What would happen?
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: A ray turned Lulu and Rolo little! Suzaku & C.C. are the adults incharge. How will their personalities change? Rated T for swearing and some drug use. Pairings: LuluxC.C., SuzuxC.C., RoloxLulu, RoloxC.C. & some SuzuxLulu. Has a plot! New one each part!
1. The Ray

The Ray

A/N: Yay! This is my first Code Geass fanfiction! Most of the time the characters will be OOC because of events within this chapter. In this story Rolo is alive and Suzaku knows about Lelouch being Zero. Anyway, here's the first chapter of many!

"Go! Don't let those Nightmares get away!" Lelouch yelled his orders to Ohgi. They were fighting Cornelia for the third time this month. It was starting to bore Lelouch.

"Yes sir!" Ohgi's reply came through the radio.

Lelouch turned around in enough time to see a bright flash of green light engulf his Nightmare.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

"Oh! You're soooo cute!" C.C. yelled pinching Lelouch's cheeks.

Lelouch slapped her hand away and looked into the mirror again. He was twelve with a seventeen year old's brain.

"What happened now Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"The Black Knights were fighting Cornelia's troops. I told Ohgi not to let some Nightmares get through and turned around to see where everyone else was. Diethard was shooting off an experimental ray and accidentally hit me. I realized that I was twelve after about ten seconds," Lelouch told them.

"Well, let's not let anyone see you. It wouldn't be a good idea for Milly or Shirley to see you. Or anyone at school for that matter. Does Diethard know about you being Zero?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch nodded.

C.C. picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello?… Oh, I'm fine. Zero isn't his best today. Your ray hit him during that battle today… Yes, I understand that you need test subjects but, wouldn't it be nice if you would ask people to be your test subjects rather than assume they want you to succeed?… You're going to have to come here and fix this!" C.C. yelled into the phone.

"I'm home!" Rolo yelled walking through the door.

Suzaku stood in front of Lelouch. "Hey Rolo. How was school?"

"Fine. Where's Lelouch? Shirley wanted me to tell him something," Rolo said.

"Diethard will be here within the hour," C.C. told Suzaku.

"What happened to Lelouch?!" Rolo exclaimed looking behind Suzaku.

"Long story short, Lelouch got hit with a ray and he was turned into a twelve year old," C.C. said.

"That sounds fun! I wish I could be twelve. I was never twelve," Rolo said.

**Later**

"I don't know how to fix it Lelouch," Diethard said after an hour of looking him over. "I made it to turn the person into a baby and grow up week by week. You turned twelve. I don't know what will happen next. I would appreciate if you two would act as parental figures for Lelouch while he goes through this. Please write down the things that you notice when around Lelouch," Diethard told them.

"Do you have that thing with you?" Rolo asked.

Diethard nodded and brought a smaller version of the gun from his coat.

Rolo grabbed it and shot himself with it. Immediately he turned twelve. "Cool!"

"Record what changes about them. I need to know what to fix," Diethard told them.

"You expect a seventeen year old boy and a girl that is over a thousand years old to take care of children?!" Suzaku yelled.

"Good luck," He said leaving.

"You won't have to take care of me. We both still act like seventeen year olds," Lelouch said.

"Oh? Do you want a cookie Lelouch?" C.C. asked looking him in the eyes with a smile.

"Yes! Where is it! I want it!" Lelouch exclaimed and then scowled.

"Short attention span," Suzaku wrote down on a piece of paper.

"I do not! C.C. just caught me off guard!" Lelouch yelled snatching the paper away.

"Don't be that way Lelouch," C.C. said taking the paper back and handing it to Suzaku.

"What time is it?" Suzaku asked.

"Almost noon," C.C. replied.

"I'm hungry!" Lelouch and Rolo complained.

"I'll make lunch if you make supper," Suzaku said walking toward the kitchen.

"Alright," C.C. told him taking Lelouch and Rolo into the living room and then going to the kitchen.

"We're going to have to move to a different house. Milly will come in here before we know it and try to talk to Lelouch," Suzaku said as soon as she walked in.

"I know. I'm also trying to figure out how to make sure that people don't wonder where those two are while they're gone from school," she said to him.

"We'll figure something out."

"Ow!" They heard Lelouch yelled.

"Hey! Quit it!" Rolo yelled two seconds later.

C.C. walked into the room and saw Lelouch pinching Rolo. "Let the immaturity begin." She took them both and sat them at different corners of the couch.

"Rolo started it!" Lelouch yelled pointing at Rolo.

C.C. turned the tv to cartoons. "Watch tv until supper gets done."

"Okay," they both replied.

As C.C. started to walk away she noticed that they looked a little younger. "How old are you?"

"Seven," they both replied at the same time.

C.C. walked to the kitchen and told Suzaku what happened.

"We'll call Diethard tonight when they go to bed. Tell him what happened today and ask what he predicts will happen," Suzaku told her.

After dinner Lelouch and Rolo had already become four.

"Okay, it's bath time!" Suzaku told them.

"I want Suzu to give me a bath!" Lelouch yelled, running up to Suzaku and hugging his leg.

"I'll give you both a bath if you want," Suzaku said quickly.

"I want C.C. to give me a bath!" Rolo yelled jumping on the couch.

By the time they had both gotten baths and into pajamas and bed they were two…

_**A/N: Okay, the chapters from now on will go by weeks. The next chapter will be called Week One and Lelouch and Rolo will be new-born babies. Some chapters will be small or larger than others depending on what trouble I can get Lelouch and Rolo in. Okay, so suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Week 1

Week One

A/N: Okay, this will probably be an extremely short chapter. Of course, for the first week they will be pretty much newborns and gradually growing to one. So really the whole story will focus around C.C. and Suzaku and their decision. Here it is!

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Suzaku, Lelouch and Rolo are awake again!" C.C. called through the door to the room that Suzaku was staying in for the moment.

Suzaku pulled his hands from the covers and turned the clock to face him. It was four thirty. Lelouch and Rolo had only been asleep for two hours. Suzaku had only slept for half an hour. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

"Suzaku!" C.C. yelled through the door.

Suzaku fell from the bed and sat up. "I'm up…I'm up," He muttered.

"Good. Hurry up because I can't feed them both at the same time," She told him.

Suzaku pulled a comb through his hair and left his room. He went to the room that C.C. had put two cribs in and went to Lelouch's. It was empty. "Where is he?!"

"Down here. He was crying so I brought him down and made two bottles," C.C. told him at the bottom of the stairs.

Suzaku rubbed his eyes and went down the stairs. He picked up Lelouch and looked into his amethyst eyes. "I wish you could understand what I'm saying. C.C. is driving me crazy!" He told Lelouch.

"The bottles are ready!" C.C. told him from the kitchen.

Suzaku walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle from the counter. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, isn't it a law that kids have to go to school? How are we going to send them to school?" Suzaku asked her, feeding Lelouch.

"We will figure that out when the time comes."

Suzaku sighed.

**Later that day(around two)**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

C.C. walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. "Suzaku!" She hissed.

"What? Where's the fire?!" Suzaku called from the couch.

"Shirley, Milly, Nina, and Rivalz are here!"

"What!?" He yelled.

Lelouch and Rolo started crying as Suzaku ran for the door in nothing but his boxers. "Go hide Lelouch and Rolo."

C.C. nodded and went upstairs with the two.

Suzaku opened the door.

"Hey Suzaku! What are you doing?" Shirley asked with a smile

"I've been sick. Me and Lelouch. We've just been hanging around the house," Suzaku replied.

"Oh, are you going to be alright?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, we'll probably be out of school awhile though," Suzaku said.

"You just said that you were getting over it," Rivalz said.

"Wahhh!" Suzaku heard Lelouch wail from upstairs.

"What was that? Do you have a baby here?!" Milly asked.

"Yeah, it's my cousin," Suzaku told her.

"Oh, well, we've got to go. See you around!" Shirley yelled, leading the others away.

Suzaku sighed and went upstairs.

_**A/N: Okay, so, a dilemma has been brought up. Don't worry, you'll find out how they fix it… Eventually… I'm mean, aren't I? Oh, and thx you sooooooooooooooooooo much to the four people that have already reviewed this story! They are:**_

**Just-Illusions-**_I know! I wanna hug Lulu too! He is mine.____I am giving you a fair warning…_

_**Shiai10-**__thx for all the squealing… Lelouch(how I imagine_

_Him) as a child is sooooooooooooooo cute!_

_**Digimon Dreamer-Kewl.**__ I don't know many Rolo fangirls._

**WhiteKnight07704**-Thanks for calling it cute. That's what it is meant to be.

Again, I thank you all for reviewing this story and hope that you all will stay with me until Week 17. It may be longer though. I may decide that I want to do two chapters at a certain age or so. Ideas are welcome! Just lemme know if you have any!


	3. Week 2

Week Two…

_**A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! Yay! Third chapter! Okay, so thx u to all the people that have reviewed! **_

_Shiai10: _It's soooooooo easy to imagine Lelouch as a little baby!!!!! Isn't it?

_Digimon Dreamer: _Lol! I guess that Suzaku just kind of picked it up.

Anyway, thanks for promising to stay all the way through the story!

_C.C. Lamperouge: _Yes, Lelouch is wearing a diaper until I say he isn't.

I can just imagine a little kid Lulu in a diaper! Kawaii!!!!! :3

_**Here's the chapter! A small side note, Lelouch and Rolo are two. I skipped one.**_

__"Daddy, wake up!" Lelouch exclaimed jumping in between Suzaku and C.C.

"I'm awake Lelouch. Stop jumping," Suzaku said as he sat up.

"I'm hungwy!" Lelouch whined, continuing to jump.

C.C. grabbed him around the legs and he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Rolo hungry too," He whispered.

"I'll go make something to eat," C.C. told him getting out of bed and putting on slippers. "Come on Lelouch. Daddy needs rest."

As C.C. and Lelouch walked out of the door Suzaku mouthed thank you.

"What do you want for breakfast?" C.C. asked.

"Pancakes!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Waffles!" Rolo called up the stairs.

C.C. got down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mommy makin pancakes!" Lelouch exclaimed jumping on the couch.

"Nooo! Mommy makin waffles!" Rolo yelled.

Suzaku rolled over in the bed and hugged his pillow. He was tired and couldn't get to sleep. He hadn't gotten descent sleep since this entire thing had happened. He had to go to the Palace tomorrow to work on his Knighmare and all that but, he didn't want to leave C.C. alone with Lelouch and Rolo.

"Mommy!" Lelouch yelled downstairs. "Rolo dieded!"

C.C. ran into the room to find Rolo passed out on the floor next to some throw up. "What happened Lelouch?"

"Rolo jump. Rolo make yucky. Rolo dieded," Lelouch said, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Rolo isn't dead. Rolo's just sleeping," C.C. told him.

"Why sweep?" Lelouch asked.

"He just is Lelouch. Do you still want pancakes?"

"No. My wants waffles," He told her looking up the stairs as Suzaku walked down the stairs in his boxers and sat on the couch.

"What. Did I just step in?" He asked, not wanting to look down.

"Rolo make yucky Daddy! Rolo make yucky," Lelouch said sitting next to Suzaku and looking up at him.

"I'll clean it up," C.C. told him walking toward the kitchen. She came back and cleaned it up quickly. She put Rolo on the couch next to Lelouch.

"So, Lelouch, what are you going to have this morning?" Suzaku asked looking down at him.

"Eggs!" He yelled.

"I thought you wanted pancakes?" C.C. asked.

"No! My want fwied eggs!" Lelouch said angrily.

"Okay, I'll make them," C.C. sighed.

"Daddy?" Rolo asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong Rolo?" Suzaku asked with a worried expression.

"My doesn't feel good. Tummy all funny," Rolo told him.

"Lay down. You'll be okay," Suzaku told him.

Lelouch pushed himself off the couch and ran to the kitchen.

Rolo put his head on Suzaku's lap.

"Mommy? Somebody at door," Lelouch said, looking through the crack at the bottom.

"Open the door and tell them to come to the kitchen," C.C. told him. After two seconds she realized what she had just done and ran for the door as Lelouch pulled it open.

"Hello!" He yelled waving. "Mommy's in kitchen."

C.C. stood behind Lelouch looking at Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina.

"Lelouch?" Shirley asked looking down at him.

Lelouch nodded and turned around.

"Go sit with daddy," C.C. told him.

Lelouch ran off.

"What happened to him?!" Shirley asked before anyone could get anything else out.

"The short version. Lelouch got hit by something and now he is two. He grows up every week though," C.C. told them.

"Hi Mommy!" Rolo yelled from beside her.

"How'd he-?" Rivalz asked confused.

"Suzaku!" C.C. called.

"What now?! I'm already watching both…Where's Rolo?!" He yelled running to C.C.

Rolo laughed from Nina's leg.

"What the heck is going on?!" Milly yelled.

"C.C., you go make breakfast," Suzaku said. He looked at Milly, Nina, Rivalz, and Shirley. "Come on inside."

"Will you watch those two for a moment? I have to call someone," He asked them.

"Sure Suzaku. Are you alright? You look dead walking," Shirley asked.

"Daddy dead?" Lelouch asked worriedly.

"I didn't mean it that way Lulu!" Shirley exclaimed.

Suzaku left the room and went to the kitchen. He dialed a number.

"Hello?" Diethard answered.

"Rolo can use his geass. He's two years old and can already use it. I don't know whether Lelouch can but, I don't think that Rolo knows he's doing it. Also, Rolo retched this morning and passed out. Any ideas?" Suzaku asked talking quickly and quietly.

"Rolo has never been this young. His body isn't used to it. That's the reason for that. Rolo's geass is easy to use but, puts strain on the heart. He can probably use it because it's that easy. Watch him closely though," Diethard replied. "I have to go. Call me if you run into anymore problems," and he hung up.

A/N: Okay, I'm stopping here and I'll continue from right here too. Peek into next chapter…

_**Week Two(continued):**_

___"Waahhh!" Lelouch cried as Suzaku brought him to the hospital._

_"Calm down Lelouch. It's not that bad. Just don't look at it," Suzaku told him as he hit the gas pedal and zoomed forward._

_"WAAHHH!" He yelled as he looked at his hand and the blood soaking through the paper towel C.C. wrapped it in._

_**There it is! I'll update soon!**_


	4. Week 2cont

_**Week 2(Continued) **_

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! This story will be updated quickly because I don't get much homework and I have writer's block on most of my other stories. Here are the people who reviewed:

**C.C. Lamperouge- **_You'll have to read this chapter to find out what _

_happened to Lelouch. I might try to add a little C. when Lelouch and Rolo get older. Who knows?_

**Digimon Dreamer- **_Well, if you paid attention to what Diethard said it's also because Rolo had never been that young(my guess). Don't worry. I don't plan on killing Rolo. That, my friend, would be wrong. _

_**Thank you for reviewing this chapter! Here's the next one!**_

Suzaku walked back into the living room to see Lelouch sitting on Shirley's lap watching the TV. "What are you watching?"

"It's the news. It's nothing that's that bad. No killing or anything," Rivalz said from the arm chair.

Suzaku changed the channel to a cartoon that Lelouch had started watching. "Not yet Rivalz. I'm not allowing them to watch the news."

"Daddy?" Rolo asked looking up at him.

"What's the matter?" Suzaku asked picking him up.

"You sad?" He asked looking into Suzaku's eyes.

"No, I'm just tired. I had to get up early," he told Rolo.

"Rolo down!" He exclaimed pointing at the floor.

Suzaku put him down and walked into the kitchen.

**Later that day**

"Suzaku, I have found a way that the boys will be able to go to school when they get old enough," C.C. told him after the Student Council members had left and Lelouch and Rolo were napping on the couch.

"What is it?" He asked looking over the cup of coffee that he had made.

"I will give you temporary Geass power," she told him. "I must look into it more for it to work though."

Suzaku nodded and looked into the living room. "We need to find somewhere else to live. Somewhere that people won't be able to see Lelouch and Rolo if they go outside."

"I've found somewhere that has three bedrooms, a bathroom, and indoor hot tub/big bathroom. It has a ramp incase Nunnally will be staying with us," C.C. told him sliding a newspaper across the table.

"This house is close to two different schools that they could attend and the hospital is close by incase of any accidents with Nunnally, Lelouch, or Rolo," Suzaku stated.

"It's not too much and we can use Lelouch's credit card," C.C. said.

"Uh-huh. Why would we use Lelouch's credit card?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, considering that I live with him and buy things with it anyway it would be easier. Plus, when he was older, we were dating."

"How can I trust that?"

"Ask Nunnally."

It was quiet. Too quiet for a house with two little two year olds.

Suzaku walked into the living room.

"D-D-DADDY!!!!" Rolo yelled pointing at Lelouch. "SCARY!"

Lelouch was holding a butcher knife in his right hand and had the blade against his palm.

Suzaku's eyes got wide with fear. If Lelouch pulled that knife down or dropped it he might end up cutting off a finger. "Lelouch," Suzaku said slowly walking towards him. "Hand Daddy that knife. Let go of it and hand it to me."

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku and let go of the knife with his left hand. He screamed.

C.C. ran into the room. "What's the matter?!"

Suzaku ran to the kitchen and started looking for something to wrap Lelouch's hand.

C.C. quickly walked in and grabbed up three sheets of paper towels and ran back into the living room. "Get the car!" she yelled over Lelouch's screams.

Suzaku started the car that was outside and came back in. Lelouch was whimpering and Rolo was passed out on the floor next to throw up. "How safe a car without car seats for a little kid?"

"That doesn't matter right now! Get him to the hospital," She told him.

Suzaku picked up Lelouch and brought him out to the car and buckled him in tight.

"D-D-Daddy?" He asked, the tears still falling down his face.

"It's going to be okay Lelouch," Suzaku told him and then got into the front seat and started driving.

On their way Suzaku hit a couple of speed bumps and Lelouch had accidentally poked his finger at the wound.

"Waahhh!" Lelouch cried as Suzaku brought him to the hospital.

"Calm down Lelouch. It's not that bad. Just don't look at it," Suzaku told him as he hit the gas pedal and zoomed forward.

"WAAHHH!" He yelled as he looked at his hand and the blood soaking through the paper towel C.C. wrapped it in.

Suzaku finally got to the hospital and carried Lelouch in. _Damn! We never thought about records or anything! I guess his last name will be Lelouch Kururugi. Note to self, remember to tell C.C._

He walked to the receptionist and told her what happened.

She handed him some gauze and told him to wrap Lelouch's hand in it and fill out a form while he waited.

Suzaku sighed and walked to the waiting room. After quickly wrapping up Lelouch's hand he filled out the paper work. Saying that him and C.C. (Code name Carter) were married with two children. Their last name was Kururugi and wrote down the phone number and everything. Subject to change, of course. He got half way through the paper work when Lelouch's name was called.

"Let's see what we have here," the doctor said unwrapping Lelouch's hand.

"It okay?" Lelouch asking hiccuping.

"It'll be fine," the doctor said, clearly lying. "Suzaku, may I speak with you in the hall?"

Suzaku nodded and told Lelouch to stay there.

"He's going to need stitches. I'm going to need you to keep him calm so we can numb his hand," the doctor said in a whisper.

"I can try," Suzaku answered.

**C.C. and Rolo**

"Mommy?" Rolo asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Lelouch will be fine. Daddy will take good care of him," C.C. replied for the third time since Rolo had woken up.

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

The phone rang.

C.C. picked it up.

"I'm taking Lelouch to get something to eat. He had to get stitches and I'm giving him a treat for not squirming too much. Oh, I also had to fill out forms and all that great crap so I got a copy of the information for you to read," Suzaku told her before she could say hello.

"Alright, bring something back for Rolo though. He'll get jealous and retch if we don't," C.C. told him.

"I'll grab him a chocolate bar or something. I'll see you soon," Suzaku said and then hung up.

C.C. started going through the kitchen and moving anything sharp a little bit higher. She grabbed a phone and called Suzaku.

"What do you need?" He asked rudely.

"I just wanted to remind you that Nunnally needs to be picked up. Remember? She was staying with Milly for awhile."

"Why can't you walk Rolo over there? It'll take two minutes for you to get her."

"I have to make sure that Rolo doesn't do anything stupid. Also, Nunnally knows you better than she does me and would rather hear about her older brother suddenly being her younger brother from you rather than me." C.C. was angry.

"Fine, just don't expect anything special for you."

"Wasn't counting on it," She said and then hung up.

**Around seven**

"Haha! I gots piza!" Lelouch yelled.

"Mommy!" Rolo whined.

"Lelouch, stop being mean," she told him for the umpteenth time that night.

Lelouch waved his stitched up hand in Rolo face. "I got hurted! Daddy gave me food!"

Rolo ran for the kitchen.

C.C. stopped him. "No. Mommy will buy you something tomorrow."

"Not fair!" Lelouch yelled.

"Lelouch, it's bath time!" Suzaku called from upstairs.

Lelouch ran up the stairs and saw Nunnally. "Hi! My taking a bath!"

Nunnally rolled down the stairs without even looking at Lelouch.

Lelouch didn't understand why should would do that.

_**A/N: Okay! So I've finally brought Nunnally into the story! I changed the summary a little and added all the pairings that will be hinted at or used. Again, thank you for the reviews! Read and Review! I should update sometime tomorrow! 1,228 words in this chapter! Yay!**_


	5. Week 3

Week 3

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter!!! Thx you all for reviewing my chapters! Here's a list of the people that reviewed chapter four! Thx u!:

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Yay! I agree, what happened was extremely unexpected. You asked how Nunnally knew Lulu was little? His voice would be a clear giveaway. If you saw that episode where Lelouch was talking w/ Charles he sounded girlish. Nunnally would recognize that._

**Shiai10: **_No, Nunnally isn't little. (She will show up a little more in this chapter now that she knows Lulu and Rolo are little. SPOILER FOR THIS CHAPPY!- Lelouch accidentally hurts Nunnally a little bit._

**Spiritshipper-SuzuEuphy09: **_I totally forgot to add this pairing! It's so easy to imagine little lulu!** squeals in excited fangirl style**_

_**And last but, not least!!!**_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Lelouch shouldn't play with knifes. I guess C.C. and Suzaku learned a valuable lesson about leaving kitchenware out in the open… Or, maybe they didn't…O.o you will eventually know what I'm talking about. (Hint, Hint: Lelouch and that knife will show up again in a later chapter of this story.)_

_**Again, thx u all for reviewing! This chappy is dedicated to C.C. Lamperouge for giving me an idea for having the Black Knights come in! This is for you C.C. Lamperouge!**_

__"I'm free!" Lelouch yelled running down the stairs and jumping onto the couch.

Rolo ran down the stairs, almost tripped, and grabbed Lelouch's arm. "Ssshhh! Mommy and Daddy are sleeping!"

Lelouch covered his mouth with his hands and nodded.

Rolo led him to the kitchen and they each grabbed a box of cereal.

"How early do you think it is?" Lelouch asked pouring cereal all over the counter, getting almost half of it in the bowl though.

"It's dark," Rolo stated.

A door creaked open upstairs and Lelouch and Rolo's eyes got wide. They hurried around the kitchen putting away what they got out and hiding under the sink.

Suzaku walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. He grabbed out a jug of orange juice and took a swig from the container. He yawned.

"Move your foot! It's in my stomach!" Lelouch whispered to Rolo as Suzaku turned on the sink.

Water splashed on the two as the water ran down the drain.

They screamed. The water was cold and drenched them.

The doors swung open.

"What are you two doing up this early?" Suzaku asked looking at the two.

"How early is it Daddy?" Rolo asked with puppy dog eyes.

"It's five in the morning Rolo. That's three hours earlier than you normally get up," Suzaku replied.

"Oh," Lelouch said climbing out of the cabinet.

"Where are you going Daddy?" Rolo asked.

"I have to go to work. It'll only be until noon. That's eight episodes of your cartoons in three hours. Which means that fourteen episodes of your cartoons. It'll go by quickly," Suzaku told them.

Lelouch and Rolo frowned. "Don't leave Daddy."

"I have to. Go back to bed and ask Mommy when Daddy will be back. It won't take long," Suzaku reassured them.

Lelouch and Rolo made their way up the stairs in time to see C.C. and Nunnally.

"Hi!" Lelouch exclaimed reaching up to hung Nunnally around the waist.

"Lelouch, leave Nunnally alone. She's tired," C.C. said calmly.

"Would you get them back in bed? I'd like to have some breakfast before I leave," Suzaku said.

"Come on Lelouch and Rolo. Back to bed," C.C. said.

Suzaku walked towards the door.

"Wait Daddy!" Lelouch called from the top of the stairs. He jumped on Nunnally's lap and starting swinging his legs. "Go! Go! Go!"

The wheel chair slipped forward and started racing down the stairs.

Nunnally screamed as the wheel chair jumped from the bottom stair and smashed into the front door. It opened and the wheel chair continued down the front steps and into the grass.

Lelouch started laughing and Nunnally just sat there. "Let's go again! Let's go again!"

"Let's not Lelouch," Nunnally whispered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Nunnally nodded. "Just don't do it again Lelouch."

"Okay!" He yelled.

All around Ashford lights turned on and people walked outside in their pajamas.

Suzaku ran outside, grabbed Lelouch, wheeled Nunnally toward the door and got back inside.

"Good luck trying to quit the military," C.C. whispered as Suzaku left twenty minutes later.

**Later that day**

"Mommy, when's Daddy gonna be home?" Lelouch asked around eleven thirty.

"One more cartoon," she told him.

"Yay!" Lelouch and Rolo yelled jumping on the couch.

C.C. walked to the door as the bell rang.

"Hey!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Would you watch Lelouch and Rolo? I need to go make sure that Suzaku is going to be home in half an hour," She asked. (A/N: She is lying! **sing song voice**)

"Okay," Shirley said. "What happened this morning? I heard Lelouch yelling."

"Oh, Suzaku had to leave for work and Lelouch was upset," C.C. replied.

"Mommy! Rolo dieded again!" Lelouch yelled.

C.C. sighed. "I'll clean it up in a second Lelouch!"

"What does he mean?" Shirley asked apprehensively.

"Rolo has problems. If he gets too excited he retches and passes out," C.C. replied taking Shirley to the living room. Rolo was fine.

"Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"I lied. Rolo wanted you Mommy," Lelouch whispered.

"Rolo, Mommy is going to get Daddy. She'll be back soon," Shirley said as C.C. grabbed car keys and walked toward the front door.

Rolo ran up and hugged her leg. "Mommy be back soon?"

C.C. nodded and kissed Rolo's forehead.

**Black Knight's Headquarters(thirty minutes later)**

C.C. walked through the doors and into the main room.

"C.C. do you know where Zero is?" Kallen as soon as C.C. had walked in the door.

"Yes, he's taking a break and has sent me to tell you not to worry. He's leaving Diethard in charge of military actions. It is important that you listen to Diethard. He is one of the most trusted people here," C.C. told them.

"Oh, so he doesn't trust the rest of us, is that it?!" Tamaki yelled.

"He trusts all of you. Some more than others. Some of you know his identity and some don't," C.C. told them. She handed Diethard a folder. "That has everything that Zero was planning before," she brought her voice lower," the incident"

**At the house**

"We're moving soon," Suzaku stated to Lelouch, Rolo, and Nunnally.

"Why are we moving Suzaku?" Nunnally asked quietly.

"We're moving so that if an incident like what happened this morning happens people that live here at Ashford won't be bothered or woken up," he told her.

"Mommy coming?" Rolo asked.

"Yes, Mommy will be coming and so will Lelouch, me and Nunnally," Suzaku told him.

"Why did Nunnlee call you Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"That's my name. Maybe when you're older you can call me that. I would be happy if Lelouch and Rolo would gather up all their toys and put them in a box.

"Okay!" they cried in unison then ran up the stairs.

"Nunnally, don't be scared of them. Unless they actually become scary. They are just three," Suzaku reassured her.

Nunnally nodded.

_**A/N: I know, I know. I'm cutting it off at a bad spot. You all should be happy though! This story has 975 words! Normally, my stories never go past about 500-700 words. The next chapter will be a time skip of roughly 6 weeks(9 years old) There will be a lot of explaining through the chapter and it will probably be a three part chapter. Thx for reading and hope you like it! **_

_**P.S. sorry if I'm telling you stuff weird. I just got done watching Code Lyoko abridged series 1 by MadameMewmiC on youtube. Adios! The next chapter should come tomorrow or the day after. Maybe four days. All depends on when I type.**_


	6. Week 9

Week 9-Time Skip

A/N: I'm back, with another installment of the hit fanfiction What Would Happen! Yay! Okay, so here's my awesome reviewers! (I'm starting to remember your names!)

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Your welcome! I'm happy with how this story is turning out. Don't worry, Charles will make an appearance. I might make chapters after this(like another story) if Lelouch and Rolo decided to be guinea pigs for Diethard's experiment. I'm soooooooo happy that I'm one of your fav authors! :3_

**Shiai10: **_I probably would have cried if what happened to Nunnally happened to me. I totally thought of that out of the blue! I thought it really turned out well. What do you think?_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_I totally love it when Lelouch says Rolo dieded! That's why it's in the story so many times! Thx u for reviewing!_

_**And last but, certainly not least! My newest reviewer!**_

**EdElricsKat: **_I'm totally going to add more SuzuLulu as they get older. Suzaku may seem a little OOC because of it though. (SPOILER FOR MY STORY!!!: Suzaku will prolly be bi!)_

Again, thx you all for reviewing and I hope you all stick with me until the end and keep reviewing! I was surprised when I first posted this story about how many reviews I actually got! I love this story!

"Lelouch Kururugi! Sit down!" the teacher yelled as Lelouch stood up on his desk.

"You're not teaching and everyone is bored! I might as well make this class exciting. Most people sleep through it anyway!" Lelouch yelled, jumping from desk to desk in an attempt to avoid the teacher who was now chasing him.

"Lelouch Kururugi! If you do not sit down right this second you will go to the principal's office!" she yelled.

Lelouch sat down on the desk he was standing on.

"Go to your seat," she said, hoping that Lelouch wasn't going to try something.

He did. He jumped up on the desk and ran around the room. Desk to desk and finally got to his seat and sat down.

"Office," the teacher said angrily.

"I went to my seat though! You never told me _**how**_I had to go to my seat!" Lelouch yelled.

The others students that liked Lelouch(almost all of them, I might add) started yelling and saying it was unfair.

"Office! If anyone utters one more word they will be sent to the office with Mr. Kururugi!" the teacher yelled.

Lelouch walked out of the class and walked toward the office until the teacher could no longer see him. He detoured through another hallway and went to the boy's bathroom. He went in.

"Good job Lelouch!" a person said, there voice echoing through the bathroom. "We watched the whole thing from here!"

The boy that was talking had shoulder length black hair and was wearing skater clothes.

"Yeah! That was awesome! I can't believe she actually thought that you would go to the office! Now all we have to do is mess with the teacher's voice and put it on the internet!" Another boy said. His hair was cut neatly and he was wearing a baggy black jacket with ripped blue jeans.

"I can't believe I pulled it off! I almost fell, like, three time!" Lelouch exclaimed giving all of them a high-five.

"Sshhh! A teacher is coming!" the only girl in their little group whispered.

They all quickly and quietly hid in the big stall at the end. The teacher passed.

"Have you posted it yet Boomer?" Lelouch asked in a whisper.

"Almost. It's about seventy percent loaded," the boy that talked first answered.

"If I was you I would go to the office. Your teacher probably already told the principal that you're supposed to be up there," the second boy said.

"Don't ruin our fun Sou!" Boomer yelled.

"Ssshhh! Don't yell! A teacher will hear you!" the girl whispered.

"Be quiet Uriko. How'd you even get in this group anyway?" Boomer asked.

Uriko walked over and flipped both Boomer and Lelouch.

"That's why she's here," Lelouch said trying to catch his breath. "Why'd you attack me anyway?"

"I felt like it," Uriko replied with a shrug.

Lelouch rubbed his back and made his way to the door. "I'll get you back for that Uriko."

"Mr. Kururugi. There your are. Is anyone else in there with you?" the teacher that Lelouch had bumped into asked.

"Nope. I was in there by myself," Lelouch replied.

The teacher sighed. "Come on Lelouch. You're in a lot of trouble."

When they got to the office C.C. and Suzaku were sitting in the principal's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kururugi, your son has been causing a lot of trouble in class since he was enrolled here. He has been disrespecting the teacher and missing homework assignments," the principal said.

"Lelouch! What did we tell you about that?!" C.C. exclaimed.

"That it was wrong, I know. The teacher told me that I had to sit down. I walked across the desks and got to my seat," Lelouch replied.

"We've decided that if Lelouch acts up one more time that he will be suspended for three days," the principal said.

_It's Friday so it really doesn't matter. _Lelouch thought to himself. "You suck! No one around here can take a joke! I mean, I only walked across the desks! No one else cared!" Lelouch yelled. "Class was over anyway!"

"Lelouch, you are suspended," the principal said calmly.

**After school at home**

"Lelouch, being able to skip grades every week because your brain grows faster(C.C. and Suzaku's excuse for the whole ray and them growing faster…) doesn't mean you can act up!" C.C. yelled.

"It doesn't matter if I get in trouble! Dad will just erase the principal's memory and I'll be fine!" Lelouch yelled. He had been wearing a baggy jacket all day.

"How can you do that Lelouch?! All I've had you do is go to school! That's all you have to do! You don't have chores! You have everything done for you around the house!" Suzaku yelled.

"Take off that jacket. It's too hot for you to be wearing one," C.C. said pulling on the hood of the jacket.

"No!" Lelouch yelled as the jacket was pulled off of him to reveal scars along the bottom part of his arm.

"Lelouch!" C.C. exclaimed taking his arm.

"How could you?" Suzaku asked.

"Everyone does it when they feel sad," Lelouch told them.

"That doesn't mean it's right?!" Suzaku yelled.

"Dad, can I go and get a doughnut from the coffee shop around the corner?" Rolo asked walking into the room.

"Yes, take Nunnally with you," Suzaku replied.

"Okay!" Rolo exclaimed running up the stairs.

"Lelouch, what you are doing is wrong and if it doesn't stop you will be punished severely!" Suzaku yelled.

"Nunnally told me everything! You're not my parents and I'm actually seventeen!" Lelouch yelled running up the stairs.

C.C. collapsed on the couch.

"Where'd we go wrong?" Suzaku asked…

_**A/N: Sorry this is sooooooooo short! My mom is yelling at me to get off and do the dishes…I might not update until Friday. I have to update on another story… Well, thx for the reviews! **_


	7. Week 11

Week 11

A/N: Okay, so I lied! I got my other chapter done early and am hoping to get this done too! Well, here's all the wonderful people who reviewed!!! **Gives each a cookie**

_Spiritshipper-SuzaEuphy09- _**Lulu is a trouble maker… ^_^ It's meant that way. You're the first person to review for this chappy! Yay! **gives extra cookie****

Zadie Rose- **Thx you! I can't believe how popular this story is! I couldn't believe it when I got on my e-mail today and found that I had five reviews! I was soooo happy! I'm happy that you love this story. **Gives another cookie****

_Digimon Dreamer- _**Well, another reason that you'll find out in this chappy anyway is because C.C. and Suzaku(in the chapters that I didn't put) hadn't paid much attention to Lulu because of Rolo's stomach problem. **Try again! You'll get a cookie next time! ;))**

_C.C. Lamperouge- _**Another mistake on my part! I should've chose my words better. I meant it to be her sitting on the couch dramatically. I have never seen Kyou Kara Maou. I just made them the way I wanted to. Uriko's name came from Blood Roar! I lied, yet again I am saying. **gives two cookies* the extra cookie is for making your reviews so long! ^^**

_EdElricsKat- _**Lulu explained why he was cutting himself. He's doing it because he's sad. Do you read these things that I write to other people?! I calleded Lulu!!! **gives cookie** it's okay, we can share. Yaoi to come, don't worry…**

Again, thx you for reviewing again! I'm giving you all another cookie! **hands out cookies**

_**Well, here's the chappy!!! Oh, I'm not sure with grades so Lelouch and Rolo are going to be in sixth.**_

"A bunch of us guys are going to the coffee shop after school. Wanna come?" One of Lelouch's new guy friends asked as they walked through the halls.

"Eh, I can't. My mom grounded me for something I didn't even do. Again. Of course, Mom and Dad were told that by Rolo so of course it had to be true!" Lelouch exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Since when were a goody-goody? Sneak away. Don't come home. Stay at my house. My mom's probably high and my dad's out screwing some girl," the boy replied. His name was Keith.

His other friends were Alonzo, Aella, and Gil. [These names are from this origin. Alonzo(Italian), Aella(pronounced EYE-la. Mythology), Gil(Spanish)]

"Well, are Alonzo, Aella, and Gil coming?" Lelouch asked stopping at his and Keith's locker.

"What do you think?" Keith asked sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll come," Lelouch sighed looking at the new girl in school. She had light brown hair and purple eyes.

"Lelouch has a crush! Lelouch has a crush!" Keith sang in a whisper.

"If you tell anyone I will punch you so hard that you won't be able to talk!" Lelouch said loudly.

Everyone looked at the two and backed away from Lelouch.

"Wanna take it outside?" Keith asked holding up a fist.

Lelouch shoved his backpack into his locker and slammed it shut. "You had better keep your mouth shut."

"Only if you win," Keith said again in his sing-song voice.

Lelouch grabbed onto Keith's arm and dragged him out to the blacktop.

"I'll be ref!" a seventh grader yelled.

Everyone spread into a circle with Lelouch and Keith in the middle.

They circled around each other and then started throwing punches. Lelouch hit Keith in the nose twice before Keith could try one hit.

Keith jabbed at Lelouch with his hand and got him in the stomach.

"Stop!" a teacher yelled from the outer ring of the circle.

Lelouch and Keith continued fighting until the teacher got to them.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled from the parking lot. He had come to pick Lelouch and Rolo up after school. He ran into the circle and grabbed Lelouch's arm.

"Dad!" Lelouch exclaimed looking up at him.

"Mom!" Rolo yelled running over with a scared expression.

"We warned you Lelouch," Suzaku told him.

"I'll let you take it from here Kururugi-san," the teacher said letting go of Lelouch.

**At home**

"What did we tell you Lelouch?!" Suzaku yelled.

"Not to do bad stuff anymore 'cause you didn't think it was funny," Lelouch replied looking at his shoes.

"Why'd you disobey then?" Suzaku asked.

"I found out that a lot of the kids at school didn't agree with you," Lelouch replied with a smile.

Suzaku gave Lelouch one of those looks. You know, the look that your mom or dad gives you when you've done something wrong and disappointed them.

Lelouch sighed. "I am the way I am. Don't try to change me."

"What you are doing is WRONG Lelouch! Do you understand me?!" Suzaku yelled.

"I understand that it's wrong. Things that are bad are fun to do anyway," Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch!" C.C. yelled coming down the stairs.

"Mom?!" He exclaimed.

"Go upstairs. I need to talk with your father," she told him angrily.

Lelouch ran up the stairs and into his and Rolo's room. "What did you tell her?!"

"What you've been doing in the boy's bathroom after class," Rolo told him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lelouch yelled.

"No you won't!" C.C. yelled grabbing Lelouch's jacket. "Are you still cutting yourself?" She grabbed the jacket off and checked his arms. Nothing new.

"Suzaku," C.C. whispered.

Suzaku walked into the room and started searching through Lelouch's things and found two packs of cigarettes and five cans of beer.

"Lelouch! You're only eleven! Most kids don't start this stuff until they're at least thirteen or fourteen!" C.C. yelled.

"You'll never get it all!" Lelouch exclaimed trying to pull away from C.C.'s grip.

"Lelouch, if you don't stop I will be forced to treat you like a delinquent. I WILL send you to the Juvenile Detention Center," Suzaku said calmly.

"It won't get me over it. You'd have to take me out after around a week," Lelouch told them.

"Not if I used my Geass and erased their memory of you being eleven," Suzaku threatened.

"You wouldn't," Lelouch said glaring at them.

"I would and I will if you force me to," Suzaku told him.

Lelouch sat on the bed.

"You are grounded until the end of the week. I'll pick you up after school and you'll not leave the school grounds OR leave class. I'll notify the principal that some kids are experimenting with drugs in the bathroom and have you escorted by a teacher to EVERY class," Suzaku told him and then left the room.

"This is for your own good Lelouch," C.C. whispered and followed Suzaku.

"Rolo!" Lelouch yelled, turning on him. He jumped over the bed and tackled Rolo against the floor.

"MOM!!" Rolo yelled.

"Mommy can't help the baby now Rolo," Lelouch told Rolo in a mock baby voice. He punched Rolo in the face and then rammed him against the bed.

Suzaku and C.C. ran in and pulled Lelouch off Rolo.

"Lelouch! How could you?!" C.C. screamed as she picked up Rolo. His head and nose were both bleeding and he was unconscious.

"Take him to the hospital. I'll take care of Lelouch," Suzaku told her grabbing Lelouch's arm roughly and dragging him out of the room. He walked at a brisk pace down the stairs and into the basement. He used an old pair of handcuffs to lock Lelouch to a pipe.

"What are you doing Dad?!" Lelouch asked a hint of panic in his voice.

"I'm fixing the basement to be how you will live for the next three days. You will stay down here except for school. This is how you will end up if you keep acting this way. Living out on the streets as close as you can get in a home," Suzaku told him taking the handcuffs off.

"I swear I'll stop if I don't have to live down here!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"I'm happy you're finally understanding. You're going to stay down here though. At least until bedtime," Suzaku replied walking up the stairs and locking the door behind him.

**After Dinner**

"Are you okay Rolo?" Suzaku asked as he cleaned off plates.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied from the couch.

C.C. walked to the basement door and unlocked it. "You can come up now."

Lelouch ran up the stairs and hugged C.C. "Thank you! I was bored to death down there!"

"I hope you learned your lesson," Suzaku said walking into the living room.

"I am! I won't ever hurt Rolo again!" Lelouch exclaimed hugging Suzaku.

"It's a start. Go get a shower. It's about twenty minutes until your going to bed," Suzaku said.

"First," C.C. said stopping him. "Apologize to Rolo."

"I'm sorry," Lelouch said and then ran up the stairs…

A/N: 1168 words in this chapter! Not including my author's note. That was long! My hands hurt… I'm happy to write these though! Thx again for reviewing my chapters and review this one plz! **give cookie** that's for sitting through this chapter! Again, ideas are welcome. If you have any ideas put them in your reviews and I'll add them if I don't already have something planned for that! Gosh, I don't want to stop typing but, I know I have to. Okay, so I'm telling you the entire word count from right here: 1558! 


	8. Week 12

Week 12

A/N: Yay! I'm actually not skipping an age this time! Now, if you guys have any questions about anything throughout the story please tell me. I'll explain whatever is confusing you. Alright, here's the people who reviewed!:

Digimon Dreamer: Yay! Someone who understands me! Suzaku and C.C. are the cause for Lelouch's rebelliousness. I have to agree that Lelouch has never taken anything lightly. Secret Saturdays is a pretty kewl show! I love how this is coming along! **squeals in a fangirl way!**

C.C. Lamperouge: Lelouch is naughty. Well, it's partially C.C. and Suzaku's fault. Keep in mind that Lelouch made his own friends. You know me soooooo well! I'm making three different parts to this. Lelouch and Rolo little will be the first one. C.C. and Suzaku little will be the second. The third one will be Lelouch and Rolo little again because Diethard wants to test his ray out for more bugs. Lelouch will probably be a little bit better gradually through later chapters. That will probably be where the SuzuxLulu comes in though… I'll probably add some C. in the next part of this story.

EdElricsKat: Thx u soooooooooo much!!! I love how many reviews I've gotten!

In his chapter Lelouch's life will be put in danger! Yay! Things are going to get exciting!

Lelouch sighed. It was yet again his first day at the SAME Middle School. He hated how much Suzaku made the principal forget. He always made the students forget about Lelouch so he had to make new friends.

"Lelouch Kururugi?" the teacher said looking up from his class roster.

Lelouch raised his hand while staring out the window.

"Rolo Kururugi?" the teacher asked.

"He fell down some stairs yesterday. My parents took him to the hospital this morning 'cause he was having trouble breathing," Lelouch told the teacher.

"Alright, I don't believe you," the teacher said.

"How come? I'm offended that you would actually think that I would lie about my little brother's well being!" Lelouch said in a sarcastic voice.

The teacher hit a small white button on the wall.

"Hello?" the secretary's voice said over the intercom.

"Would you please call the Kururugi household and find out if Mr. or Mrs. Kururugi took Rolo Kururugi to the hospital?" the teacher asked.

"Yes we can. One moment," the secretary said.

Lelouch slipped down a little bit in his seat and hid behind his book.

"Mr. Kururugi told me that Rolo is fine and should be there," the secretary told him.

"Thank you," the teacher said looking and Lelouch's desk and seeing that he wasn't there."

"Where did he go?" the teacher asked looking through the students.

"What are you doing?!" Lelouch asked from the bathroom.

"You tied me up in the stall!" Rolo exclaimed, his hand clutching Lelouch's shoulder.

"And?" Lelouch asked. "Dad told you not to use your Geass at school!

"You do!" Rolo yelled.

"No! I don't even know how to use mine! Dad never told me because he thought I would use it on one of the teachers!" Lelouch yelled, his voice reverberating off the walls.

Rolo punched Lelouch right in his mouth.

"Oh, it's on Rolo," Lelouch said through gritted teeth. He ducked as Rolo tried to hit him again and then tripped Rolo.

Rolo shoved Lelouch into the wall and started hitting him in the stomach.

Lelouch fell forward and took that chance to head butt Rolo's stomach.

Rolo stumbled backward and punched the top of Lelouch's head.

Lelouch stood up right and ran at Rolo.

Rolo took his chances and kicked Lelouch in between his legs.

Lelouch yelled and fell to the floor.

Rolo took a step over Lelouch and tripped. His elbow landing on the bone of Lelouch's leg.

A loud snap proceeded after that and Lelouch yelled even louder through clenched teeth.

At that moment three teachers walked into the room and carried Lelouch out of the bathroom and took Rolo to the office.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Lelouch yelled as one of the teachers went to take off his shoes.

"Elevate his leg while I call 911," the nurse said calmly.

"Any of you TOUCH my leg and I'll kick you in your nuts!" Lelouch screamed as another wave of pain went through.

"Calm down Lelouch. They want to help the pain go away," the nurse told him.

Lelouch shook his head. "ROLO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Rolo, what happened exactly?" the principal asked.

"Lelouch tied me up in the bathroom so, I started beating him up. We got into a fight and I kicked Lelouch and he fell to the ground. I wasn't going to do anything to him after that but, the floor was wet and I tripped. My elbow fell on his leg and it snapped," Rolo said all in one breath.

"I'm sorry Rolo but I'm still going to have to suspend you for one day," the principal told him.

"I understand," Rolo whispered as C.C. and Suzaku ran in and went to the nurse's office.

"My baby!" C.C. yelled hugging Lelouch. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" He yelled leaning his head back as another wave of pain shot through him.

"Rolo, we're talking about this when we get home," Suzaku told him.

**Later at the hospital**

"He should be okay," the doctor told Suzaku once they had Lelouch all bandaged up. "He still hasn't woken up from the pain. It could be awhile before he decides it's safe."

(A/N: I'm making this next part up. I don't really know…)

"What do you mean when he decides it's safe enough?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, Lelouch's brain shut down from the pain. He's pretty much sleeping. He's mind may not decide it's safe enough for him to wake up yet. He could be in more pain than we know," the doctor told Suzaku.

Suzaku walked into Lelouch's hospital room.

"Dad, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at him like that," Rolo whispered.

"It's okay Rolo. As long as you didn't mean to do it," Suzaku told him.

"I'm scared Dad," Rolo whispered. "What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He and you are stronger than that. Don't you ever forget that Rolo," Suzaku told him.

"No one's around. The doctors won't be coming in here for another three hours," C.C. said walking into the room.

"Good. Rolo, I need you to try something, I'm not sure it will work though. How long can you hold your Geass for?" Suzaku asked.

"About ten seconds now," Rolo told him.

"Good, since it makes people lose their sense of time wouldn't we be able to have Rolo make Lelouch lose his sense of time and maybe wake up faster?" Suzaku asked.

"It might work. It just might," C.C. whispered. She was gaining more respect for Suzaku every day they took care of Lelouch and Rolo.

"Rolo, will you try?" Suzaku asked.

"I'll try," he replied confidently.

Rolo stood next to Lelouch and used his Geass.

A/N: I think this is the first cliff hanger! Yay! Well, I'm sorry if this is short to you. There's this movie I wanna watch and it's on right now. Read and review! **Hand all three cookies**


	9. Thank You

_**Thank you!**_

_**A/N: OMG!!! I love you all! **hands each three cookies** I was sooooo surprised after posting this last night to find FIVE I repeat FIVE reviews in my inbox! Oh, I'm so sorry Shiai10. Your review for the chapter before Week 12 came in as soon as I posted it! **gives Shiai10 extra cookie** I hope that makes up for it! Okay, so here's all of you, my awesome reviewers!:**_

**Nacho: **_I'm definently not leaving out any anonymous reviewers in this! Everyone is acting a little different in this. Suzaku and C.C. and parents! ^^_

**Shiai10: **_I don't know how soon Lelouch will get better or not. I don't know if it will be this chapter or the next one…_

**Masaki4everDead: **_I love how Lelouch is in the hospital! C.C. is acting as Lelouch's mother! Yay!_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_That's a good idea! Thx you! It didn't really take you that long to review in my eyes… I just got on at 6:23 Eastern time._

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_I promise, in later chapters he will be better. Yeah, sometimes pain is that bad. I've heard some people that are pretty wimpy pass out if they get their ears pierced…_

_I also loved how C.C. called Lelouch her baby! It was so cute! Don't worry, there will be some LuluxC.C. in this chapter. _

_**Well, that's all! Thank you all for reviewing this chapter and telling me so! Nacho, if you want to keep reviewing I would love it! Oh, thank you for reviewing Masaki4everDead especially. If this seems a little funny it's cuz my sister really pissed me off and I'm writing and trying to not cry. So just hold with me… I'm using this chapter to just thank you all. I'm can't stop crying… I lost a friend at school this week and my sister like totally hates me… I'm sorry. I'll try to update tomorrow… Sorry… I promise that I'll try to update tomorrow and get on Monday. Advice is welcome…**_


	10. Week 14

Week 14

A/N: Yay! Here's the new chapter! :( No one has reviewed for this chappy yet…

Lelouch was sitting on the couch. Him and Rolo hadn't gone to school since they had gotten the news that Suzaku was missing.

"Don't worry Lelouch. They'll find him," C.C. told him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to worry until he returns. Dad promised that he would be safe and come home. Dad lied," Lelouch said running up the stairs.

"Mom, some guy called and asked for you," Rolo told her.

"Where's the phone?" C.C. asked.

Rolo handed her the phone and ran upstairs after Lelouch.

"Hello. This is C.C.," she said into the phone.

"We might have found Suzaku. We think he was captured by the Black Knights. They keep sending messages about how they want Zero back," Lloyd told her.

"Have you told them you don't have him?" C.C. asked.

"We just sent the message awhile ago," Lloyd replied.

"Thank you Lloyd," C.C. replied hanging up.

"Lelouch! Rolo! Come downstairs!" C.C. yelled grabbing the car keys.

Rolo ran down stairs and Lelouch walked holding a can of Sunkist.

"Yeah?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm not leaving you two here by yourself so I'm taking you to Rivalz so he can watch you. What's in that can?" C.C. asked walking toward him.

"Sunkist Mom. That's right on the can," Lelouch told her putting the top of the can to his mouth.

She grabbed it and smelled the top. "Throw it away."

"Why? You've been drinking since Dad disappeared!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"I'm older than you and can drink legally. If you want something to drink I want you to drink water or a soda. No more illegal activity!" C.C. said.

**Black Knights Headquarters**

"I don't know anything!" Suzaku yelled for the fourth time.

"Stop this!" Diethard yelled walking into the room.

"Why?! The Britannian Army has Zero!" one of the others yelled.

"Do you remember what C.C. told us?! She told us that Zero was going to be out for awhile and that he was taking a break," Diethard told them.

"She's working with them! We've seen her with Suzaku!" Tamaki yelled angrily.

"I'm the one that gets all that information about Britannia to you! I tell C.C. and she tells all of you!" Suzaku yelled. He was about a yard and a half away from them all.

C.C. walked in and hit the button to release Suzaku. "Zero was not captured by the Britannian Empire. Like I told you awhile ago he is taking a strategical break. Suzaku is helping me get information from Britannia," C.C. told them.

**With Shirley**

"Lelouch?! Put that down!" Shirley yelled as Lelouch picked up a lighter and lit a cigarette.

"Why should I? You're only three years older than me," Lelouch said taking a puff of smoke.

Shirley smacked the cigarette away from Lelouch and stomped it out. "That doesn't matter! I'm in charge of you!"

Lelouch grabbed Shirley's arm and slung her onto the couch. "Don't try to boss me around! Mom and Dad aren't here to tell me what to do and I won't let a seventeen year old _**girl **_tell me what to do!" Lelouch yelled pulling out and lighting another cigarette.

Shirley lay on the couch with tears starting to pour over her eyes. "Lulu…," she whispered sadly.

"Stop it Lelouch! Mom said to listen and do what Shirley said!" Rolo whined.

"I'm not going to listen to some could be blonde!" Lelouch yelled. He took a puff of the cigarette and sat down.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I am never watching Lelouch again," Shirley said sniffling.

"What did he do?" Suzaku asked limping up.

"I told him to put away the cigarette he had and I slapped it away and put it out and he threw my on the couch and started insulting me," she nearly sobbed out.

"We'll talk to him and make him apologize," C.C. told her.

Shirley nodded and let the two go.

**Next day**

"Mom, I'm not going to school!" Lelouch yelled from upstairs.

"And why not?!" C.C. asked.

"I don't feel like it," Lelouch told her shrugging. He was walking down the stairs.

"You're going to school," Suzaku said from the couch.

"Nope," Lelouch told them taking a swig from a 7Up bottle.

C.C. walked over and grabbed for the bottle but, Lelouch moved out of the way.

"I'm not taking orders from you anymore. Diethard sneaked in and told me everything! I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia and I am Zero!" He yelled. "I'm my own boss!"

"You are not! Suzaku and I are your legal guardians and you will follow our rules!" C.C. told him.

"I'm taking orders from a witch and a seventeen year old Eleven. I am a Britannian prince!" Lelouch yelled at them throwing his backpack.

Rolo just walked out the door. He didn't even pay attention to Lelouch.

"You are a pretty much banished Prince. Your Father didn't even care when your Mother died," Suzaku told him.

"I don't care. I'm still not going to school," Lelouch said walking up the stairs.

_**A/N: Sorry this is so short! I have some Biology homework that I have to do and I have to look up some other stuff for one of my own original stories that I'm writing… Well, read and review! **Hand cookies***_


	11. Week 15

Week 15

A/N: Yayz! I got reviews!!!!! **Hands out three cookies to each of you** Yay! Okay, so here's all the awesome people that reviewed!:

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_I love that part too!!!! I'm trying to make sure that the chapters don't come out too far away from each other. Lelouch is my age now!!!! I feel bad for Shirley too… She's down because the guy she loves is a fourteen(now fifteen) year old. Hehehe! Definently more fluffyness, funny lines, and trouble!_

**Zadie Rose: **_that's why I give you cookies… Most of the time I just put random stuf into it. Lelouch will get better though. This chapter will have more to it…_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Lelouch is being bad, isn't he? _

**Nacho: **_I understand where you're coming from. I got irritated with the series a little because it focused too much on Lelouch. I'm happy that you like this more than the series! Thx you!_

Again, thank you all! **hand another cookie and some cake** Hehehe! Anyway, here's the chappy!

"What are we going to do? Lelouch is getting worse and worse by the week. What if he doesn't go back to normal?" Suzaku asked C.C. early that Sunday morning.

"I don't know. I've asked Diethard and he told me that it would be awhile until he might be better. Lelouch could act this way up until the week of him being seventeen is over. He'll still be seventeen but, hopefully back to his normal self," C.C. told him.

"Mom?" Rolo asked walking down the stairs. It was around mid-night.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked looking up at him.

"Lelouch is crying. He says he can't breathe and while he was asleep he was murmuring about some guy named Charles and a girl named Marianne," Rolo told them.

Suzaku stood up and said, "I'll take care of it. Stay down here Rolo." He walked up the stairs.

Lelouch was hunched over on the bed sobbing and having random coughing fits.

Suzaku walked up and hugged him around the shoulders.

"D-D-Dad?" He asked looking up.

"It's okay Lelouch," was all Suzaku had to say to make Lelouch feel better.

"Dad… Forget it," Lelouch muttered. He laid down under the covers and coughed.

Suzaku put his hand on Lelouch's head. "Don't worry Lelouch. Mom and I will help you through anything you're going through."

"I'm dreaming about people I don't know being killed. Marianne was her name. She was shot and this man named Charles didn't even care. I got scared and woke up. I felt as if I'd been shot in the chest and started coughing," Lelouch told him. "I'm scared," he whispered.

Suzaku sat down on the edge of the bed. "Lelouch, you're getting closer to seventeen. As you do you'll probably feel more like your old self. Charles Zi Britannia is the man you dreamt about. The woman was your mother Marianne Vi Britannia. From what you've told me and what Nunnally remembers someone shot your mother and your father didn't care at all. He banished you and Nunnally once you brought the subject of your mother's death up to him."

Lelouch nodded and covered the rest of his head.

**Next Day**

"Today I'm taking you both to learn how to pilot a Knighmare. I want you ready in half an hour. No drinking or smoking today Lelouch," Suzaku added.

Lelouch snapped his fingers and looked away.

**Britannian Army Headquarters**

"Ah! You brought in the little brats-I mean children today," Lloyd said.

"Well, I can tell this is going to be a fun day," Lelouch muttered to Rolo.

**With C.C.**

"C.C. I need to talk with you. It's about Lelouch," Shirley told C.C. Shirley had been there for half an hour drinking tea and eating pizza with C.C. this is the first time she'd talked the entire time.

"What do you want to know?" C.C. asked sipping her tea.

"Will he go back to normal?" Shirley asked quickly.

"As far as Suzaku and I know he will. He's already started having flashbacks to things that happened to him from before the incident," C.C. replied.

"I'm scared for him. What will happen to our Lelouch? Lelouch is smoking and drinking. What happens when he gets back to seventeen?"

"We're not sure…"

_**A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this is soooooooo short!!!!!! I have some homework I have to get done… Anyway, here's this chapter and this WILL BE! a continued chappy! Read and Review! Luv u all for reviewing!!!**_


	12. Week 15 continued

_**Week 15(cont…)**_

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter last time! Well, here's the people that reviewed!!!!! **Hands each cake and a soda**

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Yeah, this WILL mean trouble! Oops! Kinda gave away some of the chappy… Well, he'll be piloting the Lancelot because the Shinkiro is with the Black Knights…You and I really know each other! I knew you would like that part! Lol._

**NACHOIMG: **_Yay! You have an account!!! **claps hands and squeals jumping up and down** Srry, a little spastic at the moment. Thx you for your cookies…**eats one** Lloyd will definently be commenting on Lelouch and Rolo's piloting. _

**Shiai10: **_yes, it would be awesome if that happened…**wink, wink** Well, that wink wink may put a little off guard… **smiles evilly** (MoonlitxAngel is not ruining the chapter so shuts her mouth and tapes it closed…)_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_This will be a funny chapter. I promise… Yay! L-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Well, thx u for reviewing! Byez!!!!**_

Lelouch walked up to the Knightmare. "We're piloting that thing?!"

"That's huge!" Rolo exclaimed.

"Well, that's the Knightmare I pilot and I know how to pilot it better than any other Knightmare," Suzaku told them starting it up.

"I call first!" Lelouch yelled running toward it.

"No fair!" Rolo yelled chasing him.

"Gosh, I never thought we'd ever have to baby-sit for Suzaku," Lloyd muttered.

"Well, it is something different," Cecile told him.

"Yes, it's an interesting predicament," Lloyd said.

"Dad! Lelouch is shoving me!" Rolo yelled.

"Lloyd, would you and Cecile watch Rolo while I teach Lelouch the basics?!" Suzaku yelled from the top of the Lancelot. He hadn't turned on the video phone yet.

"Sure! Why not add another thing to my little pet peeves to do list!" Lloyd yelled back up.

**Once everything was set up**

"Now, I'm going to tell you how to shoot of a laser," Suzaku told him through the vid phone a few minutes later.

"I've already figured it out! Watch!" Lelouch exclaimed. He grabbed the control and started moving the Lancelot slowly at first and then getting faster and faster. He almost crashed but blasted the rock into smithereens. He shot continued around outside and then came in.

"That was pretty good. For a little brat," Lloyd muttered.

Lelouch carefully got out of the Knightmare. He "accidentally" hit the button to shoot off the laser and almost hit Suzaku.

"Watch where you're shooting little brat! You almost hit Suzaku and then you would have been in a lot of trouble!" Lloyd yelled walking over and helping Suzaku up.

"It's fine Lloyd," Suzaku told him.

"My turn!" Rolo yelled getting in the Lancelot.

"Okay, did you pay attention when I was telling Lelouch what to do?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you!" Rolo exclaimed. He started his rounds.

"That little brats got talent. It's like he's not even there!" Lloyd exclaimed on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah…" Suzaku muttered.

**With C.C.**

"How do you think this will change him?" C.C. asked.

"I don't know. I wonder how it will affect his lungs and heart," Shirley whispered.

**Rolo**

He fired the lasers at every single target and never missed.

"Great! He's almost as good as you are Suzaku!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Rolo bowed. "Thank you!"

Lelouch went to punch Rolo and Suzaku stopped him. "Lelouch, what have we talked about?"

"Not being mean…" Lelouch muttered angrily. "Hey, Lloyd, wanna play some chess?" Lelouch asked with an evil grin.

"Do you really think that you can beat me?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't try it Lelouch. I will not let you bet off something and win. He may not look it Lloyd but Lelouch is _**very**_ good at chess," Suzaku said taking them toward the car. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Alright," Lloyd said.

**At the house**

"Mom, we had so much fun! Lloyd said I was really close to Dad!" Rolo exclaimed.

Lelouch curled and uncurled his fingers.

"Lelouch, don't worry about it. You'll get better as you practice," C.C. told him.

"You know we need to make Lelouch apologize to Shirley," Suzaku said to C.C.

"Fine, I'm sorry Shirley," Lelouch told her and then walked up the stairs.

"That's as good as you're going to get!" Rolo exclaimed.

"True," C.C. whispered.

"Mom! Where's my stuff!" Lelouch yelled down the stairs.

"I threw it all away! You are not doing that anymore!" She yelled back as Shirley left.

Lelouch ran down the stairs and aimed a punch at C.C.

Suzaku stepped in front of her and grabbed Lelouch's fist. "Stop it! You _**NEVER **_hit a girl!"

"She's a witch and she isn't my mother!" Lelouch yelled punching Suzaku in the jaw.

Suzaku fell back and landed on C.C.

Lelouch walked toward the front door and left. Slamming it behind him.

A/N: Yay and Boo! Lelouch is being a bad kid! He might be found alive… Jk! Don't worry! Lelouch will be fine! Read and review! Yes, this is near the end of Lelouch and Rolo being young. C.C. and Suzaku are next!

_**Name suggestions for C.C. are welcome! **gives each another piece of cake****_

_**Adios!!!!!**_


	13. Week 16!

_**Week 16!!!**_

A/N: Yayz!!! Chappy sixteen!!! One more chapter 'til Suzaku and C.C. are little!! **squeals all fangirl like** Oh, for all of you who are wondering my little treats are fat free!!! They taste awesome though!!!!! Yay!!!!! Here's all the awesome people who reviewed!!!!! 7 reviews this time!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!! **Me is a spazz!!!!!!**:

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Thx u for saying my cake is delicious… Rolo is only better 'cause Rolo actually tried. Lelouch didn't…Ooh! Youz no me so well!! C.C. may have a name. I might use the one that one of these reviews gave me or the one it was going to be before they decided to call her C.C. This will be a long chapter if it kills me!!!!!_

**Masaki4everDead: **_Lelouch is being a bad boy… Why did u eat pie??? I gave out cake… I'm nice!_

**Kibouchi: **_Lelouch is a bad boy because of the way he was raised…_

**Zadie Rose: **_Rolo is good because of the way Suzaku and C.C. raised him… I'm sorry for making u all fattish… They fat free tho…How does that work??? Cassandra… hm…_

**Shiai10: **_He is bad… Trust me, Lelouch may get better…We all have to love Lelouch. He's too cute not too!!!!!!_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_I'll definantly be looking up that story!! It sounds really good! I get off topic a lot too! ^^" don't worry. We all do!! Hehe!_

**NACHOIMG: **_Lloyd is a creeper!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm happy you get this review in when you did. I was about to post this chapter!!!!_

_**So, onto the chappy!!!!!!**_

__Lelouch walked down the street kicking an empty can of beer. "Stupid Dad."

"Hey kid!" a burly seventeen year old Britannian yelled.

Lelouch looked up and then looked down at the can.

"What is an eleven doing wander around town at this time of day? Shouldn't you be home with your mommy and daddy?" the boy asked in a mock baby voice.

"I'm not an eleven!" Lelouch yelled, anger clear in his voice.

"Sure you aren't. If you weren't an eleven I would have seen you at school. I go to Ashford Academy. Where do you go?" the boy asked.

Lelouch pulled a can of beer from the backpack on his back and popped it open. He took a drink. "My name's Lelouch Kururugi. My dad is Suzaku Kururugi and he's the captain of the Lancelot for the Holy Britannian Army. I wouldn't mess with me. I know powerful people."

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" the boy said.

"Leave him alone!" a girl yelled behind them.

Lelouch turned around to see Milly and Nina.

"What are you going to do about it?" the boy asked them.

"I'll spread your little secret around school," Milly told him holding her finger up.

The boy let a shocked expression cross his face and then he ran in the other direction.

"Are you alright, Lelouch?" Milly asked him walking over.

Lelouch nodded and started walking again.

"Where are Suzaku and C.C.?" Nina asked him.

"At home. Now, leave me alone," he said turning around and looking at them.

"Alright Lelouch," they answered and walked the other way.

"Well, the whole Geass thing is getting easier," Lelouch whispered to himself.

~~C.C. and Suzaku~~

"Where do you think he went?!" C.C. asked worriedly.

"I don't know. How would I know?" Suzaku asked.

"Um, he might have gone to Lloyd," Rolo suggested.

Suzaku and C.C. ran out of the house and started the car.

~~Lelouch~~

"How about that game of chess?" Lelouch asked Lloyd pulling a chair up and beginning to set up the chess board.

"Sure, but don't be disappointed when you lose!" Lloyd exclaimed sitting down.

**seven minutes later**

Lloyd leaned back in his chair. I lost to a little kid! I can't believe it!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Suzaku told you not to underestimate me. You did and you lost. Would you like to play again? Maybe put a bet on it?" Lelouch asked with a smile.

Lloyd smiled. "Sure. What will you bet?"

"If I lose I'll clean up the Lancelot for a week," Lelouch told him.

"If I lose I'll get you more freedom with your parents," Lloyd bet.

"I'm adding twenty dollars to my bet," Lelouch told him.

"Fine, I'll add fifty," Lloyd said.

They began playing.

**five minutes later**

"Here," Lloyd said angrily handing Lelouch fifty dollars.

"Thank you. I'll be going now. Oh, if Suzaku, C.C., or Rolo show up, you never saw me," Lelouch said leaving. He followed the path around the Armory and watched as Suzaku and C.C. walked into the building that Lelouch just left. He watched as they talked with Lloyd. He was able to hear what they said.

"Have you seen Lelouch? We've been looking everywhere for him," Suzaku asked.

"Nope, haven't seen the little brat since you took the two away earlier," Lloyd replied.

C.C. started crying. "I-I was t-t-too hard on h-h-him."

Suzaku patted her shoulder. "It's okay. We'll find him eventually."

"I hope so," she said leaning on his shoulder.

Suzaku hugged her and pulled his fingers lightly through her hair.

Lelouch walked through town again. He let his feet carry him to the coffee shop that he loved. It was near their house.

"What are we going to do next week?" Lelouch heard Boomer ask.

"Um? Put a tack on the teacher's chair?" Uriko whispered.

"Nah. We did that last week!" Sou exclaimed.

"Why don't you put glue on the teacher's chair and then throw a stapler at the wall?" Lelouch asked.

"An upperclassman!" Uriko exclaimed.

"That's a good idea!" Boomer exclaimed. "Thanks upperclassman!"

"It's Lelouch," he whispered.

"Wanna sit with us?" Boomer asked him moving over in the booth.

Lelouch took the seat and grabbed out a cigarette then lit it. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. We were all just discussing how we could get our teacher posted on youtube and how we could get more drugs. You got connections?" Sou asked.

"Yup. My cousin's Uncle works in a factor that makes cigarettes and my Aunt makes beer and wine. They hook me up," Lelouch told them taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Lucky!" Sou exclaimed.

"Shit! If anyone asks I was never here!" Lelouch yelled running into the bathroom as Suzaku and C.C. walked in.

"Hello, have you seen a black haired boy about this tall," Suzaku asked holding his hand up to Lelouch's height.

"Yea, just a few seconds ago," Sou replied and then covered his mouth.

"Where?" Suzaku asked.

Uriko pointed toward the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you two?!" Boomer asked.

They shrugged.

Suzaku walked into the bathroom and hugged Lelouch. "I was so worried!"

"Dad?!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Lelouch! I should've never treated you unfairly when you and Rolo were younger! I should have never lied to you! I'm sorry," Suzaku whispered the last words as tears fell from his eyes.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm fine and I forgive you," Lelouch whispered hugging Suzaku back.

Suzaku moved back a little and said, "You already know I'm not really your Dad. In a week or two you'll be your normal self and we'll be best friends instead of Father and Son."

"You told me that wasn't true and that Nunnally was lying!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"I lied about that. You and I are actually best friends and C.C. is your girlfriend," Suzaku told him sadly.

"Why do you sound so sad?" Lelouch asked confused.

"It's nothing. Let's go home," Suzaku told him with a fake smile.

_**A/N: Okay, that's the chappy!!!!! Hope you loved this chapter!!!!! Oh, how many of you want this to be a yaoi with LuluxSuzu or LuluxRolo???? I might add a little more C. too!!! Well, read and review!!!!!! **hands out a cookie and a piece of pie and cake with soda****_

_**Thx you for staying with me and I can't wait for Part 2 or Part 3!!!! Oh, Tell me which of these pairings you like better and it will appear later… **_


	14. Week 17! End Part 1

_**Week 17!!!**_

A/N: This is the last chapter to Lelouch and Rolo being little… C.C. and Suzaku are next. Maybe. I might change my mind. It might just be C.C. or C.C., and Milly, Nina, or Shirley… I don't know. Anyway, the reason two chapters are going up is because Week 16 wouldn't go up today or yesterday!!!! I don't know when they will be able to go up. So, I'm posting two chapters to be nice! Here it is! **Squeals and then hands out cookies, cake, and soda**

"Happy seventeenth birthday!" C.C. and Suzaku yelled waking Lelouch and Rolo up.

"Yay!" Rolo exclaimed. He gave C.C. a quick hug and then jumped out of bed.

Lelouch, on the other hand, looked at the clock, glared at Suzaku and C.C., and then covered his head with the blankets.

"Come on Lelouch, get up and enjoy the day!" Suzaku exclaimed tickling the bottom of Lelouch's foot.

"No fair! You know that's my ticklish spot!" Lelouch whined as he got out of bed.

"Good. Get dressed and come downstairs. We have a surprise for you!" C.C. exclaimed taking Suzaku's hand and leading him downstairs.

Lelouch didn't know why but he got very angry when he saw her them together.

"Come on, Lelouch! Stop standing there and get dressed so we can go downstairs and see that surprise!" Rolo exclaimed throwing Lelouch's shirt over the bed.

"Hey, didn't I go to bed with my shirt on?" Lelouch asked.

"Maybe you were drunk again…," Rolo muttered.

"I was sober last night, thank you _**VERY MUCH**_!" Lelouch exclaimed slipping his shirt on. (A/N: **squeals!** Lulu without a shirt!!!! Sexy!!! Or as me and my friend call it smexxyyy!!! Smexxyyy is above sexy so ha!)

"Whatever. You dressed?" Rolo asked after tying his shoes.

"Yup," Lelouch replied walking toward the door.

They walked down stairs and were greeted by Lloyd, Cecile, Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, a girl with pink hair pulled into a ponytail, and a boy with blonde hair.

"You haven't met these two yet. They are Anya Alstreim, and Gino Weinberg. Anya is the Knight of Six and Gino is the Knight of Three. They work with me," Suzaku told them.

Lelouch nodded and yawned.

"Happy Birthday Lulu!" Shirley exclaimed hugging him.

Lelouch hugged her back and slowly moved his hand downward.

Shirley backed away and smacked him. "How could you?!"

"I thought I might as well give it a shot. I thought you liked me," Lelouch said giving her puppy eyes.

"Lulu! I do l-l-like you!" Shirley exclaimed a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Come on! No flirting today Lelouch!" Suzaku told him.

Lelouch stuck his tongue out at Suzaku.

"It seems like the old Lulu is back yet it isn't him," Milly muttered.

Nunnally rolled down the ramp and into Lelouch.

Lelouch turned around picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down and kissing her forehead. "Good morning!"

"You're happier today," Nunnally whispered.

"Yup!" Lelouch exclaimed. "I remember things from before that ray thing hit me actually. Like, I remember who I am and how I act. Which reminds me…," Lelouch walked up the stairs and came back two minutes later holding a box. He sat the box on Nunnally's lap.

"What's this?" She asked taking the box in her hands.

"Well, I was hoping to keep this a surprise for you. In the current circumstances I missed the day I wanted to give that to you. It's your birthday present Nunnally," Lelouch replied.

Nunnally opened the box and felt a locket. (A/N: the locket is important!!!!) "Oh, it's wonderful Lelouch! Thank you!"

Lelouch came up behind her and put it around her neck. "There you go."

Nunnally reached her hands up and hugged Lelouch.

"Okay, onto the festivities!" Milly exclaimed.

**Ashford Academy**

"You what?!" Suzaku exclaimed as Rivalz was going through different boxes.

"I told the entire school that Lelouch Lamperouge got turned into a little boy! I even made shirts for this occasion!" Milly squealed.

At that moment Rivalz pulled out four t-shirts. They said Daddy, Mommy, Lulu, and Rolo.

"I'm not wearing that!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Too bad!" Milly said stamping her foot and pulling of Lelouch's shirt.

"No way!" Lelouch exclaimed. "I am NOT wearing a shirt that says Lulu!"

Rivalz moved a chair and tripped Lelouch up. Shirley, Milly, Nina, and Rivalz moved in and began forcing Lelouch into the shirt.

Rolo was laughing.

Suzaku grabbed the Mommy shirt and slipped it on.

"What are you doing?!" C.C. laughed.

"No one said you were the Mommy!" Suzaku said folding his arms across his chest and laughing.

C.C. began tickling Suzaku as Lelouch stood up.

"Aw! You look so cute!" C.C. exclaimed.

"No! I'm not wearing this! I still have my dignity!" Lelouch said going to take the shirt off.

Suzaku pulled the Mommy one off and traded with C.C..

"Lelouch, just wear it for half-an-hour. That's it. Then you can take it off," Milly told him angrily.

**A few hours later**

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked pulling Suzaku aside.

"What is it Lelouch?" he asked.

"I'm really confused. I have all my other memories back. The day you found me in the bathroom of the coffee shop you sounded sad that me and C.C. were going out. Why?" Lelouch asked with a determined face.

"I'm embracing my sexuality. That's all I'm saying Lelouch," Suzaku told him turning away.

Lelouch stalked off and went back to the party.

**After Party**

Lelouch walked into the gymnasium and saw a humongous cake surrounded by red rose petals. It had a sparkler at the top that had a cover that made sure none of the fire got on the cake. The cake's icing was black and gold, the school's colors, and white and blue colored candles.

"That's a cool cake, isn't it?" Rolo asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, how'd they make it?" Lelouch asked.

"I have no idea. Probably used a Knightmare," Rolo replied.

"Come on. Let's go find Milly and ask her when we get to eat cake!" Rolo exclaimed taking Lelouch's hand and dragging him toward the cake.

**Suzaku**

He felt dumped. He had told Lelouch about his sexuality and he pretty much rejected him. Suzaku really should've told Lelouch what C.C. had done the night before but, would feel too bad afterward.

He let out a sigh. "What's wrong with me?"

**C.C.**

She knew what she had done was wrong. She felt her face go hot as soon as Lelouch smiled at her. She gathered up the guts to tell him. "Um, Lelouch?"

"What is it C.C.? Milly needs me at the cake here soon. Is something wrong?" Lelouch asked taking her hand in his.

"Lelouch, I-I-I-" C.C. started.

"Lulu! Time to cut the cake and blow out the candles!" Milly yelled waving her hand over her hand and yelling.

"You'll have to tell me later. Milly wants me as you can see," Lelouch told her.

**Suzaku**

_I'm leaving. _Suzaku decided as he picked up his jacket. _I can't deal with keeping this secret and Lelouch's rejection. I just can't do it…_ Suzaku thought as a bright flash of gold light hit him and engulfed him in its warmth.

**After the party**

"Do you know where Suzaku is?" Lelouch asked C.C. as they headed walked out of the car.

"Nope. Maybe Lloyd found him and he was needed for military business," C.C. replied.

"Either way, we're moving back to the school grounds tomorrow and you'll be paying off my credit card money you used," Lelouch told her.

Rolo opened the front door and saw Diethard standing in the living room.

Diethard put his finger over his lips to make sure that Rolo was silent. As C.C. walked in Diethard hit a button on a gun looking thing shot a flash of green energy at C.C. It engulfed her.

_**A/N: Did anyone catch it????????????????????? I wonder if you did…. Anyway, Lelouch and Rolo will be talking with you one-on-one in the beginning of the next chapter. They will answer one question you ask them. **_

_**Lelouch: Nothing to sexual, please.**_

_**Rolo: Love you Digimon Dreamer!!!**_

_**Suzaku: Wait, what about me and C.C.???**_

_**Me: Well, C.C. is going to be little and you will-**_

_**Lelouch: **covers my mouth** Don't ruin it!!!!**_

_**Me: Thanks you for reviewing and stick with me for Part 2!!!!!! **Squeals all fangirly****_


	15. Part 2, Prologue

_**Part 2, Prologue!!!**_

A/N: Oh my gosh!!!!! I'm sooooo happy right now!!!!! I was just able to post chapters 13 and 14!!!! **squeals** so, I'm making this chapter before any reviews come in… Well, here's the chappy!!!

"What did you do that for?! Rolo and I just got back to normal!" Lelouch yelled as C.C. started kicking Diethard.

"Why'd. You. Do. This. To. Me!" C.C. yelled continuing to kick him.

"I had to test how this would work on girls," Diethard replied plainly.

"Sexist!" C.C. yelled stomping on his foot.

"It is an experiment and has to be tested in every way possible. I'm sorry if this upsets you C.C.," Diethard replied rubbing his foot.

"Wait, do you know where Suzaku is?" Rolo asked.

"No, I haven't. Not since the day the Black Knights captured him. Although, the Britannian Army has made a ray that makes people forget everything about themselves," Diethard replied stroking his chin.

"Excuse me for one moment," Lelouch said walking up the stairs.

"What are we going to do?!" Rolo exclaimed.

"Be calm. I'm pretty sure Lelouch has a plan," Diethard told him.

"You're damn right I do!" Lelouch exclaimed walking downstairs with a box in hand.

"What's that?" Rolo and C.C. asked at the same time.

"Well, I did a bad thing when I left Suzaku's house the first time after the war. I put a tracking device on him that won't come off and only I can see it. It took _**FOREVER**_ to make it so others couldn't see it," Lelouch replied taking a GPS out of the box.

"What time is it?" Rolo asked.

"Eight o'clock," Lelouch replied turning the GPS on.

"C.C., time for a bath," Rolo said.

"No! I'm twelve! I can take a shower," C.C. replied walking toward the stairs.

Diethard hit her with the ray again and she was two. "There, go give her a bath and into bed. I'll stay here with Rolo and watch C.C. and you go find Suzaku."

"Thanks Diethard. I'm going to call Shirley and Rivalz over as well. Then you both will have someone other than just each other to talk to," Lelouch replied quickly dialing a number.

**Later**

"This is where Suzaku is?" Lelouch asked himself looking at the abandoned building in front of him. He walked into it. "Suzaku! Are you in here?"

A pile of trash moved and revealed a sixteen year old girl. She had black hair that was extremely mess and unkept. It was cut unevenly along her shoulders. Her clothes were ripped and she was wearing black shorts and a plain read T-shirts. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lelouch. What's yours?"

"Cecile," she replied in a soft whisper.

"Are you alright? You look frightened?" Lelouch asked her carefully walking toward her.

"My parents abandoned me when I was young. I used to live in Britannia and then my parents were killed I was shipped here and named an eleven. My Father was a high ranking officer and my Mother worked in R&D. I've lived in this abandoned house by myself since I was ten. My younger brother was six when they took him," she replied, about ready to cry.

Lelouch hugged her. "Would you like to stay with my family? We're all very nice and I'll watch out for you and help you out. Also, have you seen a boy with brown hair that curls a little bit wearing a black and gold Ashford Academy uniform?"

Cecile started going through a pile of trash and dragged an unconscious Suzaku out. "I found him passed out on the street earlier today. I was walking around and found a man with blonde hair trying to pick him up. I thought the blonde man was bad so I attacked him and save, Suzaku did you say?"

"Thank you very much Cecile. Would you like to come to my home? I'm going to let you know, though, I don't take kindly to stealing," Lelouch told her picking Suzaku up and putting him on his shoulders.

"Thank you! I promise, I won't steal anything!" Cecile exclaimed.

**Back at Lelouch's house**

"Gah! We Lelouch and I really this hard to get into bed?!" Rolo asked after half an hour of trying to get C.C. in bed.

"Well, as long as she is asleep now. I wonder if Lelouch found Suzaku?" Shirley asked.

Lelouch walked in with Suzaku walking beside him looking around. "You were right Diethard. Gino hit him with a ray and tried to take him away. Oh, this is Cecile. She saved Suzaku from Gino and was a Britannian. I'll tell you the story later," Lelouch told them.

_**A/N: This is just a prologue!!!! Can't you all wait for the next chapter?! Oh, **gives cookies, cake, and pie. With soda** there you go!!!!!!!!! Read and review!!!!!!**_


	16. Part 2, Week 1

Part 2, Week 1

A/N: **squeals like spazzing fangirl** Sorry, I just found awesome Lulu, Suzu, C.C., and LuluxSuzu pics!!! Theyz are awesome! Now, since I posted, like, three chapters this thx u will be pretty long! Here we go!:

**Digimon Dreamer: **_The only reason the update was so fast was because I had trouble updating the other day… It was a nice little present!_

_Rolo: Yay! I'm loved! Hmmm… Do I really come from the Higurashi demension…? Good question… Well, because of a certain contract…_

_Lelouch: **laughing**_

_Rolo: I can't come straight out and say it… I CAN tell you that I'm friends with many people from that demension. **shoves Lelouch**_

**Brownsugar09: **_Is this your first time reviewing this story??? Well, I'm happy you reviewed and liked this chapter so much as to want to read it again! It'll probably be a little yaoi ish…_

**Shiai10: **_There will be many point here on out where there will be points for more smexyness! You'll have to wait like everyone else to find out what Gino wanted… hehehe! I'm so mean! Not really. You'll find out this chappy prolly! Can you send me an e-mail with the picture you have on your profile? I LOVE it and it won't save to my computer! **sad face** my e-mail is raidergirl2013(at)yahoo(dot)com. __**No spamming please!!!**_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_I try! I always LOVE your ideas so I try to put them in the chapters as much as I can. I'm pretty sure you spelt it right. My spell checker didn't put a red line under it… The students' memories of Lulu were erased when he aged. Thanks to Suzu's Geass… _

_Lelouch is way to hot to be taking off his shirt in this story! Too much melting!!! Don't worry, him shirtless will NOT disappear! Suzu and C.C. didn't do anything. C.C. did something… Suzaku is EXPLORING his sexuality…It means he is trying being gay/bi…_

_I LOVED when C.C. was kicking Diethard! It was too cute! That just might happen… I updated three chapters cuz it took TWO DAYS for the people that run the site to be able to get it working so I could post. Ooh! Good idea on the pizza thing!!!_

**Masaki4everDead: **_Getting hyper is fun!!!!! Weeeeeeee!!!!!! C.C. will be a trouble maker. Just not as big as Lulu!! No one can compete with him!!! _^^

There you have it! Thank you all for your reviews! If I find one of your stories that I like I'll be reading it! Shiai10, I'm reading Blood Red Kiss… I like it so far! Onto the story!!!!!

"Why would Charles have one of his own hit with that ray though?" Lelouch asked.

It was around mid-night. Cecile and C.C. were already in bed.

"Would you please explain this to me again?" Suzaku asked from an armchair.

Lelouch sighed. "You are Suzaku Kururugi. You are the Knight of Seven and work for the Britannian Army as a spy for the Black Knights. You are my best friend and most trusted ally."

"I think that Emperor Charles decided that Suzaku was working for the Black Knights and wanted a weapon without feelings. He made Gino retrieve him to make it look like he didn't do anything," Diethard told them.

"Do you have anything that can make him remember everything?" Rolo asked.

"I'll have to look. I'm almost positive that I do but, I'm not completely sure and I don't want to give you false hope," Diethard said.

Lelouch yawned. "I think we need to get to bed. If I know anything about children C.C. will be up soon and I'd like to get some sleep before that happens."

"I'll contact you tomorrow," Diethard said standing up.

"No need. I'll be coming in tomorrow. We need to lead an attack soon. Emperor Charles is one Knight short," Lelouch muttered. "Don't tell anyone that I'm coming in though. I don't feel like being punched as soon as I get there."

"Alright. Good-night," Diethard said leaving.

"I'll take care of C.C. when she gets up. I'm NOT going to be a yaoi couple with you though. Shirley can be C.C. mother," Rolo said walking up the stairs.

**Next Morning**

"Where are you going Daddy?" C.C. asked as Lelouch grabbed the case with his Zero stuff in it and headed toward the door.

(A/N: I'm letting you all know now. Since C.C. was hit twice with the ray she is two right now. I will change the weeks accordingly in the next chappy)

"Daddy has to work. Stay with Uncle Rolo and behave," Lelouch said kissing her forehead.

"Be back soon?" C.C. asked with puppy eyes.

Lelouch smiled at her. "I'll be back soon." He left.

"Rolo, are Lelouch and I really only friends?" Suzaku asked from the couch.

"As far as I know. He doesn't tell me much anymore though. We haven't really had a chance to talk since we were turned little," Rolo replied with a sigh.

"Oh," Suzaku sighed as his thoughts wondered to Lelouch's perfect amethyst eyes, his perfect face, and his smile. That perfect smile.

**Black Knights**

"Zero!" Most of the people yelled when he walked in.

Kallen walked up and punched him. "You take a vacation while the rest of us were working hard?! Why are you our leader anyway?!"

"I'm sorry if you don't know how to listen Kallen. I could have sworn that Diethard or C.C. told you all that I was hit by an experimental ray and turned into a child. These past weeks I haven't been here I was growing up again."

"C.C. nor Diethard told us to do anything! We've all been sitting around here for the longest time waiting for you to grow up again?!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Is there anyone else that agree with Mrs. Kouzuki?" Zero asked them.

About three-fourths of the people there raised their hand.

"Well, if you believe me to be a bad leader then I shall leave and not come back. I will go and join the Britannians against my will as they have been trying to make me join for some time. If you all think that one of you would be a better leader stand up now and we shall fight like men," Zero said with confidence.

No one stood or said a word.

"I see we understand each other. Diethard, have you looked into the matter we discussed last night?" Zero asked him.

"Yes, I have found the correct ray to fix your dilemma," Diethard replied.

"Would you mind taking it to C.C. then?"

"I'm on it," Diethard replied picking it up and leaving the room.

**At the House a few hours later**

"I need you to stand right there," Diethard told Suzaku pointing to a spot in front of him.

"O-Okay," Suzaku said, taking his place about ten inches from Diethard.

"This might tickle a little bit. I don't know though," Diethard said.

Suzaku nodded and waited.

**Black Knights**

"I would like to inform you all that I have had some problems with Diethard's experiment and I will have to be monitored," Zero told them as he left the building.

**At the House**

"When is Daddy gonna be home!?" C.C. asked Rolo for the third time in the past two minutes.

"We're not sure. He told us he would be back as soon as he could," Rolo told her.

"Man, my head hurts!" Suzaku told him.

"That's an after affect. It will go away," Diethard said. "I must be going now."

Lelouch opened the door. "Oh, Diethard. I'm putting you in charge for now. Let them all know. I'm be coming in more often though."

Diethard nodded as he left.

"Daddy!" C.C. exclaimed hugging his leg.

"C.C.! I'm sorry it took so long for Daddy to get back. I had some work to catch up on," Lelouch told her.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lelouch opened the door.

"Hello, Lelouch Lamperouge.. You are your family have been invited to the Royal Palace for an evening of dinner and dance with the Emperor and his family in a week's time," a boy, of about fifteen, told him.

"Thank you for letting me know. Here," Lelouch handed him fifteen dollars.

The boy's eyes got wide as he accepted the money and left.

"Well, we're in trouble," Lelouch muttered.

_**A/N: The next chapter will be about the Royal Palace and stuff! Yayz!!! **hands each two slices of pizza and a soda** Read and Review! I should have the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow or Wednesday! Thanks for reading and ,for all of you that have stories I'm reading, update soon! **_X3


	17. Part 2, Week 2 Age 3

Part 2, Week 2(Age 3)

A/N: Okay, here's the next chappy! Woot, woot! **Hands pizza and soda** Don't worry. Questions will be answered(a little. I have to have some way to keep you guys hooked!), Lelouch half dressed, AND love for anyone that asks Lelouch, Rolo, or Suzaku a question! Here's all my awesome reviewers!!!:

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Rolo, is busy right now but, wants me to tell you that he has a cousin in that dimension… Anyway! Lelouch is getting himself into more and more trouble…**wags finger**_

**Zadie Rose: **_OMG! I'm putting you here for two chappy's cause I'm pretty sure that I didn't last chappy… You will learn more and more about Cecile as time goes by… Someone at the palace just might recognize her… OMG! So far you are the only person that has asked about the whole Lelouch wondering why his shirt was off thing! That just MIGHT be revealed in this chappy… I'm not going to ruin it anyway… I wonder if any of the rest of you picked up on it…_

**Masaki4everDead: **_This will be a very interesting chapter…#+# (this is the sugar high face…)_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Wow, you feel strongly about that…Lelouch will be a single parents… But only cuz you begged X) Don't worry. There will be more Lelouch without a shirt! **squeals** I am the number one Lulu fangirl!!!!!! Don't none of you forget it! XD_

**Shiai10: **_Isn't C.C. just sooooooo adorable!!!!!! Yeah! She should be calling Lelouch big daddy! (pervy joke…) Dun worry! I got da picture! Yay! _

READ THROUGH EVERYONE'S REVIEW REPLY!! It is an important factor as I might reveal things that you didn't even think about asking but, want to know about. Like, Zadie Rose is the ONLY one that asked about Lelouch and WHY his shirt was off. Hello??? Are we listening??? Had to make sure… Anyway, you may get hints off someone else's review… You don't have to but, it might benefit you to read them. Anyway! Enough with my lecture! Onto the story!

Lelouch was sitting on the bed in his room getting ready for the party at the palace. He pulled on a pair of black dress pants and looked in the mirror. His muscles were a dominant feature on his body. He couldn't help but think he actually had to look like a prince tonight.

"Are you ready?" Suzaku called through the door.

"Almost. Is C.C. ready?" Lelouch asked taking a quick glance in his closet and choosing a blue dress shirt that had a golden design along the neck and sleeves.

"Yeah, we finally got her into that dress you bought. She ran around the house in her underwear for about twenty minutes. How are you feeling?" Suzaku asked.

"Nervous. I don't know whether Charles knows that I'm Lelouch Lamperouge and what he and my siblings will do when they realize it is me. How is Nunnally?" He asked trying to change the subject as he slipped on his shoes.

"She seems a little nervous but won't let on."

"I see. Is Cecile ready?"

"Almost. It took awhile to convince her to go to the palace. She said it would bring back bad memories."

"Hmm." Lelouch opened the door. "What do you think? Too dressy or not dressy enough?"

Suzaku fixed a wrinkled spot and then said, "It's fine."

Lelouch walked down the stairs and was greeted by C.C. hugging his leg.

"Daddy, do I have to wear dis?" she asked in her innocent little voice.

"We're going to visit the Emperor. You have to wear the dress. Tomorrow you can wear what ever you want to though," Lelouch said picking her up.

"Um, Lelouch. I have to tell you something," Suzaku said walking up beside him then glancing at C.C. It almost looked as if she were giving him a warning glance. "Alone."

"She won't understand," Lelouch told him.

"Do you remember what happened when you were three again?" Suzaku asked tentatively.

"C.C., go play with Uncle Rolo," Lelouch said putting her down. "Go."

"Well, you remember the day you and Rolo turned seventeen right? Just a few weeks ago?" Suzaku asked his voice cracking.

"What's the matter?" Lelouch asked in a worried tone.

"Well, C.C. she…um… I don't know how to say this…," Suzaku whispered.

"Calm down and start over," Lelouch told him.

Suzaku looked into Lelouch eyes and was calm. "C.C. told me that night that you wouldn't mind if she, ya know."

"You mean she…" Lelouch trailed off at the mere thought.

Suzaku nodded.

"I'm dumping her," Lelouch stated plainly.

"Why? I thought you liked her like that?" Suzaku asked.

"No! I'd been telling her for awhile that I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment!" Lelouch exclaimed throwing a punch at the wall.

"Calm down. You have… I don't know how long to think about this," Suzaku said.

**At the Palace**

"I thank you all for coming to this event tonight. I would like to introduce our guests of honor. Lelouch Lamperouge and his family and friends. Suzaku Kururugi, Cassandra Lamperouge, Nunnally Lamperouge, Cecile, and Rolo Lamperouge. Thank you all for joining us tonight. Now, let us eat!" Charles exclaimed clapping his hands.

**During the ball**

"Lelouch, we need to leave!" Cecile exclaimed running into him.

"Why? I'm having fun," he asked her worriedly.

"Um…" Cecile whispered.

"Oh my goodness! Cecile! How are you? Your mother has been so worried about you!" one of the cooks exclaimed walking over.

"Shh! Mother doesn't know I'm gone yet!" Cecile whispered.

"Cecile all I have to ask is why?" the cook asked.

"Mother and Father didn't care! They didn't even realize I packed up my stuff!" Cecile exclaimed.

A woman with golden blonde hair came running down. She was wearing a blue dress with golden lace. "Cecile! Your mother has been so worried!"

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked Euphemia came up behind him.

"Um, Lelouch-san?" she asked.

"I'm dealing with something at present Euphemia-sama," Lelouch said without turning around.

"I lied. My Mother is the seventy eighth empress consort to Charles Zi Britannia. I don't want to live like a princess anymore though! I'm good at making up stories so that's what I did. I'm sorry," Cecile said hanging her head.

"That's alright. Listen, I say that if she doesn't want to live here she shouldn't have to. I heard that Lelouch Vi Britannia was banished. Pronounced dead so that people wouldn't get suspicious," Lelouch told them.

"Lelouch-san. My Father would like to speak with you tonight. He's been waiting for awhile to have a word with you. You are one of the best students at Ashford," Euphemia whispered.

"I'll be right with you Euphemia-sama. Cecile, would you please go talk with Suzaku?"

Cecile nodded and walked off.

**In Charles's Study**

"You look well Mr. Lamperouge," Charles said.

"Well, I thought I would need to dress up for this occasion. It's not every day that a Britannian student gets to meet with the Emperor," Lelouch replied. He was starting to get nervous.

"Well, you remind me very much of my eleventh son. You look a lot like him."

"I get that a lot. I was raised by Genbu Kururugi. My Mother was killed and I never knew my Father. He left us, Nunnally, my Mother, and me, alone when I was too young to understand."

"Are you sure? That sounds like my son."

"I'm positive. Why would my Mother lie to me?"

"I have a feeling that you are lying, Lelouch."

"Well, I must be going. My friends and family are probably worried about me around now."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I'm sorry but, I can't let you leave, Lelouch Vi Britannia." Charles stood up and snapped his fingers.

Odysseus, Guinevere, Schnizel, Cornelia, Clovis, Euphemia, and Carine Britannia stood in the doorway.

"Stop this! I'm not coming back here to live. You told me that I wasn't allowed here anymore. Ever since the Sakuradite incident. I lived with Genbu Kururugi and his son Suzaku! Genbu treated me more like a son than you did! I'm not coming back here!" Lelouch exclaimed slamming his fist against the table.

"Lelouch-kun," Cornelia whispered.

"We miss you," Euphemia whispered.

"I've missed you guys too but, I can't come back after watching my mother be murdered," Lelouch whispered.

"Fine, Go! Leave your family!" Charles yelled angrily.

_**A/N: Ooh! Can't wait for the next chappy! Read and Review!**_


	18. Part 2, Week 2 cont

Part 2, Week 2 (Age 3) –Continued-

A/N: Sorry this is kinda late! We started religion classes this week and I can't get on on Wednesdays anymore! Yay! We have 3 new reviewers this time! Well, here we go with the thanks!!!:

**Zadie Rose: **_Thank you for saying it was awesome!!! **squeals** They call her C.C. at home so it seems like she's actually there. You are NOT the only one that likes C.! C.C. Lamperouge loves C.. Don't worry. Rolo will be brought more into these coming up chapters. Cecile is not an OC for me… I wouldn't lie to Lulu. Lelouch is definently a deep sleeper! Lol! _

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Yay! You're like the only person that acknowledges me as the number one Lulu fan! Let me tell you about the things you pointed out…_

_In this, Rolo did live to be seventeen for the sake of the fic. _

_At the time that I actually thought this idea up I didn't know if Rolo had actually ever been younger. So, I just said that he never was._

_Well, in this story it is before Lelouch got his memories changed. He met Rolo in a different way. You'll find out about that later…_

_Lelouch is so nice to Rolo because his memory being rewritten never happened. Rolo never faked being Lulu's brother. Don't worry. Rolo will probably get obsessive over Lelouch soon…_

_As Lelouch isn't really participating in the Black Knights right now Rolo isn't either. Rolo is staying to help watch C.C._

_I hope that answered all the things you were confused about!_

**VizardLord7: **_Welcome to the story! Thank you! I'm happy you like it! ^.^_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Lelouch is totally hot under his shirt… What would you do if you were in Lelouch's position and you were such a big C. fan??? Would you still go out with her after what she did? Did you understand what she did??? The pairing may not be dead yet…_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Haha! Another new reviewer! Thanks you! You'll see why Charles is doing what he's doing… Thanks for reviewing!_

**Unknown: **_Don't think I wouldn't add you just because you are anonymous. Reread the part where Suzaku is explaining to Lelouch what happened. I REALLY can't describe it more than I did 'cause my mom looks through my files. I don't know if she looks through this story…(Hint: Things adults do at night…)_

Well, that's it!!!!! Yay! **gives pizza and soda** Here's the chapter! If anyone has any questions, just ask!

"I don't care about you anymore. You never treated me like a human being anyway," Lelouch said trying to get past his siblings.

"Listen, what I did was wrong. I know that now," Charles said.

"I don't care. Ten years too late," Lelouch said finally shoving past his siblings and leaving the room.

"Where've you been?" Suzaku asked as Lelouch stepped out on the dance floor.

"Charles knows that I'm me," Lelouch whispered. "We're going home. Gather everyone else up and tell them to meet outside in the front." He walked off before Suzaku could ask why.

**Home(an hour later—7:00--)**

"Do you know what's going on?" Suzaku asked Rolo while Lelouch gave C.C. a bath.

"I have no clue," Rolo whispered.

"Um, the last time I saw Lelouch he had went off with Princess Euphemia," Cecile whispered.

"Charles must have figured out," Rolo whispered.

"No, really? I already told you that!" Suzaku yelled raising his hands over his head.

"Why would that have him all down? He got away, didn't he?" Rolo asked.

"Who knows. Maybe he has to go back," Suzaku muttered. He wasn't telling Rolo about what happened with Lelouch and C.C.

"Um, did anything happen between you and him?" Rolo asked.

"N-no," Suzaku asked remembering his confession and then Lelouch's rejection.

Rolo raised an eyebrow but, dropped the subject.

"No!" C.C. yelled running down the stairs in nothing but her underwear.

"Come on!" Lelouch exclaimed running down the stairs after her. Water was splattered all over his shirt.

"Told you it wasn't easy," Suzaku told him.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. He ran toward C.C. and finally caught up to her.

"No! No! No!" She yelled slamming her little fists against his legs.

"C.C. why don't you go pick out some pajamas and then I'll help you get into them?" Suzaku asked her.

She looked at him. "Okay!" She ran upstairs.

"Why are you so down?" Rolo asked as soon as C.C. was out of earshot.

"Charles actually acted like he wanted me home. I just don't know what to think," Lelouch muttered.

"If I know anything about Charles it's that he is completely faking it," Rolo told him.

"I know that I shouldn't trust him but, I guess I really want to," Lelouch whispered.

"Father talked about you a lot when I lived there. He told me that if he ever found you he wanted to talk to you," Cecile whispered.

"I just don't know anymore," Lelouch sighed.

"Done!" C.C. yelled running down the stairs and hugging Suzaku.

"Good job! You did it all yourself. Turn around though. You put your shirt on backwards," Suzaku said.

C.C. turned around.

"Just don't trust him. It's that easy. Try to talk to your siblings about your decision when you get the chance," Rolo told him.

"I'm going to bed…" Lelouch muttered, his eyes downcast.

"Night," Suzaku said.

"Night Daddy! Love you!" C.C. yelled trying to run for him as Suzaku put her shirt back on. She managed to get away and hugged Lelouch's leg. "Don't leave Daddy."

"I'm just going to bed. Daddy is tired," he told her.

**Next morning**

"Lelouch! Breakfast is ready!" Suzaku called up the stairs for the third time.

"I'll go get him," Rolo told him running up the stairs.

"Suzaku!" Rolo yelled five seconds later. "You better come see this!"

Suzaku dropped the pan he was holding and ran up the stairs two at a time. "What's wro-!" Suzaku asked cutting himself off as he saw Lelouch on the bed.

You could tell that something had happened. As soon as you looked at the window. The window was broken through and its frame was bent and broken off. The glass scattered the floor and had spots of blood on it. You keep looking and you see Lelouch laying in the midst of it. His arm was cut from his elbow down to his wrist. The cut was oozing blood. His face was cut but, they were all healed.

Lelouch's pants were ripped and his shoes looked as if they had been ripped off his feet. His feet were bleeding and a note lay in his shirt.

_Dear Suzaku Kururugi and Rolo Lamperouge,_

_This is what you get for defying me. I heard the entire conversation last night. _

_Charles _

"Damn him!" Suzaku exclaimed hitting the bed. "I'm going to-!"

"Sshh! Charles probably has the house bugged!" Rolo exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Suzaku asked.

_**A/N: Yay! The end of the chapter! NOT! Now you won't know what happened exactly until next chapter! **laughs** You're probably done with your pizza and soda by now… **gives more** See ya next time!**_


	19. Part 2, Week 3

_**Part 2, Week 3 (Age 4)**_

_**A/N: Thanks you all for reviewing this chapter! Here's all my awesome reviewers that reviewed at the time I wrote this.**_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Nobody said that Lelouch was dead… I have decided what age C.C. will stop at. Probably seventeen though. She looks seventeen or twenty… the pizza is whatever flavor you like…_

**VizardLord7: **_Thx you!!!!_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Charles likes to watch Death Note…_

_**Unknown: **__People really don't acknowledge anonymous reviews a lot. You should make an account for reviews! Maybe you could become a beta reader too! Or make your own stories! I would totally read it!_

_**Well, that's it! Onto the chappy!**_

"Daddy dead!" C.C. yelled running around the house.

"He's not dead," Suzaku sighed.

"You keep saying that he sleeping but, he not waking up!" C.C. yelled.

"Daddy need time to heal up. He got hurt so he just need to get healed. Okay?" Rolo asked her.

C.C. nodded.

"I'm going to start on lunch. What do you want to eat?" Suzaku asked standing up.

"Grilled Cheese!" C.C. exclaimed.

"I'll make that then," Suzaku said.

"C.C., go watch Suzaku. I'm going to check up on Daddy," Rolo told her.

C.C. ran off to the kitchen.

Rolo ran up the stairs two at a time and went to Lelouch's room

"Hello Rolo," Nunnally whispered.

"How's he doing? Has he woken up?" Rolo asked coming to stand next to Nunnally.

"He's been stirring. I think that talking to him helps," she whispered.

"Well, keep trying. I know he'll wake up soon," Rolo told her.

Lelouch's head moved so it was facing the ceiling and his eyes twitched.

"Nunnally, are you hungry? Suzaku's making food and it's probably done by now. Would you go find out?" Rolo asked her.

Nunnally nodded and left the room.

"We really need you Lelouch. Everyone is depressed. Suzaku won't let it on but we can all tell he is. C.C. asks every morning whether your dead. The only reason your home is because the doctor thought you would die and thought it would be nice if you were home. We need you Lelouch!" Rolo exclaimed as tears began rolling down his face.

"Ro…lo," Lelouch murmured in his sleep.

"C'mon Lelouch! Wake up!" Rolo yelled through tears.

Lelouch's eyes blinked behind his eyelids and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Lelouch!!!" Rolo yelled hugging him through tears.

"Rolo? What happened? What's going on?" Lelouch asked.

"Suzaku! Nunnally! C.C.! He's awake!" Rolo yelled.

Pounding up the stairs, people filing in, and then everyone exclaimed, "Lelouch!"

"What happened?" Lelouch asked again.

"Charles attacked you!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"He had you completely covered in blood and everything. We were scared!" Rolo exclaimed hugging him again.

"Daddy okay?!" C.C. yelled. She climbed up on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lelouch told her.

**Next Day**

"How are you feeling today?" Suzaku asked the next morning. He was holding a tray of pancakes and orange juice.

"A lot better. I woke up last night around eleven with a cramp in my leg though," Lelouch replied.

"Well, Nunnally will probably be coming in soon. Do you need anything?" Suzaku asked.

"Did you get rid of all the bugs?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about the day you turned seventeen. I just couldn't stand not telling you."

"I figured as much. I was just caught up in the moment at the festival. I don't know what to think about what you told me either. I just don't know if I could even want to date a guy. I still like C.C. even though I'm mad at her. I just need time to think," Lelouch told him.

"Okay, I'm going to check up on Nunnally," Suzaku said leaving the room.

_**A/N: Okay, I know this is short but, I'm having trouble thinking up more stuff to put in here! XD. Sorry! This is all for now! Read and Review!**_


	20. Part 2, Week 4, Age 5

Part 2, Age 5

A/N: **squeals** Oh my gosh! Thank you all for reviewing my suckish chapter! Now, the longest review for this time…**drum roll!** Zadie Rose!!! Yay!!! **gives Zadie Rose a cookie** Now, here's all the people that reviewed!!!:

**Shiai10: **_Thanks you!!!! Don't worry. You'll find out Charles motives here soon…_

**Masaki4everDead: **_Thanks! I know! C.C. is just the cutest ever!!! I'll try to look through that story if I can find it!!! :)_

**Zadie Rose: **_Yeah, that pairing isn't dead. Not by a long shot. I'm going to be pulling in different pairings and by the time it's over, well, let's just say that I will have a bunch to choose from. Nice new word! Awesomazing! Charles totally has some issues to work out. If I tell you what REALLY happened to Marianne then I would ruin some of the story! XD. Wow! I can't believe you thought Lelouch's arm was gone! Am I just that bad at descriptions…? Don't worry. My sister is mean to me too…_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_I'm putting as many pairings in here as I can. RoloxLulu, SuzuxLulu, and C. will be the big ones you see. That's a good idea!!! **squeals** That would be so cute!!!_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_I'm so happy I could make you laugh! Rolo is really touching. It almost made ME cry! And I knew what would happen! XD. Ooh! That's a really good idea!!! That would just be hilarious!!! Roflmao! They might end up at the beach too…_

**Collective Unconscious(Unknown): **_Thanks soooooo much!!!! I'm happy that you have a name on here now! It's a lot easier to put your name and everything and keep you up to date!_

Thank you all for reviewing and letting me know what you think!!! **gives two slices of pizza and a soda** Now, I have to say something important… LELOUCH AND ROLO WANT YOUR QUESTIONS!!!

_**Lelouch: Yeah! No one has even asked me anything!!!**_

_**Rolo: **laughs** I got asked a question!**_

_**Anyway, here's the chapter!!!**_

Lelouch sighed on the couch.

"What's wrong Daddy?" C.C. asked sitting down next to him.

Lelouch plastered a smile on his face. "Nothings wrong C.C. I'm fine."

"Daddy, I can tell when you're all sad and stuff. Your sad because Suzaku left four days ago, aren't you?" C.C. asked him.

"C.C., he's my best friend," Lelouch told her.

"Don't be so down Lelouch! We're still her here! Me and C.C. and Nunnally!" Rolo exclaimed hugging Lelouch.

Lelouch sighed again. "I just don't understand why he would leave. It was three days after I woke up."

"Don't worry about it Daddy. Suzaku will come back," C.C. whispered hugging him.

"I'm going to take a nap. Rolo, would you take C.C. and Nunnally out for ice cream? I need to time to think by myself," Lelouch told him.

"Come on you two. Let's go get ice cream," Rolo told them taking C.C. hand and putting her on Nunnally's lap. He wheeled them outside.

Lelouch laid down on the couch and began staring up at the ceiling. He started to think about the events since 21 weeks ago. The day he was turned twelve.

**Suzaku**

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand the situation. You have my sincerest apologies," Suzaku said to the person in front of him.

"I'm glad that you have seen the error of your ways, Suzaku Kururugi," the person told him.

"I would be honored to assist you in any way possible," Suzaku said.

"Good," the person whispered…

**Black Knights**

"I don't believe this! Yet again Zero has left us!" Kallen exclaimed.

"We can't just give up on him! Can we?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know anymore," Ohgi whispered.

"Well, I say we just go back to how it was before. We'll keep the Knightmares, move the base, and start over," Kallen suggested.

"All in favor of Kallen's idea?!" Ohgi yelled to the group assembled.

"I think we should visit Zero. I know where he lives," Diethard whispered.

"You would betray him like that? You're like his little puppy. Following his orders and everything like an obedient dog. So, are you dog or mutt?" Ohgi asked.

"I'm not some obedient dog!" Diethard yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Really? You're behavior tells us other wise. You're the only one that knows who Zero really is. Why don't you enlighten us, Dog?" Kallen asked.

"You do realize that I'm the only one who knows who and where Zero is? Keep insulting me and you'll never know," Diethard said with a smug smile.

**Rolo**

"What kind of ice cream do you two want?" Rolo asked them as they got to the ice cream parlor.

"I want chocolate!" C.C. exclaimed.

"I'll just have vanilla," Nunnally whispered.

"Sprinkles?" Rolo asked.

They nodded.

Rolo got the ice cream and sat down.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" C.C. asked.

"I don't know. Him and Suzaku have been friends for a long time. I guess he just misses him," Rolo told them licking his ice cream.

"I hope Suzaku comes back soon," C.C. sighed.

"Don't worry about it! It'll all turn out fine, alright?" Rolo told them.

C.C. nodded

**Lelouch**

He had fallen asleep. He hadn't realized it but, he had fallen asleep and was now surrounded by Kallen, Ohgi, Diethard, and Tamaki.

"What's going on? Why are people from the Black Knights at my house?!" Lelouch asked sitting up quickly.

"Give it up. Diethard told us about you," Ohgi said.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked putting on an innocent face.

"Lelouch, I told them. They have a right to know why you've not been leading us," Diethard muttered.

Lelouch sat up and held his head in his hands. "You wouldn't understand what I'm going through if I told you."

"Try me," Kallen said biting back anger.

Lelouch sighed. "I don't have time."

"Make time!" Kallen yelled. "We need you to lead us and you're sitting around your house moping?!"

"About 21 weeks ago in that fight with Cornelia I was turned into a twelve year old. For seventeen weeks I wasn't my self. I was Suzaku and C.C.'s son and Rolo's brother. When I turned seventeen years old again Diethard hit C.C. with the ray and now she's five. Suzaku has disappeared and I'm depressed," Lelouch said quickly.

"That doesn't sound that bad," Ohgi told him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I was hurt and almost died for an entire week," Lelouch told them. He looked out the window and cursed. "Get out."

"Why? What's the matter?" Diethard asked following Lelouch's gaze.

"Get out!" He yelled. He ran for the front door and put as much weight on it as he could. "Go!"

"We aren't leaving until we know why," Kallen told him.

"GO!" Lelouch yelled as the door was hit open and Euphemia walked in.

"Lelouch, what's going on? Are you alright?!" she asked as three guards walked into the room and surrounded Ohgi, Kallen, Tamaki, and Diethard.

"I'm fine. I was just talking with some friends," Lelouch told her.

"Oh, um, Cornelia wanted me to tell you something," Euphemia whispered.

Lelouch sighed. "What?"

"She said that she has realized the error of Father's ways and would like to help you. I would also like to help," Euphemia whispered.

"I'll think about it. Please leave. Nunnally will be coming back soon with Rolo and I don't feel like explaining anything to them," Lelouch answered.

Euphemia nodded and left.

"What was that about?! Why was Euphemia talking to you?" Kallen exclaimed. "You have ten seconds to explain."

"I'm not obligated to tell you. If you don't trust me then shoot me now with that gun that's concealed in your shirt pocket," Lelouch told Kallen. "I don't have to tell you everything about my personal life."

"We just want to understand," Ohgi said carefully.

"I don't need people to understand! I need people that will follow me without any questions," Lelouch said angrily. "I need people that will trust me with question, I need people that will NOT come into my home and ask me questions I don't need to answer.

"If any of you are going to push this issue then leave now and make sure I don't see you ever again," Lelouch told them.

No one moved.

"Tell the others. If anyone questions my leadership again or tries to figure out who I am I will either kill you all or leave the Black Knights and create another group," Lelouch told them. "Now, leave."

"Zero?" Ohgi asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be coming back soon?"

"I don't know. There are a lot of things going on right now that I need to take care of. I'm sorry for not coming in or anything. Please, leave. I have people coming," Lelouch said.

**Suzaku**

"I'll do as you say," Suzaku told the person in front of him. "I will follow your every move and bring down Lelouch Lamperouge."

The person smiled. "Good. I would like you to return to that house and gather information. Report to me anytime something important to our cause happens."

Suzaku bowed. "Yes, sir."

**Rolo**

"They've finally figured it out?" Rolo asked as Nunnally and C.C. went upstairs.

Lelouch nodded. "Diethard told them."

Suzaku walked in through the door.

"Where've you been?" Lelouch asked standing up.

"No where of importance," Suzaku replied in a monotone.

"Suzaku, C.C. has been asking about you. She's misses you," Rolo muttered.

"I've just been thinking," Suzaku replied in that same tone.

"Something is wrong with him," Rolo whispered to Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded.

Suzaku leaned his head to one side and then walked over to Lelouch.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku moved Lelouch's head to face Rolo.

"Use your Geass," Suzaku said in that same tone.

"What?!" Lelouch asked as his contact lens fell out.

Rolo turned away from Lelouch and closed his eyes.

"Tell him to kill you," Suzaku said.

"What?!" Lelouch asked trying to stand up.

"Order Rolo to kill you," Suzaku told him again.

"No! You can't tell me what to do with my Geass!" Lelouch yelled trying to pull away from Suzaku and failing.

"You will forget what just happened," Suzaku told him looking into Lelouch's eyes.

Lelouch's body became limp as he fell unconscious.

"What are you doing?!" Rolo asked keeping his eyes closed.

"I am doing as I am told. You will forget what just happened," Suzaku whispered.

Rolo passed out, his head resting on Lelouch's shoulder.

**Later**

It was ten thirty when Lelouch woke up. "Rolo!"

"Huh? What?" Rolo asked sitting up wildly.

"Do you remember what happened?" Lelouch asked him rubbing his head.

"Not a clue. I remember Suzaku walking in the door and he was acting all strange…then nothing," Rolo replied.

"Well, do you think anyone gave C.C. a bath? She really could have used one," Lelouch asked.

"I'll go sneak upstairs and check," Rolo told him.

"I'm coming with you. Anytime that I'm in this house by myself I get into trouble anymore," Lelouch whispered as they walked upstairs.

They tip-toed down the hall and into C.C.'s room. They opened the door.

"Daddy!" C.C. whispered as they walked in.

"What are you doing up?" Lelouch asked.

"I was scared. Suzaku told me that you and Rolo were just tired so we left you alone. Nunnally was worried too but, she fell asleep," C.C. replied.

"Well, we're fine. We were just a little tired I guess," Lelouch told her.

"Okay Daddy," C.C. told him laying her on her bed. "Night Daddy. Love you."

"Good-night. I love you, too," Lelouch said kissing her forehead.

Lelouch left the room and went to his bedroom He laid down and began to think about what had happened. He wasn't sure if Suzaku had done something…

_**A/N: Don't you just love these cliff hangers??? I'm made this one A LOT longer than the other ones. Love you all for read!!! Can't wait for your reviews!!!!**_


	21. Part 2, Week 11, Age 12

Part 2, Week 11, Age 12

A/N: Yay! New chapter!!! Oke!!! I'm giving you all a cookie, two pieces of pizza, and a soda!!! Here are all my wonderful reviewers!!!:

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Hey, you can't just say that about Suzu! You have NO CLUE what's going on with him…(SPOILER!!!: It's not his fault) As far as I know no one will be dying…yet. I read about Kagami in your profile…It does seem like her… It isn't though. Someone with a personality like hers… _

_Lelouch: Yay! I got a question! Yes, I would probably regret making a contract with her. I would probably wonder why I didn't look into her background more…_

_Rolo: I don't know. In my opinion, I'm bi…_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Well, your halfway there… Your welcome!!! XD_

**Collective Unconscious: **_It wasn't Charles, V.V., or Bismark. Do you want this story to have less chapters? I have A LOT more in mind… C.C. still has to grow up and then Diethard is going to fix the ray and test it on Lelouch, Rolo, and Suzaku. (If Suzaku is still alive. Haven't decided if he's going to die…_

**Shiai10: **_Thanks sooooooooooo much!!! _

_Suzaku: Dea-chan said I can't tell you what's going to happen… Lelouch, Rolo, and I all know… It isn't Charles or V.V. that I'm listening to…_

**VizardLord7: **_I can't wait to see what else you'll say for this chapter…_

_**Well, there all you awesome people are!!!! Now, onto the chapter!!!!**_

"I have tested what you asked me," Suzaku told the girl in front of him.

"Good. What did you find out?" She asked stepping into the light. She had dark blue, almost black hair. She was wearing the Ashford Academy uniform and had her hair pulled into a ponytail. Her left eye was green while the right was red.

"I found that he does realize what I was trying to make him do. I have no further studies as to the matter unfortunately. I will test if he will make people do what he wants them to do today or tomorrow," Suzaku said with a bow.

"Good to hear. Do not fail me," She whispered stepping past him and putting her hand on his head.

"Yes, Tamiya," Suzaku said standing up a following her out of the room.

**Lelouch**

"Have a good day in school. Don't get in trouble," Lelouch told C.C. and Cecile as he dropped them off.

"Dad, you tell me that everyday. I've never got in trouble," she told him with puppy eyes.

"A Father has to worry," Lelouch said. "Remember, don't leave school unless me or Rolo pick you up."

"I know! Would you stop telling me that everyday?" C.C. whined.

"What's the name your called outside of the house?" Lelouch asked.

C.C. sighed. "Cassandra Lamperouge."

"Good. Have a nice day at school!" Lelouch told her and then drove off.

"Gosh, your dad is way to over protective," one of C.C.'s friends said.

"I thought he'd actually caught us there for a second," C.C. told her.

"I know! Come on, Tamiya-senpai is back in school!" her friend told her.

"Really?! I really need to get that interview for class from her. What do you think Miyomi?"

"I think we should get that interview and then go to the bathroom and hang out with my boyfriend and his friend that likes you," Miyomi told her.

"He does?!" C.C. squealed.

"Yup! Come on!" Miyomi told her taking her to the class room.

**Lelouch and Rolo**

"What do you think is wrong with Suzaku? He's been hiding in his room all week," Rolo asked Lelouch.

"Speak of the Demon," Lelouch muttered as Suzaku walked down the stairs and stood behind Lelouch.

He took Lelouch's head and pointed it to Rolo. "Use your Geass and tell him to obey your every word for the remainder of today."

Lelouch lost control of his body. It moved on its own. His hand took the contact from his eyes and he used his Geass.

"What do you wish for me to do?" Rolo asked from the other side of the couch.

"Good, now forget everything I have done to you," Suzaku said in his monotone voice.

Lelouch passed out.

Suzaku did the same thing to Rolo and then left the house.

**Nunnally**

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Cornelia asked Nunnally.

"Yes, I do. Lelouch hasn't been himself lately and only Father will know why," Nunnally said in a determined tone.

"He may not listen to you," Cornelia warned.

"I know," she whispered as she was rolled into the room.

**Black Knights**

"Anybody know what to do?" Kallen asked.

"Nope. Do you think that Zero is helping the Britannian's defeat the resistance?" Ohgi asked.

"We don't know that much about him. All we know is that he is talking with a Britannian Princess. How do we know he isn't spying on Elevens?!" Tamaki asked.

"Well, let's go ask him," Kallen said standing up.

"You and Ohgi go. We'll stay with the others," Diethard said.

Kallen nodded and her and Ohgi left.

**Lelouch and Rolo**

"Now I KNOW he did something!" Rolo exclaimed.

"I know. We need to find out what he's doing and how he's doing it," Lelouch told Rolo.

"Hey, what's going on?" Suzaku asked walking down the stairs.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rolo said angrily.

"What?!" Suzaku asked as Rolo glared at him.

Lelouch waved off Rolo. "Don't pay attention to him. We're just sitting around on the couch. How are you today?"

"Tired. I've been sleeping a lot lately. I don't even remember going to bed last night," Suzaku told him, taking a seat in the recliner chair.

"How about today?" Lelouch asked.

"As far as I know I've been asleep upstairs. Why?" Suzaku asked.

"It's nothing," Lelouch whispered.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lelouch looked out the peep hole in the door. "I'm going to talk with the people at the door outside." He opened the door, went outside, and then shut it.

"Don't think for one minute I trust you," Rolo told Suzaku glaring at him.

"I didn't do anything!" Suzaku exclaimed.

**Lelouch**

"What do you want?" he asked stepping outside.

"We want to know why you were talking to Princess Euphemia yesterday," Ohgi said.

"She wants to join our cause," Lelouch told them plainly.

**Rolo**

"I don't trust you. Yesterday you came home acting all weird and then today you come down the stairs acting all weird. Lelouch and I wake up and you come down them again claiming you haven't been down them all day! Stay away from me!" Rolo exclaimed as Suzaku tried to walk over.

"What's gotten into you?!" Suzaku asked.

"You did something to me and Lelouch!" Rolo yelled, trying to kick Suzaku away.

"I haven't done anything!" Suzaku yelled as Rolo kicked him.

"Yes you have! I know you have!" Rolo yelled punching Suzaku.

"Stop it Rolo!" Suzaku yelled, getting close enough to pin him down on the couch. "What's up with you?!"

"You did something to Lelouch and me! Let me go!" Rolo yelled struggling against Suzaku.

"You're missing proof!" Suzaku yelled.

"Rape! Rape! He's trying to rape me Lelouch!" Rolo began yelling over and over.

The front door swung open and Lelouch looked at them. "What are you doing Suzaku?! Get off of him!"

Suzaku stood up throwing Rolo into the couch. "Believe what you want Rolo. I would never do anything to you or Lelouch."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't trust him," Rolo said pointing at Suzaku.

"I don't believe it's really Suzaku attacking us," Lelouch told Rolo.

"What are you two talking about?" Suzaku asked.

"If you don't know you shouldn't know," Lelouch told them walking up the stairs.

_**A/N: That's it!!!!!**_


	22. Part 2, Week 12, Age 13

Part 2, Week 12, Age 13

A/N: Okay, so I have extra time and I'm going to post the next chapter!!! The two people that have reviewed are Digimon Dreamer and Cornelia Li Britannia. Here are Lelouch and Rolo to answer your question Digimon Dreamer!!!

_**Lelouch: Well, my heart's dream is to make a better world for Nunnally. Even if I have to die. **_

_**Rolo: I don't know. That's a real hard question to answer…**_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Yes, it was explained in earlier chapters C.C. gave Suzaku temporary Geass. Neither of them have said to anyone what C.C.'s terms to this were. _

_**So, there you are!!! Thanks for reviewing Digimon Dreamer!**_

Tamiya walked through Ashford Academy waiting for Lelouch to show up. He hadn't been there for awhile and she wanted to see him again. She had to tell him something. It didn't really matter to her though. She had Suzaku to make sure of her theory.

"Tamiya-senpai! Thank you for letting me interview you! I got an A+ on the assignment," Cassandra Lamperouge, apparently Lelouch's cousin told her.

"I'm happy I could help Cassandra. Well, I was wondering. Lelouch Lamperouge is your cousin, right?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. My parents aren't around so Lelouch watches me and my sister Cecile," Cassandra told her.

"Well, do you think we could study after school? I could help you in the subjects your having trouble in," Tamiya said with a smile.

"Um, sure," Cassandra shrugged. "That would be fun."

**Lelouch**

"Rolo, we're going to figure out what's wrong with Suzaku," Lelouch told him that morning.

"What are we going to do?" Rolo asked.

"Well, I'm going to take him to the Black Knights and find out if Diethard can figure out what's wrong with him," Lelouch replied.

"Let's hope he doesn't do anything to you," Rolo said with an angry face.

Lelouch hugged him. "Don't worry. He won't be able to hurt me."

"I still don't trust that he's going not hurt anyone," Rolo replied.

"Well, we don't even know what he's done if he did do anything! How do we know that we're just that tired?" Lelouch asked walking to the stairs.

"So you're going to believe your best friend over your brother?!" Rolo asked standing up. He looked about ready to cry.

"Rolo, I'm getting him checked out so we can be sure that he'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I don't want to falsely accuse my best friend of something," Lelouch said.

"He attacked me!" Rolo yelled.

Lelouch sat down on the stairs. "Stop being so jealous of him."

"I'm your brother! I'm not jealous!"

"You are I aren't really siblings. I like acting like we are but, we aren't even related. Suzaku's dad took care of me when my real dad wouldn't."

"I know that. I get it. Suzaku is more important to you then I am." Rolo said leaning against the wall and hugging his knees to his chest.

"Rolo! He is not more important! Both of you are important to me! We'll talk when I get back." Lelouch walked upstairs.

"I don't deserve to live here anymore," Rolo sighed.

**Later**

"Dad! I walked home today!" C.C. yelled through the house. "Da-ad!"

C.C. walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Dear Lelouch, C.C., or Cecile,_

_I'm leaving. I don't belong here anymore. I can see that Suzaku is more important to you than I am Lelouch. C.C., I know you like hanging out with me and everything and I'm sorry. I can't live around here anymore being second. Cecile, we really didn't get to know each other. I might come back one day. I don't know. Well, that's all I have to say._

_Your forgotten little brother and friend,_

_Rolo Lamperouge_

"No!" C.C. exclaimed the tears rolling down her face. (A/N: C.C. has changed her appearance a little. She looks like Miku Hatsune, the Vocaloid. Look her up on google! Vocaloid videos are awesome! Here's a link to one of the videos! Youtube(dot)com/watch?v=H-1-xDWfFnk&feature=related Just add in the thing in parenthesis!)

"C.C., are you home?" Lelouch asked from the living room.

She clutched the note in her hand and ran to Lelouch. She hugged him. "Dad, Rolo is gone!"

"What do you mean? Where'd he go?" Lelouch asked.

C.C. pulled away and handed him the note. "I found it when I got home,"

Lelouch read through the note and gasped. "C.C., stay here. Keep the doors locked. I'm going to look for him."

"Um Dad? Tamiya is coming over to help me with some of my homework. I don't know how long she'll be here," C.C. told him.

"Just make sure that you don't bug Nunnally. She's napping. Don't eat all the food," he told her shutting the front door.

**Suzaku**

"Stop it! That tickles!" Suzaku laughed as a small beam of light went over him.

"Sorry, it will only happen for a few more seconds," Diethard said. "Hmm, that's interesting," Diethard said as a red spot appeared on the scan.

**C.C.**

"Lelouch had to go look for his brother. He had to go look," C.C. told her.

"Oh, that's okay. So, what subject are you having trouble in?" Tamiya asked.

*.*An Hour Later*.*

A car pulled into the driveway. Ten seconds later Lelouch and Rolo walked in.

"Rolo!" C.C. yelled hugging him.

"Hi. I have to go upstairs to my room," Rolo told her.

"Okay, we're talking later though, right?" She asked as Tamiya stood up.

"Yeah, as long as Lelouch will let me. I'm apparently in trouble until I'm twenty one.

"Hello, Lelouch," Tamiya said.

"Oh, this is Tamiya," C.C. said pointing at her.

"Hello Tamiya. Are you a new student around school?" he asked putting the car keys away.

"You could say that. Anyway, my Mom and Dad will be worried if I don't get home soon. We'll see each other again Lelouch," she said as she left.

"What was that all about?" Rolo asked.

"I have no clue. Upstairs," Lelouch ordered.

Rolo trudged up the stairs.

"C.C. I don't want you hanging around with her anymore," Lelouch said walking to the stairs.

"Why?!" she yelled.

"I get a weird feeling from her. Drop it. I'm your father and you'll do as I say," Lelouch said going to Rolo's room

"I'll do as you say as long as you don't know what I'm doing," C.C. muttered.

"We'll be talking about the change in clothes and hair tomorrow," Lelouch yelled.

C.C. sat on the couch.

_**A/N: Don't you all just love me??? **__****__** I'm hoping to get on tomorrow…**_


	23. Part 2, Week 13, Age 14

Part 2, Week 13, Age 14

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter!!! Yay!!! Got four reviews! Here you guys are!!!:

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Okay, this is going to be long. Cliff hangers rock! Did you have fun at the cosplay? Ooh! You should take a pic of ur self in the cosplay and post it on your profile! That would be awesome!!! I love the parts where Lulu and C.C. say they love each other!!! **squeals**_

_I thought the part where Rolo yelled that was funny! I'm happy that you reviewed! Closer to my goal of 100 reviews! I'm happy that you got to go to a cosplay thing…_

_Well, Rolo would have to come back. Digimon Dreamer would kill me if I didn't! XD. _

_Lelouch: Gosh, that's hard to decide right now… I mean, with all the stuff that's happened through out all the chapters and will happen and later chapters I just don't know. You'll see what I mean when Rolo and I are little again…_

_Rolo: Well, where I went cannot be told. I snuck off somewhere. Well, I can't exactly tell since it will ruin a later chapter… I was mad and that's all I'll say…_

**Collective Unconscious: **_Well, that's good! I don't know how long it will be! XD. It might be longer than I plan if you all keep reviewing like you are! XD. Don't worry. The new character will have much more dialogue. Miku Hatsune is like freaking awesome! Did you listen to the song? She has a lot more. Oh, just in case you didn't know, Vocaloids is a synthesizer program. Miku Hatsune is not a real singer though I wish she was!!!_

Digimon Dreamer: You can totally ask Suzaku a question!!! I'm sorry for not putting you in here first!!! Um… You'll find out what Diethard found in the next chapter… Don't worry!!

Well, that's it!!! Whoo! Just a few more reviews and this will be my first story to reach one hundred reviews!!!!! Yay!!!!!! Anyway, here we go!!!

"Who are you trying to be?" Lelouch asked. It was Sunday.

"Miku Hatsune! She's this computer program that you can give a song and stuff and she dances around and everything! All the kids at school like her and it looks really cool on me!" C.C. squealed.

"Why do all of you like changing your appearance to look like a famous person?" Lelouch asked, hands on hips.

C.C. rolled her eyes. "It's cool."

"You're wearing normal clothes to school," Lelouch said.

"No!" C.C. yelled standing up. "You can't tell me what to do and what I can't do!"

"I'm your Father and what I say goes. There's nothing else to it. End of discussion," Lelouch told her.

"I'm wearing what I want," C.C. said.

Lelouch quickly walked to the stairs and up them.

C.C. ran up the ramp that Nunnally uses and into her room before Lelouch. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Open the door, right now!" Lelouch yelled.

"NO! I'm not letting you get rid of my stuff!" C.C. yelled through the door.

Rolo opened the door to his room and sneaked behind Lelouch.

"Back in your room," Lelouch said plainly, not even looking behind him.

"I'm hungry. I'm just going to go get something to eat," Rolo said.

"Don't even try it," Lelouch said as Rolo tried to use his Geass.

"Stop being unfair!" C.C. yelled. "Rolo felt alone and he left!"

"That doesn't mean it was the right thing to do!" Lelouch yelled.

"I'm just hungry! I'm getting something to eat! That's it! Suzaku's downstairs and he'll watch me," Rolo said. "Won't you!?"

"Yup! I'll make sure he doesn't run off!" Suzaku yelled.

"Ten seconds," Lelouch said as Rolo ran down the stairs.

"I'm not letting you throw away my stuff!" C.C. yelled. She rammed open the door and ran down the stairs.

"Get back here!" Lelouch yelled, chasing her and quickly losing his breath.

"No! I'm not letting you take my clothes!" C.C. yelled.

"Cassandra Lamperouge, stop right now!" Lelouch yelled.

C.C. stopped at the use of her full name. Her dad never called her Cassandra.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," Suzaku said slowly. He went upstairs.

"Me too," Rolo said, a sandwich in hand.

"Dad! It's unfair!" C.C. yelled.

"I know it seems like it now but, when you get older you'll understand," Lelouch said walking over to her. He took the box.

"I hate you!" she yelled running up the stairs.

Lelouch took the box to the basement and sat on it. He held his head in his hands and sat there.

*.*Next Day*.*

"Hey Cassandra!" Miyomi yelled from the front lawn of the school.

"Hey," she sighed.

"What's the matter?" Miyomi asked.

"My dad took my Miku stuff away," Cassandra told her.

"That's gotta stink! Oh! Tamiya-sempai is looking for you!" Miyomi exclaimed.

"Really?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah! I'll show you!" Miyomi brought her into the school and to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Cassandra! Miyomi! Over here!" Tamiya yelled, waving her hand.

They walked over and sat at the table.

"Hey, what's up? Miyomi said you wanted to talk to me," Cassandra said.

"Oh, well, I wanted to introduce you to my friend! This is Valor," she said pointing to a boy, smaller than most, with blonde hair. He was wearing mostly purple. (A/N: Guess who…)

"Hi! My name is Cassandra and this is my best friend Miyomi! Nice to meet you!" Cassy(Cassandra) told them.

"Nice to meet you, too. Miss Lamperouge," he said.

**Lelouch**

"Rolo, what do you think I should do about C.C.?" Lelouch asked. He was sitting on the couch across from Rolo.

"I really don't know… She just doesn't understand," Rolo said.

Suzaku walked down stairs and stood behind Lelouch.

"Last phase commencing," he said in his monotone voice. "Use your Geass and tell yourself to obey my orders," Suzaku told him.

Lelouch, yet again, lost control of his body and used his Geass on himself.

"Stop it Suzaku!" Rolo yelled jumping at him.

They fell to the floor.

"You do not boss me," Suzaku said.

"I am part of the Geass Order! You WILL obey my commands or die!" Rolo yelled, pinning Suzaku to the floor.

Suzaku stopped struggling.

"I order you to tell me who gave you the order to investigate Lelouch Lamperouge's Geass," Rolo ordered. He was angry. He wanted to punch V.V. in the face. He had lied.

"Tamiya and Master V.V.," Suzaku replied.

"I'm going to kill him!" Rolo yelled punching the floor next to Suzaku's head. "You are relieved of your order. Forget all information that you have collected."

Suzaku's eyes glazed over and he passed out.

Lelouch walked over to the front door and walked out.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Rolo yelled, following Lelouch out the door.

"Going to my Master," Lelouch said in that monotone voice.

"No you're not!" Rolo yelled, jumping on him. '

*.*A few minutes later*.*

"Rolo! What's going on? Where are you!?" Suzaku yelled from inside.

"Outside! Help!" Rolo yelled trying to pin Lelouch down.

"What do I have to do?" Suzaku asked.

"Tell him to go back to normal and forget the order he gave himself!" Rolo yelled, struggling to keep Lelouch down.

"Lelouch! Go back to normal and forget the order you gave yourself," Suzaku said.

Lelouch's eyes changed completely purple and he passed out.

"Suzaku, we need to keep you in a contained area," Rolo said panting.

"What happened?" Suzaku asked.

"V.V. was controlling you. He was trying to get Lelouch on Charles's side," Rolo explained.

"I'll go to the Black Knights and tell Diethard what's happened.

Rolo nodded and took Lelouch inside.

_**A/N: So, what did you guys think??? Three more reviews until 100!!!! Yay!!!! Well, I gotta post it and watch Miku Hatsune sing Melody in the English version!!!! Love you all!!!!!**_


	24. Part 2, Week 14, Age 15

Part 2, Week 14, Age 15

A/N: Okay,I finally reached 100 reviews!!!!! I'm going to say who all has ever reviewed this story and then thank all the people that have reviewed the last one!!! Okay, so here goes! All the people that have EVER reviewed this story!!!:

Zadie Rose, C.C. Lamperouge, Collective Unconscious, NACHOIMG, Digimon Dreamer, Cornelia Li Britannia, and Shiai10!!! Yay! You guys rock!!! If I missed anyone, let me know and you'll be whatever it's called!!! Here are all the people that reviewed!!!:

Digimon Dreamer: I can't believe no one realized… And anyway, it's not V.V. You'll find out soon enough who is/was controlling him. You are a creepy person… You would seriously kill me…??? :((

Suzaku: Wow, I actually got a question… Um… I would probably be close to killing her but, I would still love her. Multiple personalities is always hard to deal with. If she became Lelouch's accomplice I would kill him.

Cornelia Li Britannia: Well, like I said to Digimon Dreamer, it's not V.V. that's doing it. He's part of it… I know you can't wait for this chappy! **gives cookies and pizza and soda** You were my 100th reviewer! Congrats!!!!!

Shiai10: Yay!!! You make 101!!!! I wonder who was 100… The one before you, so…You'll find out who it actually was in this chapter. I can't believe none of you figured it out!!!

C.C. Lamperouge: I love it when Lelouch acts like a father too! Yeah, I couldn't think of anything that didn't sound cheesy… V.V. is only part of it… You'll see… Yup! It is V.V.! Um… the idea with the others being little would be really confusing. There will be some silly trouble though!

Collective Unconscious: I love vocaloid!!! Yay! Eh. Rolo kind of improvised. He didn't know if it would work.

A/N: Okay, I got to 100 reviews!!!!!! Yay! Here's the chapter!!!!

"Lelouch, Charles has made a copy of Suzaku. We aren't sure where the copy is. We're going to keep Suzaku here though and make sure this is the original. I'd make sure that C.C. doesn't leave the house. She could be what Charles is trying to get," Diethard said.

"Why would Suzaku test on me then?" Lelouch asked over the phone.

"He wanted to see if it would work on someone with Geass?" Diethard suggested.

"Who knows. All I know is that I need to make more money," Lelouch told him. "I don't make money from being Zero so me or C.C. or Rolo will have to get a job," Lelouch told him.

"How old is C.C. now anyway?" Diethard asked.

"She's fifteen," Lelouch replied.

"Then tell her if she wants a job you'll help her find one. I'll have Kallen or Ohgi switch out being there to watch her," Diethard said.

"Good morning Dad," C.C. said walking down the stairs.

"Good morning. I have a question for you," Lelouch said putting his hand over the phone.

"Um, what?" she asked grabbing a bowl down and pouring some cereal.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go job hunting. Most 15 year olds want a job and I think it'll show you responsibility," Lelouch told her.

"Really?! I heard that Pizza Hut was trying to find employees! Let's go!" C.C. yelled quickly eating her cereal.

"Rolo! You up?!" Lelouch yelled up stairs.

He heard a crash and a groan. "Am now!"

"Call Diethard when you get the chance and tell him to tell you what he found out!" Lelouch yelled up the stairs.

**Pizza Hut**

"Fill out this application and then hand it over to me. I'll turn it in and we'll tell you when the Employer is ready to interview you," the man behind the counter told her.

"Thank you," C.C. told him taking the paper.

"Listen, you won't be going to school for the next few days," Lelouch told her.

"How come?" she asked finishing the paper.

"Well, there's something going on where I work that puts you, Rolo, Cecile, and myself in danger. I don't want you to get hurt," Lelouch told her.

C.C. handed the form to the employee and sat back down. "Okay."

**A little while later**

"You're hired," Mr. Murphy, the employer said. (A/N: he's from America)

"Really?!" C.C. squealed.

"You'll start in about an hour," Mr. Murphy told her.

C.C. hugged Lelouch and started jumping around the store. She ran over to the Mascot and hugged it.

"Cassandra!" Lelouch exclaimed as the head popped off.

The room went silent.

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch tried to ask as pleasantly he could muster.

"I came to look at the establishment," Charles replied.

"Emperor Charles! I hope this Pizza Hut is to your satisfaction!" Mr. Murphy exclaimed walking over.

"It is. I'll be coming back soon." With that Charles left.

**Later**

"Why do you think V.V. is after me and Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"I think that Charles wants Lelouch to be on his side and defeat the Black Knights. Pretty much, he just wants to use Lelouch to win the war and then tell him to go back to Japan," Diethard replied.

"How long am I going to have to stay here?" Suzaku asked.

"How ever long it takes to find your clone," Diethard replied, doing a scan of Suzaku.

**Lelouch**

He was looking at Tamiya with a stunned expression.

"That's right. If you don't do what I say, I can make Suzaku blow up," she told him in a whisper.

"Why?" was all Lelouch could manage to get out. His phone rang. "Hello?"

"Suzaku has a bomb embedded in his stomach! Give me the go ahead and I'll get a team to extract it," Diethard told him.

"I'll call you back on this one," Lelouch said hanging up the phone.

"So, what will it be? I blow up Suzaku or you can help your father. It's your choice. You have about five minutes before I push the button," Tamiya told him.

Lelouch didn't know what to do. It wasn't normal for a bomb to be embedded in someone. It wasn't normal for there to be two people ruling the Geass Order. It just wasn't!

"Would you give me more time? Like, a day or two?" Lelouch asked, still trying to grasp the situation.

Tamiya sighed. "I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon. After that he'll go boom." She left.

Lelouch sat on the couch and cried.

A/N: Sorry it's so short!!!!! It's 9:20 and my mom is telling me to get off and go to bed… Well, love you all for the awesome reviews!!!!!!

**gives pizza, cookies, and soda!!!**


	25. Part 2, Week 15, Age 16 Pt I

Part 2, Week 15, Age 16…

A/N: Okay, if this seems a little mad, it's cause I am. This new girl in school is talking crap about one of my friends. Called her a fat whore. Anyway, I'm writing on this to calm down!! So far, it's working!!!!! Yay!! Well, here's the awesome people who reviewed!!!:

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Well, I was asked to make a funny chapter and I did!!! Hehehe. C.C. might be a chef. She'd probably be eating all the pizza though. Yeah, I depict Charles as a stupid bastard. Charles is cruel. Well, you'll find out more about Suzaku2 in this chapter. _

**Shiai10: **_Who knows who all thought that… I'm going to kill Charles! **maybe**…_

**Gespenst: **_Yay!!! New reviewer!!! You rock! Thanks for reviewing and I'll definantally keep up the good work!!!_

**VizardLord7: **_****smiles** Thank you for calling this great!!! That make me feel so much better!!! :)**_

**Collective Unconscious: **_It is kind of awkward… but, it had to be done! Yeah, I know. It is a lot to digest. But, I knew you could handle it!!!! Well, right now, I have no plan. I just write it and let the characters work it out!!! Lol. I know that sounds weird but,… It's the truth!!! That's a pretty good idea…_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_I really don't know what Lelouch is going to do… He totally can't do either… What will he do then??? O.O That is a good idea!!!!!!_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Yes, it was Tamiya. Well, V.V.'s idea but, Tamiya is carrying it out… no, V.V. is there for a reason… She does work like a terrorist… _

_**Well, onto the chapter!!!!!! This is a day later. It's Sunday. Making sure you all aren't confused…**_

Lelouch was crying on his bed. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't risk letting Suzaku be killed. He held his head and sobbed. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Lelouch! Are you alright?" Rolo yelled through bedroom door.

Lelouch was silent.

"Come on Lelouch! You need to answer!" Rolo yelled, pounding on the door.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"Lelouch! We need to talk now! Kallen just called and told me that V.V. and Tamiya are at Pizza Hut!" Rolo yelled.

Lelouch jumped off the bed, wiped his eyes, and ran out the door.

"I'm coming too!" Rolo yelled running after him.

**Pizza Hut(five minutes later)**

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house this weekend. I was planning on having a party because my parents aren't going to be home," Tamiya told Cassandra.

"I don't know. My cousin told me we might have something planned," she told Tamiya.

"Oh, that really stinks," Valor said. "It's going to be really awesome."

"I could ask him," Cassy told them.

"Okay! When's your break?" Tamiya asked.

"I don't know. It all depends on how busy we are," she replied.

Lelouch ran into the store panting.

"Oh, hello," Tamiya said with a devilish grin.

"You," he said angrily. "Stay away from my cousin!"

"Why so angry?" she asked innocently.

"You know why," he said. "Cassandra, I don't want you hanging around her or him anymore. I'll tell you why when you get home after work."

"Someone is being a little over protective," came a boy's voice from the door.

It was Suzaku.

Lelouch grabbed his phone and called Diethard.

"Hello?"

"Is Suzaku still there?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Why?" Diethard asked.

"I found the clone. I'll get it to you straight away," Lelouch told him and then hung up. "Hey Suzaku! Over here!"

Suzaku walked over. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home. It's getting to be about time to get back," Lelouch told him.

"I guess so. I was looking for you anyway," he said.

**Black Knights**

"Diethard!" Suzaku yelled. He was holding onto the side of the counter and holding his stomach. "Diethard!" He yelled again.

Diethard ran in. "What's the matter?!"

"Stomach!" he yelled as pain shot through his back and stomach.

"Sit down and don't move. Lay back and stay calm," Diethard told him.

Suzaku did as he was told. It felt a little better.

"We need about five medics in here, now!" Diethard yelled.

"What's going on?!" Suzaku asked trying to sit up.

"Don't move! We found that you have a bomb embedded in your stomach. We need to remove it before it causes you trouble," he explained.

"No," Suzaku said.

"What?!" Diethard yelled.

"No, do not remove the bomb. Tamiya put it in me for a reason," Suzaku told him.

"We have to get it out before it causes you harm!" Ohgi yelled as he got in there.

"I said no," Suzaku told them in his monotone voice.

"Don't listen to him. He's under Tamiya or V.V.'s power!" Diethard told them.

They strapped him down to the table and began to operate.

**Lelouch**

"This isn't the way to the house," Suzaku2 told him.

"I know. We're taking the scenic route," Lelouch told him

"I need to get back to the house," he told him.

"Too bad. We're going this way," Lelouch replied. His phone rang.

"Lelouch, we're working on extracting the bomb from the original Suzaku. Well, actually I'm not sure which one is the original," Diethard told him.

"What?! How can you not know?!" Lelouch yelled, turning into the Black Knights headquarters.

"We're doing a few tests. Do you have the other Suzaku?" Diethard asked.

"Yes, I'm walking in with him right now," Lelouch said.

As Lelouch and the other Suzaku walked in the doors you could hear Suzaku's screams.

_**A/N: Okay, that's it!!!!!! I'm calmed down now… I'm still gonna hurt them… Love you all for the reviews!!!! **gives pizza and soda** Part 1 of 2!!!**_


	26. Part 2, Week 15, Age 16, Pt II

Part 2, Week 15, Age 16, Pt. II

A/N: Okay, I'm not going to list everyone like I normally do… I was typing this up and I accidentally exited out of it!!! Thank you all soooooooooooo much for reviewing!!!! **hands everyone two slices of pizza, Coke Zero(with Zero on the can!!!), and two cookies** We had a new reviewer this time!!!! Yay! Their name is Haruku Sukuke I'm pretty sure. I'm soooooooooo sorry if I messed it up!!!!! This was going to be long but, I only have so long on the computer… Well, I'm pissed… Well, onto the chapter!!!!!

Lelouch walked into the room where they heard Suzaku's screaming. He was wearing his Zero stuff now.

"We're extracting the bomb! If you don't want to hear him screaming and all that leave!" Diethard yelled over Suzaku.

"Oh. I was just wondering about the screaming! I'll be taking the other Suzaku to Rakshata," Zero told him.

Diethard nodded as they cut into Suzaku's stomach.

Zero walked down the hall and into the lab with the other Suzaku.

"What's going on?!" Rakshata and Suzaku asked at the same time.

"I need you to test him. This is the other Suzaku," Lelouch told her.

"I see. Go stand over there and I'll test you. I'll be done in two minutes," she told him.

Zero nodded. He walked to the front door and looked out a small window they put there.

**Rolo**

"Listen, Dad and I are going to trust you more. You're going to be seventeen next week. We're going to show you where Lelouch really works," Rolo told C.C. as she got in the car after work.

"Really?! Can't you just tell me?" she asked excitedly.

"No, you'll have to wait," Rolo told her.

She leaned against the door and watched the scenery go by.

*.*.*5 minutes later*.*.*.*

"Whoa," C.C. whispered as they walked up to a big black building. It was built perfect into the rock side so that it was concealed.

"Come on," Rolo told her walking up to the door. He knocked three times and waited.

"Password," a muffled voice said through the door.

"Zero Requiem," Rolo murmured.

The door swung open and Rolo lead C.C. inside.

"Whoa," she sighed. "Where are we?"

"This is Black Knight's headquarters," Rolo told her.

Suzaku's screams reverberated around the hall.

Rolo walked C.C. into Zero's office. "Hey!"

Zero walked out.

C.C. gasped. "Dad?"

"Yes, I'm Zero," he told her. "Rolo, would you ask Diethard how the operation is going and then ask Rakshata whether those tests are done?"

"Okay," he replied walking out the door.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"It kept you safe," he replied.

"You're the most wanted guy in Area 11 and Britannia and it didn't occur to you to tell your own daughter?!" she asked angrily.

"Well, that's another thing. You're not actually my daughter. You're actually a lot older than me. You'll understand next week," he told her.

She sat on the couch and held her head. "I'm confused."

"I would be too. I would be too," Lelouch told her.

"Diethard said they extracted the bomb and Suzaku is sleeping and Rakshata said she still needed time to compare," Rolo told him.

"Thank you. Listen, I need to go talk to both Diethard and Rakshata and then we're going home. Don't touch anything," he told them as he left.

He walked down the hall and to Rakshata.

"Well, all I found is that their make up is almost the exact same. I would ask Diethard for more information. I sent the one I had to him," she told him.

He sighed and left the room. He went to Diethard.

"Zero, well, I found out that the one you brought doesn't have a bomb in him. We'll probably have to do some more test to figure out which is which," Diethard told him.

"Good," he said.

"Intruders in the base!!!" Tamaki yelled from the hallway.

"Get Suzaku, Suzaku, and C.C. to safety! Keep them out of harms way!" Zero yelled to Diethard running toward the hanger where they keep the Knightmares. What he saw scared him.

V.V. and Tamiya were standing on the Shinkro holding C.C. and both Suzaku around the neck.

"Let them go!" he yelled.

"Why should I?" Tamiya asked.

"If you don't the entire Black Knights will be on you," he told them.

"You always have to ruin my fun but, it's not over yet!" she exclaimed as the Black Knights came in.

"Have you come to a decision yet? Will you join King Charles? Will you keep the Black Knights alive?" she asked.

"You can't threat that. There are only two of you and we could easily take you down," he told her.

She dropped C.C. and one of the Suzaku's and walked out the back of the building.

V.V. followed suit. Dropping a Suzaku and leaving.

**At home Later**

"Well, today was an interesting day," Lelouch said sitting on the couch.

Suzaku walked in and sat down. "Never. Get tested by Diethard. Ever."

"Why?" Rolo asked.

"He made the test to go and get Tamiya and V.V. for him!" Suzaku yelled leaning back into the chair.

"So they're gone?" Lelouch asked.

"Yup! The other me is with Diethard," he replied.

"Well, next week C.C. will be 17 and back to normal," Rolo said.

"As normal as this little family can get," Lelouch muttered.

A/N: Damn! The ending of this chapter sucked!!!!! Well, that's it!!!!! Read and review!!!!! I'll have the end of Part 2 next time and the beginning of Part 3 after that!!!! Yay!!!!!! Suggestions are welcome!!!! It will be Lelouch, Rolo, and Suzaku little!!!!!!!! **squeals all fangirly** Tell me what you think should befall Lelouch and Rolo and if I like it, it might end up in a future chapter!!!!

**Code Geass Anime AMV Contest!!!!!!!!!!!**

I don't know how many of you, if any, have a youtube account. If you do, or know someone who does, I would like you to make an AMV for Code Geass.

**I would like it if you would make it a little summary kind of thing. Post it on youtube and then send me the link!! X3 if you win and you have a suggestion for the story it will be added in the chapter following the completion of the video! **

**Let's get working!!!!!! X3**


	27. Part 2, Week 16, Age 17, Pt I

Part 2, Week 16, Age 17

A/N: Okay, here it!!!! The last enstallment to little C.C.!!!! This fic will be going on and on and on until I run out of ideas… It'll probably be Lelouch and C.C. as mommy and daddy next. To Rolo maybe… Suzaku can be the Uncle!!! Ooh! I just gave myself a good idea!!!! XDD. Well, here's all my thank yous!!!!!!:

**Zadie Rose: **_I'm so happy you finally caught up!!!! I don't know yet. You can be sure that Suzaku2 will be brought back in upcoming chapters though. When you said the whole thing about me making something awesome, I thought back on when I first decided to make this fic. I didn't think this many people would actually like!!!! And here we are, a month and a day later with 122 reviews!!!! Wonder what it'll be next month??? I hope I can get to 200 by next month!!!!!_

_V.V.: I am not gay!!! I AM BI!!!!!! With Suzaku…_

_Suzaku: Eww!!! No way!!!!!_

_Here's the link to Melody in English. Youtube(dot)com/watch?v=iWfRblgFYic&feature=PlayList&p=770989F91EE9CFC8&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=7_

_That's it!!! The English version. You're one of those people that misses things a lot, aren't you? I'm happy you love my story!!!! X3._

_Rolo: If I knew that would I still be here? Why __am I __misunderstood??? Maybe 'cause I used to kill people for a living?_

_Lelouch: Ha! We rock!!!!_

**AnimeLover12: **_I'm not going into specific on how they got the bomb in him… It would be nasty and gross and would probably take me forever to look up all the technical terms… XD Ooh!!! That's a good idea!!!! Lulu and Suzu hugging each other!!!!! X3… Don't worry. I won't make Suzaku blow up…_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Don't worry. Cassandra will make a comeback!!!!!!! Charles, V.V., and Tamiya to deal with!!!!_

**Collective Unconscious: **_I explained in one chapter that she would only go to seventeen. Diethard explained that she would go back to normal at seventeen because her real age would take too long. Yeah, clone Suzaku is cool now… _

Well, here's the pizza and soda!!!!! **hands out** Now, onto the chappy!!!!!!!!!!!! So you all know, the Student Council does know about C.C. not the Geass part though…

"Shh! We have to be quiet!" Rolo whisper-yelled

"Don't whisper so loudly then!" Suzaku whispered back as Lelouch opened the door in front of him.

"Shh! Both of you!" Lelouch whispered pushing the door open. He walked forward and yelled, "Surprise!"

C.C. sat up quickly in bed.

"Happy Birthday!" Rolo exclaimed.

Suzaku turned on the lights. "We're having a birthday party for you like you and I did for Rolo and Lelouch. Get out of bed and get ready," he told her.

She pulled the covers over her head.

"Wake up!" Rolo yelled tickling her feet.

She started laughing.

Suzaku grabbed the sheets and pulled them off her.

"Fine, I'll get up. I won't like it though," she told them with a fake angry face.

**Ashford Academy**

"Ooh! We get to have another party!!!" Milly squealed.

"Calm down. It's just a party," Rivalz said.

"Just a party?!" Milly exclaimed. "It's not just a party! It wasn't just a party for Lelouch and Rolo!"

"It's still just a party you're holding," Rivalz said.

Milly walked over and smacked him.

"What was that for?!" he yelled, rubbing his face.

"It's not just a party," she said.

**A few hours later**

"Happy Birthday!" Miyomi exclaimed.

"Not really," C.C. replied. "I'm different and now I'm older than you!"

"It doesn't matter," Miyomi told her.

**Lelouch**

"Why does she do this?" Lelouch asked Rivalz as he helped him put some Benadryl on the mark that Milly made.

"I don't know. She gets way to hyper about these festivals," he replied.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her about it. She shouldn't have hit you," he told Rivalz.

"I'm going to see if C.C. has her memory back yet," Rivalz said when Lelouch was done.

Lelouch nodded and left the room they were in.

"Hey Lulu!" Shirley exclaimed walking up to him in the hallway.

"Hey. Have you seen Milly? I need to talk to her," Lelouch said.

"Um, she went to the gymnasium. Something about bringing a huge pizza," Shirley told him.

"Thanks!" he told her as he ran off. When he got two classrooms away from the gym someone pulled him into the classroom and shut the door. It was Tamiya.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing really," she said in an innocent voice. Her hand went behind Lelouch's back and locked the door.

"Why lock the door?" he asked.

"I want you," she said.

"I'm not helping you. Or Charles. Or V.V.," he told her.

"Not what I meant," she told him. She put her hands on his chest and slowly moved them down toward his hips.

"Get off me!" he yelled pushing her hands away.

"Well, I really didn't want to do this but, you leave me no choice," Tamiya said. She rummaged around the room until she found a small blue stone. "I left this here, you see. When I went to this school. Before I was given Code. I'm like C.C. and V.V. in all ways but one. Since I left this stone here, I got to keep my Geass. This stone held me to you mortals.

"When I was your age I loved to read and write. I loved making people move how I wanted them. My Geass is different than most. Others affect people senses, emotions, or things relating to that. Mine, I can control you. I can control anyone I've seen. That's how Suzaku became my slave. That's how his clone was made. That's why it doesn't know it's a clone.

"Oh, that fateful day. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was walking through this very classroom with my drawings and stories. Another student walked up to me and told me that my drawings were terrible and my stories had no meaning. I hit him and got suspended. I was sad because I learned I left this stone here. Little did I know I would never come back to retrieve it.

"That afternoon I was walking around town and saw a boy with white hair and wearing velvet. We both know it's V.V. so, I walked over to him and we talked. He told he would help me get back at the kids at school. He told me he would give me the power.

"I was at the football game a few evenings after my suspension, after I got my Geass of course, and some kids were making fun of me. I drew their faces all smashed in and stuff, the best drawings I'd ever done, and two seconds later their faces were messed up! I was so happy! I could make them do anything I wanted. Make them say anything I wanted. I could control anyone around me. Even V.V. He never knew when I did. I don't even need paper anymore," She told him. She held up the stone.

"This stone holds me to the school. To mortals. You'll do what I want and then you'll keep doing it. Sad thing is, you won't remember," She finished.

"You're demented!" he yelled.

"Well, that's what being me is. Demented is like Demon, right? Zero and his Demoness. You and me," she whispered as the blue stone started to glow.

Lelouch lost control of his body. His hands moved for her shirt as her's moved for his jeans.

*.*.*.*Ten minutes later*.*.*.*

"Lelouch!" C.C. yelled through the door of the classroom that Shirley saw him disappear into.

"Hmm?" Came his muffled reply.

"What are you doing? Milly needs you," she told him, leaning against the door so that she could hear. She heard a low groan.

"I'm talking with someone," he told her.

"Well, you're needed so give it up. I know you're not just talking in there," she replied.

He opened the door. "What?"

"You tell me not to talk to her yet you're in there talking to her?!" C.C. yelled.

"I'm telling her not to talk with you anymore," he told her. He stepped past her and left the room.

C.C. stalked in and punched Tamiya. "Stay away from Lelouch, Tamiya. He's mine."

"Really? So, you do know of me," she said smiling.

"V.V. warned me about you. He told me to make sure that I stayed away," she told her.

"You remember all that now? Well, good luck keeping him away from me. He's under my power now," she whispered stepping past C.C.

She grabbed the blue stone and peered into it. It showed C.C. her past. How she got her Code and everything. A blue light enveloped C.C. and she passed out with the stone clutched in her hands.

A/N: 1105 words in the story!!!!! Yay!!!! Well, Tamiya's story is pretty interesting, isn't it? I bet you all think I wrote that down and spent weeks figuring it out. You would be wrong. I came up with that spur of the moment. Anyway, here's the chappy!!!!!!!! Love ya!!!!!!! **hands MORE pizza and soda** PART 1 OF 2!!! 


	28. Part 2, Week 16, Age 17, Pt II

Part 2, Week 16, Age 17, Pt. II

A/N: Omg!!!! I love you guys!!!!!! I got, like, 7 reviews for this chapter!!!! Well, I'm giving you all this first!!!! **gives three slices of pizza, soda, a cookie or cake** You choose!!!! Okay!!! Onto you awesome people that reviewed!!!!!:

**Zadie Rose: **_Wow, your review is long!!! Yeah, you did help create that side of Tamiya. I thought about it after your last review! Well, I'm not going to explain. Let's just say the C.C. incident but, with Tamiya's power. You'll find out here soon Tamiya's Geass's limits. I'll let you know who made the stone, why Tamiya has it, why it holds her to the mortals, how it can be used against her, and how she got it to help her Geass. _

_C.C.: hmm… Well, that's about it really. **whispers** I also got a Lelouch plushie but, that doesn't count as Pizza Hut…_

_Tamiya: Well, it's how it is with movie or tv show characters. We're all really friends here. Right guys?_

_Rolo: Yeah, we treat each other like family!!! X3_

_Me: I wish I was Tamiya too… I envy her._

_Tamiya: Thank you! X3_

_Lelouch: **shudders**_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Poor Tamiya. It really brought out the evil in her… _

_Rolo: Well, V.V. told me I had a different power. He told me I had to practice to figure it out and I made everyone but V.V. stop. That's really it. Not very interesting. _

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_I'm happy you at least reviewed!!!! X3. It is awesome!!!!_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Hey, Tamiya is actually a pretty cool person. Just, not in the fic… I can totally forgive you for the late review!!!! I understand about the whole cosplay thing… V.V. and Tamiya are up to a lot of things… _

**Collective Unconscious: **_Milly is quite scary… Yes, Lelouch was just raped while being controlled. She didn't really "catch" anything. Hypothetically speaking. _

**Clichexgoesxcheeky: **_Since this is your first time reviewing you get some extra stuff. **gives a Zero mask, a cookie with Suzaku's face on it, and Rolo sunglasses** I'm happy you're getting into this story!!!!_

Well, that's all of you guys!!!!! Yay!!!! Thanks for all the reviews and here's the chappy!!!!!!!

C.C. was flying through her consciousness. She was seeing all her memories from before and after she got her Geass. She saw her father and her last Master. She saw that day she met Lelouch and, before that, the day she became leader of the Geass Order.

**Lelouch**

"You needed me?" He asked Milly stepping into the gym and looking at the cake.

"Yeah, we're going to be blowing out the candles of the cake and we need to find C.C.'s locker. Do you know which one it is?" Milly asked.

"No, she never told me," Lelouch told her.

"Lulu!" Shirley yelled running up and hugging him. "Are you alright? Who dragged you into that classroom?"

"My head hurts," he muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Lulu!" Shirley whined.

Lelouch lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Lelouch! Are you alright?!" Milly exclaimed.

Lelouch didn't hear a word of it. All he could hear or see were things from C.C.'s past. He watched as him and C.C. talked in his room, the day he met Rolo, and something that he didn't even know happened. Him and Tamiya in a room alone. A classroom to be exact.

"Lelouch!" Rolo yelled. He ran over and started shaking Lelouch.

His eyes opened halfway. He saw Rolo and Milly standing over him. His chest tightened and his breathing got ragged. He started to feel dizzy and he passed out.

**C.C.**

She sat up. "What just happened?" She looked around the room and got up and opened the door.

"C.C.! There you are!" Rivalz said. "We've been looking for you for the past hour! Come on! Lelouch passed out awhile ago. He keeps mumbling your name under his breath."

"Where is he?" She asked with a worried tone, the blue stone still in her hand.

"He's laying down in the infirmary. Milly told me five minutes ago he was awake but, I don't believe her though. She and Shirley told me to get you and have you go down there," he told her.

"Okay. I'll come to the gym afterward," she told him. She ran to the infirmary.

"C.C.?" Lelouch asked as she stepped in.

"Are you alright?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed he was laying in.

"I don't know. I saw your past. I watched as you ruled the Geass Order, the day you and I met, and one of your Masters from before. I didn't know what was going on. It all started with a massive headache," he told her.

She petted his hair. "Don't worry about my past. It's not your worry. I just wanted to know that you were okay."

"Well, I'm happy you care. Go enjoy your party. I'll be fine. Rolo and Suzaku are coming by in a minute," he told her.

C.C. kissed Lelouch's cheek and then left the room.

Diethard walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. It still hurts to breathe though," he replied.

"Hey Lelouch. How you feeling?" Suzaku asked as him and Rolo walked in.

"A little bit better," he replied, laying on the pillow behind him and taking in deep breaths.

"Well, I have a surprise for the three of you," Diethard told them. "Call me when you all go home." He left.

**C.C.**

"Give it back!" Tamiya yelled at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," C.C. said, trying to walk past her.

"My stone. Give it back," she said through her teeth.

"What are you talking about?!" C.C. asked, clutching the stone tighter.

"It's right there in your hand!" she yelled, lunging at C.C.

C.C. smacked her down and stepped on her back. "Stay away from Lelouch and me. He is mine. I gave him his Geass and have been with him longer than you would believe for his age."

"He's mine!" Tamiya yelled from the floor.

"Cat fight!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"Fight me for Lelouch. Whoever wins gets him," Tamiya said, shoving C.C.'s foot off her back and standing up.

"Lelouch is not a prize to be won. He is a person and we will let him choose," C.C. told her.

"Fine, let's go," she said grabbing C.C.'s wrist and bringing her to Lelouch.

"Get out of my room," Lelouch said as Tamiya walked in.

"Aw, how sweet. Too bad though. I'm not leaving," Tamiya said bringing C.C. in.

Suzaku moved in front of Lelouch. "I know that most Geass need eye contact. He can't see you and you can't see him."

"Lelouch, Tamiya wants you to pick between me and her," C.C. explained.

"We all know my answer C.C. It's you," he told them.

"Well, I can try," Tamiya said. She walked over to Lelouch and behind Suzaku. "Anyway, remember what we did in that classroom?"

"Shut up. You made me do that," Lelouch whispered.

"You know you liked it," she whispered kissing his cheek and then leaving the room.

Lelouch was silent.

"How are you feeling now Lelouch," Suzaku asked getting up.

"Confused. That's what I'm feeling. Let's just finish up the party and then go home," Lelouch told them getting up leaving the room.

Suzaku, Rolo, and C.C. followed.

**At the House Later**

"I just called Diethard. He said he wanted to show us something so he's going to come over," Rolo told them.

Lelouch walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. "Too much crap going through my head right now to even deal with the Black Knights."

"I don't think it has to do with the Black Knights at all," Suzaku said. "He sounded like he was joking with us."

"Who knows with Diethard," C.C. said.

Diethard walked in with a small ray gun. He shot it three times and then left the house.

"Not this again!" Lelouch yelled as he turned twelve.

"Who's going to take care of us?!" Suzaku yelled.

"Totally not fair!" Rolo yelled.

"Aww!! You're all so cute!! I'll take care of you!" She exclaimed hugging the three together.

"Can we get someone else?" Lelouch asked.

"Rape!" Rolo screamed, struggling to get free.

"Get off of me!" Suzaku yelled.

"I'm hurt. Would you rather I leave you here to take care of yourselves?" she asked.

"No! We'll just need a dad and a couple of body guards," Lelouch replied.

"There are cookies in the kitchen," C.C. said in a sing-song voice.

They all snapped around on the couch and looked into the kitchen, "Where? Where? Where?!" They yelled.

"This could be fun," C.C. whispered. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" They yelled.

"Let's go out to Pizza Hut," she said. "Come on."

(A/N: This is important!!!!! The calendar for this is going to be going by the one on my phone. November ends on Monday the 30th and Christmas Day will be on a Friday. Right now it is… November 21st for them. Guess what that means? Yes, that's right! They will be five celebrating Christmas!!!!!!! **squeals at cuteness**)

**Awhile Later**

"Alright you three, time for baths!" she exclaimed.

"No!" They said together. They were all three.

"You don't wanna be smelly, do you?" she asked.

"I wanna stink!" Lelouch yelled running around the house.

"This is going to be a long 17 weeks," C.C. sighed as she caught them and gave them baths.

_**A/N: Well, there it is!!!!!! The end of Part 2 and the beginning of Part 3!!!!! Yay!!!!! Don't worry! C.C. and Lelouch will be Mommy and Daddy at some point. I decided these three yesterday… Well, read and review!!!!!!**_


	29. Part 3, Week 3, Yes, i know i skipped

Part 3, Week 3, (Age 3)

A/N: Haha!!!! Finally to Part 3!!!! Wow, I was surprised when I got on here and saw 4 reviews this morning! Then of course we have the two from yesterday!!!! I skipped Weeks 1 and 2… Okay, here all you awesome people are!!!:

**Digimon Dreamer: **_You really want me to put one of your OCs in this story, don't you. They all seem really cool… I don't know if they will be in my story though. It would be cool if they were in here though…_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Yeah, well, Diethard has ulterior motives. He really wanted to test out that ray gun!_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Yeah, I wanted to add in some C. for you. Part 4 will definitely have some of the C.C., Lelouch pairing in it… This part though will probably be more about the SuzuxLulu pairing. Hint of others too. You'll see what I mean. It definitely won't take 17 weeks for Part 3 to be over. We all know I like skipping ages. They will be having Christmas!!! Let's see what they get!!! _

**Zadie Rose: **_That totally sucks!!! Tamiya is awesome! I love her. Ooh! That whole thing about Suzaku being violent gives me an idea! **smiles evilly** _

_C.C.: Well, I did get a Zero plushie from them. At one point they told me they couldn't give me anymore stuff because I kept eating pizza… I still ordered it though! X3._

_Tamiya: Yeah, we're all best friends here at Angel's house._

_Me: Why call me Angel? We all know I'm not… **evil grin**_

_Lelouch: It's okay. I understand how loved I am. **opens front door to screaming fangirls and then closes it**_

_Me: I don't know if we're the only ones. C.C. Lamperouge tried to kill her with a Knightmare and know one else has really mentioned it…_

_Rolo: We have some competition in this world then. Digimon Dreamer loves me too. I'm sexy…_

_Me: **coughs** self centered._

_Rolo: Hey!_

**Merines Shinku: **_I love that you've been reading!!!! I'm happy you reviewed too!!! You rock!!!! Since this is your first time you get…**drum roll** A Lelouch sticker!!!! A picture of Lelouch!!!! Pizza!!!! Cake!!!! And!!!! Ice Cream!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!_

**Collective Unconscious: **_Well, you'll learn the stone's power more in this chapter… He sneaked in. Duh… Pretty easy to figure out… Hehe… I'm happy you liked the cake. Diethard loves 'im some ray guns!!!!_

_**Well, here's the chapter!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Aww! Suzaku, Lelouch, and Rolo are so cute!!!" Shirley squealed. She was holding Suzaku.

"Mommy…" Suzaku whispered looking at C.C.

"Suzaku, I told you. You don't have to be afraid of Shirley," C.C. said from the kitchen.

"It's Milly you need to be afraid of," Shirley whispered.

"Hey!" Milly exclaimed, throwing a pillow past Lelouch's face and hitting Shirley.

"Mommy! Shirley an Miwwy being scary!!!" Lelouch yelled running over to Suzaku.

"Bad," Rolo said giving them an angry look.

"They're just playing around," Rivalz told them.

"No. Scary," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, scary," Suzaku agreed.

Rolo walked over to Shirley and punched her leg then stood next to Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Mommy! Rolo hit Shirley!" Lelouch yelled.

"Mommy! Milly looking at me funny!" Suzaku yelled.

"Mommy! Lelouch hit me!" Rolo whined.

C.C. walked in and hugged them all. "Stop fighting. Shirley, Milly, and Rivalz don't have to come over and play but, they still do. Please behave."

"Okay! Milly! hide-and-seek!" Lelouch yelled.

Milly laughed. "Okay, I'll count to twenty."

Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rolo ran up the stairs and hid.

"Well, that gets them out of our hair for a bit," Rivalz sighed.

"Rivalz! We have to go find them," Shirley said.

They heard a crash and a scream from upstairs.

"Oh my gosh!" Milly exclaimed, running up the stairs two at a time.

Shirley and Rivalz looked at each other and followed close behind.

"Not nice!" Lelouch yelled.

Suzaku was standing over Lelouch. He had his foot on Lelouch chest and Lelouch's lip was bleeding.

"Suzaku! What happened?!" Milly asked, picking Suzaku up despite his kicking.

"Lelouch tooked my hiding spot!" Suzaku yelled.

"I was there first!" Lelouch yelled standing up.

"No you weren't!" Suzaku yelled, trying to kick free.

"Both of you stop!" Rolo yelled running in with C.C.

"Everyone downstairs. Lunch is ready," C.C. told them. "Suzaku, you're in trouble."

"No! My didn't do nothing!" Suzaku yelled as he walked down the stairs.

"You hurt Lelouch!" C.C. yelled.

"You made me bweed!" Lelouch yelled.

"I don't remember such a thing," Suzaku said, with a smile.

"You never remember when you do something bad," C.C. said.

**Later in the Afternoon**

"Mommy! Look at my picure!" Lelouch yelled. He showed her a pretty good drawing of her and Lelouch holding hands with Rolo and Suzaku on either side.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" C.C. told him.

Lelouch smiled and got another piece of paper.

She looked at Suzaku's picture. Random scribbles. She went to Rolo's and gasped.

"Pretty picure," Rolo said.

"Y-yeah. Pretty," she said.

It was a picture of people bleeding.

"My gonna watch TV," Lelouch said, walking into the living room and turning on the television. It was the news.

"And yet again we have reports that the infamous Zero is missing again. No one knows what happened to him as of yet. Some people suspect that he is giving up on the Black Knights and going back to a peaceful life," the news reporter said. "Now, here is a clip of today's fight at the Shinjuku Ghetto."

The screen flashed and showed a picture of people fighting with Knightmares.

"Lelouch! Turn that off!" C.C. yelled running in.

"Mommy! I like it!" Lelouch said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Well I don't and I'm in charge," she told him changing the channel.

"Aww!" he whined.

"Bath time!" Rolo yelled, running into the room and hugging C.C. leg.

"Alright, who's first tonight?" she asked looking down at Rolo and smiling.

"Me!" he yelled. "My turn!"

"No! My bath!" Suzaku yelled running in there.

"Why don't I just give all three of you a bath at the same time?" C.C. suggested.

"Shh! My watching TV!" Lelouch yelled.

"Okay, you two and then Lelouch," C.C. told them.

_**A/N: I know it's kinda short but, I have to go and work on another story!!! Well, like always, read and review!!!!! **gives pizza, cookies, and soda****_


	30. Part 3, Week 4

Part 3, Week 4

A/N: Okay, I swear. This story is making you all crazy…**coughs** Alice the Wind Alchemist. Anyway! This story is turning out great!!! Tamiya and C.C. are going to have a one-on-one talk in this chapter. Oh, just to let you all know, me and my friend (MoonlitxPursuit) have this little game of ours. We capture anime guys and keep them at our house!! X3. Just so you all know, I really do have Lelouch, Rolo, and Suzaku here. Oh, about 52 others… **smiles evilly** Alright, onto all you awesome people who reviewed!!!!! P.S. I have called the title of biggest Lelouch fangirl. Tho I also LOVE Rolo and Suzaku! Smexxyyyness overload!!!! :

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Lelouch is just someone that can't stay away from the Knightmare battles. Well, he won't kill him exactly… Well, Diethard thinks it's funny._

**Dragonmaster: **_If they kill Diethard it would be the end of the fic… Nobody wants that…_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Ooh!!! I got in invitation for you!!!! Alice the Wind Alchemist has started a Rolo Alliance. I am forcing my way in. **grumbles about not being invited…** and she told me to tell you that you can join!! X3. Oh, Rolo likes that you put his pic up next to yours. _

_Rolo: I think that Bad Boy Lelouch will do that for me. _

_Little Lulu: **smiles innocently and then colors a pic of Diethard with his head chopped off.**_

**Ciel in A Dress: **_Is this your first review??? Hmm…I'm pretty sure it is… That means you get…**drum roll** A copy of Rolo's picture that he drew in chapter 29!!! X3. It's actually really violent… I read one of your stories!!!! _

**Alice the Wind Alchemist: **_Have u ever reviewed for this story before??? I just looked and I don't think you have… Anyway, onto replying your review! Yes, little Suzaku is quite violent. Though, that will become a problem when he older. Lelouch looks up to Suzaku and Rolo looks up to Lelouch. They are a tight group of three year olds!! Yeah, I've noticed that a lot of people don't like Shirley. **coughs** C.C. Lamperouge. Rolo just thinks that Shirley is weird… I would too. Tamiya does know they are little._

_C.C.: Actually, yes I do. It's a good thing though because it doesn't use up Lelouch's money. _

_Angel: Well, I messed up. Okay? There will be more about the stone in this chapter._

_Rolo: Yay!!!! More fangirls for me!!!! Wait Zadie Rose will have to be in that Alliance thing. You, Zadie, Dreamer, your sister, and Angel!!!! Yay!!!! I'm totally sexy!!! Look at me!!!! **smiles**_

_Angel: **melts** I love it when any of them smile. Ooh! I can have Rolo, Suzaku, and Lelouch shirtless!!!! **squeals**_

**Collective Unconscious: **_Yes, Diethard has a fettish for ray guns. Diethard WILL NOT be explaining his ray gun happy actions just yet… Maybe next chapter… Be happy you get anything. Don't think I can make a whole bunch of cakes! X3. Tamiya will do something in this chapter to make C.C. mad… ___

_**Well, thank you all for reviewing and here's the chappy!!!! **gives all Cake, Cookies, and Soda****_

__"Mommy! Rolo is picking on me!" Lelouch yelled from their bedroom.

"Rolo," C.C. said in a warning tone.

"I didn't do anything! Honest Mommy!" Rolo yelled. He was making a stack of Lego's.

"Bad Rolo," Suzaku said, punching Rolo in the arm.

C.C. was standing in the doorway.

"Hi Mommy!" Suzaku said with an angelic smile.

"Suzaku, don't think you're getting away with punching Rolo," C.C. said, walking past Lelouch's fort of pillows and picking up Suzaku.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Stay up here you three. If you don't play nice you won't get ice cream later. Suzaku, you're not getting out of being punished," C.C. told them setting Suzaku down and then leaving the room.

"I bet she forgets," Lelouch said from between two pillows.

"I'll remind her," Rolo told them, making a tower.

"You better not," Suzaku said.

C.C. opened the door to Tamiya.

"Truce?" she asked, extending her hand out to C.C.

"If only for the moment," C.C. said letting her in.

They both sat on the couch.

"I have some questions for you," C.C. told her.

"I have one question for you. You ask first though," Tamiya said.

"I want to know your Geass's limits, who made that blue stone, why and how you got it, why it holds you to the mortals, how it can be used against you, and how you got to keep your Geass," C.C. said.

"You're pretty much asking for my life's story. Well, here it goes. When I was five I lived in the most beautiful house. It was big and I got everything I wanted. Drawing lessons, dancing lessons, a pony, you name it. One day, my Father got Cancer. He told me to be strong and gave me the blue stone to show that he loved me. We would meet in Heaven some day and dance in the clouds together. Me, him, and Mother. I don't know who made that stone but, my Father gave it to me before he died so I guess that why it holds me to mortals.

"My Geass has its limits like everything else in this world. I have to be looking at the person. Any body part of the person really. Eyes, legs, shoes. Or even their hair. I just have to be looking at something that is theirs. It last forever if I want it to. It doesn't matter if the person has Code or not, I can still control them, though to do that I would need the blue stone. Hmm… That's all I can think of right now," Tamiya told her.

"How was your life with your Mother after your Father died?" C.C. asked.

"We moved away from the house we lived in. My Mother quit her job and I was forced to work for a living. I made the food, cleaned the house, everything a Mother should do for her child. One day, Mother just up and left me. She said she was going to the store and never came back. I was fifteen. I didn't call the police because I found no need. I was taking care of myself and I was fine with that.

"I was accepted into Ashford Academy when Lelouch was born so, my age isn't that far off from his. Well, you pretty much know the rest of the story after that," Tamiya told C.C. "Now, for my question. Why did you leave the Geass Order?"

"I didn't want to be there anymore. I felt there was something better for me to do," she replied. "Does that answer you?"

"Mommy! Rolo hitted me!!!!" Suzaku yelled down the stairs.

"One minute," C.C. sighed. She walked up the stairs.

Tamiya trailed behind her, interested.

"What happened Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"My don't know. I was hiding in the fortress. Until they knocked it down," Lelouch told her pointing at Rolo and Suzaku.

"What happened?" C.C. asked.

"I think I can get it out of them," Tamiya told her, pushing her gently aside. "Would you tell me, please?"

"I told Rolo that he didn't matter and that he was a meanie," Suzaku told her.

"Then I hitted him," Rolo said.

"I was hiding," Lelouch told them.

"You three need to calm down. Do I need to separate you and forget about getting ice cream?" she asked.

"No! We're sorry Mommy!" They all exclaimed hugging her legs.

"Fine, we'll still have ice cream," she told them. "If you three behave."

"We promise," they all said.

"Can Milly and Shirley come over tomorrow?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't mind. I'll have to call them and see if they can though," she told the three.

"Yay! Pillow fight!" Lelouch yelled, throwing a small square pillow with Cheese-kun on it at Suzaku.

"Yay!" Rolo and Suzaku yelled together as they started to hit Lelouch with pillows.

C.C. laughed. "Don't hurt each other."

Tamiya walked back down the stairs and cried on the couch.

"What's the matter?" C.C. asked with a worried tone.

"I always wanted children. No one would want a girl like me though," Tamiya whispered, trying to stop the tears.

C.C. sat next to her and hugged her shoulders. "We'll find someone. Lelouch and are like that. I found him when the Britannian's found me. I was in a casing and he accidentally let me free. I gave him Geass because he was about to be killed. I need him like he needs me."

"I've given up on love. I have to go. I'm staying with Milly tonight," Tamiya told her.

"Come back and we'll talk sometime," C.C. told her smiling as Tamiya opened the door.

Tamiya smiled and nodded. "Oh, as for the question about how the blue stone can be used against me, I won't be telling you. It's a secret between me, Charles, and V.V.," she said and then left.

**Next Day**

"Wake up Mommy!" Suzaku yelled, jumping on the bed.

"Mommy, we hungry!" Lelouch yelled, joining Suzaku.

"Wake up!" Rolo yelled joining the other two.

"I'm up… I'm up," she whispered.

"Pancakes!" Rolo yelled.

"Waffles!" Lelouch yelled.

"Cereal!" Suzaku yelled.

C.C. pushed the covers away and stood up. She stretched and then walked down stairs. She started making the three different foods.

"Mommy, can Milly and Shirley and Rivalz come over today?" Lelouch asked.

"Only Rivalz. He is the only one that doesn't have homework," C.C. told them.

**A few hours later**

"C.C., you look tired. Do you want me to take them on a walk?" Rivalz asked. "Just to get them out of your hair?"

"Please!" C.C. sighed.

"We'll be back in an hour!" he told her taking Lelouch's and Suzaku's hand and having Lelouch hold Rolo's.

**An Hour and a Half later**

C.C. wiped her eyes and yawned. She looked at the clock and ran down the stairs. _They're late! Where could they be? Are they all okay? _C.C. asked herself. She ran downstairs and called Rivalz cell phone.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Rivalz yelled into the phone.

"What happened?!" She asked, yelling into the phone.

"Well, I took them to a small festival at the school. I mean, like, fifty people there tops. We were all looking around and then Suzaku screamed. I looked at him and his arm was bleeding. I let go of Lelouch's and Rolo's hands for about twenty seconds and fixed up Suzaku. I looked back and Lelouch was gone," he told really quickly. "I've been trying to find him ever since.

"I'm coming. Tell Milly to send the entire Student Council to look for him," C.C. told him grabbing keys and a winter jacket.

**At the School with C.C.**

"Rivalz!" she yelled. She had looked for a while and still couldn't find him.

"Mommy!" she heard Suzaku and Rolo yelled. They run up to her and hugged her legs.

"Are you two alright?!" She asked hugging them back. "Where is Rivalz?"

"Mean lady take Rivalz away! She told him that he was to be hers," Suzaku yelled.

She took their hands in hers and brought them to the Student Council room.

"C.C.! Have you seen Rivalz? He was supposed to meet us here!" Milly asked.

"According to Suzaku a mean girl took him and told him he was hers. Lelouch is also missing," C.C. told them.

"Oh no!" Shirley exclaimed.

"I'm searching the security cameras for any suspicious activity," Nina told them. "Ah! C.C. you go down to the basement. Lelouch is down there alone. Come back here immediately afterward. We'll need your help to get Rivalz back," Nina told her.

C.C. nodded.

**In the Basement**

"Mommy!" Lelouch yelled as she opened the door.

"Are you okay?" C.C. asked him.

"My okay. Tamiya bad," Lelouch told her.

"What did she do?" C.C. asked.

"Cut Suzaku arm. Took Rivalz. Told me I would never see Mommy again," Lelouch told her.

C.C. hugged him. "Don't worry. I'll always be here for you."

Lelouch hugged her back.

**Student Council Room**

"Alright, we have to go to the classroom that Shirley saw that boy disappear in. She's doing to him what she did to him," Nina told them.

"I'll take care of her," C.C. said.

"But C.C.-" Shirley started to say.

"She has a certain power that you won't be able to resist. I can because I'm different. I'm going alone. Watch the boys," C.C. told them leaving the room.

**Tamiya**

She kissed him. It was wonderful to feel loved. Even if it was fake love. She had gotten what she wanted from him and was about to let him go when someone knocked on the door.

"Tamiya! Open the door now!" C.C. yelled from the other side.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"This isn't what I meant! Open the door!" she yelled banging her fist against it.

Tamiya went to the door and opened it.

"Let Rivalz go."

"I was about to before you interrupted me."

"This isn't what I meant you know."

"You do things your way, I'll do them mine."

"Why'd you take Lelouch?"

"In case this plan didn't work."

"You leave him Suzaku and Rolo alone. Lelouch is mine and Rolo and Suzaku have the right to choose their own love."

"Whatever. Deal with it. You'll just have to get over it. I'll keep doing this my way."

"Let Rivalz go."

"I don't think I will."

"You better Tamiya."

"What will I get?"

"I'll give you back that blue stone."

"Hmm… Fine."

Rivalz passed out.

C.C. picked him up and left the room. "If you mess with my friends again you will regret it."

"I won't. V.V. will always be by my side. Now, hand over my stone."

C.C. tossed the stone to Tamiya and left the room with Rivalz.

**Later at Home**

"Mommy, Tamiya not allowed back?" Lelouch asked her.

"That's right. She's not allowed back," C.C. replied hanging up all the coats.

"Christmas!" Suzaku yelled.

"Next week," C.C. told him.

"Bath time!" Lelouch yelled.

She gave them all baths and put them to bed. That night she barely slept. She was too worried about Tamiya and what V.V. might do.

_**A/N: Wow! This chapter is long!!! I'm trying to make this chapter to 2000 words so I'm just going to keep talking here until I make it… Anyway, how do you all think I'm doing on this fic???? What do you think that Lelouch, Rolo, and Suzaku should get for Christmas??? Okay, well, I have to go!!!!! The words on the entire document come to!!!!!: 2435**_


	31. Part 3, Weeks 5 and 12

Part 3, Week 5 and Week 12

A/N: Wow!!!! Seven reviews in ONE night!!! I repeat ONE NIGHT!!! I love you guys!!!!!! Wait. Maybe it would be six… If any of you are confused Alice the Wind Alchemist is…**dramatic pause** Zadie Rose's sister!!!! I'm sorry. I just felt like saying that. I was confused. Sorry Zadie!!!! You're just kinda hyper!!! I didn't mean you were crazy crazy. I meant the good kinda crazy. Anyway, onto the reviewers!!!: **gives everyone cake, cookies, soda, and a flower**

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Ooh! We should make that group a big forum!!!! That'd be awesome!!!!! ZADIE YOU HAD BETTER BE READING THIS!!!! Anyway!!!!! **looks around crazily** sorry, I'm random today… You love the pic??? Okay… I do too!!!! X3. Ooh! That's a good idea! Though C.C. would never agree to it.. LOL_

**Animelover12: **_I'm working on it… They will be VERY clingy in a few chapters… Lelouch will be VERY dependent on Suzaku here in this chapter. He's afraid. Ooh!!!! I wanna read your story!!! Tell me when it's up! X3. I love reading you guys' stories!!!!_

**Alice the Wind Alchemist: **_Wow, I was confused there. Aww! Is that the episode where he dies??? I have a REALLY sad picture of Rolo and Nunnally. I'll put it on my profile so you all can see. Well, I'm happy that you're reading my story too! One more reviewer to the list!! Gosh, you're pretty kewl Alice-chan. I'll probably start putting Alice-chan instead of typing Alice the Wind Alchemist…Hope you get here soon!!!!_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_LOL. That's a good idea! Tamiya isn't bad. Just misunderstood._

_Tamiya: Yeah, I'm not really THAT bad…_

_Rolo, Lelouch, and Suzaku: **shaking heads yes she is**_

**Collective Unconscious: **_Ooh! She SHOULD have a list! XDD. Good idea!!!! **gives extra cake** there. That is for your idea. Well, the stone is shrouded in mystery… You'll learn soon… Good idea for presents too!!!! Yay!!!!! Collective Unconscious!!!!! I'm just gonna start calling you C.U. It's easier to type…_

**Zadie Rose: **_GOMEN!!!! That's for calling you crazy. I didn't mean crazy crazy. I meant crazy in a good way. X3. They are a group of interesting three year olds… Aren't they? Yeah, I knew that you probably weren't the only person wondering all that stuff. I'm happy you brought it up! _

_Rolo: I don't care if she thinks I'm sexy. She's still in the Rolo Alliance. She said so…_

_Suzaku and Lulu: You'll see us without a shirt later…_

_Lol!!!!! C.C. Lamperouge would totally kill us and burn down the club house if we made a Tamiya fan club. If she actually reads these… Idk… C.C.? Are you reading this? I won't confuse you guys! I'm Vice!!! Yay!_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Would you kill me and Zadie Rose if we…made a Tamiya fan club? C'mon! I've told you! She's misunderstood… It's Rakshata… ^^ I don't care how late the reviews are. As long as you review!!!! X3. I'm happy you love the chappy!_

_**Onto this chappy!!!! Oh, Cecile is back!!!! You'll find out where she went…**_

Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rolo ran down the hallway in their socks and started banging on C.C.'s, Nunnally's, and Cecile's doors.

"Wake up!! It's Christmas!" Suzaku yelled.

They heard a soft thump and a groan.

"Did you have to yell?!" Cecile yelled through her door.

"YES!!!" Rolo yelled at her.

"Wake up! Presents!" Lelouch yelled.

C.C. opened up her door and peered out. "Go back to bed. It's three in the morning."

"I'm too happy! It's Christmas!" Rolo told her.

"Go back to bed or you won't get presents today," Cecile told them in a warning tone.

"At least go and play quietly in your room," C.C. told them.

They all three saluted and ran back to their room.

"What you wanna play?" Suzaku asked.

"I wanna play war!" Lelouch exclaimed. "I, Zero, will destroy Britannia!"

"Rolo wants to be Charles!" Rolo yelled punching his fist in the air.

"What side am I on?" Suzaku asked.

"Rolo and Lelouch will fight over you and whoever wins you will be victorious!" Rolo yelled.

"I will destroy you Charles!" Lelouch yelled jumping off the bed and to Rolo.

"No you won't!" Rolo yelled moving out of the way.

"Yes I will!" Lelouch yelled back, chasing him around the room.

Rolo ran into the closet and came out a second later with a small hunting knife. "No, you won't!!!"

"Ooh! You're going to be in trouble! Mommy said no knifes," Suzaku told him.

"It don't matter. Mommy sleeping," Rolo told them.

"KNIFES AREN'T ALLOWED!" Lelouch yelled.

C.C. burst in the room and walked over to Rolo. "No knives."

"Pweez! I want anybody!" Rolo promised.

**Later that Day**

"I love Christmas!" Rolo yelled, hugging a plastic knife.

"Me too!" Lelouch said, hugging a small Lancelot action figure.

"Me three!" Suzaku said hugging a Shinkro action figure.

"Well, I'm happy you guys like your toys. Now, they are going to be having Santa at Pizza Hut during lunch time so we're going to see him," C.C. told them.

"Yay!" Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rolo yelled.

"It's ten o' clock right now. We have an hour until we have to be there. That means half an hour to play or watch TV," Cecile told them.

"Let's go now!" Rolo yelled jumping up and down.

"Yeah!" Suzaku yelled.

"Fine," C.C. sighed.

And that was their Christmas. It was a pretty good Christmas and the last good memory that the family would have together. Tamiya, V.V., and a new face appear!

_**Week 12!!!!**_

"C'mon Lelouch, don't be afraid," Suzaku told him, handing him a cigarette.

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked taking it from him and grabbing a lighter.

"I'm sure. Everyone does it and anyway, I'm your brother. You're supposed to listen to me," Suzaku said. "Just light it and don't think about it. The first puff is bad but, it gets better."

"What about Rolo? Won't he tell?"

"That masochistic? No way!"

(A/N: A masochist is a person that likes pain)

Lelouch put it in his mouth and lit it. He took a puff and coughed.

"Keep going. It gets better," Suzaku egged him on.

**Rolo**

"Mom, I have to tell you something," he said to C.C. coming into the kitchen with a sweatshirt on. He tugged at the sleeves.

"What is it, honey?" she asked, cooking a pizza in the oven.

"Suzaku is…smoking. He's in the bedroom doing it right now," Rolo told her.

"Does this have to do with getting back it him for telling me you were cutting yourself?" C.C. asked turning around.

"Partly. He really is though! Go up there and take a whiff of the air around the door!" Rolo yelled pointing up the staircase.

"I'll be right back. Make sure the food doesn't burn," she told him taking off her Cheese-kun oven mitts(A/N: Another thing to add to her list of prizes!!!! X3)

She ran up the stairs and opened Suzaku and Lelouch's bedroom door.

"Mom!" Suzaku yelled, grabbing the lighter and cigarette and hiding them.

She tapped her foot. "What were those things?"

"Just, candy," Suzaku told her.

"Uh-huh," C.C. told them. "Hand it over."

Suzaku reached up the bed and grabbed REAL candy cigarettes and a candy lighter. "See? Just candy."

"I'm watching you. Why does it smell like smoke?" she asked.

"Lelouch continually flipped the light on and off and on and off," Suzaku told her.

Lelouch nodded. "Rolo is still cutting himself. Look at his arms."

Suzaku gave Lelouch a quiet look of thanks as C.C. left the room.

"Thanks for not ratting me out. Do you think Cecile or Nunnally know?" Suzaku asked.

"I'll go find out," Lelouch told him getting up off the floor and leaving the room. He went to Cecile's room.

"What do you need Lelouch?" she asked.

"Um, do you know anything about Suzaku that Mom doesn't?" Lelouch asked trying to be inconspicuous.

"Yes, do you know anything about him that Mom doesn't?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"Yes, I do. What do you know?"

"That he sits in you and his room and smokes. He also drinks beer and stuff. What about you?"

"The first thing."

"You really should be careful Lelouch. Nunnally doesn't know and Mom doesn't either. Rolo would give anything to get Suzaku in trouble because you and Suzaku are so close and Rolo is jealous," Cecile told him.

"Thanks for the waning," he said going to his bedroom again.

"Cecile knows. She won't tell though," Lelouch told him.

"Good," Suzaku said, grabbing the stuff from under the bed.

**Downstairs**

"Rolo, cutting yourself isn't good!" C.C. exclaimed.

"So...," Rolo muttered. His coat was laying on the floor and his arm was oozing blood.

"It's not good! You're hurting yourself and me! Do you understand that I cry over these things at night? I'm worried about you Rolo!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop," he murmured.

"Good," she told him taking the pizza from the oven. "Lelouch! Suzaku! Lunch is done!" she yelled up the stairs as someone knocked on the front door.

C.C. opened it.

It was Tamiya. "I'm sorry for the things that I did. I wanted to make it up to you. Here, take it. I spent three hours on the details." She handed C.C. a cake.

It was beautiful. There were small roses in each corner of the light blue frosted cake. An intricate design ran along the four sides of the rectangular cake. I'm sorry Rolo, Suzaku, Lelouch, C.C., Rivalz, Shirley, Milly, and Nina was written in pink frosting the top of the cake. The cake looked like water.

"Are you truly sorry?" C.C. asked.

Tamiya nodded.

_**A/N: Part one of two!!!! Now, I put Week 12 in here because I couldn't think of anything for Christmas… I know… It's sad. XC T.T Okay, so, SUZAKU is the one smoking and got Lelouch in on it, Tamiya apologized AGAIN!!, and Rolo likes hurting people!!!!(including himself)!!!! Wow, this actually does have a plot if you look close. Anyone have any ideas for new characters??? That aren't your own???**_

_**Read and Review!!!!!**_

_**Peace! **_

_**-Angel**_


	32. Part 3, Week 12, Pt 2

Part 3, Week 12 Pt. II

A/N: Okeeeeee!!!!! Here we go again!!!!!!! I'm hyper!!!! Anyway, nothing much to say… Thx you all for reviewing!!!! X3. Um… I'm gonna list you guys now cuz you guys all seem to have questions for people…:

**Animelover12: **_Ooh!!!! That's a good idea!!!!! Hmm… C.C. has always been spelt C.C. actually. As far as I've known anyway. In the season with C2 in the name it was easier to put it that way. But C.C. is how it goes!!!! X3_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Dat kk! I'll find one when the inspiration comes to me!!!! X3. **thinking face** Nope! Nothing yet! Ooh! I just thought of someone… _

_You're welcome! I'm happy I would help with your characters!_

_Suzaku: Rolo started it!!!!_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Tamiya did nothing to Milly, Shirley, and Nina… They just had some homework. You're right! She didn't do anything to them!_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Yup! Rolo emo!!! Lelouch is gonna be REALLY clingy… Suzaku likes having Lulu listen to him though… Of course they cuter during Christmas! _

_Suzaku: I don't know what you're talking about. **angelic face**_

_Lelouch: WE don't know what you're talking about. **angelic face**_

_Rolo: I'm feeling sad…_

_Tamiya: I'm seriously and truly sorry. **angelic face** See? You couldn't kill me through a computer… You don't know where Angel lives. I'm not going to poison anybody!!!!!!_

_Idk. On the wiki that I looked at it said Rakshata. Who knows?! Stupid translators…_

**Zadie Rose: **_You have no clue how close you were to missing this chapter… I was about ready to post it and then…BAM! Review Alert came on my e-mail. You are lucky… ROLO ALLIANCE FOREVER! She won't burn nothing down. She isn't THAT scary… Talk to ya later Prez!!!! _

Well, that's the awesome reviewers!!!! **hands cake, ice cream, cookies, and soda** Oh! Just to let you all know this Part will probably be more yaoi. The next part though… Let's just say that C.C. Lamperouge will be quiet happy… Here's the chappy!!!!

"One more chance. That's it," C.C. told her, taking the cake and letting her in.

Lelouch's eyes got wide as him and Suzaku walked down the stairs. He just stood there for a few seconds. "Rapist!" He ran back up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door shut.

"He's traumatized," Suzaku said plainly, sitting down at the table and taking a piece of pizza.

"I really should go apologize. I already ate awhile ago at home. Which door is it?" Tamiya asked, putting the cake on the table and looking at C.C.

"Second door on the right," C.C. told her. As soon as Tamiya was up the stairs and out of earshot C.C. looked at Rolo and Suzaku. "Who wants to make sure she isn't doing anything bad to him?"

"I will," Suzaku said, walking up the stairs. He reached the door and peered in.

"I'm really sorry. I just wasn't myself," Tamiya told him.

"Sure. Or you're really a jerk that wants to lay me," Lelouch said, leaning against the pillow on his bed. "Then again, who wouldn't wanna lay me?"

"True. Why wouldn't you want me to?" she asked.

"I'm twelve. Pretty sure it's illegal," Lelouch said.

"So are drugs," she said.

"How'd you know about those?!" he asked.

"I have my ways," she whispered.

"Get away from him!" Suzaku yelled at Tamiya.

"Aw, do you feel left out?" she asked.

"Yeah, like I'd really like someone like you," Suzaku told her.

"Are you two fighting over me?" Lelouch asked.

"Aww! You do think I'm cute but, you don't want to take me from your brother! Well, there's enough of me to go around," Tamiya told Suzaku.

"No, I don't like you and think you need to leave Lelouch alone," Suzaku told her.

"You two are totally fighting over me!" Lelouch exclaimed, leaning forward and listening intently.

"Lelouch is my brother and you've already done this to him! You took him away and hid him in the fucking basement of the school! Leave me, him, Rolo, Cecile, and Mom alone!" Suzaku yelled.

"Ooh! Some is getting angry. Why don't you go under the bed and get those cigarettes?" Tamiya told him.

"Shut it. You don't need to be in my personal stuff," Suzaku told her.

"Why not? I won't tell like your good for nothing little brother Rolo," Tamiya told him.

"Stop trying to get on my good side," Suzaku told her.

"Is it working?" she asked, walking over to him and putting her head on his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"I need popcorn," Lelouch mumbled.

"N-No," she said, stumbling over the words.

"Really?" she asked, putting her hands on his chest.

"Quit," Suzaku told her.

"Why?" she asked him.

He turned around and shoved into the wall. "I said leave us alone!"

"Get off!" she yelled back.

C.C. heard the commotion and ran upstairs. "What is going on?!"

"She tried to rape Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled at the same time that Tamiya yelled, "He just pinned me to the wall for no reason!"

"Tamiya, please go downstairs. I want to talk with these two," C.C. told her.

She left the room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Tamiya tried to seduce me," Lelouch said plainly. "Suzaku stood up for me and neither of them said that they weren't fighting over me so I think that Suzaku is in love me."

"Lelouch, that would be weird and wrong! You're my brother!" Suzaku yelled.

"So, she really did try to?" C.C. asked them.

Lelouch and Suzaku nodded.

"Stay up here until I tell you to come down there," she told them.

They nodded. As soon as she shut the door Suzaku got his cigarettes and lighter out.

(A/N: KAWAII!!!!!!!! Found the cutest pic ever!!!!! Here's the link! (dot) even if you don't like yaoi it's cute!)

"Gimme one," Lelouch said holding out his hand.

Suzaku handed him and lit them both.

**Downstairs**

"Tamiya, you have a lot to learn," C.C. told her.

"I can't help myself!" Tamiya yelled.

"Try," Rolo told her.

"Help me," she whined.

"Fine, from now on you will live in this house. You will obey my rules. You will hand over that blue stone," C.C. told her.

Tamiya handed her the stone grudgingly.

"I'm staying on the couch, right?" Rolo asked.

"Yes, she'll bunk with Cecile," C.C. told him.

"She hasn't been around lately," Rolo said.

"She's visiting her Father," C.C. told him.

"Wait, if she has a living Dad and she's our sister wouldn't that make him our dad as well?" Rolo asked.

"It's more complicated than that," C.C. told him.

"Will you go tell Suzaku and Lelouch it's okay to come downstairs and would you please bring Nunnally down?" C.C. asked him.

"Why do I have to do all the hard stuff," he mumbled under his breath.

**Everyone downstairs**

"I have to tell almost all of you something. Really, it's just Lelouch, Rolo, and Suzaku. Nunnally and Tamiya already know this," C.C. told them.

"Get on with it. I have important things going on upstairs since we aren't allowed out of the house," Suzaku told her.

C.C. sighed. "You all aren't actually related at all."

"You're kidding, right?" Lelouch asked looking at her in disbelief.

"No, I'm not kidding. That is why you aren't allowed past the front yard," she told them.

"But that means…," Rolo trailed off.

"It means what Rolo? Enlighten us," Lelouch asked looking at him.

"It means that something that Suzaku told me isn't that bad after all," Rolo whispered.

Suzaku leaned over and smacked the back off his head.

C.C. gave them both a questioning look. "Alright, I have to go somewhere. Nunnally is in charge."

"Why Nunnally?!" Suzaku protested.

"Yeah, why not Suzaku?!" Lelouch asked.

"You two would beat up on me!" Rolo yelled.

"Damn right I will! You almost blew my secret!: Suzaku yelled.

"That is why none of you are in charge," C.C. said. She grabbed her keys and a jacket and left.

**A few hours later**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it!" Rolo yelled, turning down the TV volume and going to the door. He opened it and stood dumbstruck.

"Is this the Lamperouge residence?" a boy that looked exactly like Lelouch asked.

_**A/N: Interesting… The plot thickens!!!! Is this boy a clone??? Is he a twin??? Maybe a brother??? Will Rolo…(can't tell you…))??? Is Tamiya still evil?????????????????? All these questions are MORE!!! I know you all have them… Ask me anything!!!! **_

_**Lelouch: Except for stuff about the next chapters…**_

_**Rolo: Or about people dying…**_

_**Suzaku: Or about people NOT in this anime…**_

_**Tamiya: Or about me… Please don't hate me!!!! Hate the character I do!!!**_

_**Lelouch(2)???: Hey! I'm new! I'm not letting you all know who I am though…yet…**_


	33. Part 3, Week 13

Part 3, Week 13

_**A/N: Okay!!!!! You people **__**REALLY**__** need to not assume this twin/clone of Lelouch will be another Rolo… Grr. I'm mad at that girl again. She's NOW trying to turn it around to make it look like all the shit that started was MY fault! Idk what I'm going to do now. Anyway, here are all my awesome reviewers and my replies to them!!!!! X3.**_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Wow, you're like the only one that didn't guess something else… I won't tell you what they guess in case I do want to use that idea… Prolly won't. You did think a little too hard… _

**Collective Unconscious: **_Yay!!! New games are always fun!!! I know… But! I have to get off my lazy arse and type these up for you guys! Or! Dreamer and C.C. Lamperouge would kill me! XDD. Group therapy or Diethard…**weighs options** Hmm… Well, almost all really… And some bad things…Tamiya's list is as follows!: Lelouch, Rivalz, Lelouch, and Suzaku. She may try for Rolo… I'm happy you can't wait for this chappy…! X3_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Well, sorry to say, this might NOT be another Rolo… I've only ever read the first chappy of that spin-off series and didn't find it good. My reasons! 1.) It's confusing… 2.) Everybody looked weird and I couldn't tell sometimes who was who!! Well, enough of my talking…_

Wow… There is a lot of room down here… Normally I try to make the review thing a page at 14 size font… There were only three of you so I have A LOT of room down here… Hmm… What can I talk about… Well, I wonder if any of you are wondering anything about me… As long as it's nothing too personal I will answer question… Just ask…

_****Big wall of random letters****_

_**Well, that took up three lines… **_

_**Okay! Now I can maybe start typing the story!!!!!!!!!! **hands all three cake, ice cream, soda, and cookies** Onto the chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_****DON'T READ THE PART IN PARENTHESIS UNTIL U FINISHED THE FIC!!!!!!!** ((There are three stages in hypothermia. Look it up to understand. Lelouch: 3, Suzaku: 2. Now, when you fall asleep your temperature falls a few degrees. When in cold weather it is extremely BAD!!!!!)) **_

"Mom, Lelouch and I are going on a walk. I'm tired of hanging around here all day doing nothing but listen to you sing and watch TV," Suzaku told C.C. that morning.

"You know that you can't!" she exclaimed as Suzaku made for the door.

Rolo was in front of the door in an instant. "Mom said no."

"Mom, we'll wear our hoods. We won't let anyone see our faces," Suzaku whined.

"Suzaku! You know how I feel about you leaving the house!" she exclaimed walking into the living room.

"Mom, Suzaku and I will be fine. We're not gonna get raped or anything. Tamiya's off the streets," Lelouch told her.

Tamiya looked over and glared at him.

"Will you keep your hoods up and wear your winter jackets?" C.C. asked him.

Lelouch and Suzaku nodded.

"Fine, be back in an hour though," C.C. told them.

"Thanks Mom!" they said together grabbing their coats and running out the door.

She turned to Tamiya. "Now, we need to find something for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I need you to understand that doing what you were doing is wrong," C.C. told her.

"That's why I'm here," she replied.

"Now we have to take the next step. Will you go to therapy?" C.C. asked her.

"What!? Why?!" Tamiya yelled.

"You need to talk to someone about what's going on," C.C. told her.

"No, I don't. I'm fine. I'll get over it just sitting around here NOT looking for a boy," Tamiya told her.

"It's either that or you're going to be going to the Black Knights' base and I'll give you to Diethard and Suzaku's clone," C.C. told her.

"Diethard has his hands full! Testing the guy that claimed he was Lelouch's twin brother Wolf. Lelouch doesn't even have a twin brother!" Rolo yelled angrily.

"Um, actually, Mother did have twins. Both times. Lelouch and Wolf. Me and Sareena. I haven't seen Sareena, only heard about her. Mother thought that it would be bad to have twins around so, Wolf and Sareena were sent away to live with some friends of Mother's," Nunnally told them.

**A few hours later**

"Where are they?!" C.C. yelled, pacing around the room.

"Like we know! Why don't you go out there and look for them?!" Tamiya yelled.

C.C. just looked at her.

"Mom, you've been doing this for two hours now. We're all kinda mad. You should be out there looking for them not here worrying," Rolo told her.

"Stay here, all of you," C.C. said grabbing her coat and keys as a faint knock came from the door. She pulled the door open quickly and saw Lelouch laying on the porch.

Lelouch's lips were blue and the knee of his pants was cut and his knee bleeding.

C.C. knelt down quickly and felt his forehead. "Cecile, Rolo, and Tamiya, get him inside. Wrap him in covers and get him as warm as possible. Call 911 and tell them that he has hypothermia. Follow the directions they give you," C.C. told them as she left.

Tamiya ran out the door. "C.C.! Take this! It'll come in handy!" She threw something at C.C. and ran inside.

C.C. caught the item and looked at it. It was the blue stone. She got in the car and began to call people.

**Suzaku**

He was freezing and he knew it. He was determined to find Lelouch though. He had gotten afraid when those kids had picked them up thrown them in a van, thrown Lelouch out after an hour and drove off. He had been thrown out of the van twenty minutes ago.

"I'm getting hypothermia," Suzaku muttered to himself rubbing his gloves on his arms. He began to shiver violently. His lips began to tremble. He hugged his coat tighter and trudged on.

**C.C.**

"Diethard, now means now! I need that tracker activated! Suzaku is missing and Lelouch is at home with hypothermia! Suzaku's probably almost dead!" She yelled into her phone.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it," Diethard said quickly into the phone.

"Hurry!" she yelled.

"Ah ha! A small panel in your car should open up momentarily and show you Suzaku's location and how to get there quickly," Diethard told her.

"Thank you so much!" C.C. exclaimed. She hung up and followed the directions.

**Suzaku**

He was colder than ever now. He couldn't stand out in the cold anymore. He had to find somewhere warm. He began searching through his pockets and found a 9-volt battery and some steel wool. (A/N: Don't ask how he got these things in his pockets) He dug through the snow and found some sticks that he could light on fire and then put the steel wool at both sides of the battery. The wool caught fire and Suzaku tossed it onto the wood.

He put his hands out to the fire, welcoming the warmth of the flames. He pushed the snow out of the way and sat down. He put his hands out and hugged his knees close. He was still shivering and he was beginning to lose feeling in his hands, even with the fire. He laid his head on his arms and watched the flames. He began to get tired and rest his head against his arms. He fell asleep.

**C.C.**

She had been searching for half an hour. She finally got to the spot the signal had to find a big pile of snow and a small fire that was going out. She ran out of the car and dug through the pile of snow. It was Suzaku. She pulled out her phone and called an ambulance.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"My son was out walking and didn't come home so I started looking for him and found him piled under snow. He's cold and unconscious. I need an ambulance," she told the woman all in one breath.

"Remain calm. What's your address?" she asked.

"Um, we're in the middle of nowhere. One moment," C.C. said, she ran to the car, looked at the address and told the woman.

"We'll be there quickly," she said and hung up.

"Screw you! You're supposed to tell me what to do!" C.C. yelled into the phone. She pulled Suzaku into the car and turned on the heat. "Suzaku, honey, wake up."

She grabbed up her phone and called the house.

"Hello," Cecile answered.

"How's Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"He's a bit better. We're at the hospital right now. They're warming him up. How's your search?"

"I found him but, he unconscious and freezing cold. I found him buried in a pile of snow and near a fire."

"The doctors told us that Lelouch was in stage three of hypothermia. It was lucky he got to the door when he did, he would've died."

"Well, the ambulance is here. I'll be there soon," she said.

**A few hours later**

"They should be just fine. Suzaku is still unconscious though we have brought his temperature back to normal," the doctor told C.C.

"Thank you for letting me know," C.C. told the doctor.

The doctor nodded and left.

C.C. sat down next to Lelouch. "What happened?"

"We were only walking around for about ten minutes. This van pulled up and two guys came out. They looked at us and threw us into the car. I was thrown out of the car after about an hour. I looked for familiar landmarks and I got colder and colder. I started getting tired but forced myself to keep moving even after I couldn't walk. I don't know how long it took to reach the door," Lelouch told her.

"I'm happy you're safe," C.C. whispered hugging him. (A/N: Aww! Another LuluxC.C. moment!)

Suzaku groaned in the other bed and opened his eyes. "Mom?"

"Are you alright?!?!" she asked running over and hugging him.

"I'm fine. A lot warmer than I was," Suzaku told her.

"I'm glad," C.C. said with a smile.

_**A/N: Well, that's it!!!! Um… Nothing more to say… Read and Review!!!!!!!! **gives more cake and cookies****_


	34. Part 3, Week 14

Part 3, Week 14

A/N: Totally pissed but, I'm writing anyway!! X3. Writing this story and reading your reviews always helps calm me down. Well! I won't take my anger out on you guys! **gives cookies, cake, ice cream, and soda** Well, here are all my awesome reviewers!!!!!:

**Digimon Dreamer: **_It was nail biting. I wanted to add some suspense to this story… It has a plot and many genres. Well, I like confusing stuff. You're able to figure it out later…_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Yeah, it is double trouble. Ooh! Twin Zeros! Good idea!!! He'll definitely hate Britannia because Marianne and Charles dumped him!!!! Thanks Cornelia!!!!!! **Huggles and gives extra cookie**_

**Collective Unconscious: **_I have no clue how cold it gets in Japan. It's my story and the weather will do what I want it to… Diethard is quite talented… Force, drugs, or do what she wants… hmm… Oh, you'll see how the blue stone helps… Pedophiles pick up kids and dump them later… They will be brought back up again…_

**Zadie Rose: **_Those guys were both Zadie, they were both. They are EXTREMELY creepy. Tamiya in therapy will do wonders. We ALL still love Tamiya! Except for C.C. Lamperouge but, maybe she'll get over that… In later chapters… Well, if you mean out of reviewers, only you and C.C. Lamperouge have mentioned Tamiya… A lot… Um, most of the people in the story hate her. Lelouch thinks she cools. Cecile is okay with Tamiya. C.C., Rivalz, and Suzaku have a problem with her. I'm happy that you got the review in! X3. It doesn't matter when u review. Actually I was putting the finishing touches on it so when u reviewed was a pretty good time. I was able to just look it up and put you on there! I was soooooo happy to get your review!!!! X3. You psychic!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!! Damn it. I'm gonna try to post it again… They caught it… We will meet Sareena here soon. Maybe this chappy… Well, Wolf will definitely be coming to the house. Parents stick sometimes… I hope we get to arrange the Rolo Alliance soon!!!! Ooh! I can't wait for the Rolo Alliance to come up!!!! WE LOVE YOU ROLO!!!!! (AND LULU) Yay!!!_

_Rolo: I'm happy._

_Lelouch: I need an Alliance like yours…_

_**Well, onto the chappy!!!!!!! X3. So cute… Sorry, I was just thinkn bout a pic I found…**_

Lelouch sat up in his bed. He was freaking tired. He hadn't slept any that night. He'd had nightmares about what those boys had done to Suzaku. It scared him to death thinking about what they would have done had Lelouch not been there at all…

**_Flashback**_

_"W-What are you going to do with us?" Lelouch asked the two in front of him. _

_"We're going to take him," one of the boys that had brown hair said pointing at Suzaku. "To the King."_

_"Why?! Neither of us have done anything!!" Lelouch exclaimed as one of the boys began to look nervous. _

_"What's the matter?" the first one asked forcefully. _

_"Nothing," the other replied._

_"Sure, nothing," the other replied grabbing onto the back of Suzaku's collar and slamming him against the wall of the truck. _

_"I just got the call!" a girl's voice said from the front of the van._

_"You're going to pay for your crimes," the first boy said._

_"What has he done?!" Lelouch asked, getting angrier._

_"He stole from the king!" the first replied._

_"Leave him out of this. This is between you and me," Suzaku said standing up._

_"Stop moving around back there! You're going to alert the police that people are in the back!" the girl yelled._

_"What should we do with you now?" the first asked, looking directly at Lelouch._

_"Let me go home," Lelouch suggested. _

_"No," the first said._

_"Boys! The Black Knights are coming all around! Front, back, and sides!" the girl in the front yelled._

_The second boy lunged at the first and pinned him to the floor of the truck. "You two! Open the back doors and jump to the Knightmares!" _

_"How can we trust you?!" Suzaku asked as Lelouch pushed the door open._

_"Just trust me! You may not remember but, you both know me," the second guy told him._

_The first boy stood up and had pushed Lelouch out the open doors and then shut them tight._

_**End Flashback**_

"Lelouch! Breakfast is ready!" C.C. called up the stairs.

"Be down in a minute!" He yelled back. He started searching around the room for the beer that Suzaku had hidden. He popped one open when he found one and popped it open. He drank half of it down and then went downstairs.

*.*.*15 minutes later*.*.*.*

"Alright you two. We need to talk about what happened last week," C.C. said.

"What about it?" Lelouch asked.

"What did those boys do?" C.C. asked them.

"Well, I got pushed out when this one guy tackled the other and the Black Knights were outside," Lelouch told her.

"They were planning on taking me to King Charles for something," Suzaku told her, looking at his shoes.

"Did you do anything?" C.C. asked.

"All I did was walk outside and talk to Princess Euphemia," Suzaku told her.

"Well, you two aren't allowed out of the house anymore," C.C. told them.

"Hey, where's Tamiya?" Rolo asked.

"She's in a group therapy session," C.C. told them.

**Tamiya**

"Let's welcome our new comer," the group leader said.

"I'm not interested," Tamiya said. "I'm only here because my mom thinks I have problems."

"Well, most parents are right when it comes to group therapy," the leader said.

"Well, mine isn't. I'm just going to sit here and be nice," Tamiya said.

"Alright, well, anyone else want to talk?"

Everyone shook their heads.

The leader sighed. "Why don't you all talk and get to know each other?"

They all began talking to each other.

"I hear you're looking for a boy friend," one of the guys asked.

Tamiya looked up. The boy had black hair that fell a little above his eyes. His eyes were green.

"Maybe, all depends. What's your name?" she asked.

"Shiro," he told her.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Tamiya," she told him

**C.C.**

"Mom, we can explain," Suzaku said from the door way as she pulled a full pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and beer cans from under the bed.

"How can you explain?" she asked.

"Well, I got Lelouch started. It's not his fault. I take full responsibility and blame," Suzaku said stepping forward.

"Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"I'm not taking you take all the responsibility. I listened and started using that stuff," Lelouch told her.

"Alright, so you both want to be punished?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"You are both grounded for an entire week. I will be taking away all of this stuff and you will not be doing this again! No TV," she said leaving the room.

"Did you hide anything?" Lelouch asked.

"Nope. I hid it all together," he told him.

"Damn…" Lelouch said.

_**A/N: yeah, it's short. I know. But, I have to get off. I was looking up stuff and now my mom telling me to get off now… Well! Read and Review!!!!! Love ya!!!! **_


	35. Part 3, Week 15

Part 3, Week 15

A/N: Okay! Here it is!!! The next chapter!!!! Yay!!!!! We might be meeting Sareena in this chapter… Anyway! Onto the reviewers!!!!:

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Don't worry. Tamiya will straighten up… She doesn't have that stone at the moment… Yeah, he was only twelve. Totally unfair… I'm happy you loved the LuluxC.C. moment! One of the guys was a Black Knight in disguise… The other, Idk yet… _

_Lelouch: No one could have come with me! I was thrown out the back of the van!_

_Suzaku: No one will know where we went._

_Yeah, Tamiya REALLY needed therapy… That would be funny!!!! _

_Lelouch: Yay!!!! Take that Rolo!!!! _

**Animelover12: **_Hey, we all make lame names first. This is my second name on here… It used to be Naruto's Biggest Fan. Yeah, I didn't have on Naruto story… Ooh! Do you have a name on here?? I wanna read that story you have!!! Wow, that's gotta suck not having friends that like anime. Most of my friends at my school don't watch anime but, I have kids that go to other schools I talk to…_

**Collective Unconscious: **_XDD. Yeah, well, Lelouch was kinda high when they were in the van and the flashback was Lelouch's POV. Hehehe… _

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Lelouch: I have to work for it??? Does that include taking my shirt off???_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Yeah, the Black Knights already know about the twin. Well, I would want to Charles's reaction or the entire army for that matter!!!! XDD. If I don't update you'll do something that I'll regret? That doesn't make sense… _

**Zadie Rose: **_Wow! You did it again!! I was just finishing up the chapter!!! Charles is a pedophile. That's what… Euphy was walking by. Um… Sareena is introduced in this chappy! Aww! C.C. Lamperouge already has the claim to the Lelouch Alliance. (Doesn't know the full name…) Haha!!!! I'm Lulu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **squeals** well, I'm staying the Vice!!!!! I am Lelouch!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your sis is going to be Nunnally! Hey! That makes her my little sister!!!!!!!! Hehehe!!!! Lolo!!!! Sorry, I'm hyper… _

_**Hehehe! Random wall of dots!!! Yay!!!! Onto the chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Lelouch had sneaked onto Ashford Academy's grounds. He was walking around trying to find Milly and Shirley to give them some money from Suzaku. He didn't know what it was for.

"Alright everyone!" Came Milly's voice over the intercom. "I've just got word from an anonymous source that Lelouch Lamperouge is on campus! If you bring him to the student council club room someone in here will give you a kiss!"

Lelouch pulled his hood up and zipped the zipper as high as he could muster on his jacket. It wasn't going to help much. He ran for the basement. He knew that if he was caught by someone in the school they would wonder about him being shorter and not himself. He didn't even know the full story much less wanted the entire school to know!

"There he is!" someone yelled.

Lelouch ducked his head down and ran for the stairs to the basement. He didn't know how but, he knew there was a secret passage down there. He ran forward faster and bumped into something hard. "Sorry, I got to get to the basement."

"Lelouch?!" the boy asked.

Lelouch looked up think it was one of the student council members but saw a boy that looked exactly like him. (A/N: Lelouch didn't see Wolf the first time he came to the house)

"Um, let's go to the basement together. They all think I'm you," he told Lelouch extending his hand out.

"I would think! I look exactly like an older version of myself," Lelouch told him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Wolf. Come on! I can hear them yelling from that hallway!" Wolf exclaimed, taking Lelouch's hand and pulling him to the basement.

"Let's go this way. There's a secret passage," Lelouch said, pulling Wolf along now.

"Where does it lead?" Wolf asked following Lelouch.

"That's the problem. I don't know," Lelouch said, pulling Wolf into a small crawl space.

**C.C.**

"Suzaku, where is Lelouch?" she asked as Suzaku sat at the table with a tired expression.

He laid his head down on the table and said, "I don't know. Leave me alone. I have a headache."

"That's your fault Suzaku," she said in her happy sing-song voice.

"No, it's yours," he muttered.

"Go back to bed if you're going to be so grumpy," she told him, making sure that the smell of omelets wafted to him.

"Stop trying to make me happy. It won't work unless I get nicotine," Suzaku told her, lifting his head just a little.

"Good morning!" Cecile yelled running down the stairs.

"What's got you so happy?" C.C. asked.

"Well, my dad told me that he didn't want anything to do with me but! Mom told me she was leaving him!" she exclaimed, kissing the top of Suzaku's head.

"What time is it?!" Rolo yelled down the stairs.

"It's about nine!" C.C. yelled back.

"Damn it!" Rolo yelled.

"What's the matter?!" C.C. yelled up the stairs.

No response could be heard.

Lelouch walked down the stairs. "Morning."

"Where were you this morning?" C.C. asked putting the omelets on plates.

"I was sleeping. I fell asleep in Rolo's room. Forgot to tell Suzaku I was going in there. Sorry," he said quickly.

"Did you get taller?" Cecile asked.

"No," he answered quickly.

C.C. gave him a look and put the plates on the table.

"How can you not have a headache?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"Um… I don't know. Maybe I'm just special," Lelouch replied digging into his omelet.

**Milly**

"There he is!" she yelled grabbing Lelouch's arm and pulling him into the club room.

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" Lelouch asked grudgingly.

"C.C. told us that you were grounded and not allowed out of the house," Milly told him.

"I guess you guys saw Wolf then?" Lelouch asked.

"Wolf?" Nina asked.

"He looks exactly like me. Apparently he's my twin," Lelouch told them.

"Where is he then?" Milly asked.

"At home pretending to be me," Lelouch replied with a smile. "Oh, Suzaku wanted me to give you this money."

"Oh, well, he remembered," Milly said with a confused smile.

"Now, can you help me get out of here without being seen?" he asked trying to stand up and being pushed back down.

"We can't let you leave," Shirley told him.

"And why not?!" he asked angrily.

"We aren't allowed to let you leave," Rivalz told him.

"What do you mean you aren't allowed?" Lelouch asked confused.

"We just got a message from Nunnally not to let you leave. She said she needed to speak with you," Milly told him.

"I can just go home to talk to her," Lelouch told them.

"No you can't. These idiots don't know how to read," a girl that looked exactly like Nunnally said walking through the door. "I'm Nunnally's twin, Sareena."

"Wow, Lelouch, you never told us you and Nunnally had twins!"

"I didn't even know! I'm still not even sure if I believe what Mom told me!" Lelouch yelled.

"What do you mean by Mom?! She's dead. Isn't she?" Sareena asked.

"What?! Mom is dead!" Lelouch yelled.

"Calm down!" Shirley yelled.

"Lelouch, what C.C. said was true. You're actually 17 years old. That's how Wolf is your twin. Yes, you're real mother is dead. It looks like Sareena is Nunnally's twin," Milly told him.

"Why do you want to talk to me? I'm sorry if I don't remember anything about our mother. You might want to talk to Nunnally if you want to know anything," Lelouch said standing up.

*.*.*A few hours later with C.C.*.*.*

"Nice little trick," she told Lelouch and Wolf.

"Thank you," they said together.

C.C. sighed. "Grow up."

"It's not my fault! Diethard told me that I could go and that I should probably find Lelouch!" Wolf exclaimed.

They heard Sareena and Nunnally giggling upstairs.

Tamiya ran to the door. "Um, C.C.! Can I go out for a bit?!" she yelled.

"Yes," C.C. told her.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch muttered giving C.C. puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I am too. I shouldn't have listened to a fifteen year old," Wolf told her.

"Hey! You're my TWIN brother! Don't insult me!" Lelouch yelled.

Nunnally gave a surprised scream from upstairs and then laughed.

"Um, mom, this guy named Lloyd just called the house asking for the person in charge," Rolo told her.

C.C. grabbed the phone from him and said, "Yes?"

"I was wondering where Suzaku is. He hasn't come to work in forever and we could really use his help," Lloyd told her.

"Well, its kind of complicated," C.C. told him.

"Start explaining," Lloyd told her, clearly irritated.

"Well, something happened and now Suzaku is a fifteen year old that doesn't know how to operate a Knightmare and will not be learning," C.C. told him.

"Well, when will he be his regular age again?" Lloyd asked.

"In about three weeks," C.C. said hanging up.

"C.C.! We're hungry!" Nunnally yelled down the stairs.

"I'll go make something," Cecile said.

"Mom, do you know what happened to me?!" Rolo asked angrily.

"What did they do?" she asked with a sigh.

"Wolf tied me up! Then Lelouch told me that if I told you that Lelouch was going to Ashford Academy he would tell about my masochistic ways!" Rolo yelled and then covered his mouth.

"You're cutting yourself?" she asked him, turning her head.

"Ooh! Rolo's in trouble!" Wolf and Lelouch yelled.

*.*.*5 hours of ranting later*.*.*

"And THAT is why cutting yourself is wrong!" C.C. yelled back at him.

"I'll stop, okay?" he asked.

"You better," she told him walking out of the room.

A/N: Okay, well, that's it!!!! X3. Can't wait for the next chapter, can you??????????????????????????? Hehehe! Well, here are your cookies and stuff! **hands cookies, cake, soda, and pizza**


	36. Part 3, Week 16, Pt 1

Part 3, Week 16

A/N: Time for the next installment of… What Would Happen?! With our host MoonlitxAngel!!!!!!! **cheering crowd** Now, MoonlitxAngel, what made you write this fanfiction?

_**Me: Call me Angel. Well, my and my younger sister were talking one night and we came up with it… Really, we only came up with Part 1. Now, I'm going to thank all my awesome reviewers!!!!"**_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Lol. Sure, you can be Rolo I guess! I, as the all powerful ruler of this story, now dub thee Rolo!!!! Lol. Well, I'm happy you liked the chappy!!!!!_

**Animelover12: **_I can't wait for your story to come up!! Send me the link today!!!!! X3. Now RiseofaRebellion!!! Awesomeness!!!!!_

**Collective Unconscious: **_Me either. That would bug me to no end if I had to sit through that lecture. That's why I didn't put all the stuff down. Yeah, you're actually right. Milly is his go between for drugs… Shame on her… Yeah, Sareena put her name and a pic at the bottom of the e-mail and they didn't look at the name. We do need more Diethard and his lasers… Maybe in this chapter… Yes, you're right, this all part of a plan… You goofy Yuri lover!!!! They aren't doing that kind of stuff!!! They're just catching up!!! _

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Lelouch is the best. Wolf is kind of a back up Lelouch. Still, the twins are important… _

_Lelouch: Really?! How many people are in it?!?! Yay!!!!!! I'm happy!!!!_

_Rolo: Spazz…_

_Suzaku: Yes, my poor little head…_

_Rolo: No, I don't understand why. I'm not going to kill myself by doing what I'm doing… I just like pain…Hehehehe…._

Okeay… Well, Rolo has gone a little crazy… He'll be back to normal soon though… Hmm… What do I talk about now??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Maybe I'll answer some questions… That you all might have…

_**Q: What have Charles and V.V. been up to???????**_

_**A: Well, they are plotting a scheming as usual… Charles still wants to use Lelouch and all that kind of stuff and they put Tamiya in the Lamperouge house. **_

_**Here's a kewl pic! fc01(dot)deviantart(dot)com/fs50/f/2009/262/1/5/Rolo_and_Nunnally_by_RolosLocketGirls_Pal(dot)jpg**_

Lelouch was sitting on his bed reading. Wolf had left to go talk to Diethard about something important and Lelouch was grounded for yesterday.

"Hey Lelouch," Tamiya said, opening the door and walking in a little bit.

"Hmm?" he asked putting the book down a little bit and looking at her.

"I need your help," she told him.

"With what?"

"Well, I need to sneak out. Mom said I wasn't allowed to leave after what all happened the other day with you and Wolf."

"Go out the window."

"Will you come with me?"

"Why?"

"I can't sneak past Mom. She's watching through the window in the family room."

"Go behind the house."

"How'd you get into the house without going outside when you were at Ashford?"

"Secret passage way."

"Please show me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

"Then tell me why!"

"I don't feel like helping you. You tried to rape me twice in my life and I'm not letting that happen again."

"I promise on my life that I will not touch you."

"Fine, but if I get in trouble you have to say you used your Geass on me."

"How do you know about that?!"

"You learn a lot of things by eavesdropping."

"Well, come on. Show me where it is."

Lelouch got up, put a bookmark in his book, put the book down, went to the door, and walked to Rolo's room. He opened a small patch of blankets and revealed the exit or entrance to the passage him and Wolf had used the week before. "You first."

Tamiya bent down and began crawling through the hole. She continued going once she was sure that Lelouch was following.

"Why did you need to get out of the house anyway?" Lelouch asked, crawling up next to her.

"I just needed to get away from everyone. Rolo just wants to hurt himself, Suzaku complaining about a nicotine headache all the time, Cecile getting excited because her Mom left King Charles, and of course C.C. telling me that I need to go to that group therapy thing even though we don't do anything there. You're the only normal person in the house," Tamiya told him.

"Well, I'm less normal than I appear," Lelouch told her, moving so that he was in front instead of behind. "Where do you want to go in Ashford? To the left is the cafeteria and to the right is the Student Council club house."

"What about in front of us?" she asked, coming up next to him.

"That. Is a two-story drop to the basement," Lelouch told her.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked, looking down the hole in front of them.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Down. To the basement," she replied.

Lelouch pulled a piece of rope out and dangled it down the hole. He tied it to a pipe above them and moved out of the way. "There you go. That'll take you all the way down to the basement."

"Come with me," she said.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Well, I don't like being in that basement alone. I would really appreciate it if you would come with me," she told him, grabbing onto the rope and pulling herself into the hole.

"I'm going somewhere. Oh, if mom asks you where I went tell her I'm fine," Lelouch told her taking the left path.

"Bye Lelouch," she whispered as she slid down the rope.

**At the house two hours later**

"Where's Lelouch?!" C.C. yelled.

"I don't know. Seriously," Tamiya told her.

"What did he tell you?" she asked angrily.

"He told me he was going somewhere. He told me to tell you he's fine," Tamiya told her.

"Nunnally! Sareena! Come downstairs!" C.C. yelled.

Two seconds later Sareena was pushing Nunnally down the stairs.

"Yes C.C.?" Sareena asked.

"I have to go somewhere. Would you two please watch Suzaku, Rolo, Cecile, and Tamiya?" C.C. asked them.

"Sure! Oh C.C. Where's Lelouch? I wanted to show him something," Nunnally asked.

"That's the reason I'm leaving. He sneaked out and no one knows how to find him," C.C. told them.

"Oh, well, I'll show you all what I've accomplished!" she exclaimed. "Sareena?"

Sareena stepped in front of Nunnally and took her hands. She helped Nunnally out of the chair.

Nunnally carefully let go of Sareena's hands and put her hands at her sides. She took a few steps forward and then wobbled. She grabbed the couch for support.

"Nunnally! I'm so proud of you!" Suzaku exclaimed.

Nunnally and Sareena smiled. "Thank you. I'm still not able to walk long distances but, I'm working on it."

"Good job. I hope you get to walking around more," Rolo told her.

Nunnally smiled and slowly walked over to Rolo and hugged him.

**Lelouch**

He ran down the streets and into the run down building. He only had those small memories that were seeping back into his mind. He didn't know exactly where the place he was headed was or exactly where he was going he just knew he was needed.

**Diethard**

"Good job! Now, you'll be changing someone this time! Who?" Diethard asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it," Suzaku2, now known as Suzu,

"Well, you'll have plenty of time. Really just about a week," Diethard told him.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the alarm sounded.

"Stay here. Watch this stuff," Diethard told Suzu. He went to the front door.

"Hey! It's Lelouch!" Kallen exclaimed.

"He doesn't know about the Black Knights Kallen! If he thinks that we're evil we'll have to capture him until he's seventeen next week," Diethard told her.

"Hello? Is anybody in there? I don't know where or who all this belongs to or is but, I know I should come here," Lelouch yelled through the door.

"Do we just let him stand there and hope he goes back home?" Diethard asked.

"I don't know," Kallen said.

Lelouch leaned up against the door and closed his eyes.

**C.C.**

She had looked around the entire Shinjuku Ghetto and was head to the Black Knights base. That's the only place she could think that he would be. She drove up to the rock where the base's entrance was stopped the car. She saw blood.

She got out of the car and knocked o the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"Tamaki, it's me. C.C.," she told him.

"The door is open," Tamaki told her through the door.

She pushed it open and walked straight to Diethard's lab.

"Hello C.C.," Diethard said from over an operating table.

"What are you doing over there?" she asked him, walking toward the table.

"Um, you can't see that," Suzu told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm working on something and you'll probably think it's gross," Diethard told her plainly.

C.C. shoved past Suzu and looked at the table. It was Lelouch. He was beaten up and his skull was almost cracked open. "What happened?!"

"We don't know. We thought that he would leave if we didn't open up the door to the base so we left him there. Next thing I know, someone is screaming that Lelouch is hurt," Diethard told her.

**Suzaku**

He was searching around C.C.'s room. He knew it was wrong and all but, he had to find something out. He had heard her talking to his Father the night he killed Genbu. He found a tape. He slipped it into the video camera and hit play.

"Suzaku, I'm sorry. I know that by now you know who I am and what I can do. I didn't want to tell you this in person. It's not fair to you to feel the blame. I'm the one that killed your father. Well, technically you did. I had Tamiya make you do it. I know you'll probably hate me after you see this video. If I could take back the past, I would. Maybe Lelouch wouldn't be alive if I hadn't made you kill him. Your Father planned to kill them," C.C. said. The video stopped then and showed a clip of Suzaku as a baby with C.C. and Genbu looking at him.

He felt his old memories wash over him. Everything he had felt since he was younger. He took the tape out and put it in the drawer. He walked downstairs in a daze.

**Lelouch**

He stared into a bright light. It began to fade away and he saw an old man.

"Hello, my son," the man said.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked, trying to walk toward him but wasn't able to.

"I'm your Father. Charles Zi Britannia," the man told him.

"So, I'm a Prince?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, Lelouch," Charles told him.

"Wait, why wouldn't C.C. tell me?"

"She wanted to make sure that I would never get to you."

"How come? If you're my Father wouldn't she want me near you?"

"She is with the Black Knights. They are trying to use you against me." Charles walked to Lelouch. "I must go now. You are about to wake up."

As the world began to dissolve around Lelouch he could see Charles smile an evil and malicious smile.

He blinked his eyes open and tried to look around.

"Oh my gosh Lelouch! You're alright!" he heard C.C. yelled. He couldn't see.

"Mom?" he asked. "Why can't I see?"

"Oh, one of your eyes is hurt so the doctor covered them both up until the other healed," she explained.

"How am I supposed to get around?!" Lelouch asked panic-stricken.

"The entire family will have to help you," she told him.

"Great," he muttered pushing himself up. He reached out for something to hold onto and felt a soft hand. He pulled himself up and began to feel his way to the door.

**At the house**

Suzaku didn't know why but, he was seventeen now. He didn't want to let on but, he had to question C.C. as soon as she got back. He went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Sareena.

"What's the matter Suzaku?" Nunnally asked.

"It's nothing Nunnally," Suzaku told her.

I know it's not nothing," Nunnally told him.

"Fine, I found out that C.C. is the one that killed my Father," Suzaku whispered…

_**A/N: Omg!!!!! This would have been up earlier but my computer got a ton of viruses on it!!!! I almost died!!!!!! **falls to the floor and dies in a fake way** I'm alive!!!!!! Hehehe. Well, this is a part 1 of 2 thing because I have to get off because it's almost time to shut off the computer… Well, Angel out!!!!!**_


	37. Part 3, Week 17, End of Part 3! Not pt2

_**Part 3, Week 17, Ages(17 and 15)**_

A/N: Heyo!!!!! Hehe! You're going to have to find out why it says 17 and 15 later on in the story. Actually, about in the beginning… Anyway!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry bout not giving you all sweets!!!! XDD. The whole virus thing… Totally sucked… Anyway! Here are all you awesome people who reviewed my awesome story!!!!!!!!!:

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Yeah, well, I was reading the character bio's for some of the Code Geass characters and I found that in Nightmares of Nunnally C.C. was the one that killed Genbu. I decided I would use it… _

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Yeah, like I told Cornelia, I was looking up character bio's and found that… Yeah, I thought you might have drawn the pic. I loooooovvvvveeeee! It. _

**Collective Unconscious: **_I can already guess the contents of those web pages… Weellll… I said in an earlier chapter that C.C. and Tamiya knew each other before…I don't see how you don't understand a lot of things… Umm… I'm pretty sure I already established that Nunnally could see… What is your problem with Yaoi…? I've seen a lot of boys that like yaoi… It's easier to put a strip of cloth over someone's eyes than putting an eye patch on… Trust me. Been there, done that… You would be right… Diethard is going to let Suzu use the laser for himself to see how it works and everything… You mean Orange-kun as in Jeremiah Guttwald, right? Anya coming in, that would be funny!!!! I'm happy that you liked the chapter._

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Well, you'll have to wait and find out what happened to Lelouch. Charles and V.V. are part of it… Suzaku will do something harsh…_

_Tamiya: Very well, thank you…_

_Nunnally: Yup! That is what we were doing upstairs. NOT what I'm pretty sure Collective Unconscious thought… That's true. Lelouch is impressionable right now though. A rebellious teenager like you and me…_

Wow!!!! I have a lot of space down here again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate you all…. You never write a lot anymore… Only Collective Unconscious does… **angry face** Psyche!!!!!! Hehe! Hmm…. What can I talk about… Well, my friend Sarah is still mad at me… Umm…. One of my others friend's phone is screwed up… She isn't answering… I wanna talk to her!!!!!!!!

_**Hmm…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

_**Here's your cake, soda, pizza, and cookies!!!!! **hands goods** Well, onto the chappy!!!!!!!!!!**_

"What happened?" C.C. asked.

"I don't know! I woke up like this!" Lelouch yelled. He was fifteen again.

"I don't know how I'm seventeen again either. It was actually a little while last week that I got back to seventeen. There's something you and I need to discuss though, C.C.," Suzaku said, biting back anger.

"Lelouch, you are to stay in your room. I don't want you leaving. Suzaku, watch him for a little while. I need to see something. No one is allowed to leave this house," C.C. told them.

"Why do I have to stay upstairs in my room while everyone else is downstairs?!" Lelouch asked angrily.

"If you promise you won't sneak off I'll let you stay down here," she told him.

"I promise I won't leave the house," Lelouch told her.

"Good," she told him. She grabbed her coat and left.

"I'm really mad at her!" Suzaku yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Why?" Lelouch asked.

"Do you have all your old memories?" Suzaku asked, looking at him.

"Yes," Lelouch replied, in a monotone voice.

"Apparently C.C. killed my father. She had Tamiya make me," Suzaku told him.

"That's got to suck," Lelouch told him.

"Yeah, oh, Nunnally has to show you something," Suzaku told him.

Lelouch looked to Nunnally who smiled and looked at Sareena.

Sareena and Nunnally showed Lelouch how Nunnally could walk.

"That's great!" Lelouch exclaimed.

**C.C.**

She was in an abandoned building. She looked around and finally found the person she was looking for.

"Hello, C.C. What is it that brings you here?" the boy asked. He was a short boy. Looked about fourteen. He had brown hair, cut short and curled on his head. He wore a plain black robe with gold trimming the edges.

"I have come to get the information about Lelouch Vi Britannia. You know everything so, you can show me what I need," C.C. told him.

"What do you need to know specifically?" the boy asked.

"Nanda, you know what is happening. Don't you?" she asked him. "You know what I need to see," C.C. told him.

"You will have to bring him here. I do not like to be seen so, only him.

"He will have to stay here with you. I cannot watch him while it develops," C.C. told him. "I have other duties. It is starting and I must prepare."

Nanda smiled. "I understand. If he does not listen to me you will not see him again."

"Nanda, don't be like that," C.C. said as she left the building.

**At the house thirty minutes later**

"Lelouch, please pack some of your things. You are going somewhere," she told him.

"Where's he going?" Suzaku asked.

"No where of your concern," she told him, pushing Lelouch toward the stairs.

Suzaku moved into her way. "Not until I know where he's going. I don't trust you."

"Do we need to sit down and talk?" C.C. asked.

"Yes. We do."

"Well, sit on the couch. Lelouch, go get your stuff together," C.C. told him.

Lelouch nodded and went upstairs.

"What do you want to talk about?" C.C. asked.

"Why did you kill my dad?" he asked.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to go over this," she said with a sigh.

"Well, we are," Suzaku told her.

"What's going on?" Wolf asked walking in the door.

"Nothing. Go help Lelouch," C.C. told him.

Wolf gave Suzaku a questioning look and went upstairs.

"I did it to protect all of you. Genbu Kururugi was going to kill Lelouch and Nunnally. He didn't want to deal with it anymore," C.C. replied.

"I'm still mad at you. The entire war started because of you," Suzaku told her.

"Lelouch must go somewhere for a little while. It is to protect him," she told them all.

"How long will he be gone?" Nunnally asked.

"I don't know. That all depends on him," C.C. told her.

"I'm ready!" Lelouch called down the stairs.

"Get in the car," C.C. told him.

He went outside and buckled in.

"I have to take him somewhere. I can't tell you where," C.C. told them.

"Be back soon!" Nunnally exclaimed waving.

"I will," C.C. told them leaving.

"Well, I bet anything Diethard or Suzu shows up," Suzaku muttered.

"Probably," Wolf muttered.

At that moment Suzu walked through the door. "Hey you guys."

Suzaku tensed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to visit, gosh," Suzu said sitting down on the couch.

Anya walked through the door.

"Why don't we let _**EVERYONE **_just walk in the door and wonder into the house?!" Suzaku yelled.

"I was just wondering if you would accompany me to the castle. The Knights of the Round are having a meeting," Anya said, messing with her camera.

"I'm a little busy right now. I have to watch Nunnally and Sareena," Suzaku told her.

"King Charles requested you come himself. We need you there," she told him.

"No one's leaving!" Suzu yelled. He had out a ray gun.

"Please don't do this to me again!" Suzaku exclaimed as he dodged Suzu's attack. It hit Anya.

"I'm twelve," she stated with a frown.

Suzu hit Nunnally and Sareena and then left.

"I'm going to be younger?!" Nunnally asked.

"Looks like it. I'm going to have to end up being with Lloyd because I haven't been at work for awhile. Looks like Lelouch and C.C. will have to watch you guys," Suzaku said.

"You guys didn't realize I got hit too?" Wolf asked.

"Well, this is just great," Suzaku sighed.

**C.C. and Lelouch**

"I don't like this much," Lelouch told her.

"Don't worry," C.C. told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Lelouch looked down and realized that C.C. had a pair of scissors.

"What are those for?" Lelouch asked.

"You don't need to worry about that," she told him, walking to Nanda's hiding spot and knocking twice.

"Must I teach him?" Nanda asked.

"Yes, he needs it or else Charles will prevail. You will give him the power to do this," C.C. told Nanda.

"Well, we finally meet. I have been waiting for you since the day you were conceived. I knew of everything that would befall you and everything that will happen. I know what is happening now and what will happen to everyone in this forsaken universe. I am the knowledge center and I can end anyone's life at will. It is my decision however. Now, if I give you the power to stop King Charles and what he is trying to do to your body will you follow my words without question?" Nanda asked.

C.C. put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Now is your chance to avenge Marianne. Will you follow Nanda's orders until your training is complete?"

"What is this power? I don't want to control Code," Lelouch told them.

Nanda laughed. "This power is more powerful then Code. It is the power of the King of all the Kings. It will stop your Father, and if used correctly, will destroy anyone that wishes for your Father's work to continue."

"I accept," Lelouch said.

At that moment a golden light enveloped him and he felt a mark being etched into the back of his hands. He saw flashes of his life and everyone else's in the world surrounded him. He felt connected to each and every one. Every piece of the puzzle was laid out in front of him for that brief second and then pulled away as quickly as they came.

"It is done," Nanda said as Lelouch passed out.

A/N: Well, we've got a new plot to start a new beginning!!!! Who exactly is Nanda?????? How is C.C. going to react to the little children???????????? Is Diethard ever going to stop?!?!?!?!?! Find out some of these answers!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!! Two things I would like to point out.

_**Shiro, I brought him into the story for a reason…**_

2.) Look at this link to find out what the marks on Lelouch's hands look like. Tell me if you can't see it.

www(dot)theredrighthand(dot)co(dot)uk/imagelib/cross1(dot)JPG

Like always!!!! Read and review and eat your veggies and brush your teeth and LOOK AT THAT PICTURE!!!!! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!!


	38. Part 4, Week 3, Age 3

Part 4, Week 3, Age 3

A/N: Yes, I am skipping one and two… They bore me… Babies are cute and all but, they can't get into a lot of trouble… Oh, letting you all know! In this story normal rules DO NOT apply. Nunnally can get better, Lelouch is a lot sexier, Geass rules are different, and… idk…

_**Well, onto my awesome reviewers!!!!!!! X3:**_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Diethard will definitely not be stopping anytime soon!!!! X3. Um… That'll take awhile to explain so, it'll probably be in this chapter…_

**Collective Unconscious: **_Hmm… Well, idc. It's on the backs of Lelouch's palms and that's it… Orange-kun does sound much more appropriate… I'm pretty sure that Anya is fourteen. Actually not very but, for the sake of this fic she was fourteen…Ha! I just looked! We was both wrong! She's fifteen! I looked it up on wikipedia… No, Diethard likes to see their faces when he shoots them… Yes, but if he shot the laser at those people they would grow up in seventeen weeks(that's the default) and come back with a vengeance. I have NEVER thought of Diethard being hit with the ray gun! **sarcastic** Then what is this stuff that is on your computer??? I suck at writing battle scenes… I don't words for things and other stuff. If you would be willing to help I might be able to fit one or two Knightmare battles… I'm happy you are satisfied… _

**Zadie Rose: **_That kk! Concerts are important!!! They are kind of obvious questions but… Everyone wants to know them!!! That would be funny! Diethard and Tamiya in group therapy together! **imagines Diethard standing in front of people saying he has a laser obsession** If you leave the dots in a chapter it will delete the link in case of spam or viruses…Lelouch taking care of Wolf will raise questions… I know! You have to love it!!!!_

_Tamiya: Tami looks kewl! Use that!_

_Rolo: We do need to arrange the first official meeting… How many people are in the alliance??? Umm… Pictures of me. Oh! We could get all the alliance members to meet a certain day of the week on your site or PM each other or if everyone has a compatible messenger. Angel has yahoo. _

_Hey!!! C.C. LAMPEROUGE READ THIS!!!! Zadie wants to know if she is invited to the alliance since she started the whole thing. She wants something too…_

_Suzaku: I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking. Umm… I prefer strawberry._

_Me: **remember cute picture where Lelouch and Suzaku are a neko and inu and eating strawberry pocky together…** _

_Lelouch: I know I rock! **find picture of self on computer…**_

_Angel: Am fifteen going on sixteen! Same as Anya!!!! Everyone is tired…_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_Idk how to make a homepage and don't have to time to spend making one… You aren't being mean! I was just saying for you to put the link here when you get it posted so that everyone can read it!!!! X3. Kallen is a pretty kewl character… I should make her show up more… ANOTHER pairing I never thought of!!!! SuzakuxKallen… I say Gino or Suzaku because I really don't like the LelouchxKallen pairing… Yeah, you hadn't reviewed for the other chappy. I was talking to Cornelia Li Britannia… I SHOULD make Gino come over and take care of Anya! That'd be cute!!!! **gasps** I got candy??? I wuv u!!! I never get anything for these chapter except these reviews!!!! Thx you!!!!! Chu get an extra treat… **Hands cookies**_

Okay, That's it!!!!! No cookies for you! Jk! **hands pizza, soda, cake, and cookies** Okay! These review replies were loooonnnnggg! It took two and a half pages!!! Onto the story!!!!!!

C.C. laid back in the bed thinking about having to take care of four three year olds. She decided that it sucked.

"Mommy!" she heard Nunnally yell.

C.C. sighed and dragged herself out of bed and into the bedroom. She opened the door.

"Mommy, Sareena stoleded my toy," Nunnally said.

"Sareena give it back," C.C. sighed.

"It mine," she said.

"I'm bored," Anya said, looking up at C.C.

"Play with some of the toys," C.C. suggested.

"I don't want to," Anya replied.

C.C.'s cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"How are you doing?" Gino asked from the other end.

"Things happened and now Nunnally, Sareena, Anya, and Wolf are three year olds," C.C. replied.

"Oh, Anya?" Gino asked.

"Yes, Anya. Is that all you wanted because they are fighting and I need to make breakfast," C.C. asked.

"Well, can I come over? To help," Gino told her.

"Umm, ask Shirley, Milly, Nina, and Rivalz if they would like to come," C.C. said.

"I'll ask them and come before lunch," Gino said hanging up.

C.C. shut her phone and looked at the four on the ground. "Lelouch, I wish you were here."

**Lelouch**

"How long have I been out?" Lelouch asked getting up and rubbing his head.

"A day and a half," Nanda replied. He got up from his seat and began gathering sticks and other things off the floor.

"What exactly does this power do to me?" Lelouch asked, beginning to stand but, stopping due to a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Don't stand up too fast. Your body is still getting used to the transformation," Nanda said.

"Answer the question," Lelouch demanded.

"This power is temporary. It cannot be given to a person for more than a year. As soon as those marks go away you will not have the power anymore. Now, this power will increase your speed and intellect. Along with your reasoning and logic. This power has no real name. You will also have one special attack move thing. Yes, I said thing. It all depends on your Geass. It doesn't depend on anything else. Only your Geass can decide," Nanda told him.

"I still don't understand," Lelouch told Nanda, standing up and flexing his now halfway muscular arm.

"You are more powerful than before and are here for the sole purpose to develop these powers. We first must test this power. We must find out what it is. Focus all your energy and concentration on this one stick… Good. Now, I want you to focus on destroying it," Nanda told him.

Lelouch's brow furrowed in concentration. A beam of red light shot from his eyes and the twig snapped in half.

"As your power grows you will be able to do that to anyone," Nanda told him picking up another stick. "Again."

**Black Knights**

"Aww!!" They are soooo cute!!!" Kallen exclaimed as C.C. walked in the room with Nunnally, Sareena, Wolf, and Anya.

"Yes, we know that. Now, I have a feeling that you are wondering about the whereabouts of Lelouch?" C.C. asked, holding Sareena in her arms and watching Nunnally, Wolf, and Anya play on the floor.

"Yes, actually, we are," Kallen said, looking from Diethard to C.C.

"We all know that defeating Charles Zi Britannia is practically impossible. He tried to deceive Lelouch and make him believe that Charles was right and the Black Knights were wrong. I have left Lelouch in the care of a friend and he is getting stronger. Any more questions?" C.C. asked.

"Will Lelouch be coming back anytime soon?" Ohgi asked.

"That depends on him," C.C. told him.

"Mommy?" Anya asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shirley at the house?" Anya asked.

"Soon. Kallen, I don't know what to do. Charles will no doubt lead an attack on the Black Knights soon. I'll get Lelouch back as soon as I can," C.C. said and then left.

_**A/N: I know it's short BUT!!!! I couldn't think of anything!!!!! Am losing inspiration!!!!! Help!!!!!! Any ideas?!?!?!?!**_

_**Well, read and review!!!!!!**_


	39. Part 4, Week 4

Part 4, Week 4

A/N: Okay, so here's this chappy!!!! Yay! I'm looking at my e-mail right now… Well, not much to say… Here are all my awesome reviewers!:

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Aww!!!! That would be awesome!!! X3. But, that'll have to wait until Lelouch is small again… It wouldn't seem right with Wolf… That would be hilarious though!!!!! I can just imagine it!!!_

_A little Zero standing up at the podium. He looked at the crowd and then said, "I want a cookie." Well, that inspired ideas for Part 5!!!!!!_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Like I always say, I don't care when you review as long as you do!!!! X3. Yay!!!! Well, I say that people that think Charles is right(there are those people out there) shouldn't be allowed. Well, he might be a special case. Hmm… I told you all! This Part is going to be a LuluxC.C. part! That would be hilarious!!!! They accidentally get into the Knightmares!!!!!! XDD._

_Lelouch: I might… **evil laugh** Jk, jk…_

_C.C.: I wish. Lelouch is going to a little kid this next time…_

**Collective Unconscious: **_Fackin' wow!!! This review is the longest!!! Lol. Use the force! Ehe. It doesn't matter. I just need to have some kind of battle!!! Yeah, I'm pretty sure that RiseofaRebellion came up with that… Well, a climax kinda. Charles won't die… This would be a completely crack fic after that… There is a lack of drunken Tamaki… I should have him take care of the little ones… That would be interesting… It would be funny if Ohgi made a shrine to Zero… XDDDDD. Anya calling 1-800 numbers would be hilarious!!!!! Lelouch would totally get mad though… Yeah, Tamiya hasn't really popped up since the passage way… We do need to find out the identities… **Hoping that you all will just forget about it…** Yay!!!! I got cake!!!!!!!! **growls** U don't NOT get me milkshake!!!! _

Great, a lot of space down here again… Hmm… Well,… hurm… What should I write… Well, I just read something kinda sad… Hmm… Anyone wanna hear something about me?????

_**Q: How many parts are going to be to this story?!?!?!**_

_**A: I have NO CLUE!!!! XDD. I just write until I get bored… Well, I absolutely LOVE this story!!!!!! X3. I really like it! **_

_**Q: How many people tick you off?!?!**_

_**A: A lot! Too many to count!!!! Almost all the kids at school do because they are way too judgmental…**_

_**Well, that's all I can think about!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Onto the chappy!!!!!!!!!! X33**_

"You are the most intelligent person, next to myself, that I've ever known," Nanda said, leaning back on a bag of stuff after losing to Lelouch at chess.

"Well, you should pay more attention when I tell you that I'm a lot smarter than I look," Lelouch told him with a slight smile.

"I have never encountered someone as smart as you Lelouch. It is very rare indeed," Nanda muttered to himself. He looked perplexed.

"Is something the matter? Not used to losing?" Lelouch asked.

"No, it's just that you are a very rare case in the matter of the power of Geass. Most people that are as smart as you would have gotten a more powerful Geass. I just don't understand it," Nanda said, hand on his chin.

"Um, I'll just let you think," Lelouch said, walking to a hole in the building and looking out. "I wish that I could change how other people see things. They see the Ghetto as a reminder of all the Japanese that are screw ups. It's racial," Lelouch said about five minutes later.

"That's something!" Nanda exclaimed, almost falling over.

"What's something?" Lelouch asked looking at him.

"When you said that you wish that you could change how people saw things I felt something in the air. I ignored and continued my thinking. When you finished your thought, though, the lines of fate changed. People's life spans grew longer. Charles's grew shorter. If you did anything I think you made your wish come true just by voicing it out loud," Nanda said as he trailed off.

Lelouch stared out the window as he saw a van pull up to the small building.

**C.C.**

"Mommy! I wanna visit Ohgi and Diethard today!" Sareena exclaimed.

"I want to stay here," Anya said.

"Me too," Wolf echoed.

"Alright, I'll have Tamaki stay here with you while I take Nunnally and Sareena to visit with Ohgi and Diethard. I know they won't mind," she said picking up her cell phone. She dialed Tamaki's number.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Would you come over and watch Anya and Wolf so that I can bring Nunnally and Sareena over there and spend some time to myself?" C.C. asked.

"I'll be there soon!" he replied, slurring the words a little bit.

C.C. hung the phone up. _He's drunk again… I should have known…_

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" Nunnally asked looking at C.C.

"He's off training somewhere," C.C. told her.

"When will he be back?" Sareena asked her.

"I'm hoping soon," C.C. told her.

**Lelouch**

"What's that van for?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know," Nanda said pulling his hood up and moving quickly through the broken down house and gathering things in front of the door.

Lelouch ducked down from the hole he was looking through and tried to find something to cover himself with.

"What are you doing?" Nanda asked, moving with inhuman speed to put everything away.

"Those are the people that took me and Suzaku in a van and dumped us out! We both got hypothermia from them!" Lelouch exclaimed, finding a blanket and covering himself.

"I'll get rid of them if they mean us harm," Nanda said, pulling a cover over himself and being quiet.

The front door squeaked open.

"What do you think of this place?" one of them asked. It was the one that had helped Lelouch escape.

"I don't know. Rando never told us what his girlfriend was looking for. All he did was tell us that he needed Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge for their purpose," the other replied.

"Shut it, someone's in here," the first told the other.

Lelouch peeked out from behind the blanket and saw a tall, burly, brown haired man with a Britannian military uniform on. The other was someone that Lelouch knew was in the Black Knights. It was Kento Sugiyama.

"Does it really matter? Probably some eleven's that don't belong anywhere," the Britannian soldier replied.

"If there are eleven's here we should help them out," the Black Knight's member replied.

"Rando is waiting for us. This seems like a perfect place for people to be kept though," the army man said.

"Yeah, I guess so," the other replied.

They left.

Lelouch pulled the covers off and watched as the car drove off.

**C.C.**

She was happy for once. C.C. had had to watch the four children for awhile and just needed a break.

**Anya**

"He's sleeping," Anya told Wolf.

"Now we can do what we want!" Wolf yelled. He ran upstairs.

Anya picked up the phone and began dialing random numbers together.

**Nunnally**

"Sareena!" she squealed as Ohgi and Diethard chased them around the base.

"Keep running! They can't get us!" Sareena yelled, raising her hands above her head and squealing.

Nunnally ran right up next to Sareena and then squealed at the top of her lungs.

**Lelouch**

"I'm leaving. There's nothing else that I can learn from you Nanda," Lelouch stated in a monotone voice.

"There's something not right about you Lelouch," Nanda said, looking Lelouch in the eye. "I told C.C. it might not work…"

"I must leave," Lelouch told him, gathering his things.

"No, you're not leaving. You will stay here with me until C.C. knows it is time for you to leave," Nanda told him.

"I could hurt you," Lelouch said, turning on him.

"No, I am immortal. I am not like C.C. I will not pass out if you try to kill me. I will bleed but, I will not die," Nanda told him.

"You can't force me to do anything," Lelouch told him.

"If I must, I will kill you Lelouch," Nanda said.

"I'm the future of Japan. You wouldn't," Lelouch told Nanda.

"Don't believe what Charles told you. He doesn't care at all. He wants to use you, make you forget about the help you give him, and then walk off with the information you give him. This new power, or extent if you want to call it that, to your Geass will not protect you like having Code does. It will not stop other's Geass from working on you," Nanda said.

"I will take that risk," Lelouch told him, grabbing a bag and making sure all of his clothing was in it. He rushed to the window as he heard a car pull up. C.C. stepped out and into the building.

"How are you two doing?" she asked, feeling the tension.

"Lelouch is trying to leave though he is not ready," Nanda told her.

"I know I'm ready! I can defeat Charles!" Lelouch yelled.

"Don't say that. Being here only about three days will not be enough for you to defeat Charles," C.C. said.

"I know I can do it! I can make people do what I want when I'm not even thinking about making them!" Lelouch exclaimed. "I just did so about ten minutes ago."

"We don't know if what you said was for good or bad," Nanda said.

"I didn't even have to see the people I changed!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Then stop Charles from here," C.C. told him.

"I can't. I have to talk to him first," Lelouch told her.

**Anya**

"Yes, I want that," she told the person on the other end. She gave the person the debt card number and hung up.

"Anya-chan! Guess what I'm doing!" Wolf yelled down the stairs.

"Hmm?" she asked.

He ran down the stairs wearing one of C.C.'s bras on his head and a blanket around his neck.

"I'm a superhero!" Wolf yelled.

"Good for you. Want to help me buy stuff?" she asked, holding the phone and debt card out.

Wolf nodded and took the two items.

**Nunnally**

"Where were you the day of today?" she asked Ohgi.

"Umm… Here?" he answered.

Sareena made her little hand into a fist and punched Ohgi. "No good."

"I was here at the base!" Ohgi yelled.

"Better," Sareena said.

**Lelouch**

"What do you mean you just want to talk to him?!" C.C. asked.

"I want to walk up to him and listen to what he has to say. I have this power and I'll break him in two if I have to," Lelouch told them.

At that moment Charles walked up to the building…

_**A/N: Ooh!! Cliffy!!!!!! **Hands out cake, milkshakes, cookies, and soda** Read and Review!!!!!**_


	40. Part 4, Week 4, pt 1

Part 4, Week 5

A/N: Yay!!!! I love you guys!!!! Zadie! You get extra cookies for 1.) making the longest review yet! **screams and cheers** and 2.) Making me laugh harder than Collective Unconscious!!!!! **trying to start some competition** Okay! Here are my three awesome reviewers!!!!:

**Collective Unconscious: **_A tracking device. Don't ask how he managed it either! Pervert. Sareena should do that… You'll see in this chapter what Anya and Wolf bought. Well, you all already kind of know their motives. To keep Rando and his girlfriend happy. Why would Charles be getting shorter????? Don't worry. The dialogue for Charles and Lelouch will be more interesting than that… If you were to help with a Knightmare battle scene it would be any Knightmare possible for you to use. I don't know if I'll have a Knightmare fight but, we'll see. Nanda will totally pwn!!!! Maybe. Tamaki passed out when he is supposed to be watching little four year olds with a cell phone and debt card. Not really, Gino really didn't. He might come in this chapter once C.C. finds out what happened with Tamaki. Well, after all you wrote I would barely remember what I talked about too. I don't remember all the stuff I said!_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Tamaki falling asleep was bad… Very bad… They didn't manage to max it out… yet… Shoot him or talk to him… THAT is the question…_

**Zadie Rose: **_XDDD. You're not stupid! You're funny! Ya. With the chapters only. I don't think it does it with the PM's but, I couldn't reach the vid… They do love themselves too much… It's quite sad. He did answer your review. He just, isn't extremely needed right now. _

_Rolo: Yeah, Angel. You should put me in here more…_

_Me: Wow… I never thought of it that way… I'll try to squeeze you in!!! Make sure it is longer for you!!!!!! Let's see… I get called stupid, smelly(which I don't!!!!), and most people don't know what anime and manga are sooooo I'm safe with that part… It is preposterous that Collective Unconscious would write a bigger review… **sorry C.U.!!!** That's weird… I know… It's really hard not to start typing what I'm thinking about this pic I saw just a second ago… Lelouch is sooooooooo cute!!!!!!! A forum would be good. You see, we could have a set time that we can all get on and start from there… Get to know each other. Oh! And everyone has to have a sexy pic of Rolo!!!!! Or cute… Whichever we prefer. Hmm… That's funny!!! I should tell her that… Lol!!!! _

Well, onto the chappy!!!!!! **hands out cookies, pizza, cake, soda, and milkshakes!!!**

Charles walked in the door and smiled. "I thought I'd find you here, Lelouch."

"Be quiet Charles," Nanda said, his voice dripping with anger.

"Nanda…and C.C. also? What a surprise. I didn't think you two would be here. Unless…" he trailed off.

"Why are you here?" Lelouch asked, stepping in front of Nanda so that he wouldn't talk.

"I wished to talk to you. I wanted to let you know that I was wrong for sending you and Nunnally away. I should not have done so and bred more hatred," Charles said.

"Prove it," Lelouch said.

C.C. stepped in front of Lelouch at that moment. "You will leave Lelouch alone Charles. He has freed himself of you and will not stand working with you any-"

"Be quiet C.C.," Lelouch said, stepping around her. "I want to know why you just dumped me and Nunnally off."

"Lelouch, you aren't ready for this confrontation. You must prepare more than you-" Nanda started.

"I wish you would be quiet," Lelouch muttered under his breath. His jaw dropped as Nanda's mouth shut itself and wouldn't open.

"Lelouch, do you understand what we are trying to tell you?" C.C. asked.

"I completely understand. You're trying to tell me that I'm not ready when I know I am. I can talk with Charles without that stupid thing he did to me activating," Lelouch told her, his eyes flashing the red Geass sigil.

"Lelouch, fix Nanda," C.C. told him.

"No. I'd like to be able to finish a sentence without having to worry about that runt," Lelouch said, power seeping from his words.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit," C.C. whispered while Charles flashed an evil smile.

**Anya**

"Uh-oh," she whispered as Wolf walked down the stairs.

"What's the matter?" Wolf asked.

"The card won't work anymore," she whispered.

Tamaki mumbled something about rape under his breath and rolled over.

"Let's call Mommy," Wolf whispered.

Anya dialed the number on Tamaki's phone and got the answering machine. "No good."

"Call Gino," Wolf suggested.

Anya found the number and dialed.

**Rolo**

He was just walking around the streets thinking about his life. He didn't understand how he was able to live among everyone else. He felt so alone.

**Suzaku**

"You know what? I really need to go get some sleep. You've kept me up almost seven days straight.

"Fine, be back in two days," Lloyd said.

"Don't overwork him. Be gone for three or four days. Come back when you feel ready," Cecile told him.

"Thanks," he said and then left.

**Nunnally and Sareena**

"You are found guilty of being a terrorist!" Sareena yelled.

"Um, I thought you already knew that?" Ohgi asked.

"I'll ask all the questions!" Sareena yelled. "Your punishment is to make us cookies."

"Fine," Ohgi told them.

**Lelouch**

"Your proposition is very interesting. I don't interfere with Britannia and you'll make me emperor," Lelouch muttered.

"Hmm! Mhmm!!!" Nanda yelled behind him.

"Don't make me make your voice disappear too," Lelouch warned.

"Lelouch! Stop this! Can't you see what this is doing to you?!" C.C. asked with pleading eyes.

"Be quiet," he told her.

Her mouth closed just like Nanda's.

"What is your answer?" Charles asked.

"You will bow before me and give me anything that I want. You will leave your post as Emperor and tell them that I am to be your successor," Lelouch told him.

Charles's mouth hung open as his body accepted the requested and bowed before Lelouch. He told Lelouch that he was giving the throne to him.

Lelouch smiled.

**Nunnally**

"These cookies are good! You're a good cook!" she exclaimed taking another bite of her cookie and smiling.

"Well, I had to try. You guys won and I lost," Ohgi told them.

**C.C.**

"Nanda, we must do something. This is not the power," C.C. said after Lelouch left them.

"I know. He is immortal. I cannot break his fate's string as I cannot break yours," Nanda told her.

"I don't understand. How could you give him a power that you don't even know about?!" C.C. asked.

"I have no clue. This is all new to me," Nanda told her.

Nanda looked up and ran to the door as a realization came to him.

"What's wrong?" C.C. asked.

"The boys that kidnapped Lelouch and Suzaku will find him here in a minute if we don't stop him making his acceptance speech," Nanda told her.

"How are we supposed to stop him?! He doesn't have to look at us to make him do anything he wants. It is unlimited. He has complete control over everyone," C.C. asked.

"I know this. We will find a way C.C.," Nanda told her.

"We must find a way," C.C. told him, motioning for him to follow.

**Rolo**

He had led himself to a cliff. He wasn't sure why he was there though. He just wanted to fit in. That was all. He watched as the water crashed against the cliff and the rocks below. It wasn't very high. He could jump and still live. He knew he could. The cold water might make him feel better too.

**Anya**

She hugged Gino's leg.

"Calm down. Now, what did you do?" he asked.

Wolf handed Gino the debt card.

"What did you two do?" he asked again.

"We bought stuff," Wolf replied.

Gino began walking around the house and saw Tamaki on the couch asleep. He gasped and grabbed Anya and Wolf's hands.

"What's the matter?" Wolf asked.

"N-nothing. Let's go for a walk," he told them.

**Lelouch**

He was being fitted for a new outfit. He knew he had to be ready for the speech he had to do.

"Lelouch!" Nanda yelled, running into the room. He froze. Too many people for his liking.

"What do you two want?" he asked angrily.

"We want you to stop this. This isn't what you want to do," C.C. told him.

"That power of yours is taking over. For some reason it has manifested itself in you and is controlling your actions," Nanda said.

"Or I wanted to do all these things," Lelouch told them.

"Why would you want to do all this?" C.C. asked him.

"I want to make the world better. If I can stop all the fighting and wars my objective will become reality and I will be able to go back and live as Lelouch Lamperouge after erasing people's memories. I will be able to help you take care of Anya, Nunnally, Sareena, and Wolf as they grow up again. All I need is this speech broadcast around the entire world," Lelouch told them, moving his arms so the tailors could fix them.

"One problem with that," C.C. told him.

"Rando," Nanda said.

Lelouch just gave him a look. "They'll follow my orders."

"What if everyone isn't watching?" C.C. asked.

"They will. I wished for it to be broadcast to everyone," Lelouch told them.

"Monster," C.C. whispered.

"I'm the monster now? Hmm witch?" Lelouch asked.

"At least I help people. You are making people go against their free will! A world without fighting is not the answer!" C.C. yelled.

"Silence," he told her.

Her mouth clamped shut.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," he told her, leaving the room and going to the stage.

**Rolo**

What had happened? He wasn't sure. He couldn't move. He couldn't see. He could barely breathe. His heart pounded against his chest trying to make him breathe. He passed out again.

**Lelouch**

"My wish for Britannia and all other countries is to live in peace. Without war and fighting. For all people of the world to get along!" He yelled raising his hands to signal the end of his speech.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Lelouch smiled.

C.C. sighed and went back to the house. "Tamaki! Where are the kids?!"

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep. They had a cell phone and called a guy named Gino. Maybe he took them," he told her.

She slapped him. "You had better hope he didn't see you!"

"Why?"

"He's with the Knights of the Round!" C.C. yelled.

_**Well, this is going to have to be a part 1 of 2… I know. I'm sad too… Well, read and review!!!!!! X3**_


	41. Part 4, Week 5 pt 2

_**Part 4, Week 5: Pt. 2!**_

A/N: Am home sick!!!!! I'm making a chappy for you guys!!!!! Sooooooo be happy!! Now, for the contest between Zadie Rose and Collective Unconscious!!! **drum rolls** Zadie Rose….. You lost by one word… One word and you would have been tied… Aww! So! Collective Unconscious is our winner! Extra piece of cake! Now, onto the reviewer!:

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_He is the awesomest and sexiest living thing in every universe!!!! Little Wolf the super hero to the rescue you mean!!!!! Gino seeing Tamaki is a very bad thing!!! You will be screaming for more?!?!?!?!_

**Zadie Rose: **_Eh. He feels alone… It is competitive. But, you lost… **sad** I wish you had put that two more words in… Somewhere you may be stupid but too me you are just insanely random… Gosh, I just realized. These review replies must seem random… I just put answer to what you ask and what I wanna comment on. Oh well! You don't have to tell her! I just told her an hour ago!!! Younger siblings… Lemme see… About the whole forum thing. Maybe Sunday… Mondays are a bad day and so are Wednesdays and Fridays… Monday I always have homework, Wednesday I have a religion class, and Friday I need time to write this fanfic… No one can really make sure that their siblings aren't crazy… Just the way things are… Your questions are weird! I find them interesting. Like doctors. Stick your tongue out! Hehehe. Am very random today… Ehe. People call me unappealing, geek, and not pretty too. I'm not popular and I don't wanna be. Mean kids. It was very long…Try to win next chappy!!!!!!_

**Collective Unconscious: **_Let's see who wins next chapter… I would definitely want to be Lelouch for the power. You will find out what Anya in Wolf bought this chapter… I was going to put it but, C.C. telling Tamaki that Gino might have seen him seemed like a good place to stop… Lol. Repo man takes palace! Hehe. Rolo does look like he needs a hug… It is easy to visualize Suzaku spin kicking Lelouch in the face. It is a red version of the white Emperor's outfit. Without the hat. It looked stupid… Disasters in real life do suck. I understand. Rolo didn't die!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zadie and all the other Rolo fangirls would kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Zadie Rose would have beaten you if you hadn't said two words. So there Mr. Meanie… Sorry, am random today…_

Well, onto the awesome chapter provided by yours truly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **hands out cookies, cake, pizza, and soda**

_**Here we go! Part 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Anya, did he touch you anywhere?" Gino asked as they got to his house.

"No," she replied.

"Did he tell you to say no?" Gino asked with a worried expression.

"No," she said again.

Wolf pick up Gino's cell phone and started dialing informational numbers for a Sleep Number bed.

**C.C.**

"I'm calling Gino," she told Tamaki.

"I'll be going. Want me to bring Nunnally and Sareena back?" he asked.

C.C. nodded. "Gino, do you have Anya and Wolf?"

"Who did you have in charge of watching them?! When I got there the drunk bastard was asleep on the couch!" Gino yelled.

"He was?! A friend of mine told me about him and how he was reliable!" C.C. fake whined into the phone. "Are they alright?"

"They're fine. Anya _says _he didn't touch her anywhere. I don't trust that," Gino replied.

"I would. She hasn't lied to me in the past and she's four. She wouldn't lie about him touching her," C.C. told him, shifting her weight. Something didn't feel right.

"I'll bring them over once I get them all cleaned up. I gave them brownies if you don't mind," Gino told her.

"Hold up on bringing them home. I'll call you when I'm back. I have to go run an errand," she told him hanging up the phone. She went for her purse and jumped into the car. She hit the gas. She didn't know why but, she knew that Nanda was in trouble.

**Rolo**

He blinked his eyes open.

"Ah, you're finally awake," the doctor in front of him said.

"How long have I been out? What happened?" he asked in a rush.

"You've only been out about a day or so," the doctor replied. "As to what happened, we were hoping you would tell us. We found you washed up on the beach with a lot of cuts and bruises. One of your ribs was fractured in two places."

"Oh," Rolo replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um, it's a little hard to breathe but other than that I'm fine," Rolo told him.

"Well, it being hard to breathe and hurt to breathe is normal. Hit the call button if you need anything," the doctor said.

**Tamiya**

"Have they been found?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry Mrs. We are planning on getting Suzaku Kururugi on his way home this afternoon,"

"Good, I need them soon. Oh, and good luck getting Lelouch now," she told them, waving her hand for them to leave.

They bowed and left the room.

**Lelouch**

"Hmm?" he asked as three of his guards walked in.

"We have found an attempt to overthrow you, sire," the first guard said.

"Have you captured them?" he asked, leaning forward.

"No, we overheard the person in question talking to the Black Knights," the second guard said.

"Then go capture this person. Tell them that if they do not come quietly they will suffer horribly," Lelouch told them.

They bowed and left him.

Lelouch sighed. He was missing something. He couldn't remember what though…

**Anya and Wolf**

"We want to go back to Mommy!" Wolf demanded, banging his fists against the door that Gino had closed on him.

"She told me to keep you here," he told Wolf.

"I don't trust you!" Wolf yelled through the door.

**Charles and V.V.**

"Are you almost done?!" Charles asked impatiently.

"It takes time for this to work," V.V. replied.

"We don't have all day. If I'm getting this correctly he is losing his memories of everyone except me and you, correct?"

"That is correct Charles. You must be patient though for this to work. He will remember us as his Masters."

**Suzaku**

He slumped down on the curb and took a drink of his water. He felt as if something bad were happening around him and he couldn't stop it. Lelouch was in trouble. He knew that much from the conversation him and C.C. had had two days ago. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

**C.C.**

She had finally arrived at the abandon building that Nanda stayed at. She got out of the car and walked inside.

"C…C…" she heard someone whisper.

"Nanda! Are you alright?" C.C. asked, running over to him and wiping away the fragment of building.

"Charles," was all Nanda said before passing out.

C.C. picked up Nanda and took him to the hospital.

**Lelouch**

He laid down on his bed and began to let his mind wander. He had forgotten something important. His put his pillow over his head as a horrible headache erupted.

**V.V.**

"I've done it Charles," V.V. said.

"Good, order him to come to us," he replied with a malicious smile.

**Suzaku**

He was walking straight to the house. He didn't realize that someone was following him…

"Hey, Kururugi!" one of them yelled.

He turned around and saw the face of another Britannia soldier. "Who are you?"

"My name is Andraus. I worked under Prince Lelouch when he was younger, before his tragic death," he replied.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry about that. I really must be getting home though," Suzaku told him.

"I can't let you do that," Andraus said, stepping in front of him.

"Why not?" Suzaku asked.

"Someone needs to see you," Andraus replied.

**C.C.**

"I'm going to be fine now," Nanda said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "If you are I'm going to go pick up Anya and Wolf."

"I'm sure. I'll call if anything happens," he said.

C.C. nodded and left. As she got went down the road she saw V.V. and Charles headed to the palace. She turned the car around as quickly as she could and followed them.

**Lelouch**

He sat waiting on his bed. He was waiting for his masters to get there.

**Suzaku**

"What are you doing?!" he yelled as he was put into a different outfit. (A/N: It is the same outfit that C.C. had in the beginning. Everything was being tightened and all that junk)

"We've got to take you to Rando," he replied.

"Mhmm!" Suzaku yelled as they put the cloth over his mouth.

A sixteen year old boy walked in the room and smiled. He had black hair (A/N: Imagine L-chan's hair!!!) and wearing a black T-shirt with a rose on it.

Suzaku looked up and blinked.

"How much of a fight did he put up?" the man asked.

Suzaku assumed that this man was Rando.

"He didn't put up too much of a fight. He still doesn't know what's going on," Andraus told him.

The teen knelt down to eye level with Suzaku and whispered, "I'm experimenting on you."

Suzaku's eyes got wide as he began to struggle against the men.

"I would recommend not doing that," a voice said.

Suzaku looked around. He couldn't see where the voice came from.

"Leave Suzaku out of your experiments Rando," the voice said.

Rando laughed. "You think I would listen to you?! I know your hiding spot. My girl knows your hiding spot. You aren't safe anywhere."

"I was attacked today. You don't know where I am now," the voice said echoing through the building.

"You can't kill me," Rando said confidently.

"Oh, can't I?" the voice asked.

Rando fell forward holding his chest, his breathing labored.

Suzaku pushed himself forward but, was grabbed by Rando's helpers.

Rando stood up and grabbed Suzaku's outfit and dragged him away.

In the corner of the room Nanda cursed himself.

**C.C.**

"Charles! Don't you dare!" C.C. yelled as Charles went to Lelouch.

Lelouch stared blankly past them all out the window.

"Lelouch, stand and face me," Charles said.

Lelouch looked quickly at C.C. and winked.

"Tell the entire world that I am their emperor again," Charles commanded.

"I wish that things would go back to how they were and I still had this power," Lelouch said.

There was a bright flash of light. They all fell down a swirling vortex of multiple colors.

**Suzaku**

He was sitting in a cold, hard prison cell. He was forced to just lay against the bed he was on because he was still tied up. He thought about Nunnally, Sareena, Wolf, and Anya. He couldn't stand to just let them grow up without him.

**Lelouch**

"I'm sorry. I let that power get to my head and I shouldn't have," Lelouch apologized.

"Daddy?" Sareena asked him.  
Lelouch picked her up. "Yes, I'm here to stay."

"Yay!" they all yelled hugging Lelouch.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" he exclaimed.

"Lelouch, they've missed you. You're never here and they've only heard stories about you," C.C. said.

"Have Rolo or Suzaku come by?" he asked.

"No, it's quite strange," C.C. said.

Lelouch picked up his phone and called Rolo.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where are you at?" Lelouch asked.

"At the hospital," he muttered.

"Why?! What happened?!"

"I fell off a cliff. I'm fine though. They said I can come home tomorrow. I just need someone to pick me up."

"C.C. will come tomorrow," he told him.

"Thanks Lelouch," Rolo said hanging up.

Lelouch dialed Suzaku's phone number. It was disconnected.

"I'm going to go and find Suzaku. He isn't answering his phone," C.C. said.

"I'll stay with the kids," Lelouch told her.

"Oh, apparently Anya and Wolf used your credit card and ordered soap, candy, a couple of mattresses, a bag of 100 cookies, adult magazines, and some blankets," C.C. said. "It maxed out your debt card."

"C.C., do you still have money from the job of yours?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You're paying it off. You owe me for all the pizzas on here anyway," he told her.

"Tomorrow starts a new week. They'll be six. I'll go looking for Suzaku tomorrow."

"You better find him before they grow all the way up," Lelouch told her.

"I will. I promise," she told him.

Well, that's it!!!!!!! Gosh! That took awhile! I was doing some other stuff and now my mom is nagging me to get off! Well, read and review everyone!!!!!!


	42. Part 4, Week 14

Part 4, Week 13

A/N: Yes, they are thirteen. I skipped ages… Again… I get bored with those ages. Idk y… Well, the competition between Zadie and Collective U. has it's winner. It is…………. Zadie Rose!!!!! She didn't have the longest but! She had the most interesting!!!! XDD. Sorry Collective Unconscious… Well, here u all are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Emperor Quaker Oats is a VERY manipulative little…**begins muttering to herself** They will be in school here in this chapter… Hehehe…Well, that's it!!!! X3_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Everyone gets busy. Well, I don't. Not on weekends… Nanda is incredible… Tamaki is babysitting while drunk. Not a good idea… It was funny! XDD. All hail LuluxC.C.!!!!!!!! Zadie Rose wants to join your Lelouch Alliance!!!!!!! PM her if you wanna talk to her!!!! **hands some cool Code Geass stuff!** You were 200__th__ reviewer!!!! X3_

**Zadie Rose: **_Yes, I am crazy. Haven't u noticed???? ^^ Lol. We made your sister scream!!!!! Yay!!!! Us!!!! Ooh! Your sis PM'd me last night and told me she was going to kill one of us… I dun wanna die!!!!!!! I say! It tis child abuse!!!!!! When we going to do the whole Rolo Alliance thing? Spelling isn't that bad. I can always make sure I understand!!!! XDD. _

_Lelouch: No, this power doesn't feel any different and I can still use my other Geass. _

_Suzaku: I was/am not gay! I am bi!!!!! And yes, I am… _

_C.C.: Yes, it does. Especially when you don't get too much help from other people… _

_Tamiya: I went to Shiro's house. And then a couple of other places. Actually, I did turn a gay guy back to heta. Hehehe…_

_Rolo: Aww! I didn't get a hug…_

_Me: **huggles** Happy C.U.???? Feel better Rolo!!!!_

_Lulu&Rolo: Thx you!!!!! X3_

_Oh my… I'm just that good!!!!! XDD._

**Collective Unconscious: **_Tamiya is not working with Charles right now… This is reality and Lelouch is mine!!!!!! D Idk. It just happened… You wrote that out pretty good!!!!! If anyone that is reading this wants to know what I'm talking about, here it is!!!! X3 You'd think Suzaku would  
have his own section on Animal Planet. "Today we are looking at the exotic  
Suzaku, as you can see he is Japanese and naive. *sees a butterfly and tries  
to catch it* Look at the way he is built, very muscular with the ability to  
defy gravity. When frightened he will go into alert and find the source of his  
discomfort. Uh oh, he has spotted us. No one make any sudden moves. *steps on  
a twig* SHIT! *Suzaku jumps into the air and starts to throw spin kicks in  
every direction* OMG, EVERYBODY RUN!" These people were never seen again, and__the tape was recovered by skilled specialists, but even nine out of the ten sent were killed. Thanks you for bowing to me… It is Rando's happy place. It is called Squishy and he shall be his friend. This is the climax to the plot of this part BUT we will be back with more plot in Part 5!!!! _

Well, that's it! Onto the chappy!!! **hands out pizza, cake, and soda**

Lelouch was driving the four to school. They had all grown up since they were little. Anya still didn't talk much, Wolf was like Lelouch when he got turned young, Nunnally was quiet and withdrawn, and Sareena was very boisterous and happy.

"Dad?" Anya asked.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked her.

"Must I go to school? I already know this stuff," she told him.

"I'm sorry but, you have to go to school. Anyone else have objections?" Lelouch asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm skipping class," Wolf told him.

"No you won't," Lelouch said.

"I'm going to try and not get in trouble again!" Sareena yelled.

"Good, just, be quiet today, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied.

**C.C.**

She was driving around town with Rolo. Looking for any traces of Suzaku…

**Suzaku**

"No! I will NOT satisfy your girlfriend! She's YOUR girlfriend! You go make her happy!" he yelled angrily. He was tired of this. He was about ready to spin kick this guy in the nuts.

Rando got up in his face. "You will do as I say if you value your life."

"I would rather die than go through what I have. Your girlfriend is your girlfriend. You go do whatever with her. I won't be her little toy," Suzaku said through his teeth.

"Do you want to die?" Rando asked.

"You can't kill me. I have that Nanda guy on my side. He won't kill me no matter how much pain I'm in. He'll make sure that Lelouch and C.C. find me," Suzaku said.

"Really? Lelouch will be coming for you? That just makes my job a bit easier," Rando told him.

"Leave Lelouch alone. He has enough problems right now. Why capture me and Lelouch specifically?" Suzaku asked.

"What are you? Gay? Do you like Lelouch? Are you in love?" Rando asked him in a mock baby voice.

Suzaku looked down and blushed.

Rando kicked him in the gut and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You'll do as I say or Lelouch will never be safe."

Suzaku gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Good boy. Now, go to my girlfriend and make her happy," Rando told him.

**Wolf**

"Come on. Please, don't tell Dad," Wolf begged as Sareena just stood there.

"I have to tell Dad," she replied. "I promised I would be better."

"He'll kill me!" Wolf yelled from the bathroom.

"I don't even know all the stuff you're doing! All I know is that you're skipping class."

"That's all you'll know."

**Anya**

She sat in class taking pictures of the back of the teacher's head. School bored her because she knew she was meant for something better. She just didn't know what. She saw Gino walking outside in the hallway and stop at the classroom door.

"Mr. Vermara?" Gino asked, opening the door.

"Yes, Weinberg-san?" he asked.

"I need to see Anya, Wolf, Sareena, and Nunnally Lamperouge," Gino told him.

"Sareena and Wolf went to the bathroom. Anya and Nunnally, you're excused," Mr. Vermara told them.

Anya and Nunnally stood up and left with Gino.

"What is it you need?" Anya asked.

"Have Lelouch or C.C. told you yet?" he asked them.

"Told us what?" they asked together.

"Nope, one second," Gino told them picking up his phone. He dialed a number and waited.

"Um, Gino?" Nunnally whispered.

"Hello C.C. would you mind if I told them about the whole predicament?" Gino asked into the phone, ignoring Nunnally. He waited a few seconds before saying, "I completely understand but, by this age Lelouch, you, Suzaku, and Rolo were told. Anya is smart. She knows that something is wrong… I understand that part of it! But, Anya is needed. I'm telling them… Deal with it! They won't hate you!" Gino yelled hanging up.

"What's going on?" Wolf asked walking up to them with Sareena close behind.

"I was about to tell you all. Now, you all aren't actually this age. Anya, Nunnally, and Sareena, you guys are about to be the right age. Anya, you have a week. Nunnally and Sareena, you both have two weeks. Wolf, you have four. Nunnally, you are Lelouch's younger sister along with Sareena. You are twins. Wolf, you are Lelouch's twin brother. Anya, you are a Knight of the Round," he told them.

"I knew something was wrong," Anya said.

"I don't want to be getting older like that!" Wolf exclaimed.

"I don't believe you," Nunnally told them.

"Are you sure?" Sareena asked.

"I'm sure. I knew you all when you were older," he told them.

**Lelouch**

He was driving around trying to find Suzaku. Suzaku was his best friend and he couldn't believe that he was missing. He turned the car to the front of Nanda's building. He went inside.

"I thought you'd be coming. Suzaku is being held captive somewhere. I can't tell where but, someone is trying to kill him. I saw him when Anya was four but, I couldn't reach C.C. or you and they moved," Nanda said.

"Can you try and figure out where he is?" Lelouch asked.

"I've tried before. Would you like my help finding him?" Nanda asked.

"It would be appreciated," Lelouch told him leading him to the car.

"Wait, take the car to the old Knightmare storage building about twenty miles away from here."

Lelouch started the car again and veered it into the road and sped to the building.

*.*.*.* 7 minutes later *.*.*.*.*

Lelouch ran up to the building with Nanda following close behind. He walked into the building and looked around.

"So!" a voice yelled. "You have finally arrived!"

"Rando! Leave Lelouch alone and give Suzaku back!" Nanda yelled.

"Suzaku doesn't want to come back to you. Do you?" the voice asked as Suzaku walked out of the shadows and toward Lelouch and Nanda a little bit.

"No, I do not wish to come back to you," Suzaku said with a frown.

Rando jumped down and stood next to Suzaku. "You see Lelouch? You can't seem to hold onto your friends. Tamiya joined me too. So now I have Tamiya and Suzaku. All I need is C.C. and I have the entire set of the most important people to you."

"That's not true. Suzaku, why?" Lelouch asked with a pained expression.

"Rando is my friend. You and I are no longer," he replied.

Lelouch scanned Suzaku's face. Suzaku looked about ready to break. He was beaten to near death. "You have a friend that beats you? Some friend."

Suzaku looked away from them.

"Suzaku, please don't do this to me," Lelouch begged.

"Yes, grovel. That will really help you now," Rando said sarcastically.

"Shut up Rando!" Nanda said, his eyes flashing blue.

Rando grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.

"Rando!" Suzaku exclaimed kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine," he panted.

Nanda's eyes flashed blue again and Rando screamed.

"Stop it Nanda!" Suzaku yelled looking angrily over at them.

"What's wrong with you?" Lelouch asked in a whisper looking at Suzaku.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Suzaku yelled, glaring at Nanda.

"I'm sorry Lelouch. I thought Suzaku was different," Nanda whispered as Suzaku kneeled over in agony.

"Nanda!" Lelouch exclaimed quickly going over to Suzaku and kneeling beside him.

"Get...away…from me!" Suzaku yelled.

Lelouch smacked him. "I'm your friend and I'm not letting you die on me!"

"Leave…me…alone!" Suzaku exclaimed, grabbing his chest as his heart pounded.

"Nanda! You have to stop this!" Lelouch yelled as tears filled his eyes.

"I cannot. Suzaku chose this path for himself. He is going to die unless he stops this foolishness," Nanda told him, the blue pulsing in his eyes.

"Nanda! Stop this now!" Lelouch yelled, pulling Suzaku onto his back.

"Rando!" Suzaku exclaimed reaching out his hand and falling to the ground.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch exclaimed getting on the ground again.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled as he began breathing less and less.

"Suzaku, please, don't do this to me!" Lelouch exclaimed, tears now falling freely from his eyes.

"Stop trying to save him Lelouch. He doesn't want to be saved," Nanda said, the blue surrounding his irises pulsing again.

"STOP!!" Lelouch yelled, holding his head.

At that moment everything stopped. No one moved or spoke a word. Everything was still.

Lelouch looked around. He picked Suzaku up and walked him out to the car. He didn't know what was going on. Everything was quiet. Not even the birds moved. "Move! Do something!"

Lelouch didn't know what was going on or how it happened.

"Lelouch…" he heard a voice whisper.

"Mother?!" he exclaimed looking around the empty lot.

"Lelouch…" the voice whispered again.

"Mother, where are you?" Lelouch asked, turning around.

"I am always with you. Supporting you along the way," she whispered, her voice echoing and disappearing. Time began again.

"Rando!" Suzaku yelled, leaning forward.

"You're not going back in there," Lelouch told him.

"Le…louch," Suzaku whispered. "Let me…go."

"No," Lelouch told him, trying to stop the tears from falling. "What did he do to you?"

Suzaku's eyes began to droop closed.

Lelouch ran to the building and smacked Nanda. "Don't you DARE hurt Suzaku!"

"I cannot do that which cannot be done," Nanda told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lelouch yelled.

"It means that he is already dead," Nanda whispered walking over to Rando.

"You _KILLED_ him!" Lelouch yelled, the tears racing down his face. Lelouch lunged at Nanda and aimed at punch at his face.

Halfway there Nanda stepped out of the way and walked around Lelouch. "What's done is done and there is no going back. I'm sorry. Suzaku was a kind person but, he decided this fate for himself."

Lelouch punched the ground and cried harder than he ever had. Suzaku was his best friend. His childhood companion. He didn't know if he could live without Suzaku.

**C.C.**

"How was school?" she asked as she picked up Anya, Nunnally, Wolf, and Sareena from school.

"Where's Dad?" Anya asked.

"I don't know. I stopped by the house where he said he would be and he wasn't there. I'm going to call him here soon though," she told them.

"Mom, I feel like something isn't right," Nunnally whispered.

"How do you mean honey?" she asked turning to the road to the house.

"Something bad has happened," she whispered.

*.*.* 6 mins. Later *.*.*

C.C. pulled her phone out and called Lelouch.

"What?" he asked. His voice dead.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Nanda. He…he…" Lelouch was silent.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"Nanda killed Suzaku."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I checked his pulse two minutes ago. Nanda killed him and a man called Rando."

"I'm sorry Lelouch."

"I'm going to kill him."

"What?!"

"What's the matter Mom?" Wolf asked.

"Nothing Wolf," she whispered going into the kitchen.

"Lelouch, if you kill Nanda everyone in the whole world will die. Even if they are immortal."

"I don't care. He killed my best friend."

"I'll talk to him."

"That won't bring Suzaku back," Lelouch told her hanging up.

C.C. dialed Gino's number and grabbed her car keys.

"Hmm?"

"Get to the house fast. I have to go stop Lelouch from doing something stupid. I'm leaving the kids here alone. I can't waste any time," she told him hanging up.

"Mom, where are you going?" Anya asked.

"I have to go stop your dad from doing something stupid," she told her getting in the car. "Behave and stay here. Gino is coming." She drove off.

**Lelouch**

He drove like a maniac down the streets to Nanda's building. Suzaku's body lay in the back of the car. It was Lelouch's reminder. He didn't care about the police cars or anything that were following him. Getting to Nanda was the only thing that mattered.

**Nanda**

He sat waiting for what he knew was inevitable. It was the beginning and the end of many things. Babies were being born. Children, mothers, and fathers were dying. It was the cycle of life and Nanda knew that some day he too would fall to this fate. The fate that life made for him.

**Lelouch**

He finally got to Nanda's building and got out of the car and into the building. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to protect Nanda. He is important to the world. He is the one that controls life and death. If he is killed no one will be born, no one will die if they are in pain, and no one will ever die when they are old. Eternal life is the price of killing Nanda. Would you bestow that upon the world?"

"To avenge my best friend," Lelouch whispered. He ran at C.C. and Nanda.

_**A/N: And so goes the plot for Part 4!!!! Part 4's plot line is almost to an end!!! Poor Suzaku!!!! I seriously had to stop the chapter for a few minutes to cry!!!! It was soooooooooo sad when Suzaku died!!!!! I also decided to start watching some AMV's and found some really sad ones… Here's a Rolo one: **_youtube(dot)com/watch?v=LeovDk3ecUw&feature=related

And here's the Lelouch one:

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=xbpcu3C1PQQ


	43. Part 4, Week 15

Part 4, Week 15

A/N: Okay!!!! Well, I'm waiting on Digimon Dreamer's reply to a message… I'm going to be adding an OC of her's. You'll probably see her in this chapter. She probably won't talk though because I don't know enough about her to make her talk… Quite sad, really… Well, onto my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

**Collective Unconscious: **_Awesomesauce??? You really should be nicer to me mister. I am not afraid to sick Rolo on you… Ask my sister…_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Don't worry Rika. Either Nanda will be killed or Suzaku will be brought back… Do you have Rika's story posted somewhere? It sounds like a very interesting read!!! I wanna read it!!!!! Please don't kill me Rika!!! I bring him back!!!! I'll be on high alert for Rika!!!! Hehehe…_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Meanie!!!! Suzaku is a kick ass character!!!!! He's in my list of smexxyyy anime guys! Right next to Lelouch!!!!_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_He is still an important part of Lelouch's life. It's quite sad. In the end Suzaku helped Lelouch so, he isn't a bad guy!!!! XC. _

_Lelouch: Don't tell me to calm down!!!! He's been my best friend since I was, like, eight!!! He knows me better than almost anybody else!!!! I do NOT need counseling!!!!_

_**taps plays** To Suzaku… R.I.P._

**Merines Shinku: **_Yay!!! I'm happy you reviewed!!! Let me know if anything else confuses you!!!!!_

Wow!!!!!! I actually got Digimon Dreamer to review!!!! Though she DID have homework… It's quite sad how Suzaku died. Though, we may have him come back in some way…

_**Hurm… I can't think of anything to write but, I like to have this part to be an entire page… **_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Lelouch: MoonlitxAngel does not own Code Geass. **_

_**Suzaku: Though she does own all the OC's except for the OC she is using that is Digimon Dreamers… I died…**_

_**Me: Well, onto the chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Hands out cookies, cake, pizza, soda, and milkshakes** Happy reading!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3**_

Lelouch was pinned against the wall. He had been there all night while C.C. and Nanda talked in hushed tones. He turned his head to the left and saw a girl with light, tan brown hair get in his car. "Can I say something now?!"

"What is it Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"Someone just got in my van and I would appreciate it if you would see who it is," Lelouch told her.

C.C. looked out the window and stared for a minute. "The person means no harm. She's just sitting in the back seat."

"I don't care! My stuff is in there!" Lelouch yelled, pulling at the ropes that held his arms and legs in place.

"What kind of stuff, Lelouch?" Nanda asked, looking over.

"Like I'd tell someone like you," Lelouch muttered.

C.C. stood up. "Fine, I'll go check."

"I really do hate you. Suzaku didn't deserve to die," Lelouch told Nanda, glaring at him.

"Oh? He didn't? I would think that when someone is hanging around someone like Rando that person should be killed. They were both killed because they were selfish and greedy," Nanda told Lelouch.

"I would watch what I say if I were you," Lelouch told him.

"Why? You're stuck to the wall," Nanda asked.

"I'm not as weak as I once was, Nanda," Lelouch said, pulling on the ropes and the wall crumbling behind him. He was free.

"Is there really someone out there in your car? Or was that just a ruse to get C.C. out of the room?"

"There really is someone in my car."

"Well, do it then. Kill me. It won't bring him back though."

"I know. Killing you would be a mistake."

"So, you finally figured it out?"

"No, I just decided that I wanted Charles dead first. Then I'll kill you. If I kill you then my father will live forever. I'll kill him and then I will kill you." He left the building.

"Lelouch, the person in your car ran off when I came out here. Why are you off the wall?" she asked.

"I pulled myself off. I won't kill Nanda, not yet," Lelouch told her getting in his car and driving off.

**Gino**

"Gino, we must go to the Knights of the Round Meeting," Anya said, taking a picture of Wolf.

"I have to stay here and make sure that Nunnally and Sareena and Wolf don't do something bad," Gino told her.

"We won't do anything bad and I think that Nunnally and I can handle Wolf," Sareena told him.

"Nunnally, call me if anything happens. I'll call C.C. and tell her I'm leaving," Gino told Nunnally.

Nunnally nodded and walked to the couch.

**Lelouch**

_I'm going to bring Suzaku back to life. Even if it kills me. _He thought to himself. He veered to the left as a girl ran in front of the car and stood there. He stopped the car and got out. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Trying to stop you," the girl told him.

"Why would that be?" he asked, getting angry at the girl.

"You have Daddy," she told him.

"Suzaku is only seventeen! How does he have a daughter?" Lelouch asked, getting angrier at the girl.

"He didn't want anyone to know about me. People think I'm strange," she replied.

"What's your name?" Lelouch asked her.

"Rika Rukaru," she told him.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," he told her extending his hand.

She carefully took his hand and shook it.

"Would you like a ride somewhere?" Lelouch asked.

"Dad talk about you a lot. Since he's gone, would you take care of me?" she asked.

"Get in the car. We'll talk on the way," he told her opening the door and letting her in the front next to him.

She got in and buckled herself in. Once Lelouch got in the car she began talking and didn't stop to let him speak. "To most people I have a lot of problems. I have severe hemophilia, meaning that I bleed even when I'm not touched. If I get hit in the head I can die because my brain might bleed. I also have narcolepsy. It's a sleeping disorder where you fall asleep at random times. Along with both of those I have multiple personality disorder. I know when it's going to happen because I get a headache. Apparently I've been known to kill people when that happens."

"That's a lot of different stuff. I'm surprised you have the will power to stay standing. You're a very strong person," Lelouch said, driving in random ways around town.

"I have good friends," she told him with a smile.

"Well, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," she replied.

**Nanda**

"C.C., if we tell him what really happened with Rando and Suzaku I will be dead. I will be worse than dead," Nanda told her.

"We must tell him. If we don't tell him Charles will be able to take control of him again. No one will be safe," C.C. replied.

"Lelouch has the will to defy him. If I don't put my power at full strength I won't be able to kill him," Nanda told her.

"Charles has V.V. and Rando and Tamiya. We won't be safe much longer. You should have just killed Rando."

"If I killed Rando, Suzaku would have been killed too. Charles isn't doing anything by tying them together like that. He messed with my mind somehow. We must get Lelouch to trust me again before Lelouch loses everything," Nanda told her standing up.

**Rolo**

He was walking around town, again. Having been forgotten.

_Come to me… _he heard a voice whisper.

"Shinsei?" he asked as he turned around.

_Who else can talk to you through your mind?… _the voice whispered.

"How'd you live? I thought V.V. killed you," Rolo whispered.

_You thought I could be taken out that easy? Thanks for the support…_

"I didn't mean it that way!"

_I know. I just like messing with you…_

"Well stop it."

_You used to love it those lonely days before…_

"Leave me alone."

_You can't escape me forever, Rolo. You use these fake last names to hide who you really are. Just like Lelouch. What if I took him away from you? What would you do then?…_

"You leave Lelouch out of this Shinsei!"

_Rolo Haliburton. Rolo Lamperouge. All false names. When will everyone get to know the real you? Hmm? Stop hiding that part of yourself away Rolo. It is who you are and what you are. You can't hide from it forever…_

"It's been working so far!"

_You will succumb to it though. In time. Just like the rest of us…_

Rolo ignored her and continued walking. He thought he had left that life behind a long time ago. Now, though, it's coming back to haunt him.

**Lelouch**

"Nunnally! Sareena! Wolf!" he yelled through the house.

Rika stood awkwardly next to Lelouch. She really didn't feel the need to meet them all. She found it kind of annoying.

"Lelouch? Has C.C. come back yet? I need to talk to her," Sareena said.

"Oh, I haven't seen her since earlier," Lelouch told them.

"Who's that?" Nunnally asked, carefully walking over.

"This is Rika Rukaru. According to her Suzaku adopted her," Lelouch told them.

"Nice to meet you," Nunnally told her.

"I'm more worried about what's been going on without us. Anya left with Gino awhile ago for a Knights of the Round meeting and now we're meeting Suzaku's adopted daughter who no one knew about? Where's Mom? What happened to Suzaku? And why are we meeting Suzaku's reject of an adopted daughter?" Wolf asked.

"Don't be rude or you'll be grounded. Mom is with someone. She's talking to him. I don't understand why she would want to talk to that murderer. Suzaku was killed by the person that C.C. is talking to but, I'm trying to figure out a way to bring him back. You are meeting Rika because she is staying with us for awhile," Lelouch answered.

"I'm going to my room," he replied, walking up the stairs.

Rika knew that they wouldn't like her. He thought she was weird.

"Apologize," Rika whispered.

"Huh? What was that? Did quite hear you," Wolf said, turning around.

"I said apologize!" she yelled.

"Calm down. Wolf, if you don't apologize I will take away something," Lelouch told him.

"Fine, I'm sorry. That better?" Wolf asked.

"You could at least try to make it _sound _sincere you know," Lelouch said.

"Stop trying to act like a Dad! We grew up just fine without you!" Wolf yelled running up the stairs.

"Sareena, have you started supper yet?" Lelouch asked.

"I'll go work on it. Wanna help Rika?" she asked, looking over.

"Why don't you go watch TV with Nunnally? I have to go talk to Wolf," Lelouch told her.

Rika went to sit next to Nunnally.

**Rolo**

He could feel Shinsei in his head. He couldn't stand it when she did this to him. Once every month or so she would beg him to come back to her and his life as a mercenary. _Sometimes, _Rolo thought to himself and he turned around from Lelouch's house. _My other side is just too strong._

**C.C.**

"To bring Suzaku back," she told Lelouch through the phone. "We're going to need his body."

"I'm not giving that murderer my best friend's body," Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch, Charles did something. He changed the ties in Nanda's head.

"How would Charles be able to get into Nanda's head without Nanda's permission?"

"We aren't sure but, we think he messed with the ties that you have made over the years. Putting a stronger one on Suzaku than before," C.C. replied through the phone.

"How do we know, then, that Nanda didn't do it himself to get you to trust him?"

"Nanda wouldn't betray me like that and he doesn't lie."

"Fine, if I were to believe you, how would Nanda be able to bring Suzaku back to life?"

"Nanda has that power if it is within 48 hours of the person's death."

Lelouch hung up.

**Lelouch**

He walked downstairs after scolding Wolf to find Rika asleep on the couch.

"She just fell asleep," Nunnally whispered.

Lelouch nodded. He wrapped Rika in a blanket and took her to a room upstairs. He laid her down on the bed and went to the van. He knew he could trust Nunnally and Sareena to not cause trouble and make sure that Wolf didn't.

He pulled out and drove quickly to the place Nanda stayed.

**Nanda**

"Listen, C.C., we must make sure that Lelouch is not allowed to leave here. If he leaves after coming here he will be gone like Rolo," he told C.C.

"I know. I'll put him in a cage or something. We can't lose Lelouch and Rolo. I'm going to get Rolo before he get to that girl," C.C. said and then left.

*.*.* 5 minutes later *.*.*

"Where's C.C.?" Lelouch asked, pulling Suzaku's body along behind him.

"She's getting Rolo. Charles tried to make him betray us," Nanda replied, laying Suzaku out on the ground.

"So, how are you going to revive him?" Lelouch asked.

"A way that I learned when I was searching through V.V. mind."

"You aren't helping the whole me trusting you thing."

"I know. I feel that trust starts with the truth."

"Good for you Mr. know-it-all."

Nanda moved around Suzaku's body and drew a full circle with chalk. He began to concentrate and looked at Suzaku. He thought of something and his eyes flashed green.

A green light made it's way around the circle. It began to spin faster and faster until suddenly it stopped and Suzaku's chest was rising and falling as he breathed once again.

"I'm taking him home," Lelouch stated, moving toward him.

"Let go of me C.C.!" Lelouch heard Rolo yell outside.

She dragged him inside.

"Wait, what's going on? How'd I get here?" Rolo asked.

"C.C. had to drag you here. Charles has messed with all of us. He made you feel closer to that Shinsei girl. He made Lelouch feel closer to Suzaku and hate Nanda. He made Suzaku feel close to Rando. Lelouch, Rolo, you two are going to have to stay here with Nanda. We're working on fixing this whole thing," Nanda said.

"Great!" Lelouch said.

**Charles**

"Is it going as you planned, my Emperor?" Rando asked.

"Not exactly. C.C. and Nanda are persistent. They are adamant on keeping Lelouch and Rolo out of our reach," Charles told him.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to speak with our allies in the Black Knights," Tamiya whispered.

"Yes, it does. This isn't going good," Shinsei said.

"Shinsei, I need you to go under cover," Charles said.

"Yes, my Emperor," she whispered.

_**A/N: Another great ending, I think!!!! Thank you to Digimon Dreamer for letting me use Rika Rukaru!!!! **gives more cookies and cake and pizza and soda and milkshakes than everyone else** Ooh!! I am dedicating this chapter to Digimon Dreamer for the help with this!!!!!! X3 you get to have a Rolo plushie!!!!! X3 See ya next time!!!!! **smiles****_

_**Lelouch: I'm still mad at you Nanda.**_

_**Nanda: Why???**_

_**Lelouch: You said that I…forget it…**_

_**Nanda: **laughs****_

_**All: Angel-chan owns nothing except for the OC's!!!!! X3**_

_**Suzaku: Excluding Rika Rukaru who belongs to Digimon Dreamer. XDD**_

_**Me: Suzaku, that's a rude picture!!**_

_**Lelouch: Suzaku, you're lucky we're friends…**_


	44. Part 4, Week 16!

_**Part 4, Week 16!!!**_

A/N: Okay!!!! Here I am again!!!! With another predicament!!!!! Gah!!! One of my friends isn't texting. She might have lost her phone or something though... Another one of my friends' friend is trying to put me off as bi!! I'm mad at her… Anyway!!!!!! Enough of my problems!!!!! Here are all my awesome reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!:

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Suzaku did what he had to do in the anime… He was going about it the wrong way and ultimately ended up "dead" but, he did better! **extremely protective**_

_Suzaku: that sounds stalkerish…_

_Me: Shut up! Lelouch in a cage is a VERY good idea… Bad Emperor Quaker Oats!!!! **slaps** dumbass… Digimon Dreamer made Rika up! :D I'm happy that I'm allowed to use her. Though.. That Shiro guy will be coming back… _

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Your welcome!!!! Ooh! Collective Unconscious thinks this story is awesomesause!!! Hehe… Shinsei is a character that I made up. She lived with him when he was with V.V…_

**Collective Unconscious: **_Nanda is the best. And, it wasn't just chalk that he used to bring Suzaku back. It was Nanda's powers…Gah! I forgot why I chose Nanda for his name anyway. I was looking up boy's names and I found Nanda… It means…Joy. Hehehe… Kinda ironic…He really isn't the joyful. I wonder why I chose that name… Hurm… Rolo does have issues that he's working out… _

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Lelouch: Yesh, I still have to kill Nanda…_

_Nanda: Why???_

_Lelouch: that picture yesterday…_

_Suzaku: I'm the one that found the picture!!_

_Lelouch: I just got you back. Nanda's next in line to be killed…_

_Me: Lelouch is happy!!! X3. Yes, I have a facebook. Actually, ironically or not, I just got it yesterday before your review… Actually, the way I'm using it, Shinsei means divine. According to a friend of mine that took Japanese that's my Japanese name… XDD. I'm happy you love it!!!!! X3_

_**Well, that's it for my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3. I lubbs you all!!!!**_

_**Hurm… What to talk about… Hurm…**_

_**Shiro: Let's see, I'm a fifteen year old boy. I'm part of an evil organization called Vectron… Well, I wouldn't call them evil but, the Black Knights and Charles will soon. Hurm… Human girls fascinate me to no end. I know that sound kind of stalker like but…**_

_**Me: That's all from Shiro! **Hands out cookies, pizza, and cake****_

Lelouch leaned against the wall of the now crumbling building. "Rolo?"

"What is it Lelouch?" Rolo asked.

"What do you think Charles is planning for us?" Lelouch asked.

"Knowing Charles and knowing Shinsei and Tamiya and Rando I would have to say they are going to try and use us," Rolo replied.

"I know that much. I think that V.V. is trying to purposely put us on the defensive. To make us thing he's going to make a move and then he won't," Lelouch said.

"Why'd you ask my thoughts then?" Rolo asked, moving closer to Suzaku and feeling his forehead.

"I wanted someone else's opinion."

"Oh, well, I think I hear C.C. and Nanda coming." Rolo got up and walked to the door.

"Rolo?"

"Hmm?"

"Does Suzaku like me?"

"How do you mean Lelouch?"

"I mean does he…nevermind. Go find out what Nanda and C.C. found out."

Rolo gave Lelouch a worried look and then moved to a different part of the building.

"Suzaku, are you awake yet? Nanda said you should have woken up by now. I'm worried about you. You've been out for six days. I've been locked up for six days. We're caged bird, eh, Suzaku?"

**Wolf**

"Do you think we're supposed to go to school?" he asked, looking over at Nunnally.

"I'm not sure," Nunnally answered.

"What about her?" Wolf asked, nodding his head toward Rika.

"Well, I'm sure that Lelouch will be back soon," Sareena told him.

"Let's hope so," he whispered, grabbing his backpack and throwing it against the wall.

"Why are you so violent?!" Nunnally asked, moving away from the wall.

"I want to be. I'm going to my room," Wolf said.

"Has he always been that way or is this just C.C.'s upbringing?" Nunnally asked.

"Probably C.C.'s upbringing. Wolf and I were separated. You and Lelouch are lucky," Sareena whispered.

"I'm sorry," Nunnally whispered.

"It's not your fault!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! Catch!" Wolf yelled, throwing something down the stairs as Rika walked by.

Rika screamed and ran for the couch.

The glass shattered against the ground and burst into a million pieces.

"Wolf!" Sareena yelled.

"You aren't the boss of me! I'm older than you!" he yelled, walking to his room.

Sareena sighed. "Rika, are you afraid of mirrors?"

Rika nodded. "I also have hemophilia and can get hurt very easily."

"Wolf! You had better come here and apologize!" Sareena yelled.

They could all hear as his music volume went up.

**Rolo**

"We really should just kill her and not let Lelouch know she came," Rolo whispered, looking down at the brown haired girl before him.

"Rolo?! You'd really do that to me?! The girl that was like a mother to you?!" Shinsei yelled from the ground.

"You were never like my Mom. Nothing could replace someone like that," Rolo told her.

"I'm sorry…" Shinsei whispered.

"No, you're not," Rolo whispered.

"Are you sure you want us to kill her?" C.C. asked.

Rolo nodded and walked back to Lelouch.

"What's the matter?" Lelouch asked as he walked in.

"I'm bored," Rolo muttered.

"Suzaku hasn't woken up yet," Lelouch whispered.

"Well, Nanda didn't really expect him to. He just told you that to shut you up. He told me that Suzaku might not even remember us," Rolo told him.

Lelouch gave him a small nod.

"I don't think that though! He'll be fine!" Rolo exclaimed as he saw the intense hurt that crossed Lelouch's face.

"Thanks for trying," Lelouch said standing up and going to his corner.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

"Yes, sir. I'm in position… No, I don't think that he's goofing off… No! I can't see him from here!" a boy with dark black hair that fell just above his green eyes.

"Well, find out! We have to time this attack perfectly!" the voice from the ear-bud he was wearing yelled.

"Fine… Ritsuka! Hey! If you're messing around the boss says quit it!" the boy yelled.

"You are going to get yourselves found out!" the voice on the other end yelled.

"Don't have a cow Matsume. We're trying to lure them out," the boy said.

"It better work that way Shiro," the man, Matsume, said.

Shiro smiled and yelled, "Hey! Ritsuka! They're coming!"

Three Knightmares appeared.

"State your business!" one of the pilots yelled.

"We came to give you a message," Ritsuka said. Ritsuka was a very close match to Lelouch. He had white hair with red streaks running through it. His eyes were a light blue.

"What is this message?" the pilot of the GUREN asked.

"We are the third wheel. We have been so far to long. We of the Vectron are prepared to fight for our rights. Britannia is not right and yet, neither are the Black Knights. I shall thee to a battle, Mighty Zero. I will wait for you at Ashford Academy," Shiro recited.

"Capture them!" the Guren pilot yelled.

"Would you really like to try?" Ritsuka asked from the arm of the Guren.

"Stop playing," Shiro's voice echoed as he disappeared.

**Lelouch**

"Rolo! He's waking up!" Lelouch yelled excitedly.

"Go back to sleep," Rolo mumbled.

"Uhnn…" Suzaku muttered as his eyes began to flutter open.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch and Rolo both yelled.

"What? How?" Suzaku asked, looking at his arms and legs.

"You're okay!" Lelouch exclaimed hugging him.

"Wait, who are you?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm Lelouch. Don't you remember me?" he asked.

"I…don't know," Suzaku whispered rubbing his head.

"Rest on it. You are well and that is what matters," Nanda said from the doorway.

_**Okay!!!! That's a wrap!!!!!! Read and review!!!! Lubbs you!!!!!**_

_**Lelouch: MoonlitxAngel does not own Code Geass. **_

_**Shiro: Nor does she own Rika. That's Digimon Dreamer's.**_

_**Suzaku: This chapter is dedicated to…me!!!!**_

_**Rolo: You don't remember us…remember?**_

_**Suzaku: Doesn't mean the chapter can't be dedicated to me…**_


	45. End of Part 4 Week 17

Part 4, Week 17

A/N: Oke!!!! I'm happy!!! X3 My friend is talking to me again! Stupid parents… Anyway! Onto my awesome reviewers!!!!!!!!!!:

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_I like the idea of Lelouch in a cage very much… Hurm… There should be, and will probably be, more Black Knight action. Whether it be for funny or for serious… I will most definitely be using the chibi Zero idea!!!! Hehehe… Lelouch making a potty as Zero…**thinks in mind…**_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Yay! I swear I'm psychic!!!! Yay! Actually, smart one, you have stuff about Rika and the other two OC's umm… the one with your name and… Lemme check…Tsuki Kitsunebi. I do wonder how Rika will react to it… If he doesn't remember her…???_

**Zadie Rose: **_Boo! That totally sux!!!! Yes, Suzaku is working with the Black Knights. I said that in an earlier chappy I think… I read Alice's chapter last night before I got off!!!! It's really good actually! I REALLY do like it! She even mentioned me in the Author's Note which I found made me VERY happy!!! So, nessho means to sing or sing enthusiastically. That's interesting… Ah… Rika is an interesting character… Thank you Digimon Dreamer!!!!!!! X3 Lulu and Rolo in a cage isn't all THAT bad… _

_Suzaku: Ask me a question like that?! Hmm... Technically I did die. Nanda brought me back to life. So, it was, interesting, I guess. When did I adopt a kid? Lloyd said I needed to be more social and what would help more than taking care of an actually kid? Hmm?_

_Me: Yup! Everything is the way it needs to be for the story to flow. And anyway, for the sake of this story, Lloyd adopted her and then gave her to Suzaku. Yes, I know it sounds like she's property but, that's how it happened. Suzaku isn't old enough to adopt… _

_Rolo: Yes!!!!! I am a chocolate addict!!!!! C.C. makes me go to chocoholics anonymous meetings…XC_

_C.C.: Over a century._

_Tamiya: I don't feel like it. I like watching V.V.'s yaoi fun!!!! Plus, haven't you been paying attention??? I'm not telling you if you haven't…_

_Me: I like in the Eastern time zone. Like, Midwest U.S._

_Lulu&Rolo: We loves you too!!!!!! _

**Collective Unconscious: **_Yay! I will more than likely included other members of the royal family… I NEVER said Shinsei was dead yet! I'm happy you are happy!!!!!!!!_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Yay! Nanda isn't going to die!!! Not yet. He's an awesome character… It will be more funny now! More little kids!!!!_

RiseofaRebellion: I'm happy you're feeling better!!!! X3 Don't worry. Lelouch will be his delinquent self and…Suzaku will more than likely join in on the fun!!!!! X3

Well, onto the chapter!!! **gives cookies, cake, milkshakes, soda, and pizza**

Lelouch smiled. He was at least happy that Suzaku was back.

"Lelouch? Are you okay?" Rolo asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Wolf is going to be his right age today and then Diethard will choose someone else. I was just wondering who it'll be," Lelouch replied.

**Nanda**

He was trying to get the courage to actually try something. He really wanted to but, he was too afraid. He paced back and forth, back and forth.

"Nanda, do you know why Suzaku's memory is gone?" C.C. asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied quickly.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked, walking over and sitting down. "If it has anything to do with dating me, I would rather not. I'm too old for you."

"That's not it! I've always been afraid to step outside if I wasn't needed somewhere else. What would you say if I decided to start going to school?"

**Wolf**

He ran away from Milly. First of all, she scared him to death! Second of all, she wanted him to wear a shirt that said, "Wolfie". It ticked him off. Third off, he wanted to know wear his brother and Rolo and Suzaku were.

"I'm going to catch you!" she yelled.

"No! I'm faster than Lelouch!" Wolf yelled, running up the stairs of the tower.

**Nunnally**

"Are you any better today, Rika?" Nunnally asked as Sareena walked in talking on the phone.

Rika nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Have Lelouch, Rolo, or C.C. called?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, C.C. called and told me that Suzaku is alive but, he doesn't remember any of us. Lelouch seemed a little depressed by that fact and Rolo is…okay. C.C. said that it doesn't really matter to her," Sareena answered.

"I don't think that we should tell Rika. She's seems really fragile hearted," Nunnally whispered.

Sareena nodded in silent agreement.

**Diethard**

"We need to find those two boys from the other day," he stated to Suzu.

"Yeah, I know. Don't you want to test your ray again?" Suzu asked, putting the finishing touches on a different ray gun.

"What's that for?" Diethard asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I just put it together using some schematics I found," Suzu replied.

"I've taught you well," Diethard said with a sigh.

**Lelouch**

"C.C., I'm leaving whether Charles takes me or not," Lelouch stated to the two.

"Lelouch, do you really want to help your Father in destroying the world? He'll make you. Is that what you want?" she asked.

"My hate for Charles is too deep for me to be told to follow him and for me to obey," Lelouch said.

"I agree. I'm not connected to Charles in any way and I left V.V. a long time ago," Rolo stated, coming to stand next to Lelouch.

"I'm going too. I don't even know the people you're talking about so, I'm safe," Suzaku said.

"We're still working on getting your memories back. You can't leave," Nanda said.

"Work on it and I'll go with Lelouch and Rolo," Suzaku said.

"I'll stay with them Nanda. Anyway, you'll be able to keep an eye on them soon enough," C.C. whispered the last part as they made their way out the door.

"Stuff is coming back to me. I remember you all, I remember Lelouch's secret, and I remember entering school at Ashford Academy," Suzaku told them.

"Well, that's a good thing," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, I at least remember you. I don't really remember Rolo much," Suzaku said, rubbing his head.

"There's a reason for that," Rolo whispered.

"Now, let's get going back to the house," C.C. said, ushering them to the car.

"Umm… Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you remember Rika?" Lelouch asked.

"Little things here and there," Suzaku muttered.

"She seems really fragile," Rolo whispered.

"Yeah, she is," Suzaku replied.

"Do you three feeling anything?" C.C. asked.

"Umm… My emotions," Lelouch replied.

"Ditto," Rolo and Suzaku replied.

"Do you feel like jumping out of the car?" she asked.

"No," Suzaku replied.

"Same here," Lelouch and Rolo replied.

**At the house**

"They're coming!" Sareena squealed.

"Who?" Rika asked sipping at some warm hot chocolate.

"Suzaku, Lelouch, and Rolo!" Nunnally squealed back.

"Really?!" Rika asked, getting excited.

"One problem though. Suzaku might not remember you. We aren't sure. Last time I talked to C.C. she told me that he didn't remember much," Sareena said.

"Oh, well, at least he's back," Rika whispered.

*.*.*6 minutes later*.*.*(Lelouch)

C.C. pulled the van up to the house.

_Let's hope that Suzaku remembers Rika. _Lelouch thought as they walked into the house.

They were met by Nunnally and Sareena yelling, "Brother!" and Rika yelling, "Dad!" They got tackled and hugged.

"Let's hope it stays this way," C.C. muttered under her breath.

*.*.*After supper a few hours later*.*.*

Suzaku and Rika were talking on the couch. Lelouch, Nunnally, Sareena, Rolo, and Wolf were playing a game at the table while C.C. sat on the couch with Gino. They were going over how Lelouch was going to catch up.

"I've finally done it!" Diethard yelled, walking in the front door.

"What?" C.C. asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to sound dramatic before I did this!" Diethard exclaimed pulling a ray gun out and hitting Lelouch, Rolo, and Gino with it. He quickly left.

"I'm small again?!" Lelouch and Rolo yelled.

"I'm like Anya was?!" Gino yelled. "I can't be a child! I'm needed!"

"You'll just have to deal with it." C.C. told him.

"I think that Sareena and I will be going. We'll come visit though. I can't stand being around little kids after being one again," Wolf said, leading Sareena out the door.

"And so it begins again," Suzaku muttered.

_**A/N: Well, I did pretty good!!! X3 Okay, this will definitely be taking a more comical air to it!!!!! Well, we'll still see the Vectron and Charles but! They won't be as dominant!!!! **_

_**Next chapter:**_

_**Here's a little sneak preview!!!!!!:**_

"I need a cookie now," Lelouch told Ohgi.

"Oh?" Ohgi asked. "I'll go get one for you then."

Lelouch watched as Ohgi disappeared and then he walked into the conference room where the Black Knights were having a meeting…

_**Could be bad!!!!!**_


	46. Part 5, Week 3

Part 5, Week 3

A/N: Okay!!!! Welcome to Part 5!!!!! X3 Now, something I'd like to state. THE REGULAR RULES OF THE ANIME DO NOT APPLY HERE!!!!!!!!!! Now, onto my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

**Zadie Rose: **_Suzaku does have a good point… He's just special that way!!! X3. I didn't forget you… You're in there. Unless the site didn't post it all… Unless the site deleted it all, you should be there… Yurp! It's there!_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Yes, it could… Diehtard should get hit by that ray gun… By Suzu none the less!!!! XDD_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Yes, I agree with you Rika. Diethard is a retard. Hey! It even rhymes!!!! Diethard the retard!!!!! Suzaku will have to explain some stuff… Yeah, let me know some more about yourself Rika! That would help me a lot!!!! X3. They'll find out soon enough… X)_

_Suzu should hit Diethard with the ray gun… That would be hilarious!! XDD. How would Rika react to meeting Suzu…? Hurm… There is an opportunity for more dialogue!!!_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_A kid Lelouch acting as Zero during a fight would be hilarious!!!! Kallen WOULD kill him if she didn't need him… If you give me a summary and maybe a small exert I'll try to help you come up with a name for it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **waves back** Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_**I'm soooooooooooo happy right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Well, let's see… There aren't a lot of long reviews. I'm going to put an interview with any of the characters. You guys can make suggestions too!**_

_**Me: Okay, so Suzaku? How does it feel being a parent again?**_

_**Suzaku: Well, now, I'm going to be taking care of Lelouch, Rolo, Gino, and Rika so, it should be interesting.**_

_**Shiro: I want a question!!!!!!**_

_**Ritsuka: They already know stuff about you!!!!!!!! Ask me questions!!!! X3…**_

_**Me: **sighs** This is Suzaku's interview and now I don't have a lot of space left!!!!! **_

_**Shiro: Oh well!!!!!! D**_

_**Ritsuka: You're mean!!!!! XPP**_

_**Shiro: I know…**_

_**Me: One last question!!!!!!! Do I own Code Geass???**_

_**Suzaku: Nope!!!!! MoonlitxAngel doesn't own it! Though she wishes she does!!!!!**_

_**Me: That's it!! **hands out cookies, milkshakes, cake, and pizza****_

"Wee!!!!" Lelouch yelled running down the stairs with a blue blanket tied around his neck. "I will destroy the evil demon!"

"No you won't!" Rolo yelled. "Come my helper!"

"I don't wanna be your helper!" Gino yelled, popping up beside Rolo.

"Too bad! We chose sides and you're my helper!" Rolo yelled.

"Aw!" Gino exclaimed.

"Keep it down!" Suzaku yelled down the stairs.

A few seconds later C.C. came down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"Mommy! Can we go visit Retard?" Rolo asked,

"I don't know. Do you think you, Lelouch, and Gino can behave?" she asked.

"We will!" They all promised.

"Alright, I'll go tell Daddy that we're going to visit him and we'll leave after breakfast.

"Yay!!" They all three yelled.

**Suzaku**

"Rika, there are a couple of things that I know probably confuse you. Do you have any questions, first of all?" Suzaku asked Rika.

"Umm. Who was the retard with the gun thing?" she asked.

"That was Diethard. He likes testing out this one ray gun on us. He comes in and randomly shoots it off."

"Oh, umm… About everyone that lives in this house."

"That's a big one. Let's see, C.C. is more of a motherly figure to us all. She's also Lelouch's girlfriend as far as I can tell. She's also has Code. Rolo is an old assassin. He joined the Black Knights. Lelouch is actually the one that bought this house. I told you before that he's the eleventh prince of Britannia. Gino is a friend of mine from the Knights of the Round."

"What about Nunnally?"

"Oh, she's Lelouch's little sister."

"Ah."

"Anymore questions before I go into an explanation?"

"No."

"Okay, Lelouch also has a Geass. He can make anyone do what he wants them to do as long as it doesn't go against their morals or if it isn't physically possible. Rolo can make you lose sense of time. His Geass has the same limitation as yours. Lelouch's is that he has to be looking right at the person. Or with a reflective surface."

"Wow, this is really a lot to think about."

"Yeah, but, it'll hopefully help you get to know everyone."

"Yeah, I just hope that nobody here judges me."

"They won't. Lelouch already knew you. He'll probably scare you though… His personality changes."

"How do you mean?" Rika asked, leaning forward a little.

"Well, normally C.C. and I can't give him enough attention. Rolo needs a lot of attention normally because he has some problems," Suzaku told her.

"Well, maybe Nunnally and I can help."

"That would be a lot of work. Lelouch and Rolo have a lot of energy!"

They sat there laughing on the bed.

**C.C.**

She was walking really fast around the base. She couldn't find Lelouch or Rolo anywhere. They had slipped away when Diethard just had to ask her some questions."

**Lelouch**

"I need a cookie now," Lelouch told Ohgi.

"Oh?" Ohgi asked. "I'll go get one for you then."

Lelouch watched as Ohgi disappeared and then he walked into the conference room where the Black Knights were having a meeting.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch grabbed onto the blanket that he had found and walked to the microphone. "Hello."

"What's up with the little kid?" one of the Black Knights asked.

"I want a cookie. Ohgi wanted to go and get it for me. Wanna know who my am?" Lelouch asked.

"O-kay!" C.C. exclaimed, picking Lelouch up and putting him on her hip. "Sorry about all this. Diethard was testing out his ray gun. Tested it on some kid at Ashford Academy. This is him. I had to bring him here because Diethard wanted to talk to me. Just, disregard anything he says."

"Mommy! My wants a cookie!" Lelouch yelled, punching her arm.

"Lelouch! Stop that!" she told him. "Where'd Rolo go?"

"I don't know. He left a minute ago," he minute.

"Which way did he go?" C.C. asked.

"Shh! Hide-and-seek!" Lelouch exclaimed in a whisper and putting his finger to his lips.

"Okay!" C.C. yelled into the microphone. "We're playing the ultimate game of hide-and-seek! Now, the first person to find Rolo and bring him back here will get…something. I don't know yet."

Everyone scrambled out of the room.

**Shiro**

"Matsume, what is our next course of action?" Ritsuka asked from beside Shiro.

"I want you to get close to a girl by the name of Rika Rukaru. She is living with Lelouch Lamperouge. According to the information that was gathered, Zero is actually Lelouch and he is a three year old. I want you to get close to him and be his friend as he grows up. When he turns six bring him here to me," Matsume told them.

"Yes, sir," Ritsuka and Shiro replied together.

"Good," Matsume said and then left.

**Lelouch**

"Rolo! Mommy going to find you!" Lelouch whisper-yelled.

"You told her?" Rolo asked.

"No! She found out!" he yelled.

"Shh!" Rolo whispered.

"Lelouch! Did you find him?" C.C. asked, looking at Rolo's arm.

"No," he replied with an angelic smile.

"Really?" she asked, taking Rolo and picking him up.

"He's magic!" Lelouch whispered.

"Okay, let's go home and see what Daddy, Rika, and Nunnally are doing," she told him.

"Okay!" Lelouch yelled, running after her.

_**A/N: I have to say that the ending sucks… I'm sorry for that but, my mom is making me get off. Oh, I might not post for two days because my mom keeps telling me I've been on too long when I haven't… She can be a REAL jerk. Anyway! Read and Review!!!!! Love ya!!!!!!**_

_**Dedicated to: Cornelia Li Britannia and Rika!!!!! (I'm choosing a random reviewer and a character from the story and dedicating the chapter to them!!!!)**_


	47. Part 5, Week 5

Part 5, Week 5

A/N: Well, this is the next chapter!!!!! I know, I know. I skipped a week. It's 'cause I felt like it, okay? Well, no one asked me to ask anybody questions!!!!!!! Dx Well, here are my awesome reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

Digimon Dreamer: That's true. I should tell everyone about your Geass. Hurm… I love Lulu too!!!!!!!!! X3

Cornelia Li Britannia: Yes, it is quiet ironic… Hehehe…

Lelouch: Yay!!!!! **takes cookie**

Diethard's name is hilarious!!!!! XDD. Mini-Zero: I have an announcement to make! Today...WE"RE HAVIN' COOKIES!! That's hilarious!!!!!! XDDD. I'm happy you're happy!!!!!!!! X3

Collective Unconscious: Ah. Homework does tend to stink… You'll find out eventually… Okay… Them to their 80s and backward? That would be weird. Okay? Stupid subs… The cake is a lie???? Wat the fack?!

_**Okay, the interview will be with!!!!!!!!!!! Ritsuka-kun!!!!!! We don't know a lot about him sooooo I chose him!!!!! **_

_**Me: Okay, Ritsuka. How old are?**_

_**Ritsuka: I'm fourteen. Shiro is fifteen for those of you who are wondering. **_

_**Me: No one asked about Shiro…**_

_**Ritsuka: I know! I just wanted to state something!!!!!! OMG!!!! I'm pissed now!!!!! **_

_**Me: Me too!!!!!! Tell them why we're pissed Ritsuka!!!!!**_

_**Ritsuka: Because some idiot just Flamed this story!!!!!! **_

_**Me: Here's what it says:**_

So... this is a piece of crap right? Because in terms of shittiness, even I'm  
appalled at the utter fail that is this 'story' you suck at writing. Get some  
english courses done or never write, period.

It's by some anonymous reviewer that is too afraid to let us know who he is.

_**Ritsuka: Don't review if you aren't going to be nicer!!!!!! **_

_**Me: Anyway, one more question Ritsuka!  
Ritsuka: Okay…**_

_**Me: Why did you join the Vectron?**_

_**Ritsuka: Well, I joined the Vectron because… It's really hard for me to talk about…**_

_**Shiro: His Dad was killed by Charles and Zero during a fight. They both shot at him.**_

_**Me: Aww!!! Sad!!!! Well, I don't own Code Geass!!!! **hands out cookies, cake, soda, pizza, and milkshake****_

Lelouch was sleeping on the couch. He had fallen asleep there the night before and hadn't woken up yet. It was eight.

"Mommy? Is Lelouch okay?" Gino and Rolo asked.

"I'm not sure," C.C. said walking over and feeling his forehead. "Suzaku! Do we have a thermometer?!"

"Um, I'm not sure," Suzaku stated.

"It's in the bathroom upstairs," Nunnally told him.

Suzaku ran up the stairs.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Lelouch?" Gino asked, climbing up next to him.

"He might be sick," C.C. told him.

"Ahh! Lelouch is germy!!!!" Rolo yelled, running into the kitchen and hiding underneath the table.

Gino followed Rolo.

"Here it is C.C. It's one of those ones that goes pretty quick," Suzaku told her handing her the thermometer.

She stuck it in Lelouch's mouth and waited.

"Mommy? Is Lelouch going to be okay?" Rolo asked, peeking from behind a chair.

She waited for the thermometer to beep. As soon as it did, three seconds later, she took it out. "It's says 100.2."

"Get him upstairs. I'll call the doctor and find out what we should do," Suzaku said pulling out his phone and calling the number.

**Outside(Rika)**

She was sitting on a curb waiting for her arm to stop bleeding. She had stepped on a stick and it had poked her in the arm. She covered it with her hand.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked.

"Umm… Kind of. My arm is bleeding," she told him.

"Do you want some help? My house is right there," he told her, pointing across the street.

"My dad told me never to go with strangers," she replied.

"You're going to bleed to death if we don't get it stopped," he told her.

"Umm… Okay, but, I'm calling my dad," she told him.

Shiro waited as she dialed the number of the phone C.C. had given to her. "Umm, dad? I got hurt… I'm fine… Yes, it's still bleeding… Only about forty seconds ago… This guy came up to me and told me that his house is really close and I just wanted to let you know where I was in case he's one of those stalkers you tell me to watch out for… Yes, I'll keep my phone on me… Bye, Love you too," she said and then hung up.

Shiro extended his hand and helped her up.

**Matsume**

He was pacing. He knew that what he was doing was probably in the category of getting caught and put in jail but, he had to do it. He had to see who this Nanda was. He left the building and got into his car.

**Ritsuka**

He was surprised. He thought that Suzaku would guard his daughter better after all the stuff that had happened. But, there she was. Sitting in front of him while Shiro got him bandages.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ritsuka asked her.

"I think so. It's almost stopped bleeding. So, are you Shiro's friend or something?" Rika asked.

"Or something," Ritsuka told her.

"Well, what are you too each other?" she asked as Shiro came in.

"He's a moocher. That's what he is. He needs to get a better job and stop following me around. My parents don't like him much but, they are never here," Shiro told her, wrapping her arm up.

"Thanks," she told Shiro, giving him a weak smile.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? Want us to walk you home?" Shiro asked.

"Us?" Ritsuka asked. "Not trying to sound mean or anything but, I have homework I have to do."

"No you don't. I checked your backpack."

"Let's go," Ritsuka told him standing up.

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to do that for me," she told them standing up.

"It would be rude if we didn't," Shiro said.

"You're too nice," Ritsuka whispered.

"I'm not going to be able to get you two to let me leave alone, am I?" she asked.

"Nope!" Ritsuka exclaimed standing up and taking Rika's arm gently. "Let's go."

"O-okay," she said, following Ritsuka and Shiro.

**C.C.**

"Well, he woke up now. He says he doesn't feel good. I'm going to make him some soup," she told Suzaku.

"Okay," he said, walking over to Lelouch. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Lelouch replied with a frown.

"He's sicky!!" Gino yelled running down the stairs and then up them again.

"Well, Mommy is making you some soup and we'll take care of you," Suzaku told him as the front door opened and Rika walked in with Shiro and Ritsuka.

"Are these to two that helped you?" he asked.

"Only Shiro did. Ritsuka didn't want to," she told him, pointing to each of them.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Shiro said.

"Thanks for walking with me. Bye," she said and then closed the door.

**Next day(Around 12)**

"Mommy! I'm feeling better!" Lelouch yelled.

"Good," she said, fixing grilled cheese.

"I'm going to go and talk to Shiro again. Thank him for yesterday," Rika said.

"Be back before two," Suzaku told her.

"Kay," she said, walking out the door.

**Shiro**

"Yes, I have made contact. I don't think I'll be able to get to Lelouch by six. Maybe seven years old," he said into this cell phone.

_**A/N: Yes, I know. The ending sucked… Well, I had to get off again! X3 Well, hope you all like it!!!!! Read and Review!!!!**_


	48. Thx you! X3

**A/N: Oke!!!!! I have to do something today and won't be able to get a chapter up!!!! X3 I'm sorry but, I just wanted to let you all know!!!! Now, here's all my awesome reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!:**

**Cornelia Li Britannia:**

Lol! Thanks you for telling the flamer off! I wonder if he read it??? O.O He might be my stalker… -.- Cuteness does always deserve a reward! X3.

_Shiro: Hey! It's not my fault! You would do this too if anyone asked about MY past!!!!!! **almost in tears**_

_Me: It's okay Shiro! Next chapter I'll have your background! X3_

_Shiro: Her smack hurt though!!!!!!! _

**Digimon Dreamer:**

Hey, slapping people is mean!!!! x3x

Me: Do you want me to stop writing goodness??? This story wouldn't be what it is with out the Vectron people!!!!! I should get cookies too! x3x

**Fairytink2202****:**

Yay!!!!!!! You finally caught up!!!!!! I'm sooooo happy now!!!!!! XXD

**Collective Unconscious:**

You are obsessed with Orange-kun aren't you????

_Rika: It moves the story along!!!!!!!_

_Ooh!!!!! That's a good idea for what it should do!!!!! XDD. You should roast him with a flamethrower!!!!!!!! XXDDDDD_

**RiseofRebellion:**

Well, that could be one reason…**wink wink** That's a pretty good summary!!!!!!! X3. It doesn't sound lame!!!! I know that with a good title you could easily get people to read that story!!!!!!!! For anyone else that goes through these let me know what you think of RiseofaRebellion's summary!!!!!

Lelouch and Suzaku both want Kalln for themselves, but who will she pick and how far  
are they willing to go for her attention?

What do you guys think?????????

Well, you should post it already!!!! You have a head start and you don't have to post everyday like I do!!!!! I'm just awesome!!!!!!! XDD. **waves**

_**Okay, since this isn't a chapter we're going to do the interview with Shiro so that it seems like a chapter!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: Okay, we all want to know Shiro, why did you join the Vectron????**_

_**Shiro: It's a long story. It all started when I was three. My parents were drug and alcohol addicts. They wouldn't admit it but, they were. I would do the tiniest thing wrong and they would beat me. I got a bad grade, they beat me. I was eventually put in foster care and it was Matsume that took me in. He took care of me while I grew up. He taught me everything I know today. He took me out of school and took care of me. When Ritsuka's parents were killed he took Ritsuka in too. We may not seem it, but me and Ritsuka are really close. He lived with us from the age of eight. Matsume may seem like the bad guy but, he wants what we all want.**_

_**Me: Wow… That's deep… YOU ALL HAD BETTER HAVE READ THIS BECAUSE HIS PAST WILL NOT BE EXPLAINED AGAIN!!!!!!!!**_

_**Shiro: Wow, you're really assertive.**_

_**Me: I am when I want to be. **_

_**Shiro: Anymore questions?**_

_**Me: One, how close are you and Ritsuka???**_

_**Shiro: You have the mind of an old pervert!!!!!! We are NOT like that!! Shame on you for thinking that of me!!!!!**_

_**Me: Hehehe. It would be cute though…**_

_**Shiro: Old man…**_

_**Me: Am not!!!!! I'm fifteen!**_

_**Shiro: You have the mind of an old man!**_

_**Me: Shi-kun, you are soooooo mean!!!! Well! Everybody! Adios!!!! Lubbs you for all the reviews!!!! I'll post a chapter up tomorrow!!!! X3**_


	49. Part 5, Week 6

Part 5, Week 6

A/N: Am back!!!!!!! Aren't you all happy?! X3. I was going to post this yesterday but too many people were on by the time the chapter was ready so I couldn't post it. I'm sooooooo sorry!!! Two chapters today!!!!!! X3. Anyway, I'm pretty mad at Cornelia Li Britannia now… I've told you all that Lelouch is mine, right? Sorry Cornelia but, that's how it works. I have Lelouch and you either have a clone or you are a stealer. I'm not going to get into a bitch fight with you and I'm not going to continue fighting. Lelouch is mine and that's that. Now, for my awesome reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

**Digimon Dreamer: **_I read it! I read it!! I was the first reviewer! Ha! Yay! I'm happy that you wrote that. It's really going to help me get into Rika's personality more! X3 Let me know if I mess something up w/ Rika and I'll go and fix it!!!!!!_

**Collective Unconscious: **_Are you calling me an old man?!?! Rude! XP No cake for you… jk jk… _

**RiseofaRebellion: **_I'm happy you like my story and asked my advice! Truth is, I suck at coming up w/ summaries and titles! I ask my sister to help me!!!!! XDDD…_

_****gives cake, ice cream, soda, pizza, and cookies****_

Now, for my regular reviewer… Not as awesome as you guys!!!!!^

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Shiro: You don't know anything about real pain then. You just find someone you think is cute and you stand up for them. Yet again, I'm not liked by almost anybody…_

_Me: Don't be like that Shiro! Bad Cornelia! Making Shiro feel unloved! P_

_****gives a piece of cake and a soda****_

Now, it's time for an interview!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matsume!

_**Matsume: What?! Me?!**_

_**Me: Yes, you. You're one of the only bad guys that hasn't gotten one. So, why did you adopt Shiro?  
Matsume: Umm… No comment.**_

_**Me: Pweez!!!!! Tell us!!!!!!**_

_**Matsume: Fine, I wanted a child that I could show the better things in life. I wanted a child that wasn't going to hate me just because I told them to do something.**_

_**Me: Aww! That's sad.**_

_**Shiro: But, I have disobeyed you before…**_

_**Matsume: As any teenager should.**_

_**Shiro: Aww!!! I've liked living with you!!!!**_

_**Me: Father son moment!!!!! Kawaii!!!!!! **_

_**Matsume: Well, that's why I adopted him!**_

_**Me: Onto the story!!! **waves** I don't own Code Geass!!**_

"Mommy! Can Shiro come over today?" Lelouch asked running down the stairs as Rolo and Gino chased him.

"I don't know. You three keep yelling and running and didn't he say that he didn't like it when you three yelled?" C.C. asked.

"No…..maybe…..yes," Lelouch muttered.

"Alright, then stop yelling and then I'll call him," C.C. told him.

Lelouch put his hand over his mouth.

C.C. waited five minutes and then called Shiro and asked him to come over.

"I'm in charge of Ritsuka but, I'll drag his butt over there," Shiro had replied.

"Thank you. Suzaku and I might be going out to get groceries or something today," C.C. told him.

"Okay," Shiro said. "Be there in about ten minutes." He hung up.

"Well, he'll be here soon," C.C. told them.

"Yay!" Lelouch yelled and then covered his mouth.

Rika walked down the stairs. "Good morning."

"Good morning Rika!" Lelouch, Rolo, Gino, and C.C. said.

"Where's Dad?" she asked, looking at C.C.

"In bed. He told me that he had to think about some things," C.C. replied.

"Oh. Is he upset?" Rika asked.

"I don't know but, I told him that I would make sure that no one bugged him," C.C. told them, turning around and fixing some fried eggs.

**Nanda**

"Well, I haven't seen you in awhile Matsume," Nanda said, turning around as Matsume entered the room.

"No, we haven't. Have we?" he asked, stepping forward a little bit.

"You won't bring The Shadows People back, you know," Nanda said. "I'm going to make sure of that."

"By having a six year old with the power you created at the age of six?" Matsume asked.

"You'll never understand," Nanda whispered.

"Why don't you fill me in?!" Matsume yelled. "I'm your FATHER godamnit! Tell me what's on your mind instead of hiding out and having C.C. help you!"

"I can't do that. You know I can't do that. I have the power to kill anyone and I can't be around people. Especially not Shiro. He makes me so angry and then I just snap and start killing people left and right," Nanda replied.

"I'll make him be nice to you. I'll do anything to get you back," Matsume pleaded.

"You know I don't like being around people. With Shiro and that other child there I would never be able to be downstairs."

"Nanda, I miss you. Please, I'll do anything. Just, come back," Matsume pleaded.

"Matsume, I left you a long time ago. I could never go back to a normal life," Nanda said.

"I will bring The Shadow People back. I will get you back as my son," Matsume said and then left.

"Why won't he understand? I do what I do to protect him," Nanda muttered leaning against the wall and hugging his knees. He laid his head against his arms and let the tears flow from his eyes. (A/N: Nanda and Matsume are making me cry!!!)

**Lelouch**

"Good morning!" Shiro exclaimed as Ritsuka sat down grudgingly on the couch.

"Shiro!!!!!" Lelouch, Rolo, and Gino yelled.

"Hey you guys! How are you doing this morning?" he asked, walking up and messing up Lelouch's hair.

"I'm good! I was sick the other week but, I'm better now!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Well, that's a good thing," Shiro said.

"I'm just going to sit here and watch your TV if that's alright with you C.C.," Ritsuka said.

"That's fine Ritsuka… Suzaku! Get downstairs! We're going somewhere!" C.C. yelled.

"No! I'm staying up here all day!" he yelled back.

"Don't make me come up there!" she yelled back.

"Like you could do anything to me!" Suzaku yelled back.

C.C. held up her index finger and then went upstairs.

"What mommy going to do?" Lelouch asked.

"You'll hear in a second," Shiro whispered, trying to suppress a chuckle.

A second later they heard Suzaku scream. They heard thumping and things falling to the floor.

A few minutes later Suzaku was wearing a blue jacket over a yellow shirt with jeans.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy!" Lelouch, Rolo, and Gino yelled as they left.

"What do you three want to do?" Shiro asked.

"We want to play with Ritsuka!" Rolo and Gino exclaimed, running over to Ritsuka and pulling on his shirt sleeve.

"I'm always left out…" Lelouch whispered.

"Hey, think about it this way. You and I can hang out with out Gino and Rolo bugging you or me. So, what do you want to do?" Shiro asked.

"Ice cream! Let's go get ice cream!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Shh! We have to be quiet. Rolo and Gino will hear if you if you yell," Shiro told him in a whisper.

"Okay," Lelouch whispered and then giggled.

"Grab your coat and we'll go," Shiro whispered.

Lelouch nodded and they left.

**Matsume**

"Do I make myself understood?!" He yelled angrily at the girl in front of him.

"Yes! Just please! Don't take my brother!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Good, now, I want you to get Suzaku Kururugi for me," Matsume ordered.

She nodded.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Kareema," she replied.

"And your brother's?" he asked again.

"Kevin," she told him standing up and walking out the door. "Just so you know," she told him. "I'm not loyal to you. I will only follow you until I get my brother back." She left after that statement.

**Suzaku**

"I can't believe you're making me do this C.C.," Suzaku muttered as they walked into a Black Knights base that was just a small one for weaponry.

"I need to know that you can keep those three safe when I'm helping Nanda. He's only fifteen. He needs help. He's fighting his own father Suzaku. It's really brave but, he cries when he's alone or it's just me and him," C.C. said.

"I'm not wearing a dress," Suzaku said through his teeth as she pulled one out.

"You are going to have to to make this work," she told him.

**Lelouch and Shiro**

"Shiro?" Lelouch asked as they licked their ice cream.  
"Hmm?" he asked, licking his.

"Why don't Mommy and Daddy pay attention to me?"

"I don't know. You could always stay with me and my family," Shiro said.

_You had better not take him to your foster father. _A voice in his head told him.

_Shut up. You don't know anything. _Shiro replied.

_Oh? I don't? I, who have followed you through your life? I, who protected you from those thugs your parents sent after you. I, who will protect you forever and for always._

_You're a figment of my imagination._

_No, I am a real person. _

_No! You're my imaginary friend from when I was younger!_

"Shiro, are you okay?" Lelouch asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, just thinking something over," Shiro replied.

"Would it be okay with your parents if I stayed with you guys?" Lelouch asked. "Mommy and Daddy never pay attention to me anyway. They won't miss me."

"Yeah, let me call my dad," he told Lelouch. "Go sit over at that park bench."

Lelouch walked over and sat down.

Shiro called Matsume.

"I'm in the middle of something. Is this important?" he asked.

"Yes, I got Lelouch. He's going to be coming to our house. Just, don't be rough on him," Shiro said into the phone.

"I won't. I need him. I'll see you when I get home. I love you Shiro."

"Love you too Dad." Shiro hung up.

Lelouch perked up as Shiro walked over. "Let's go. My house is this way."

Lelouch jumped off and followed Shiro.

**Rolo, Gino, and Ritsuka**

"Don't do that!" Ritsuka yelled as Rolo and Gino kicked a ball at a passing by car.

"It's fun though! Watch!" Rolo yelled. He threw the ball and made everything around him stop. He pushed Ritsuka in front of the ball and then started it all again.

"What the-?!" Ritsuka exclaimed as the ball hit him.

"See? Fun!" Gino exclaimed.

"Why don't we go eat some lunch?" Ritsuka asked.

"I'm going to die!!!!!" Gino yelled. He was standing in the middle of the road with the rubber ball sitting in front of him and a car speeding toward him.

"I swear, if I get caught because of you…" Ritsuka muttered as his eyes flashed a golden color and he ran for Gino. He picked him up and moved him behind him as he positioned himself and stopped the car with his bare hands.

"Wow…" Gino exclaimed sitting on the road.

Ritsuka went to the side of the car and opened the driver's door. "Hey buddy! Watch where you're going! That sign says Children At Play! That's mean you go slow! You almost ran him over!"

"I-I didn't see him," the driver replied.

"Nice cover. Ya know? I could press charges," Ritsuka yelled at the man.

"I swear! I didn't see him!" the driver exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you didn't fucking see the kid! He was standing right there and you were speeding!" Ritsuka yelled. "Gino, are you okay?"

Gino nodded quickly and went to stand by Rolo.

Ritsuka pulled his phone out. He held onto the car door and dialed C.C.'s number.

"Hmm?" she asked as if her mouth were full.

**C.C.**

"What?!" she exclaimed, spitting food all over Suzaku. They had gone to a restaurant to eat lunch.

"What happened?" Suzaku asked, cleaning off his face.

"Keep him at the house and call the police. Have Rolo and Gino play upstairs and keep an eye on the guy. We'll be there soon. Thank you for letting me know," C.C. said and then hung up.

"What happened?" he repeated as C.C. went and threw away the rest of her food.

"Some guy was driving down the road and almost hit Rolo and Gino!" C.C. exclaimed.

"Let's go," Suzaku said.

**Rolo and Gino ten minutes later**

"Mommy! We learned a new word!" Rolo exclaimed as they entered the house. The police hadn't arrived yet.

"Yeah! Fuck!" Gino yelled.

"Don't you say that word ever again!" C.C. exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Rolo yelled.

"Go upstairs and play," Suzaku told them as the police pulled up.

"Where's Lelouch?" C.C. asked, looking around.

"Oh, him and Shiro went out for a walk awhile ago. They went for ice cream I think," Ritsuka told them.

"Would you call Shiro and ask when they'll be back? I don't know his number," C.C. asked as Suzaku ushered the other two 6 year olds upstairs.

"Sure," he replied. Ritsuka dialed the number. "Where are you?" and then, "Oh, I see." Following that, "Ah. I'll tell them. They'll be sad though." And finally, "Okay, goodbye."

"So?" C.C. asked.

"Well, apparently our dad is going to adopt Lelouch. He'll pay you money and everything. He said he already has the paperwork ready," Ritsuka told them.

C.C. walked up the stairs like a dead man.

The police pulled up then.

**Three days later**

"Mommy sad?" Rolo asked.

"Where's Lelouch?" Gino asked.

"He'll be visiting," Suzaku muttered. He was trying to find out if Matsume Fujiwara's check was a fake. It was for three million dollars.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Rika asked as she walked into the kitchen and reached for a bagel.

"No, just, nothing you need to worry about," Suzaku replied, taking a bite of toast and then dialing a number on his cell phone.

"Daddy!" Rolo whined.

"Rika, would you take them outside?" Suzaku asked as the other person picked up the phone.

She nodded and took them outside.

Rolo grabbed the ball from yesterday and began to kick it around.

"Something wrong Rika?" Gino asked, sitting down beside her.

"I've never seen Dad this… unhappy," Rika replied.

"Daddy will be okay," Gino told her.

**Matsume**

"I've got him. He's in the holding area. Now please. Give me my brother back," Kareema told him.

"Bring Kevin in!" Matsume yelled.

He looked half dead. His eyes had dark circles under them and he was barely moving.

"What did you do to him?!" she asked, running up and taking her brother.

"He put up quite the fight when we separated the two of you. We had to use an anesthesia and it didn't work so, we injected alcohol into his system. He'll be fine in a few days," Matsume told her.

"Bastard!" she yelled jumping at him.

"Do you want to see your brother hurt? If not, I would recommend leaving."

She picked up Kevin and then left.

**Rolo**

"Rika! Wanna know the new word I learned?!" Rolo asked excitedly.

"What is it?" she asked in an uninterested tone.

"Fuck!" he yelled, throwing the ball into the air.

"Wow!" Shiro said whistling as he walked up to the house. "That's quite a word for you to be using little buddy. You want to know something?"

"What?" Rolo asked.

"If you say that word more than three times you'll drop down dead," Shiro replied.

Rolo screamed and ran around the yard.

Shiro snickered.

"What are you doing here," Rika asked him angrily.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messengers!" Shiro exclaimed. "I just came to see if Suzaku and C.C. got the papers signed."

"I don't know. Dad left awhile ago and C.C. has been in her room all day," Rika replied.

"Stay away from Rika!" Gino yelled, punching Shiro in the shin.

"What was that for?!"

"You hurted Mommy and Daddy and Rika!" Gino yelled. He kicked Shiro.

"Quit that!" Shiro exclaimed.

"No!" Gino yelled.

Rolo ran over and they both started hitting Shiro. "You took away Lelouch!"

"Go away Shiro. Just, go," Rika said standing up. She took Rolo's and Gino's hands and led them inside.

**Nanda**

"We need to bring all of us together. Matsume is finally making his move. The Shadow People back whether we will it to happen or not. C.C. and I will find them if we need to," Nanda said to a man with black hair that went to his chin. He wore the same robes as Nanda but, the back of the robe has a blue crescent moon stretching the entire length of the back.

"I see your concern Nanda. You are a valuable person. You will not be allowed in the upcoming fight. Contact C.C. and tell her to come here. I shall need her assistance is The Shadow People are to come back," the man told him.

Nanda thanked the man and then left.

**Rolo**

"I wanna kick Shiro more!" he whined.

"Yeah, Shiro is bad!" Gino yelled.

"I know. We'll get Lelouch back, I just know it," Rika told them.

"Don't get there hopes up. Something more powerful than you or I is about to take place. I have to leave. Listen. Keep the doors and windows locked. Don't open it for anyone unless they say the words on this piece of paper. Rika, don't say those words aloud and don't let anyone else see them. If anyone else should see them lock them in the basement. Am I understood?" C.C. asked.

"Mommy?" Rolo asked, looking at her with sad eyes.

She kissed Rolo's forehead. "I have to leave to keep you and Gino and Lelouch safe. Rika will take care of you."

"C.C.! What's going on?!" Rika asked as C.C. went to the door.

"I'll be back in two weeks. If I'm not, tell Aero to assume I've been captured and to proceed with the plan. Aero will explain everything when he arrives. Rika, be strong for your father. Something terrible may happen and we need you to be strong. Watch Rolo and Gino, make sure that they stay safe. They'll be needed if we all last that long." C.C. left.

Rika looked at the folded up piece of paper and carefully opened it. In her father's handwriting was written: C's world is collapsing.

"Rika, Mommy going crazy?" Rolo asked.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Gino yelled, running around the house.

"Stay calm," Rika told him, hugging him and Rolo close. "Don't be afraid."

A/N: 2,663 words for this chapter!!!!!!! Yay!!!!! I'm awesome!!!! Oke! So, I tried to add some humor and keep some places serious… I want this story to be able to make you laugh, cry, and feel their pain… Let me know what you think The Shadow People are! Why does Matsume want Lelouch and Suzaku? Who is this Aero person? Why am I asking YOU all these questions?! Find out on the next chapter!!!!! I lubbs you all!!!! X3. Thank you for always reviewing! Anyway, help me!!!! Help me think of things that I can use to lighten the mood of this story!

Final Statement: LELOUCH IS MIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

What's going to happen in the next chapter? Want a sneak preview? Well, here it is!!!!!!!!:

Part 5, Week 7(preview)

Shiro smiled. He knew that his personality had changed a lot since the last time he had seen his parents. They were afraid.

**Rolo**

"Rika!!!!! She tried to rape me!!!!!" Rolo yelled as he ran away from a tall brunette.

"Quit teasing him Kagura," Rika demanded.

"Wanna hear what Aero taught me?!" he asked.

"No! Don't listen to what Aero says!" Rika yelled at him.

"He said there is a bird that sits there and goes, Rape, rape rape!"

"Don't repeat anything that Aero says," Rika told him.

"Let's go play on Mommy and Daddy's bed!" Rolo yelled.

"Okay!" Gino yelled racing up the stairs.

Well, that's all!!!! The next chapter will probably focus more on Rolo and Gino and what they are learning from the…guests…

Read and Review!!!!!!!


	50. Part 5, Week 7

_**Part 5, Week **_

A/N: Nobody gets on this early!!!! Is that it?! Where do you all live?! Digimon Dreamer is the only one who replied so far! Hehehe! Rolo rape! So, how are we all doing???????????????? What do we think of my story? Is it good, is it bad? Let me know!!!!!!! I lubbs you all!!!!! Hurm… I'm going to have a lot of space to write my interview… Well, here's Digimon Dreamer's review reply!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Shame on you Rika! We don't talk about that! You may get your wish tho… It might make for interesting story… **thinks hard about it** We ARE all going to die?!?!?! Yay!!!!! Hehehe! I'm kidding… It's the apocalypse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehe!!!!! _

_**Oke!!!!! Our interview this time is with……………….. Nanda!!!!!!!**_

_**Nanda: I never agreed to this!**_

_**Me: Too bad! Meanie… Hurm… How did you become the way you are?**_

_**Nanda: I don't like talking about it.**_

_**Me: Please Nanda!!!!!! We lubb you! **_

_**Nanda: That won't work on me…**_

_**Me: Nanda-kun!!!!!!! Please!!!! **puppy eyes****_

_**Nanda: I was born this way. Normally people like me don't realize their powers until their 18. I was nine. Shiro was at the house and Matsume was always ignoring me. Shiro would yell and scream when he didn't get his way. I thought it was strange. His parents only visited once or twice a year. When I turned ten I started feeling the people around more closely. I could tell when someone was about to die or was in pain. After a month of being ten I began to destroy the connections between people's lives and death. My grandfather was in the house and he was dying. I couldn't help it. I killed him. I told my father and Shiro began laughing and saying that I wanted attention. I cried because Matsume was mad at me. He told me he hated me and that I was the reason grandpa was dead. I cried for a long time. Then someone came in my window. He told me that I was a special person and I was needed in this world. He told me I couldn't live like an actual kid anymore. I was bigger than that. He gave me the robes I wear now and he took care of me.**_

_**Me: Wow… That's a lot of writing… I'm sorry Nanda. That must've been hard…**_

_**Nanda: I also left so that I wanted get mad at Matsume so I wouldn't accidentally kill him. **_

_**Me: Aww!!!! So sad!!!! **gives reviewer and Nanda cookies, cake, and soda** I don't own Code Geass!!!!!!!!!!**_

Lelouch and Shiro were riding bikes outside while Matsume was working. "Shiro, does this mean that my other parents are really just giving me up?"

"I guess so. They signed the papers. C.C. left last week and I guess Suzaku disappeared. You'll probably see C.C. when she gets back. Where do you want to go?" Shiro asked, trying to change the subject.

"Let's get some lunch. Matsume gave us money for lunch and dinner," Lelouch told him.

"What do you feel like?" Shiro asked.

"Hmm… Pizza," Lelouch told him.

"Well, I think Cheese-kun will be there," Shiro said.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go!" Lelouch said pedaling faster.

"Hey! Wait up!" he yelled.

_What you're doing is wrong… _that voice said.

_Oh be quiet. It's the least I can do to repay Matsume for taking care of me. Anyway, I'm going to have to protect Lelouch tomorrow. My parents are visiting. _Shiro said.

**Rika**

"Rolo! Don't touch the door!" Rika yelled as the door bell rang. She opened a small hole that C.C. had installed. "Yes?"

"C's world is collapsing," the person whispered through the door.

Rika undid the locks that had been installed and opened the door to see a tall man with white hair that had a little black near the back he was wearing a red shirt and jean with brown shoes. (A/N: Okay, so he looks like Hatsuharu from Fruits Basket. Here's a link: (dot)com/image/Hatsuharu%20sohma/animefreak7574/Fruits%20Basket/HatsuharuSohma(dot)jpg )

"Hello. You must be Rika. My name is Angelo. It's very nice to meet such a beautiful girl as you," he said.

Rika blushed a little bit and let Angelo in. "Make yourself at home. Um, these two are Rolo and Gino. Did C.C. tell you anything about the stuff going on around here?"

"Yes, I was filled in quite thoroughly. If you need it I'll watch those two as the others begin to arrive. Aero and Kagura are two people that you don't want them near. There are only six of us. Me, Kagura, Aero, C.C., Nanda, and Tsubasa. Kagura and Aero will be coming soon," Angelo told her.

"Hi!" Rolo and Gino yelled.

"Hey there. You two must be Rolo and Gino. Do you like playing games?" he asked them.

"Will you play a game with us?!" They asked together.

"Do you mind?" he asked, looking at Rika.

She shook her head and they all went to the table.

**C.C.**

"Aero, that is how it is. I might not make it back. Please, tell her all that information. If I don't get back," she told the man in front of her.

He smiled. "Don't be so serious. We'll stop Matsume before his dream is brought to us. I wish that we could spend more time together C.C." he leaned in closer to her.

"Aero. Don't try to flirt. This is a serious situation and I need to be sure that, for Suzaku's sake, Rika will be fine. Be serious for once in your life Aero," C.C. said.

**Rolo**

"Haha!" Rolo laughed. "You fell down!"

Angelo brought himself up and laughed. "Looks like I did. You have a strong arm Gino."

Gino smiled.

"Angelo! Tsubasa is here and wants to speak with you!" Rika yelled.

"You two behave. I'll be right back," Angelo said, leaving the room and walking downstairs.

"Angelo! What's going on?! C.C. didn't tell me and she scared me! She told me that you might die!" Tsubasa yelled. Tsubasa was small child. He was the youngest of the six. He had short brown hair and gray colored eyes. He was wearing a jacket and blue jeans.

"Calm down Tsubasa. It's going to be fine. I'm not going to die. No one is going to die," Angelo said, hugging the small boy.

"How old is he?" Rika asked.

"He's only nine," Angelo told her.

"Um, do you want me to talk to him?" Rika asked.

"No, he'll only be able to calm down given time. Do you have somewhere for us to stay?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah, the last room upstairs. Right in the middle. It's the only room that's open so you're going to have to squeeze everyone in," Rika said.

"Tsubasa calm down. Nothing is going to happen," Angelo told him. "Go upstairs and lay on the bed. Just try to calm down."

Tsubasa nodded and he went upstairs.

"Angelo, can you explain some of this too me? I don't fully understand what's so special about all of you. I only know C.C. I've never really heard of Nanda," Rika asked.

"All of us, Kagura, Me, Tsubasa, C.C., Nanda, and Aero, have different powers. We were chosen by a man with no name to have special powers. As soon as we were born we were destined for this. Well, I can make anything out of anything. Watch," he told her. He took a small piece of cloth and closed his eyes. A blue light flashed from his eyes as he opened them and a rose appeared where the fabric had been.

"Wow! Is it real?" Rika asked.

"Yes, it's as real as you and I. As real as an actual rose. All of us also have omni-linguism. It means that we can understand any language. Nanda has omniscience. The ability to know everything about anything. He also helps to bestow power to people. Kagura has two powers. She has intangibility and probability manipulation. In simpler terms she can walk through solid objects and make unlikely things happen and likely things not happen. C.C. hid it from all of you. She can summon things. Tsubasa can control the elements of fire, wind, air, earth, and lightning. Aero is pretty much the second leader. Aero can also control wind, he can be at anyplace at any time, and he can also turn into any animal he has seen," Angelo explained.

"Wow, that's a lot to remember," Rika sighed.

"Eh. Not really. We're the one for this half of the world. Every other continent has their own group like ours. It's really interesting," Angelo told her.

"I guess so. I'm going to go make lunch. Um, would you mind keeping Rolo and Gino busy?" she asked.

"No, I'll go play with them. I'll have to talk to Tsubasa first though," Angelo replied.

"Thank you so much," Rika said.

**Two days later**

Another knock came from the door. Rika walked over and opened the small hole. "C's world is collapsing."

Rika opened the door.

A taller boy stood in front of her. He had white hair that was spiked out every which way. He was wearing a black jacket with blue jeans. "I'm Aero. You must be Rika."

"Yes, I'm Rika. Tsubasa and Angelo are both here as well," Rika told him.

"That's good to hear. I was worried about them. Might I meet Rolo and Gino?" Aero asked.

"Up the stairs. You'll know that it's them when you hear Angelo laughing," Rika told him.

"Thank you," he told her and went upstairs.

**Kagura**

She sliced her long, black hair so that it now fell to her shoulders. She took the hair she cut and tossed it to the wind. "That is for you, my beloved Takara."

"Kagura," she heard C.C. whisper.

"C.C.! I didn't notice you there!" she exclaimed.

"I noticed. Kagura, you are needed. I will transport you to the door of the house you will be staying at. Aero, Tsubasa, and Angelo are already there."

"Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"Aero and Angelo will explain it in due time," C.C. told her.

Kagura began to say something but, a bright flash of light stopped as she stood in front of a door. She knocked. "C's world is collapsing."

**Two days later**

**Shiro**

"Your parents are coming to visit today," Ritsuka told him.

Shiro smiled. He knew that his personality had changed a lot since the last time he had seen his parents. They would be afraid.

**Rolo**

"Rika!!!!! She tried to rape me!!!!!" Rolo yelled as he ran away from a tall brunette.

"Quit teasing him Kagura," Rika demanded.

"Wanna hear what Aero taught me?!" he asked.

"No! Don't listen to what Aero says!" Rika yelled at him.

"He said there is a bird that sits there and goes, Rape, rape rape!"

"Don't repeat anything that Aero says," Rika told him.

"Let's go play on Mommy and Daddy's bed!" Rolo yelled.

"Okay!" Gino yelled racing up the stairs.

Rika fell onto the couch. "This is tiring."

"I know. You just have to deal with us for awhile longer," Aero said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to have to deal with all of you until The Shadow People thing is done," Rika told him.

"Who told you about that?" he asked.

"I was eavesdropping when you all were talking last night," she replied.

"You won't have to deal with us for too long by yourself. C.C. is coming back next week," Angelo told her.

"Oh, if she thinks this is a lot of work than she better be ready when C.C. sends Nanda here," Tsubasa told them.

"Why?" she asked.

"He doesn't like people and he's more than likely really angry," Angelo replied.

"Um, Aero, I'm having that problem again," Kagura said, looking at Aero.

"Come on," Aero said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

"I'm going to make sure that they don't do anything…wrong," Angelo said.

"Hey! Everybody! Perk up! Be happy! C.C. and Nanda are coming next week!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Mommy is coming back?!" Rolo asked happily.

"Yup! That's what Angelo told me!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Tsubasa, shouldn't you go to school?" Rika asked.

"None of us go to school! It's against our leader's code!" he exclaimed.

"Oh," she whispered.

**C.C.**

She was sitting with Nanda.

"I can't do it. I…can't," he cried.

She hugged him. "You have to stop The Shadow People from coming back."

"I can't C.C.! He's my dad! Just because I don't live with him doesn't mean I don't love him!"

"Nanda, look at me… You're needed. We all need you. After Takara's death you've become valuable to the rest of us. You help keep us all together. Please Nanda. You won't be forced to fight. You're extremely smart about everything. They need you back there. I'm going to be spending the next week trying to get Suzaku away from Matsume. Rika needs your help," C.C. whispered.

"I know. They all need me. I'll go," Nanda said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you Nanda. I'll be there for you in a week. I promise," she said as she transported him to the house.

**Shiro**

"Mom, I'm not coming back to live with you. Matsume has been more of a parent to me than you and Dad ever were or ever will be. Lelouch and Ritsuka are more my brothers than my real brother."

Shiro's mom was crying by the time that the two left the house.

**Rika**

"Everyone but C.C. is here now," Aero told them.

Kagura repressed a sob. "Takara-kun is watching over us from above."

"Kagura…" Nanda whispered. "I…"

"What is it?" Kagura asked angrily.

"Kagura, don't start anything," Aero said.

"Takara-kun is dead because of him!" she yelled.

"Kagura, we all know that his death was hard on you and we didn't want to tell you until this was all over but, Takara isn't dead," Angelo told her.

"Wait! I have something to say!" Rolo yelled.

"What might that be?" Rika asked.

"Rawr! I'm a cow!" he yelled.

"Grr! I'm a duck!" Gino exclaimed.

Everyone began laughing.

**C.C.**

"Lelouch, one of these days I'll explain all of my lies to you. I will let you know the real me. Know my real name," she whispered to the air as she walked to Matsume's office building.

**Kagura**

"Nanda-kun, where is he?" she asked, sitting on the porch with Nanda late that night.

"He was captured by Matsume. It's been very hard for me not to kill him. He's in trouble. He's been tortured to the point he should be dead. I hope we can save him when the time comes…" Nanda whispered.

"You really do miss him, don't you Nanda-kun?" she asked.

"He was my best friend. Him and C.C. are the only two people that I could actually talk to freely. Kagura, we all miss him and want him back. Trust me," Nanda said.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up at the moon.

A/N: Okay!!!! Well, that's all for this chapter!!!! X3 I think this one is about as big as the last one!!!!!! XDD. I'll be trying to get on some this week. I don't know how often I'll be able to update… If any of you want to know anything about their pasts I'll explain it in chapters in between. Or I'll make a one-shot just to explain it… I'm just got a review from Cornelia Li Britannia. Here's my reply!!!!:

Hey, Matsume is pretty bad but, Shiro may change…

_LELOUCH IS MINE AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	51. Areo's Past

Aero

_**A/N: Well, here's Aero's life!!!!!!!!**_

"Well, you want to know about my life? It's hard for me to explain. The only other people that know are the others in our little group. Well, here it is… My life…"

**Aero(age 3)**

"Mommy, what's wrong with me?" he asked as he was being tested.

"We don't know honey. I'm sorry. You're going to have to stay here," she had told him.

"Are you and Daddy going to stay with me?" Aero asked, looking up at her.

She shook her head. "We have to work."

"Mommy!" he screamed as she left the room with tears falling down her eyes.

**Aero(age 12)**

He was wandering the streets alone. No one loved him anymore. He knew that now. He had known that since he was four. His parents had never come back for him after the incident with accidentally knocking the kid over and then speaking in Spanish just out of the blue. He was living on the streets.

"Hey kid!" a boy yelled.

Aero was afraid. This was one of those kids that he had been warned to stay away from. The boy was wearing a black T-shirt and ripped blue jeans. "Leave me alone."

"You shouldn't talk to someone older than you like that," the boy said, walking up and grabbing Aero's jacket.

"What do you want?" Aero asked angrily.

"I want you to get me some drugs," he replied, turning Aero to face him.

"Leave me alone!" Aero yelled, his eyes flashing blue. The wind began to pick up and threw the boy against the closest building.

"What are you playing at?!" the boy yelled running away.

"Wait! I didn't mean to!" Aero yelled, tears running down his eyes.

**Aero(age 15)**

He had gotten into the druggy life. He was smoking and getting into gang trouble.

"Aero…" a voice whispered.

Aero looked around. That voice had to come from somewhere. He knew that he wasn't high on anything so, it had to be real. Right?

"Aero… Come to me…" the voice whispered.

Aero looked toward the origin of the voice and saw a man wearing a black cloak with a gold trim. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I want to teach you to use your powers," the man said.

"What powers? What are you talking about?!" Aero asked, he was beginning to get scared.

"You can control the wind, you can speak and understand any language, and you can turn into animals. You are a special person and I will help you control these powers. Dear child, don't be afraid of me," the man said.

"What's your name?"

"I have no name. But, you may call me M," the man said.

"Are their more people like me?"

"Yes, they are yet to be awakened. You are the oldest of them. You are to be their second leader. You will be my right hand," M told him.

Aero smiled. "Thank you."

_**A/N: Yes!!!! These will be quite short. We'll be going into Angelo's past next!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!! What did you think??????**_


	52. Part 5, Week 8

Part 5, Week 8A/N: Yay!!!! I gotted more reviews!!!!! X3 Hurm… Now, I already have every one of my OC's pasts ready to go!!!! I just have to type them up! X3 Let's see… Here are all the people that reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Everything is starting to go crazy, isn't it…? Well, I'm getting to know Rika better by reading your story about her. It's really cool and I can't wait for the next chapter!!!! X3 Poor all of them…Especially Angelo… He's past is sad… _

**Zadie Rose: **_That's oke!!! Hehehe. Silly parents… Mine normally don't let me on but, I get on anyway… Tell your sis to let you out of the cage… It's sad, really. Read your sis's story on her turn and then got on yourself and make yours!!!!!!!! I don't think your funny/amusing/not insane…ish! I think you really are funny, amusing, and definitely not insane!!!!!!!! XDD Yeah, it's funny that he's all happy with The Shadow People coming… Though he doesn't even know that Matsume is just using him. True. But, yet again, there is someone out there that thinks Lelouch is there's… Though, HE IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!! As Rolo is yours!!!! X3 I hate religion classes… Ask the questions when you feel like it!!!!!!!! X3 **waves**_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_It's okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3 I can understand how it can be time consuming!!!! X3 I wish my school had a Japanese club!!!!!!!! X3 The words written on the paper were C's World is Collapsing. That's what they all have to say to get in the house. That's how I'm starting an Original Story. I brought Aero and all them in this story and now I'm going to make an original story out of it… Can't wait for you to get it posted!!!! X3_

Well, that's all! Now, we're interviewing Aero!!!!!!

_**Aero: Great…**_

_**Me: How do you feel about your past????**_

_**Aero: Why are you asking this? You already know.**_

_**Me: But, my readers don't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Aero: Well, I've always wondered whether my parents have ever wondered, "Hey, we had another son. I wonder how he's doing?" I really don't have the time to go and find them right now because of the whole Shadow People deal. Maybe I'll go and find them when I get done here…  
Me: So, M just lets you walk around alone?**_

_**Aero: He let's us all live how we want to. We aren't allowed to do illegal things though. **_

_**Kagura: **gives all the reviewers cake, cookies, and soda****_

_**Tsubasa: MoonlitxAngel doesn't own Code Geass!!!!! X3**_

"C.C., how could you break the rules? M has told you that unless I actually do something that allows you all to come together and sneak in on me that you all leave me alone," Matsume said as Shiro and Ritsuka tied her to the wall with chains.

"The rules are simple Matsume. You don't try to bring The Shadow People back and we leave you alone. You have told Nanda that you were trying to bring them back. You also kidnapped an ally of ours and have tortured him to near death. The only reason he is alive is because Nanda is strong," she told him, struggling against her bonds.

"What is she talking about?" Shiro asked.

"It's nothing. Would you please go make sure that Lelouch hasn't gotten into any of the rooms he shouldn't?" Matsume asked him.

"He's lying to you Shiro!" C.C. yelled.

Shiro stopped and turned around.

"He's just using you so that he can create the perfect son! He's using you, Ritsuka, even Lelouch!" she yelled as Matsume shot at her.

"What are you doing?! What was she talking about?!" Shiro yelled, running at Matsume.

"Stop!" Matsume commanded.

Shiro's limbs clamped up and he couldn't move.

"I didn't want to have to do this to you because I really do love you. Will you follow my word without question?" Matsume asked, looking from Shiro's surprised face to Ritsuka's afraid face.

"If you answer the questions I asked before," Shiro told him.

"Fine. Awhile back, how long ago was it C.C.? My memory fails me," he told her.

"About 50 years ago. When I found M," she told him.

"Ah! Yes, so, about 50 years ago C.C., a man that goes by the initial M, and myself were experimenting with different things. We used to get along. We found that if you took the essence from a person while they were in a coma you could create an almost exact copy of them. We named them The Shadow People for they were mere shadows of their real counterparts. They could be killed and they weren't immortal as C.C., M, and I are," Matsume told him.

"So, what was she talking about when she said that you wanted a better son and was just using Ritsuka, me, and Lelouch? How about what she said about the ally of C.C.'s?" he asked.

"He was in my way. He was trying to kill me," Matsume replied.

"Shiro, please, listen to me, he's just using you. Takara would never try to kill Matsume. He knows what's going to happen in the future and also knows the past. He sees something coming and he tells M. He isn't an attacker," C.C. told him. "He just scopes out situations. Shiro, you don't have to be afraid to defy him. I'll send you somewhere safe. Away from him. The people there will explain to you what he won't. What I can't right now."

"W-What do you mean?" he asked her, looking at her with a panic-stricken expression.

"Your expression proves it to me. My world is collapsing," she whispered so only Shiro would hear. A bright flash of blue later and he was standing in front of the door to the Lamperouge household.

**Rika**

"Rolo, you had better behave. I'm going out to get some food with Aero and you had BETTER not break anything else," she told him, in a scolding way.

"I won't…" he sighed.

"I'll make sure of that!" Angelo exclaimed, picking up Rolo and tossing him onto the couch.

"Careful with them Angelo. They aren't as durable as us," Aero warned.

"I'm not going to drop him!" Angelo exclaimed.

"Just, behave all of you," Aero said and reached for the door handle as a knock was heard.

"We're all here. It could be C.C.!" Kagura exclaimed from the house.

The knock came again.

Rika opened the small hole and said, "Hello?"

"Um, C's world is collapsing," the voice whispered.

"That sounds like…" Rika whispered as she opened the door.

"Shiro!" Gino yelled pointing. "Bad!"

"No! Listen! Please," he begged, looking Rika in the eyes.

To her, he looked helpless. Sad. Alone.

"You have a minute before I beat you to near death and get the answers myself," Aero told him.

"C.C. was captured by Matsume and she told me about your friend that was kidnapped and she told me about the Shadow People!" Shiro exclaimed, saying it really quick. "Please! You have to save C.C., Lelouch, and Ritsuka!"

"Come inside. Angelo, stop playing with Rolo and Gino for a second and help Shiro to calm down. Try to get the full details from him. Kagura, Nanda, would you both go with Rika?" Aero asked.

"But-" Nanda started.

"Nanda, we must protect Rika more closely. She is valuable to Suzaku and C.C. and we need to make sure that no harm comes to her," Aero said, "Would you disobey the law you promised to uphold?"

Nanda looked at his feet. "No…"

"Then escort Mrs. Rika to the store to buy food for all of us. Kagura, go with them. I must go talk with M," Aero said leaving.

"Kagura…" Nanda whispered.

"I know. I would rather not leave here either but, we must be sure that Rika will be safe," she told him.

"No! Who will watch us?" Tsubasa asked.

"Angelo and Shiro," Nanda replied. "Don't worry Tsubasa. We aren't leaving you."

Kagura waved at them all as they left the house.

**Lelouch**

"Where's Shiro?" he asked as Ritsuka came out.

"He, uh, had to go somewhere," Ritsuka replied.

"Okay," Lelouch said following him out of the building.

"Listen, we're going somewhere," he told Lelouch.

"Where?"

"To your old house."

"NO! Mommy and Daddy don't like me! I'm staying with Matsume!" Lelouch yelled. He turned around and went back to the business building.

"Good luck, Lelouch," Ritsuka said as he ran for the Lamperouge household.

**Angelo**

"That's a lot of new information. I'm happy that you finally realized the truth," Angelo told Shiro.

"I'm happy I found out before it was too late," Shiro whispered back.

"Hey, be happy you haven't gone through what I have," he whispered. "Your life is as close to second as anyone else has gotten that's not in our little group."

"Angelo! A scary looking guy is outside!" Rolo yelled pointing.

"Tsubasa! It's a Replica!" Angelo exclaimed, grabbing Rolo and throwing him to the couch.

"What's going on?!" Shiro asked.

"Take them upstairs! Stay there until I tell you!" Angelo yelled, throwing open the door and turning a can into a long sword.

"Angelo!" Tsubasa yelled, forming a fireball on his hand and throwing it at the Replica.

(A/N: Replica is another name for a Shadow Person)

"Tsubasa! Go with Shiro, Rolo, and Gino! Protect them!" Angelo yelled as the Replica laughed. "I will be whole."

"I'm not leaving you to fight that thing alone," Tsubasa said, moving his hands and making the wind blow.

"Tsubaba! Come here!" Rolo yelled.

Tsubasa looked at Angelo's determined face and then went upstairs with them.

**Aero**

"They have started to make it," Aero said, kneeling before the man known as M.

"It just shows that Matsume is afraid. He doesn't want to lose Lelouch or Ritsuka. He wants to bring the Replica's back and he will do everything to bring them," M stated.

"You're not afraid?" Aero asked.

"No, I trust that you and the others will be able to stop Matsume before they take over," M told him.

"I don't think that Nanda and Kagura will be strong enough. Tsubasa hasn't had enough training for a big fight. Angelo and I will be the only ones able to fight."

"What about Rika?"

"We can't put that much strain on her. She still doesn't know the truth about Suzaku."

"Aero, you can't not trust yourself right now. You must be ready for anything and everything. Can you do that? Will you tell Rika when everything is safe?"

"I will tell her as soon as I get back."

"Give her my best wishes."

"I will." Aero bowed and then left.

**Nanda**

"Kagura…" he whispered, kneeling down on the ground and holding his head.

"What's the matter?! What's going on?!" Kagura asked, worry in her tone.

"Takara…Ritsuka…Angelo…trouble…" he whispered.

"Nanda, focus, what's going on?" Rika asked, kneeling down.

"Takara…trying to escape…save C.C. and…Suzaku… Ritsuka…a gang attack…Angelo…Replica," Nanda whispered, his breathing coming in short puffs.

"Keep them alive… Please," Kagura whispered, hugging Nanda and letting silent tears fall.

"Is everything alright?" An employee asked.

"Oh, he's just having stomach pains. He was in the hospital awhile back and she's worried about him. They'll be fine," Rika told the person.

"Alright…" the employee said and then walked away.

"Takara…he made it…C.C….Suzaku…" Nanda whispered as he passed out.

Kagura sighed with relief.

"Wait, Nanda, what about Ritsuka and Angelo?!" Rika yelled once the got outside.

"Shh. He needs to rest. Resisting the urge to kill someone is hard for him. We'll ask when he wakes up," Kagura said.

Rika grabbed her cell phone and called the house.

"Hello?" Shiro answered.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're all just fine. Tell Kagura and Nanda that we caught a Replica," Shiro told them.

"I heard," Kagura whispered.

"We'll be back soon. Oh, and would you tell Angelo and Tsubasa that we think Takara is free?"

"I'll be sure to do that," he told them and then hung up.

**6 days later**

"You said that he escaped," Kagura whispered.

"I said I thought he escaped. Didn't I?" Nanda told her.

Someone knocked on the door.

Rika opened the slot and before she could say anything whispered words came through, "C's world is collapsing."

Aero stood behind Rika and opened the door.

A boy with red hair that spiked out in every which way stood holding a passed out Suzaku piggyback and was standing next to a very bloody C.C.

"His essence is gone," Takara told them as he sat Suzaku on the couch.

_**A/N: Okay!!!!!!! That's it!!!!! Yay!!! Cornelia, Aero's past is sad… LELOUCH IS MINE!!!!!!! I HAVE ALREADY SAID THIS!!!! Now, I'm going to write up Angelo's and post it!!!! X3. Read and Review!!!**_


	53. Pasts: Angelo, Kagura, Takara, Tsubasa

Angelo

_**A/N: Okay, here's Angelo's past!!!!!!!**_

"Hardships are there for you to overcome. Life hardens people like us. We had the power to live through it…"

Angelo's parents were two druggies and they had him by mistake… He was raised by multiple foster families until his parents were out of jail…

~10 years old~

"Why don'l you go and make us some money!" his mother yelled.

"Mommy, please don't yell…" Angelo whispered, covering his ears.

"We need money to take care of your worthless child!" his mother yelled, throwing a flower pot in Angelo's direction.

Angelo grabbed a blanket and he hugged it close. His eyes flashed blue and it turned into a piece of wood that stopped the pot.

The police arrived and took the two away.

~12 years old~

"Angelo, will you make us some money? We need to take care of you," his mother asked politely.

"Are you going to use it to buy drugs?" he asked.

"No, I promise."

He created some money and got back to cleaning up the mess that his father had left.

~15 years old~

"I'm not making you two money anymore! All you do anymore is lay on the couch and drink and get high!" Angelo yelled.

His mother walked up to him and slapped him across the face as his father used a piece of paper and cut Angelo's finger.

Angelo's eyes flashed blue as he used his blood to create a brick wall between himself and his parents.

"Angelo…" a voice whispered.

He looked around and saw a man wearing a black cloak with a blue crescent moon on the back of it.

"Who are you?"

"I am known by many names. M is the one you will address me by."

"What are you too me?"

"I will teach you to use your powers. I will take you away from here to learn."

"You can really do that?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." Angelo got up off the floor and left through the window with M.

_**I'm going to skip Nanda's and try to get the rest of these out!!!!!**_

_**Nanda's quotes: **_"The world changes quickly. If you blink you may find yourself old before your time."

"Life goes by quickly. If you blink, you may miss your own death."

Takara

__"When you know what's going to happen you can't help but be a hero."

~2 years old~

Takara never knew his parents. He was taken to an orphanage and left there.

"Good-bye!" Takara yelled as one of his friends went into the room to be interviewed.

They always put faith in what Takara said because, when he said good-bye to someone, it was for real. They would always be adopted…

~12 years old~

Takara was walking to the orphanage and watching the road. He had just decided to go on a walk. His eyes flash blue and he sees a twelve year old boy being run over by a car.

He looks out and sees the same kid walking onto the street.

"Watch out!" Takara yelled as the car that was going to hit him turned the corner. He ran for the kid and moved him out of the way with wind speed.

"Wow, you save me," the boy said.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Takara told him standing up.

"I'm like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a power."

"You mean, this is a power?"

"Yes, there is a man named M that can teach you to control it."

"What's your name?"

"Nanda. And yours?"

"Takara. How do I know that you and this M aren't bad guys?"

"That is up to you."

"How old are you? You act like you're an adult."

"I'm twelve."

"How do I know that I can trust him?"

"I don't know how to explain. Once you meet him, it will be easy."

"I'll come with you then."

_**Now, for Kagura!!!!!!!**_

Kagura

"Love isn't a small thing. It takes two hearts to love but, only one to feel."

~5 years old~

"Mommy!" Kagura yelled, the tears falling down her small face.

"Shh! Honey, it's going to be okay. Daddy will watch over you and me," her mother told her, hugging her close.

"It's my fault! I told Daddy to die!" She cried.

"Honey, you didn't want Daddy to really die, did you?"

"No…"

"It wasn't your fault…"

~10 years old~

"Kagura!" her mother yelled as a bus ran right through Kagura.

"Mommy! What's happening?!" Kagura screamed, shaking her mother's mangled corpse. No one knows how she survived…

~12 years old~

At this age Kagura was living happily with her grandparents.

~13 years old~

_I'm going to do it… _She thought to herself, looking at the waves crashing against the peer. She threw her shoes into the water and looked her reflection. Her long black hair was flowing behind her in a ponytail.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a boy yelled from behind her.

She turned around and looked at him. "I'm going to die…"

"No, please, don't do this to your family," he whispered.

"I have no family left. My mother and father are dead and my grandparents are dead."

"My name is Takara. What's yours?"

"It's Kagura, not that it matters."

"It does matter. Your life is just as important as anyone else's. I'll help you." He extended his hand to her.

"I've lost too many people," she whispered crying.

He hugged her. "I'll watch you. I'll be your friend."

"Takara, we barely know each other."

"You barely know me. I know about you though. You have powers, Kagura. You can walk through solid objects. You can make unlikely things happen. I know this. My guardian, M as we call him, is willing to help you."

She took his hand.

Tsubasa

"Hardened by life. Softened by love. That is the life I have waiting."

Tsubasa never knew his real parents. His mother died during child birth and no one knew his father.

~5 years old~

"Tsubasa, honey, I feel that it's time for you to know. You were adopted," his mother told him.

"You hate me! You really hate me!" Tsubasa yelled, crying.

"Is that smoke?!" his dad asked looking at the wastebasket.

"Oh my gosh! I have to go get Karin!" his mother yelled running up the stairs.

"Tsubasa, come here! Be strong for me, okay? Stop crying," his dad said picking up Tsubasa and running out of the burning building.

They waited and waited but, him mother and older sister never came out…

~7 years old~

"Daddy!" Tsubasa cried as his father died of cancer.

The doctors took him and tried to calm him.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled running out of the hospital.

For a long week a thunderstorm raged. It flooded streets and killed a few people.

"Child, be calm," a voice said in front of him.

"My family is dead…" he whispered.

"I know. I will care for you," the man said.

"Who…Who are you," Tsubasa asked, wiping his eyes.

"I am called M. I will show you how to use your powers."

Tsubasa left with the man…

_**A/N: Well, that's all of them!!!!!! Let me know what you think!!!!!!! X3**_


	54. Gomenasai!

I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry everybody!!!!! I know you're waiting for this chapter to come up and I'll put it up as soon as I can. I deleted it twice. By complete accident!!!!! My brothers were yelling and I deleted it and then my mom was yelling and I deleted it!!!! I'm soooooo sorry yet again and I'll try to get it posted tomorrow!!!! I might not get it out until Friday though… I spent a lot of time on the computer today and my mom already thinks I spend too much time on it normally!!! Again, I'm soooooo very sorry that I haven't gotten this chapter post. I'm going to try and write it in a notebook during school tomorrow so I don't have to stop and think about what to write. Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me!!!!! X3

_**Also, I probably won't thank you all for reviews when I post the new chapter. If you wish to ask questions I will reply to them through review reply. I know that some of you have them **coughs** Zadie Rose.**_

_**Thank you for reading this story and I hope that you don't kill me for the wait!!!!!! **_

_**X3 MoonlitxAngel**_


	55. Part 5, Week 13

Part 5, Week 13

A/N: Again!!! I'm apologizing!!! X3 I'm sooooo sorry that I didn't get this chapter up yesterday!!!! I'm just going to thank the two people who did review and then I'll start on the story!!!! So, thank you!!!!! Zadie Rose and RiseofaRebellion!!!!!! X3

_**M: Here are your **hands cookies, cake, soda, pizza, milkshakes, and a piece of warm, fresh out of the oven apple pie****_

_**Me: I don't own Code Geass!!!!!!! Oh, also, now Euphemia has already died. I should have mentioned it and made it a big deal but, I forgot… Sorry!!**_

Lelouch stared out the window of his bedroom. He could do anything that he wanted and yet, he couldn't think of anything to do. He picked up a piece of paper off the floor and opened it. It read:

_Dear Lelouch,_

_Listen. Matsume just wants to use you. I know you'll probably just throw this note away and forget about C.C. and Suzaku. Don't forget them Lelouch. They love you. C.C. especially. She cried for awhile when you left. Shiro told me. Lelouch, don't stay with Matsume. Run away. Go to the Shinjuku Ghetto or something. Matsume just wants to use you and then he'll throw you away. You'll end up dead. Suzaku is nearly dead. I've seen. I'm not going to go to the house. I'm just walking around town. I'll keep you updated. Remember, Suzaku and C.C. love you. They want you to be happy and content. Well, I gotta go. Lelouch, be careful and take care of yourself._

_Sayonara,_

_Ritsuka_

Lelouch shoved the note into this pocket and opened the window. He didn't know what to do and he needed time to think. He had the money to get food and everything so, I jumped out of the window and left.

**Nanda**

He had gotten much sleep last night. He had dreamed about Matsume. About how happy him and Matsume had been when Nanda was three. He leaned his head against the table. "I have to go back."

"Back where?" Kagura asked, sitting next to him.

"My home. I can't stand being here in a house with some many people. I have to go back to my house," Nanda whispered.

"What house are you talking about? You live in a dump. It can't even be called a house anymore. There are a lot holes and it's a standing safety hazard," Takara said.

"Here we go again," Angelo sighed.

"Didn't they always used to do this?" C.C. asked.

"That would be a yes," Aero replied, walking around to them.

"Shut up Takara. I had a bad night and don't need any of your crap," Nanda replied.

"Oh? Too scared to fight back this time? Normally you're on me by now," Takara asked him.

"I'm tired and I want to go back to my home and sleep and live there!" Nanda yelled. "I'm tired of living here! I want to sit in my house and be completely and totally alone!"

"Again with this house stuff. Can't we just call it a dump and _**then **_talk about?" Takara asked from the couch.

Nanda's eyes flashed red. "Leave me alone!"

"Ooh! Scary! Your eyes flashed red… Lame!" Takara exclaimed with a smile.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Kagura asked.

"I find it amusing," C.C. whispered.

"As do I," Aero replied with a soft chuckle. "I normally try to stop them before Nanda kills someone."

"Leave my home out of this Takara! I like where I live as you, Aero, Kagura, Tsubasa, and C.C. like where you live!" Nanda yelled.

"Oh shut it. You're just repeating yourself and it's boring me," Takara muttered.

Nanda's left eyes flashed blue as his right flashed red.

Takara grabbed his chest and doubled over.

"Nanda!" Aero yelled, walking over to him.

"Stay out of this!" Nanda yelled his eyes flashing red and blue.

Aero fell to the ground holding his chest. He grabbed Nanda's ankle and pulled him down.

Both of Nanda's eyes flashed blue and he screamed.

"That's not an 'I just fell on my butt' scream. That's a 'one of those things is coming out of me again' scream," Angelo commented.

"C.C., take everyone upstairs. Have Rika keep them all busy. Get some of Lelouch's clothing ready. Also, some of the clothes that came from Rolo and Lelouch being younger and the clothes we have for them when they get older," Aero commanded.

C.C. dragged all of them upstairs.

"Who is it, Nanda?" Angelo asked.

"Euph…emia.…" Nanda whispered.

"Scratch the boys clothes C.C.! Get some of your clothes!" Aero yelled as a pink haired head came from Nanda's stomach.

"I'm kind of stuck upstairs! Suzaku has just woken up!" C.C. yelled.

"Shiro! Go to C.C.'s room and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt!" Aero yelled up to them as more of Euphemia.

Nanda suppressed another scream of pain. Sweat rolled down his face.

"Take a deep breath Nanda. It's almost over… It's almost over," Aero said in a whisper. He was moving Nanda's hair out of his face.

**Lelouch**

He leaned against a run-down building. He was in the ghetto and had surprisingly spent all day looking for Ritsuka. He had never found him. Lelouch didn't know what to do next. It was as if he wasn't his own person anymore. All hope, love, fear, loss, happiness, hate, and any other emotion had slipped from him. He was an empty shell. Alone and almost dead. He fell against the building and fell asleep.

**Matsume**

"I told you. When we celebrate we are having pizza. NOT caviar. Caviar is gross," Matsume said into the phone. "I don't care what you like! We are having pizza and sodas!" He hung up.

"Sir, we have Lelouch's essence. He has turned thirteen so he is more like himself. The real Lelouch may die. He left your home and is somewhere out there passed out," a teen with brown hair that almost reached his shoulder said bowing. He wore a headband around his forehead like a sweatband.

"Go out and find him! His essence will disappear if he isn't alive!" Matsume roared.

"Yes, sir," the teen whispered leaving.

"Why did I save you? Hmm? Naoto," Matsume whispered.

**C.C.**

She was sitting on the couch with Euphemia.

"I don't understand. I was dead," she whispered.

"No one knows how Nanda makes it happen. It just does," Aero muttered. Nanda had been extremely irritable since Euphemia had come.

"She's not staying here," Nanda whispered.

"What was that? No one heard you Nanda," Takara said from the couch.

"Takara, don't start with this crap again," Aero said walking over to Nanda.

"Come on! One more time!" Takara fake pleaded.

Euphie laughed.

"I know that it's amusing but, try not to laugh. It won't help you get on Nanda's good side," Takara said as Nanda gasped.

"Is something wrong?!" Rika asked, walking over to him.

"Lelouch…in trouble…dying…" Nanda muttered.

"Rika, make sure that Suzaku is kept upstairs. Occupy him with something. Tell him about your day. Shiro, Angelo, and Aero, you all make sure that Nanda doesn't give up keeping Lelouch alive for as long as you can," C.C. ordered.

They all nodded.

Rika ran upstairs.

**Lelouch**

He was walking through pure blackness. He couldn't see anything behind or in front of him. Memories flew below his feet and above his head but, he didn't care. Were they his? Or, were they someone else's? He continued walking and saw a boy with white hair. He looked exactly like Lelouch except for his hair. It was more Suzaku's style.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch Lamperouge, Suzaku Kururugi…" the boy whispered over and over again.

Lelouch felt compelled to walk up to the boy so he did. "How are you?"

"I am no one of importance. I am a worthless copy hidden deep within you. If C.C., Nanda, Aero, Takara, Kagura, Tsubasa, Angelo, and M get their way… I will never be able to live," the boy said.

"What if I stopped them from destroying you?" Lelouch asked the boy.

"If I come in to the world, eventually, one of us will have to leave," the boy replied.

"Falcon," Lelouch whispered.

"Huh?" the boy asked.

"Falcon's are strong birds, right? Be strong. Remember the falcon," Lelouch said.

The boy let a small smile cross his face.

A gust of wind blew Lelouch into a memory.

**C.C.**

She was driving everywhere around Matsume's house and then circling out from there. She had made it to the Ghetto within twenty-two minutes of searching.

"So, you're the infamous C.C.?" a cloaked figure asked, walking up to the slow moving car.

"Who wants to know?" she asked.

"No one in particular. I'm really no one of your concern," the figure replied.

"He who is no one does not belong," she told him. She smiled remembering what M had told Matsume with the creation of the first Replica.

"I am no one to you. To others I am important," he replied.

"You may feel that way but, the person I am sure you are talking about is just using you if you are what I think you are," she replied.

"Everyone is no one to someone," he whispered.

"There is truth in those words. You and I would have an interesting conversation if we weren't enemies," she told him.

"We would talk for hours, I bet. Coming up with witty things to say," he replied. He smiled just a little.

"See? You and I could be good friends if we weren't on different sides," she told him, turning the car.

"Why don't you join us then?"

"I have lived that life before. I do not wish to go back."

"Matsume isn't as bad as you all make him out to be."

"How so?"

"He just wants Nanda's acceptance. Matsume was frustrated when his father was killed and mad that Nanda had the power to stop it. He now realizes he was wrong."

"Does he? Does he really believe that Nanda is only mad about that? Does he believe that Nanda would be that angry about that?"

"If it is not that, what is it?"

"I cannot say. I don't know myself."

"I'll let you find him. Matsume already has what he needs." The boy left.

"I will bring you back to the right side of life," C.C. whispered to the sky thinking of Matsume.

**Nanda**

Lelouch was safe. Nanda knew that now… He finished writing the little note to his friends. He was going home. His home. The only home he had known since he had first left M's hideout. The note read:

_Dear everyone,_

_I know that I'm supposed to stay here but, I can't do it anymore. I just, I can't be around people. Don't you remember what happened with M made us go to school Angelo? How angry I got? I killed three innocent people! What if I get angry like I did today? Lose control? Kill someone in this very house? I won't be able to deal with the guilt. I can't do this any longer. Takara, you have your quote and I have mine. Life goes by in a flash. If you blink, you may miss your own death. Live life to the fullest, all of you. Takara, you be the hero that you're meant to be. Sayonara…_

Nanda stood up and left the house.

**C.C.**

She looked back at Lelouch. He was emotionless. Nothingness…

**five days later**

Lelouch was emotionless. He didn't feel anything. He stared blankly ahead.

"So, I lost my physical abilities and you lost all emotion and your logical thinking. Sucks, doesn't it?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes," Lelouch replied.

"And you haven't even fully grown up yet!" Suzaku laughed.

"Stop laughing," he said, looking over.

"Technically I'm your father until you grow up so I can laugh at you if I want," Suzaku said defensively.

"Do you think that we'll ever be normal again?" Lelouch asked.

"It all depends on Aero, Angelo, Nanda, Kagura, Takara, and Tsubasa," Suzaku replied.

"They really need a group name, don't they?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah… I wonder what they would make it…?" Suzaku asked no one in particular.

"We still haven't found him! He isn't at his house or anywhere! I'm afraid Matsume got to him!" Aero exclaimed.

"We'll have to wait and see," C.C. whispered. She walked out on the porch. "Nanda, be safe. Be happy. Please, don't do anything stupid."

_**Well, that's all!!! What did you all think?!?!?! Okay, I'm taking suggestions for their group name!!!! Anybody have ideas??? Oke, now this part is almost over too!!!! I think for the next part I'm going to have Aero, Nanda, Takara, Suzaku, and… another person to be little.**_

_**TWO QUESTIONS FOR ALL OF YOU!!!!!!:**_

1. What do you want the name of the group that M, Aero, Angelo, Nanda, Kagura, Takara, and Tsubasa??????

2. Who do you think the fifth person should be????? I want the next part to be more of a LuluxC.C. thing.

_**Also, do you think that I should make C.C. get pregnant or do you think that would take away too much of the hilarity????? **_

_**Thanks for all your help!!!!! X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	56. Part 5, Week 14

Part 5, Week 14

A/N: Oke!!! I can understand you all not asking my questions but answering my serious questions in a weird way is not cool. **coughs** Collective Unconscious. Yes, I understand that this story is more focused on Aero, Angelo, Kagura, Nanda, Takara, and Tsubasa right now but! It will get back to the hilarity that you all require!!! X3 I know that you all like the LuluxC.C. pairing and some don't like yaoi but, what if it was Suzaku and Gino yaoi…??? Hurm…? Well, here's the review replies!:

**Collective Unconscious: **_OMG!!!! When I read your review I almost fell out of my seat!!! XDD. I'm happy you aced your tests!!!! Congrats! We got report card Wednesday and I got a freakin' B- in most of my classes. C- in Spanish and Algebra 1. It sucks… Anyway… Awesome super dudes that do awesome things? Oke… Not weird at all…Don't worry. It WILL get back to Code Geass more. I promise. V.V. and Charles are going to make their first appearance in a long time this chapter!!!! So will Tamiya and Rando! Evil Guys Meeting!!!! Lol. The Black Knights and The Knights of the Round will make an appearance soon! I promise! I can hurt her in some ways. There could be a fire or an earthquake! Hehehe! All those things would definitely add to the hilarity and make for some funny happenings… Hurm… More Geass on its way!!!!!!!!!!_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_I'm just glad you reviewed!!!! I just got an idea for a present for Lelouch!!! Hehehe! I was reading someone else's story and I decided to use what they did as a present!! Of course, C.C. isn't going to go through all the trouble she did to get the item. It'll take a lot less… _

_It'll be the best chapters! Ever!!!!! X3_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_It was an interesting chapter… Wasn't it?… Hurm… I might start another story when I get done with this one. It's going to be an AU fic and C.C. is a sixteen year old girl from another country that gets trafficked. If you don't know what that means… PM me. I'm not going to announce it here._

_The Regulators… That would interesting… We did have that deal. Poor Shinji… **evil laughter about something no one will understand**_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_yay! I'm glad you think this story is awesome! That's three votes for C.C. preggo… Super 7…Hurm… _

Cornelia Li Britannia: Yeah, that's true!!!! That's kind of funny! I'm probably going to make her preggo though… ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL PUDDING!!!!

Well, that 's all!!!!!!!! Now, we all must be wondering… Who is the white-haired mystery boy in Lelouch's head? Why was he in Lelouch's head? Will Lelouch and Suzaku be okay? What are Emperor Quaker Oats and V.V. doing?! All these questions(maybe) and more! Answered!!!!!

_**Aero: **gives out cookies, cake, apple pie, soda, and pizza****_

_**Nanda: MoonlitxAngel does not own Code Geass! Clamp does!!!!!**_

Lelouch was reading a book. It tired him to no end realizing that books were uninteresting when you didn't have the ability to feel. It sucked.

"How are you holding up?" C.C. asked.

"Fine," he replied, looking up from his book for a second.

"I know that you aren't fine. You can't be sad but, you can be depressed and I can tell that you're depressed. You want to be normal again, don't you?"

"No, if Falcon lives then I don't."

"Who's Falcon?"

"A boy I met while I was sleeping in the Ghetto."

"How did you meet this boy?"

"He was in my head. He said that he wouldn't be alive much longer because you and the others were trying to kill him. I call him Falcon because they are strong birds. He needs to be strong like one."

"Matsume wants to control him. That is the reason we are trying to get rid of him."

"It's still not right." Lelouch put his book down. "What can one with no emotions do for fun?"

"What's your thoughts on fun?" she asked with a smile.

"I have none." He replied, wondering what she had in store…

**Matsume**

"Alright, everyone, please settle down. We are about to begin," Matsume called through the crowded room.

Everyone turned to look at him. Charles, V.V., Tamiya, Rando, and Naoto were a few of the people sitting there. Some of the Black Knights were there, they had been tricked.

"Now, we all know why we are here today. We are celebrating! We have finally accomplished what my old friend thought impossible! I have created the perfect fighter! Let us meet him! Rando, go retrieve him from his quarters," Matsume said.

"Yes, sir," Rando said leaving the room.

"Matsume, what are we doing here? You would have gotten along just fine without our help," Charles asked.

"Well, you don't want Britannia to fall, do you? You wish for it to be the way it is?" Matsume asked.

"Of course that's what he wants," V.V. said.

"Then, my little experiment should do wonders," he smiled as Rando came back in leading a white-haired little boy into the room. He looked fifteen.

"Who is that?!" Charles asked, standing up.

The boy looked at Charles with Lelouch's violet eyes.

"I am known as Falcon. You may call me what you wish, though," the boy replied.

"I like this boy. What is he used for? Does he have any special abilities?" V.V. asked.

"He has the same Geass that Lelouch has along with Lelouch's logical abilities. He also has Suzaku's athletic abilities," Matsume explained.

"Well, what will we use him for?" Charles asked.

"I am at your disposal. I will obey any command," Falcon replied.

"Hmm… Better than any other person. Anything else special about him?" V.V. asked.

"He is almost indestructible. He is made of the essence of Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge. If they were to die, he would die. If he gets run over he will be killed also," Matsume replied.

"Well, that's good to know…" Tamiya whispered.

**Lelouch**

He didn't think _THIS _was C.C.'s idea of fun but, he was _actually _having fun!

**Suzaku**

He turned the TV volume up and watched it intently. He couldn't deal with the fact that Lelouch had no emotion yet, they could make _THAT _much noise!

**Rika**

She was kind of sad. She didn't know if Aero and them could save Suzaku and Lelouch. She didn't want to admit that she was afraid.

**Aero**

He walked around town for two hours. He still couldn't find Nanda. It was ticking him off. He had looked everywhere and he couldn't find him. It pissed him off as much as his real parents did.

**Nanda**

He was sitting in total conclusion. He was in complete and utter bliss. When he was alone, he didn't get headaches, he didn't have to answer to anyone. He liked this freedom…

**M**

He was sitting in his house alone. He knew how Nanda felt but, he knew that with immortality came the responsibility of ruling over a group like M does. He knew that slowly but steadily, Nanda was falling to the world of being alone and wanting power. The same way Matsume did…

_****flashback****_

_**Matsume glared at M. "I'm leaving. I can't deal with being around you people! Too many emotions! C.C. is always a bubble of emotion! Happy, sad, hurt, lost, confused, hate, anger, and love! I can't be myself anymore!" He left the room.**_

_**"What was that about?" C.C. asked.**_

_**"He wants to be alone. I fear evil will come to him."**_

_**"Things happen for a reason."**_

_**"I know. Before the Shadow People incident we were all three good friends."**_

_**"I miss the days of calm before the storm…"**_

_****end flashback****_

__"One day, I will get you back on the right track Matsume…"

**Rolo and Gino**

They had gone out for the day. They had been bored at the house and didn't care about what they were all talking about. They were walking around a bad part of town though…

"Hey, kids! Want some?" a guy with short, black hair asked holding out a cigarette.

"Uh, no thanks," Gino said grabbing Rolo's arm and dragging him away.

"Where do you kids think you're going? If you come somewhere like this you have to do something so that you can leave. Be loose. Live fee," another boy said, shoving a cigarette in Rolo and Gino's face.

"How about this?" Gino asked, grabbing Rolo's collar and planting a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?!" Rolo yelled.

"Well! That was daring kid!" one of the drunk guys exclaimed.

Gino smiled and grabbed Rolo's arm. "Let's go."

"Your friend hasn't done anything yet," one of the guys said.

Rolo reached up and grabbed a beer. He took three gulps of it and handed it back to the guy. "There."

Most of the guys started yelling and hollering.

Rolo and Gino left.

"Hey, we probably shouldn't go home yet," Rolo said, slurring his words together a little.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have done that though. Mom and Dad would get really angry if they knew," Gino replied with a frown.

"Are you gay?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause you kissed me back there. It was a stupid question. Just forget it."

"I'm bi."

"Well, you might want to tell Dad that. He wants you to get a girlfriend. Be normal."

"Well, I am the way I am."

"That's true. I owe you a kiss though. You kissed me so I should kiss you." Rolo leaned over and kissed Gino.

"So, I'm not the only one?"

"I don't know. I think it might be the alcohol in my system I'm not sure…"

"Well, as long as it last," Gino whispered kissing Rolo again.

"You really shouldn't take advantage of people like that…"

"And?"

**6 days later**

C.C. screamed and ran into the living room. "Suzaku, kitchen, now!"

Suzaku gave everyone one of those, 'I didn't do anything' looks and goes to the kitchen.

"Could I get in trouble for this?" she asked pacing around the kitchen.

"Get in trouble for what? Letting Rolo and Gino get high six days ago? That would be a yes," Suzaku replied.

"Not that! This!" She yelled, shoving a small thermometer looking thing in his face.

"C.C.. What. Did. You. Do?!" Suzaku yelled. "You could get in serious trouble for this if someone finds out before he turns 17 again!"

"Keep it down! I don't want them to know!"

"Then you shouldn't have done that to try and get the regular Lelouch back!" he whispered.

"He's getting more normal each day! He's showed emotion! He smiled!" she whispered.

"C.C. this is wrong!"

Aero walked in and saw them in each other's faces. "Umm… Am I interrupting something?"

C.C. moved her hand behind her back and blushed a deep red.

"Oh! You and him? I would have thought…"

"No!" they both yelled.

"Is something wrong in there?" Lelouch asked.

"No!" Suzaku and C.C. yelled together.

"You both do realize what it seems like? If someone did a DNA test right now? What would they think?" Aero asked.

"You need the prenatal care," Suzaku whispered.

"I'll just say his or her father is gone for work or something," C.C. replied.

"And if they ask who the father is?" Aero asked.

"I'll reply my boyfriend. I don't care if I seem like a whore. As long as no one ends up in jail," she replied.

"You couldn't wait two weeks?" Aero asked.

"No," she replied plainly.

Suzaku smiled. "C.C., are you happy that you stayed alive for this?"

C.C. nodded looking at her stomach and smiling.

"Are you too going behind my back?" Lelouch asked, seemingly angry.

"No, we're just talking about adult kind of stuff," Aero replied. "It has to do with the Shadow People."

"Listen, no one else can know but you both until Lelouch gets back to seventeen," C.C. whispered.

They both nodded and they all went back to the living room.

**Rika**

She looked at the small picture of her best friend Shinji that she kept with her since she started living with Lelouch. She smiled.

_**A/N: Happy ending!!!!! Yay!!!! Good chapter? Great chapter? Awesome chapter? Did it suck? I wanna know!!!! Read and review!!!**_

_**Aero: And call me sexy!**_

_**Nanda: you're high again, aren't you?**_

_**Aero: Nooooooooooooooo…**_

_**Tsubasa: You're going to get in trouble…**_

_**C.C.: I can't believe it actually happened!**_

_**Everyone but Aero and Suzaku: 0.0**_

_**Me: Well, that's all!!! Until next time!!! **waves and gives cake, soda, and pizza.** this chapter is dedicated to Digimon Dreamer and… all the characters!!!!! X3**_


	57. Part 5, Week 15

Part 5, Week 15

A/N: Oke!!!!! This is the next one! Two more weeks until Lelouch, Rolo, and Gino are older again!!!! We're getting to the climax of the story now! X3 Well, this part anyway… Hurm… Nothing else to say! Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!:

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Yay!!!! It kinda stinks that you can only update weekend… I'm happy you thought this chappy was funny!!!!! X3_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Lol!!! Yes, they did! X3 Well, actually, the only one that was high was Rolo… I messed up at the end… Srry! Lelouch will definitely have to do something with the Black Knights! I mean, come on! They haven't come in at all in this part!! ALL HAIL THE POWER OF FANFICTION! DOWN WITH EMPEROR QUAKER OATS!!!! _

**Collective Unconscious: **_Well, the next part will probably be SuzakuxGino because I had to make sure that everyone knew that Gino was like that. They can get all flirty. I'm happy that you liked that! X3 Hurm… I don't know. This fic wouldn't be as much fun without Emperor Quaker Oats… Hurm… I might try to bring Jeremiah in to this story… Idk yet though… That would be really cool if you got to go to China! It is really close to Japan so, I'd be happy to!!! X3 Let me know how it all works out!!!!_

**Merines Shinku: **_Lelouch turned into a little kid about 3 or 4 times. I'm not positive. I really don't keep count…_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Wow, I didn't think you'd go that crazy! Lol! I can't believe I actually made that happen… I like it though!!!! **high ten**_

_**Oke!!!! That is that! I'm glad you all reviewed!!!!**_

_**Aero: I'm not. No one said ANYTHING to me!!!! **_

_**Tsubasa: You're so full of yourself Aero…**_

_**Falcon: What about me?! No one asked about meeeeee!**_

_**Angelo: Well, how do you feel about all this Falcon?**_

_**Falcon: I don't like it. **_

_**Takara: You guys all realize that Falcon is here and it's not very safe because we don't know what Matsume's done to him?**_

'_**Everyone ignores Takara and talks to Falcon'**_

_**Angelo: Don't worry Falcon! We'll save you!**_

_**Aero: super-hero as always…**_

_**Suzu: I finally figured out what that ray does!!!!**_

_**Everyone: O.O**_

_**Suzu: It. Makes. Super. Golden. Bouncy balls!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: I don't own Code Geass!!!!!!!**_

_**Aero: **hands out random sweets to everyone along w/ pizza and soda****_

Lelouch smiled as he read a short fanfiction about Jeremiah being a super-hero called Orange Boy. He still didn't have all of his emotions back but, at least he found things funny.

"How late did you stay up to read that?" Suzaku asked, walking down the stairs.

"Uh, almost all night. I slept for two hours. I fell asleep right here around 4 and woke up at 6. I drank some coffee and got back on here," Lelouch replied.

"Go upstairs and take a nap. You need it," Suzaku told him.

Lelouch made no movements to get up.

"I will unplug the computer," Suzaku warned.

"Just let me finish this story!" Lelouch whined.

"Fine, but after the story you are going to bed," Suzaku said as C.C. walked down the stairs.

"How are you this morning?" Suzaku asked her as he walked into the kitchen.

"I woke up, found you were gone, went to the bathroom, and threw up," she replied, walking toward him.

"Are you okay? If you're sick you should be laying down in bed," Lelouch said, staring at the screen intently.

"Mom! Gino sneaked out!" Rolo yelled down the stairs.

"Where did he go?" Aero asked coming up behind Rolo.

"I don't know. I just saw the window open and Gino was gone."

"C.C., Suzaku, would you like it if we looked for him?" Aero asked, walking to the rooms that Angelo, Kagura, Takara, and Tsubasa slept.

"Please," Suzaku replied.

Lelouch moved the mouse slowly and silently clicked another story.

Suzaku quickly crossed the room and unplugged the computer.

"Hey!" Lelouch yelled.

"I told you. One story. You finished it," Suzaku replied.

C.C. walked over to Suzaku and hugged him. "Thank you for taking care of us," she whispered in his ear.

"What's that all about?!" he asked getting angry.

"Just a little secret for when you turn 17 again, right Suzaku?" she asked.

"You both should go rest. Lelouch, you haven't slept much so, just go upstairs and sleep. C.C., you're going to need your rest," Suzaku said, changing the subject.

Lelouch yawned and then replied, "I'm not tired. I'm fifteen. I can stand a 24-hour day."

"Go to bed. You need the sleep," Suzaku told him.

Aero, Angelo, Kagura, Takara, and Tsubasa walked down the stairs and went to the door. "We're going to look for him while looking for Nanda."

"Alright, stay safe," Suzaku told them.

"Don't we always?" Tsubasa replied shutting the door.

"No," he replied to no one in particular.

"Does that mean I don't have to go to bed?!" Lelouch asked.

"You have to get some sleep," Suzaku told him, dragging him up the stairs.

Rika, Rolo, and Nunnally all came downstairs at that time.

"Good morning Suzaku," Nunnally and Rika said together.

"Good morning! I'm going to be making fried eggs and bacon for breakfast so you'll have to wait a little bit for breakfast," Suzaku told them walking up the rest of the stairs.

"How's your morning been C.C.?" Rolo asked, walking to get a cup of orange juice.

"Horrible," she replied grudgingly as she moved to the kitchen to the get the eggs out and make sure that they had bacon.

"C.C., go sit down and watch TV. I have breakfast handled," Suzaku told her.

She nodded and went to the living room.

**Later that Day(around noon)**

"We're back!" Angelo exclaimed.

"And we brought the run away!" Takara exclaimed, holding Gino's arm.

"Come on! I finally made a friend!" Gino yelled.

"What happened? Where'd you find him?" Suzaku asked from the kitchen.

"We found him in the Ghetto hanging around with some druggies. I don't know whether he did anything or not though," Aero replied.

"No. I. Was. Not! I was hanging around with this kid that looked like Dad but he had white hair and then I was in the Ghetto!" Gino yelled.

"Gino, go upstairs," Suzaku said slowly, looking at Aero's expression.

"But Dad!" Gino yelled.

"Go," Suzaku said, pointing at the stairs.

"You realize who he was talking to?" Aero asked.

"The Replica that Matsume made," Suzaku replied, going to put the plug back in the socket for the computer.

"Listen, stuff about the Replicas is actually common knowledge. It's on google," Aero told Suzaku.

Suzaku typed Replica into the computer. He clicked the first link. The article read:

_Fifty years ago three scientists were experimenting on a dead human being. They found that in a person may gaseous substances lay dormant. They hold a person's personality and traits. Essence is passed down from parent to child. That's where we get our looks and traits. _

_The took the essence from the dead person and took the essence of another living person and they created a person with the two people's traits spread evenly. _

_One of the scientists wished to further this study and he left the other two when they denied his request. _

_Before the three split they tested the person, called a Replica, to find out what he could do. They found that he would die if both his donors were killed or dead. He would die if extreme pressure was applied to his body also._

_No one knows where the three scientists disappeared to once the first left…_

"Wow…" Suzaku sighed.

"Yeah, the three scientists were C.C., M, and Matsume if you hadn't guessed.

"That's a lot of information," Suzaku said.

"Yeah. You probably understand how much better off we'll be if they hadn't found out about the Replicas in the first place. You see, they are nearly indestructible. The only way to kill one is to crush them with an extreme amount of pressure or to kill the people they are made from," Aero explained.

"Wow," Suzaku muttered.

"What about the one created from Suzaku and Lelouch? Will we have to kill him?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know. We might be able to get him on our side. I'm not sure how much of you and Lelouch was put into him. It all depends on how much good is in you. If you are a very good person then it spreads to everything. Evil people are the same way. If you have an evil person they have evil in everything. Lelouch's essence was taken as a thirteen year old. Thirteen year olds still have their teen innocence in them. He may be able to be turned yet," Angelo replied.

"I hope so. Lelouch told me that he named the boy Falcon and wanted him to be strong. He gave up his emotions so that Falcon could live so maybe Falcon holds that in him," Suzaku told them.

"Hmm… This is very interesting. Falcon and Lelouch have a connection that I have never seen before. I know that M hasn't either. It's really quite interesting,"

"Dad!" Lelouch yelled from his bedroom.

Suzaku looked at Aero and they all six ran up the stairs and into Lelouch's room.

"Come to me, little boy," a blonde haired, gray eyed girl whispered, looking at Lelouch.

"Is that a Replica?!" Suzaku asked.

"No, it's a Fragment," Aero explained.

"What are those?!" Suzaku exclaimed.

Lelouch reached his hand toward the girl with a strange look in his eyes.

"Don't touch her!" Angelo exclaimed, grabbing Lelouch and using the bed sheets to make a brick wall between them.

"Suzaku, take Lelouch and everyone else into the basement. Lock the door and don't come out until you hear the password. She'll be able to get through this wall soon," Angelo commanded.

Suzaku did as he was told.

**A few hours later**

"Suzaku! It's safe!" Tsubasa yelled.

"What's the code?" Suzaku asked.

"C's World is Collapsing," he replied.

Suzaku opened the door and let them out.

"Dad, what's going on?" Lelouch asked.

"You'll understand when you turn 17. You already know most of this stuff," Suzaku explained.

"Oh, well, Mom just threw up down there so…" Lelouch said walking up the stairs.

**Five Days Later**

**Falcon**

He had been asked to infiltrate the Black Knights headquarters and get some information. He really didn't want to but, he knew he had to. He took a detour and went to the house that Suzaku and Lelouch lived in. He wanted to at least see them… He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello," a voice he recognized as Lelouch's replied.

"Lelouch, it's Falcon," he whispered.

"One second," Lelouch replied.

Falcon heard a couple of voices and then some rumbling around.

**Inside**

"Lelouch, you should have looked who it was. Didn't I tell you he's dangerous?" Suzaku asked in a whisper.

"He's not! Why would he cry if he was dangerous?!" Lelouch whisper-yelled.

"Everyone cries when they're sad," C.C. whispered.

"I'm letting him in. Falcon is nice and he's part of me. I'll know of his intentions," Lelouch said, walking to the door and opening it.

"Thank you," Falcon said, walking inside.

"My parents don't believe that you're not going to do anything," Lelouch told him.

"I obey my orders. I my twist them but, I obey them. I was sent to go and infiltrate the Black Knights but, I decided to make this detour," Falcon replied.

"Are you going to infiltrate the Black Knights and get information?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't know. I might just make up some information. I don't feel like going in there today. I was just there yesterday and this girl thought I was Lelouch. I told her I was someone related to him and then left her standing there," Falcon replied.

"Falcon, why are you working with Matsume?" Aero asked.

"He brought me to life. I was hiding inside Lelouch for the longest time and then I realized that people would try to destroy me. I was able to contact Lelouch when his essence was taken. I don't want to die and if you try to kill me I will kill you," Falcon replied.

Rolo appeared at Lelouch's side and stuck his tongue out at Falcon.

"How'd you do that?!" Lelouch yelled.

"I don't know. I figured out how to do it upstairs!" Rolo exclaimed, coming behind

"Well, looks like I have to explain it to Rolo," Suzaku sighed, taking Rolo's arm.

"I'll explain to Rolo. We need someone that can to watch Lelouch," C.C. said, taking Rolo's hand.

"Oh, right," Suzaku said.

Aero moved up beside Falcon and looked him over. "There's nothing different about you than any other Replica… I wonder why then you have the power of free-will."

"Would you stay here?" Suzaku asked.

"I guess I could for a week or so," Falcon replied.

"May I run some test on you?" Aero asked.

"What kind of tests?" Falcon asked him.

"Just regular tests that M, Matsume, and C.C. would run on a Replica," Aero replied. "I'm not going to try to crash a car or anything into you. Just blood tests and things."

"I will agree to anything I think is safe," Falcon replied.

Aero smiled and took Falcon's arm. "We're starting now. I want you to run up that ramp as fast as you can."

Falcon ran up it almost as fast as Suzaku would but it with a bit slower.

"Interesting," Aero muttered. He took Falcon outside.

**Matsume**

"I don't understand what the connection that they have means!" he yelled to Charles.

"Neither do I. In my opinion I think that we could lose Falcon if we aren't careful," Charles stated. "I also think that Lelouch would be Falcon's true master."

"Well, we must keep them from realizing that connection."

"They already have. Falcon is at the Lamperouge residence now," V.V. told them.

**One day later**

"I am _NEVER_ letting Aero touch my arm again!" Falcon yelled, sitting on the couch.

Aero snickered from the kitchen table. "I didn't do anything to get THAT kind of reaction out of you!"

"You sliced my arm with the wind! It hurt!" Falcon exclaimed.

Angelo laughed and then said, "Try having your arm almost sliced off by your OTHER arm! It's not fun."

"How'd you manage that?" C.C. asked.

"I turned my right arm into something too heavy to lift and I accidentally swiped at my left arm," Angelo replied.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, we need to make sure that Nanda is safe. We also need to stop Matsume from making more Replicas," Aero stated.

**Nanda**

He walked toward Matsume's mansion. It was kind of dark to him but, he knew he could make it. He reached the front door and knocked.

The door slid silently forward and Nanda walked in. He followed the carpeted floor and arrived in Matsume's room.

"Nanda, good to see you again," Matsume said.

"Father," Nanda said, bowing his head a little bit.

"And what is the reason for this visit?"

"I want to join you. I understand why you did what you did now."

"I see…"

_**A/N: Uh-oh!!! This is getting bad! Poor Nanda! Him and Matsume really need to get back on the right path… Maybe they will… So, what did you guys think?! Hurm?! Well, that's all for now! Sayonara!**_


	58. Part 5, Week 16

Part 5, Week 16

A/N: Yay!!! This chapter is going to be close to the end of Matsume's evil plan!!! X3 Hurm… I'm kinda tired so, this chapter may not be the best… My sister took my phone and set its alarm to go off at 5 this morning! I took me a minute to find it under my pillow… Well, onto my reviewers!!!!!!!! X3:

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Yeah, major twists! X3 We are most definitely screwed!_

**C.C. Lamperouge: **_Suzaku is such a gentleman! It would be bad if Lelouch found out. He would maybe think it was rape… I read your story! It's really random but, it's really good!!!!!_

**Zadie Rose: **_Suzaku and Gino together is definitely hot! The only reason Gino and Rolo were together at all was because I needed a good way to bring the fact that Gino was bi to our attention. I'm sad that you're not going to be on for awhile… Try to keep up with the story!!!! Happy early Birthday Zadie!!!!! Good job on the report card! I'm happy for you! Yeah, Tamiya… ah the memories… She'll probably be in this chapter too… I'm happy your sis kinda understands…I'm happy that you like that chapters and that I'm getting better! TAKE THAT MOM!!!! Lol. Sorry, my mom is always telling me I spend too much time on the computer and I'm not getting any better…_

_ANSWERS TO YOUR AMAZING QUESTIONS!!!!!!:_

_Rolo: No, not really. Maybe bi. But definitely not gay… Truthfully, I was just drunk…_

_Suzaku: Yes, it does. I really should do that thing…**does spinzaku kick just for the fun of it** I can do it again! X3_

_C.C.: yes._

_Tamiya: I'm happy you think I'm awesome. I'll be there soon!_

_Aero: Yay!!!! X3_

_Gino: Hehehe… You are NOT the boss of me…_

_Me: **holds up knife** she is if you wanna live…_

_Rolo&Lelouch: We love you too!!! _

_Me: Oh, Nanda is fifteen but, he looks like a thirteen year old. He's not very tall…_

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_I should call the insane asylum… _

_Falcon: **drools** pie…_

**Collective Unconscious: **_Yay for Orange boy!!! It takes 9 monthes which is about 38 weeks. I figured it out in my head… I should bring in some of the Chinese people, shouldn't I??? Raw octopus pizza… interesting… Go! Three Days Grace! I love them!!!_

**Shinji Chikorita: **_I can't exactly add you on facebook if I don't know who you are… That would be funny…_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_His dad is a total $$hole… either RoloxGino yaoi or GinoxSuzaku… Maybe both! Poor Suzaku and Gino… Thanks you for the cookies!!!!! **waves**_

Alright!!!! I have decided a very important thing!!!!! X3 Okay, Aero, Angelo, Kagura, Takara, Nanda, and Tsubasa's group theme song is… Dreams of an Absolution by Lee Brotherton!!!! Here's a link to a vid w/ the lyrics!!! Oh, furballs in the lyrics should be faux paus.

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Gez5QwdtITw&feature=PlayList&p=2754EAF66F585DFD&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=27

Well, onto the story!!!!! X3

Tamiya was showing Nanda through the mansion that Matsume stayed in for work. "So, why'd you join us anyway?"

"I decided that helping M and Aero wasn't helping me at all. I got frequent headaches and wasn't filled in on things… I decided that I would be better off when I'm here," Nanda replied.

"Oh, umm… So, what do you think of this place? I think it's really roomy and most of us don't have to see each other if we don't want to. I went a whole _week_ without even _seeing _Shiro one time. Before he left us, that is," she replied.

"I see," Nanda replied. "Would you show me to my room. I feel like sleeping."

"Okay, it's just two doors down to the right in the next hall." She showed him where it was and then left him.

Nanda walked in and sat on the bed. "Now, I'll show you what I can do, M."

**Lelouch**

"Mom, you seem to be eating a lot…" Lelouch muttered from the couch as C.C. ate a piece of pie.

"And? Is that really an of your business?" she asked him.

"No but-"

"Then drop it. It doesn't concern you what I eat and when," she replied, taking the now empty plate to the kitchen.

"You and Dad did each other, didn't you?!" Lelouch yelled.

"No," she replied coming back in.

Everyone else walked downstairs.

"Hi. Having a fight?" Rika asked them.

The same time Lelouch said yes C.C. said no.

"You know, I really should teach you and Rolo how to sword fight," Suzaku said.

"I could be their opponent so that they can't kill anyone," Falcon suggested.

"No, you will not. I still have to do some test on you!" Aero exclaimed.

"Like?" Falcon asked.

"I want to see how fast you heal. I won't make a big cut or anything. Just something so that I know you can regenerate quickly," Aero replied.

"I'll do it myself," Falcon said. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"Are they supposed to regenerate quickly?" Rika asked.

Angelo walked over. "They're supposed to but, we think Falcon may be different. This little test may prove it."

Falcon took the knife and sliced it down his arm.

The blood dripped out and then the wound closed up as if he were C.C.

From the couch they heard Lelouch gasp as blood dripped from his shirt sleeve.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Lelouch asked quickly. He rolled up his sleeve and couldn't find where the blood had come from.

"That proves it. Lelouch is Falcon's true master. Falcon, you're staying here. You must break off any connection with Matsume. If he finds out about this he'll use you against us," Aero replied.

"What if I don't want to?" Falcon asked.

"Lelouch being your true master gives you free will. Lelouch cares about you. He wanted us to believe that you were on our side so that you could actually live like you wanted. I would listen to us if I was you," Takara said.

"What does it mean to be a true master?" Lelouch asked.

"It means that even though Falcon has free will you could easily take that away from him. He refuses to do something that is something you need him to do and you can make him do it. Most Replica's aren't gifted with free-will. They normally follow the first person they see after being brought to life," Aero said.

"And that's the short version of the explanation," Angelo told him.

"So, if Falcon was going to ,say, kill Suzaku then I could say not to and he would have to?" Lelouch asked.

"Exactly," Kagura replied.

"We really should ask M to come here," Tsubasa whispered.

"Why? He'll just get angry that we lost Nanda," Takara replied.

"What if we told him we are still trying to get him back?" Aero asked.

"Umm… Same outcome," Takara told him.

"What exactly is the outcome?" Tsubasa asked.

"Let's see. M telling us that we're worthless because we let Nanda leave and us getting beaten up to near death," Takara replied.

"Would it be near death or would we really die?" Angelo asked.

"Just near death. He wouldn't dispose of us if we are valuable to him," Takara asked.

"Why do you work for him if he's like that?!" Shiro asked, getting angry.

"He saved us," Aero replied.

"And?! I left Matsume! He saved me!" Shiro yelled. "My parents beat me and left me alone for long periods of time when I was younger! Matsume saved me from them and I've left him!"

"Could we please stop yelling?" Lelouch asked. "C.C. doesn't like it."

"We follow M because he is like a father to us. He treats us kindly unless we mess up," Angelo replied.

"A really father wouldn't beat you when you mess up. He would tell you where you went wrong and then he would explain how you can make it better. You make get spanked or punished in the beginning but, it's for your own good.

"I don't know. I can't be a leader and Nanda isn't here and none of us know what to do," Aero told them.

"Well, let's make finding Nanda and making sure that Falcon doesn't go back to Matsume our first priority," Suzaku said.

"I'm glad you're willing to help us," Aero said. "But, Nanda is my responsibility. He was under my watch and I'm going to tell M that I lost him. I'll take the fall for all of us."

"No! You almost died with out Nanda's help the first time that you took the fall for us!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Nanda is the only one that can make sure that you live when you go against M!" Kagura exclaimed,

"Do you have any other ideas?!" Aero shouted.

"Please don't yell," C.C. said.

"Not going to M. We can't challenge him!" Takara exclaimed. "Aero, if you go by yourself you'll end up dead."

"I'm willing to do that for the safe return of Nanda. If you guys get Nanda back I will give my own life," Aero whispered.

"That won't help any of us Aero! We need you!" Tsubasa said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Aero, I'll do it. He wouldn't shoot at me. He knows I'll live through it," C.C. said standing up.

"C.C.! You can't!" Aero exclaimed.

"And why not? He won't hurt me at all. He knows he can't so he won't. He knows that I could defeat him with one blow," C.C. told him standing up.

"She's telling the truth. He won't hurt her," Takara told Aero.

"Why are you getting so protective?" Lelouch asked.

"No reason."

**5 days later**

"I'm in place. Getting ready to infiltrate," Falcon said into the Com Unit that Suzaku had given him.

_"Good, make sure that you don't mention joining us at all until you have gotten Nanda to the meeting point," _Aero replied.

"Alright, I will," Falcon said and then went through the front door.

"Where have you been? I've had to wait here for the whole time you've been gone!" Tamiya complained.

"I apologize. It took longer than expected," he replied, walking past her and toward Matsume's office.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Giving Matsume, Charles, and V.V. my report," he replied, walking faster toward his destination.

"Are you trying to lose me?!" she asked in an offended voice.

"Yes, I am. I really don't particularly like you," he replied as Nanda walked up.

"Tamiya, why don't you just leave him alone. He clearly doesn't want to talk with you," Nanda said.

"Leave me alone Nanda. I outrank you," she said.

"So, you're Nanda?" Falcon asked.

"Yes, who wants to know?" Nanda asked.

"Well, I was just wondering. I heard that you had joined us," Falcon said.

_"Is Nanda there? Tell him to go to the meeting point!" _Aero yelled.

"Hey Nanda. Would you mind waiting in my room? I would like to talk with you in private," Falcon said.

"Sure, I just have to go and get something to eat," he told Falcon and then walked off, dragging Tamiya along.

Falcon walked into Matsume's office. "Sorry for arriving later than planned. I didn't want to come back empty handed but, I couldn't find anything interesting."

"That's alright. You did a fine job anyway. I would like to ask you a question though," Matsume said.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Have you ever made contact with Lelouch Lamperouge or Suzaku Kururugi? Or either of my adopted sons?" Matsume asked.

"No, I may have passed Lelouch on the streets but, I have never talked to them formally," Falcon told him.

"Never talked to Shiro or Ritsuka?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," Falcon replied.

"Good, please, rest here and meet us back here in three days," Charles ordered.

"Yes, sir," Falcon replied bowing. He left the throne room and was greeted by Rando.

"Hello Falcon. We haven't been formally introduce. My name is Rando. My girlfriend is Tamiya," the guy told him.

"Pleased to meet you. Now, if you would excuse me," Falcon made his way around Rando and started to walk away.

"Wait up! I was thinking that we could talk. Maybe be friends. When you live with someone with Matsume there isn't a lot that you can do," Rando said, catching up to him.

"Leave me alone. I just got back and I need to rest," Falcon said, walking faster.

"Hey! Just because you out-rank me doesn't mean I won't hurt you!" Rando said.

"Trying to force me to do something isn't going to work. You can't hurt me." Falcon ran to his room. Falcon shut and locked the door.

"Thank you for your help Falcon. Let's go home," Aero said, holding an unconscious Nanda.

**1 day later**

"I'm not going to help you. I won't kill you but, I'm not helping you," Nanda said angrily. "I don't agree with M."

"Neither do we right now. He beats us when we do something wrong. Nanda, we want you to lead us," Angelo replied.

"You want a sixteen year old teenager to lead you?!" Nanda asked.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. Nanda, we need you on this team. We wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. I would most definitely be dead," Aero said.

"Everyone, go to bed and we'll talk tomorrow. Lelouch, Rolo, and Gino will be seventeen again and Diethard will be coming. We'll need to be careful tomorrow. Suzaku, Aero, you both and going to have to watch me closely," C.C. said.

They nodded as everyone went to bed….

_**Suckish ending but! I'm in a hurry! I have a choir concert in… about an hour! I'll try to post a chapter up tomorrow!!! Oh! I have Fall Break here this week! Four days of school!!!!! Four day weekend!!!! X3 sooooooo excited!!!!! **_


	59. Part 5, Week 17

Part 5, Week 17

A/N: Oke!!!! Well, I'm happy to report that we have a new chapter! Woot! Woot! Well, are you all happy??? Well, here are all the reviewers that have…reviewed!!!:

**Cornelia Li Britannia: **_Yay! Falcon's going to be happy about that!_

_Falcon: **eating pie** thank oo! **mouth full**_

_That would be funny BUT I already have all the people lined up for the next ray shot! And the way they get shot! Thank you…C.C. Lamperouge!!!!_

_ALL HAIL PIE! ALL HAIL PUDDING! ALL HAIL…ME!!!!!!_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Shinji will have to come and visit! X3 That'll be sooooo funny!!!!! _

**Collective Unconscious: **_That's okay! Be smart! Figure it out mister! It was C.C., M, and Matsume working together in the beginning. They hadn't met V.V. yet. After leaving Matsume and M C.C. joined the Geass Order and met V.V. That's just how it is! Eh… Normally I skip the first 3 weeks which would put her at…5 weeks. It's going to be a pain in the ass too keep track of… Gah! I don't KNOW many languages. I just know OF them. I'm just now learning Spanish. I wish I knew those languages…_

_**Yay!!!!! Now, I'm going to have the guys talk for a bit!!!!!**_

_**Lelouch: Heyo people!!!! **_

_**Suzaku: What's up with you people? We're all boredish…**_

_**Rolo: Not Gino and I. **_

_**Gino: Suzaku! You're bored?! I can't believe that! You and me and then you and Lelouch… Hurm… Which do I like better???**_

_**Nanda: I still don't wanna be here!**_

_**Aero: You have to be! We all know about your crush! **kissy face****_

_**Nanda: What are you talking about?!**_

_**Aero: The one that you and Takara are fighting about…**_

_**Takara: WE ARE NOT FIGHTING OVER HER!!!!**_

_**Suzaku: C.C., how are you feeling?**_

_**C.C.: Eh… Okay… That's all I can say…**_

_**Lelouch: What are you talking about?**_

_**C.C.: You'll find out in this chapter…**_

_**Rolo: Uh-oh…**_

_**Lelouch: Are we in trouble?**_

_**Aero&C.C.: Yes. **_

_**Gino: **Laughs** MoonlitxAngel doesn't own CG! **_

_**Nanda: **hands out cookies, cake, soda, pizza, and milkshakes****_

Lelouch smiled. He almost remember everything about before the ray gun. He was still getting addicted to drug though. Ever since that first time when he got hit. He couldn't get away from anymore.

"Lelouch! Gino! Rolo! Are you awake yet?!" C.C. yelled up the stairs.

"I'm up! I'll be down in a second!" Lelouch yelled. He was going to have to call someone for some drugs or something for later. He was beginning to get headaches and he couldn't beat it.

**Nanda**

"I'm not old enough to lead anybody! I'm only fifteen! How am I supposed to be able to make the right decisions for the group!" Nanda screamed at Aero.

"I don't know. I do know, though, that M planned for you to be his successor because you are immortal," Aero replied.

"I wish I wasn't. And anyway, I'm only immortal for 100 years. Then I will die and the next person will get my powers," he replied.

"Nanda, you're the only one that can lead us. M doesn't have the power to fight and neither do you. It's a perfect fix," Kagura whispered.

"I can't! Aero! You're older than me! Please, you'll be able to do more good than I can. I can't stand all the pressure that I've gone through lately," Nanda whined.

"Nanda, stay calm. All you have to do is remember the good old days. Those days of running around without a care in the world. When we all would use our powers for fun just to do something," Angelo whispered.

"Don't be afraid of leading us. It'll be easy. Just think about all of us," Tsubasa smiled. "Think about that time two years ago when we ran through that flower patch and we were throwing that ball around!"

_****Flashback****_

Nanda ran after everyone. He couldn't catch up because he kept tripping.

_"We're waiting!" Takara yelled._

_"Shut up Takara!" Nanda yelled as he caught up._

_"Alright, what are we going to do?" Kagura asked, looking up to Aero. She was thirteen. As were Takara and Nanda._

_Aero was fifteen, Angelo was fourteen, and Tsubasa was seven._

_"Um, what are we going to play?" Tsubasa asked sheepishly._

_"We're just going to play a game of catch. Now, our game of catch is going to have different rules. First, you can't use your hands, the exception is Nanda and when you go to pick it up off the ground. Second, the game ends and restarts when the ball touches the ground. Third and final, if you use your powers more than five seconds long it doesn't count as a hit," Aero replied._

_"Let's play!" Kagura exclaimed._

_"Do I have to?" Nanda asked._

_Angelo picked up a blade of grass and changed it into a baseball bat. "Do you want it Nanda?" He handed it toward him._

_Nanda took it. "Thanks."_

_"Alright! Ready! Set! Go!" Aero yelled, spinning the ball up into the air and having the wind push it off._

_Nanda swung his bat and hit the ball toward Kagura. The ball turned to the left with a blow of the wind and it went to Tsubasa. Tsubasa held his hands out and a water spout shot the ball toward Aero. _

_Aero caught the ball in his hands._

_"Hey! You caught it!" Takara yelled angrily. "I didn't get to hit it!"_

_"Couldn't you see that you weren't going to get the ball?" Aero asked._

_"I can't see events that are going to happen in the immediate future and for about ten minutes into the past," Takara explained._

_"Oh, well, we're going to start a new round. Now, I want to test each of your abilities. Kagura, you can make sure the ball won't hit you. How'd you make it so that it wouldn't hit you?" Aero asked._

_"I can turn myself intangible. I'm still working on making other objects that way," she replied._

_They spent the rest of the afternoon doing different things with the rubber ball…_

_****End Flashback****_

__"How is that supposed to make me want to be leader more? Remembering that just makes me think that you're more suited to lead us, Aero," Nanda said.

"Stop talking about depressing things! Lelouch, Rolo, and I are back to normal again! Come on! Smile, Be happy, and have a good day!" Gino exclaimed with a smile.

They left the room.

**Lelouch**

"Yeah, It doesn't matter that I look older. I don't give a shit. Hand over the stuff. I paid for it," Lelouch whispered.

They were standing in a dark alleyway. The people there were Lelouch and two drug dealers.

"If you rat us out I'll…" one of them trailed off.

"You'll what? I could easily get protection from you. Who would they believe more? A Britannian student or two eleven boys selling drugs?" Lelouch asked walking off.

**C.C., a few hours later**

"I have an announcement to make!" She called through the house.

"We're all coming, one second!" Aero yelled from the kitchen.

Lelouch, Rolo, and Gino came down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Take a seat," she replied, waving for the couch.

"One second!" Suzaku yelled from the kitchen.

"Almost done!" Angelo yelled.

"We're coming!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

They walked through the door holding a yellow frosted cake and a blue and pink frosted cake.

"Happy back to seventeen!" Kagura exclaimed putting the cake down on Rolo and Gino's laps.

"Now, C.C., I know that you wanted to make the announcement but, we decided this would be better!" Aero exclaimed, pulling her over and showing her the cake.

She laughed. "He'll love it!"

Suzaku smiled and took the cake from Aero's hands. He sat down next to Lelouch and put it on his lap.

The cake said on the pink half:

It's a girl!!

The cake said on the blue half:

It's a boy!!!

Both sides had three different colored balloons on each side and bows and streamers around the sides.

"What's this about?" he asked, his voice getting all choked up.

"We didn't want to tell you until you were seventeen so that no one would get in trouble," Suzaku whispered.

"I'm pregnant Lelouch. With your child. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would probably blow up at me and…and," she whispered as silent tears fell down her face.

Lelouch handed Suzaku the cake and hugged C.C. "Why would I be mad? C.C., you and I are going to have a kid! I'm really excited!"

"You…You are?" she asked.

He gave her a tight hug and kissed her. "Of course I am!"

**Two days later**

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I didn't do anything. I just had a little morning sickness," she replied.

"I'm gong to take a nap," he whispered.

"Okay," she replied, sitting on the couch.

He went the stairs and locked his bedroom door. He dug the bag of drugs from under his bed and went to the bottom. He found it. Refrain. He took the needle and shot it into his arm. He smiled as the nostalgic feeling feel over him. He laid down on his bed.

**C.C.**

She smiled at the thought of her and Lelouch child. She had a feeling that the child was a girl.

"How are you holding out since Lelouch found out about the baby?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking?!" she yelled.

"We just want you to be comfortable C.C.," Suzaku replied, sitting down next to her.

"Does anyone know why Lelouch is humming in his bedroom?" Rika asked walking down the stairs.

"It sounds like a song that Mother used to sing to us before she was killed," Nunnally whispered. She moved over to the piano and started playing a soft melody.

"That's beautiful," Rika whispered.

"Yes, when Mother was angry she would play that song for Lelouch and me."

"No. way…" Rika whispered, her voice trailing off.

"What's the matter?" Suzaku asked, staring out the window at a lavender haired boy stood, walking up to the porch. "I thought we forgot to tell him where we moved…"

"We did. Shinji has a way of knowing things that other people don't," she told him walking up to the door and opening it before Shinji knocked.

At that moment five beams of light hit Shinji, Suzaku, Nanda, Aero, and Takara. They were now twelve…

_**A/N: Suckish ending for Part 5, I know, I know. These take me awhile to come up w/ b/c I have to come up with everything out of my head… Anyway! I hope you all like this chapter and if you have any questions feel free to ask! I'm glad to have you reviewing and sitting there and reading this stuff. Now, the next chapter will focus more on them all growing up… **_

_**Also, I would like to ask a QUESTION OF YOU ALL:**_

_**1.) Do you guys think that I should write down some of Aero's group's past?**_

_**2.) What are some of the pairings that you would like to see pop up?**_

_**3.) Do any of you want to see some yaoi between Suzaku and Rolo, Suzaku and Gino, Gino and Rolo, or… name of something of your own!!!!**_

_**Well, that's all I have to say for now!!!!!**_

_**Code Geass FTW!!!!**_

_**Refrain: If you guys don't know what this is I'm going to explain it here:**_

_**Refrain is a drug that Kallen's Mom used to live in the past. **_

_**Definitely not as many words as normal but, what can you do???**_

_**~~MoonlitxAngel~~ **_


	60. Part 6, Week 3

Part 6, Week 3

A/N: Oke!!!!! I only got two reviews!!!! T.T Well, Digimon Dreamer and Cornelia Li Britannia get cookies!!!! **Hands them cookies** Okay! My computer is being a butt and the Internet is running slow sooooo I'm just going to try one more time and… I got it!:

Cornelia Li Britannia: It should definitely have more Black Knight's action!!!!! Diethard the retard gonna be bitched OUT!!! Hehehe… He definitely gonna be in trouble! Only twice has Diethard chosen who he hit… The first time w/ Lelouch and that time he let Suzu pick.

Digimon Dreamer: Well, I couldn't think of anything for Shinji to say so I just decided it would be better that way… Hehehe…Definitely people will be wondering who Shinji is…

Kagura: Hey! I can't believe that you would make Nanda-kun, Takara-kun, Aero, Shinji-kun, and Suzaku little kids at a delicate time like this!

Me: I just write what my brain comes up with! It's not my fault that everyone loved the thought of Aero, Takara, Nanda, Shinji, and Suzaku being little kids together!!!! I could easily make you, Rika, and Nunnally next!

Kagura: Sorry! Sorry! **bows**

Me: Better!

Suzu: I made another one!

Me: What???

Suzu: Another ray gun…

Me: What does it do???

Suzu: I… have no clue…

Everyone but the 3 year olds: 0.0

Suzu: WHAT?!?!?! Diethard told me to start making them!

Diethard: It's true!

Lelouch: I'm going to kill you…

Diethard: Why?

Lelouch: Because you turned Suzaku into a little kid when we might need him!

Diethard: Stop your complaining!

Rolo: Garr! I'm a dinosaur!!!!

Rika: Poor Shinji. Doesn't even know what's going on…

Nunnally: It's quite sad…

Rolo: MoonlitxAngel does not own Rika Rukaru or Shinji!! She does not own Code Geass either! It belongs to Clamp… sadly

Me: Little side note. Pregnancy stages. 1st trimester 1-12. 2nd 13-25, 3rd 25-end.

Lelouch smiled as the old memories of living with Marianne and Nunnally washed over him.

**Nunnally**

"Rolo, please stop Suzaku. He's running around with scissors and I can't stop him," she asked, sitting on the couch.

Rolo chased after Suzaku. "Come on! Running with scissors is wrong!"

"No! Fun!" Suzaku yelled, gaining speed.

"Stop it!" C.C. yelled, walking down the stairs quickly.

"C.C.! You should be resting!" Rolo huffed.

Suzaku finally stopped.

"Rolo, stop worrying so much about me!" she yelled.

"C.C.," Nunnally said gently. "We're just worried. You shouldn't be doing as much as you are."

"Nunnally, I'm fine," she told her.

"C.C., you may be doing fine but, what about the baby? We can't take you to a real doctor because you're immortal and they're bound to notice!" Rika exclaimed.

"Diethard's a certified doctor. He'll watch over her and do the delivery. I'll take her there now if you'll all shut up about C.C.," Lelouch said walking down the stairs. He didn't look well. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"You're going to go out looking like that?!" Rolo asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go out there and be all like, yeah, wanna have sex?" Lelouch asked angrily.

"What's up with you lately?" Rolo asked.

"Nothing Rolo," he replied, walking toward the stairs.

Rolo walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "I know that something is wrong. I know Nunnally can tell too. Can't you?"

Nunnally looked from Rolo to Lelouch. "I can tell something is wrong. Please, tell us Lelouch."

Lelouch turned on Rolo. "C.C., I can see how it gets annoying. Everyone saying, 'Are you okay? We know you aren't' it's getting on my nerves!"

"Calm down," C.C. whispered.

Rolo grabbed Lelouch's arm. "We know something is wrong. I'm your brother and Nunnally is your sister. We care about you and don't want to see you hurt. Please, what's wrong?"

"Why Daddy fighting with everybody?" Nanda asked, looking at Rika.

"We aren't sure," she whispered.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked, hugging Lelouch's leg.

"It's nothing. Everyone is worried for no reason. I've just been a little over worked," he replied, looking at Suzaku's face. Lelouch went upstairs.

After ten minutes Lelouch came downstairs. He looked a lot better.

"I'm ready when you are," C.C. said.

Lelouch grabbed the car keys and went out the door.

"I'll try to get it out of him. Rika you are in charge," she told them. She left.

"I'm going to call someone to help me. I can't watch five boys with just you and Shiro here," Rika said picking up a phone.

**A few hours later**

"We're here!" Milly squealed, opening the door.

"Yeah," Rivalz said, unenthusiastically.

"Shirley and Nina can't come 'cause they're too busy," Milly told them.

"We haven't really been properly introduced, have we? My name is Shiro," Shiro said, walking up Milly. He had been playing with Takara.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Milly Ashford and that's Rivalz Cardemonde," she told him.

"Likewise," Shiro said. He went to play with Aero, Nanda, and Takara.

**Diethard**

"Well, everything looks fine. I'm putting you on some vitamins that will keep you and the baby strong," Diethard said, looking through cabinets.

"Well, that's good," Lelouch whispered, leaning against the bed C.C. was on.

Diethard handed C.C. the pill bottle. "Lelouch, I'd like to talk to you in private."

C.C. left the room.

"I'm not going to allow you to go out and get Refrain anymore. It's wrong and you'll get sent to jail for using it," Diethard said.

"I can take care of myself thanks," Lelouch said angrily. "Stop butting into my personal life."

"Lelouch, I will report you to someone that will help you get over using that junk. It's wrong. The past is the past. Leave it there," Diethard said.

"I don't care! You wouldn't know what I've gone through to get to this point! I don't need help and I DON'T need your help!" Lelouch yelled. He left Diethad just standing there.

**At the house**

"Where. Are. Mommy. And. Daddy!" Aero yelled. He started running around the house screaming.

Nanda was sitting on the floor playing with blocks.

"Haha! I'm fast!" Takara yelled, running faster than Suzaku.

"Stop running around! You're going to hurt yourself!" Rika yelled, chasing after him.

"Hey! Miwwy! Look what I found!" Suzaku yelled running down the stairs with a plastic bag.

"Where'd you find this Suzaku?" Milly asked, taking the bag and looking inside.

"In Mommy and Daddy's room!" he yelled. He ran over to Nanda and started helping with the blocks.

"C.C. wouldn't be doing things like this. It must be Lelouch…" Rivalz muttered.

"It's still bad!" Milly whispered.

"What's bad?" Shinji asked.

"Nothing! Go back to playing with everyone else!" she exclaimed.

Shinji walked off hugging a small teddy bear.

**Lelouch**

"I'm fine," he sighed to C.C. for the third time.

"Lelouch, you're over tired, you keep yourself holed up in your room, you don't talk to anyone anymore, and you're always unhappy! I know something is wrong!" C.C. exclaimed. "Your mad about the baby, aren't you?!"

"No! I'm glad that you're having the baby! It's just… C.C., my life is going to end. I know it for a fact. I've done too much for God to actually want to keep me here. I've done too much to repent for. I wish I could change what I've done but, I… I miss my Mom," he replied. "All this stuff with Diethard turning them into kids reminds me of my Mother."

"Lelouch, you're doing this for the world to be a better place. It's a good cause," she told him. "If I was you I would feel really bad now but, I wouldn't lock myself up." She replied.

"Thanks," he whispered turning into the driveway and finding everyone outside.

A/N: Well, that's it!! I've been on the computer too long again! I probably won't update again until Thursday or Friday. Not sure. Can't get on the computer tomorrow… Well, read and review!!!!!! X3


	61. Part 6, Week 4

Part 6, Week 4

A/N: Oke!!!! I'm lazy right now so, I'm just going to say thank you for reviewing!!! I'm lazy so I'm not going to be specific. I'll try to get on tomorrow though!!!!!! Well, onto the chapter!!!!!

"Lelouch! How could you?!" Milly yelled.

"You wouldn't understand," he muttered.

"Yes, we would. We're your friends!" C.C. exclaimed.

"No! You wouldn't understand! None of you of lived as me! Would you like to try?! It isn't fun!" Lelouch yelled.

"Daddy angry?" Suzaku asked, running up.

"Just a little," Lelouch answered.

"We love you, Daddy… All of us. Aero, Nanda, Takara, and Shinji we love you lots!" Suzaku exclaimed, climbing up the couch and hugging Lelouch.

"Come on Suzaku. Mommy and Daddy have to talk to Milly and Rivalz," Rika said, taking Suzaku's hand and leading him to the other room.

"Lelouch, using Refrain is bad! You'll get sent too jail and C.C. will be tried as a mother! Do you want to lose Suzaku, Nanda, Aero, Takara, and Shinji?!" Rivalz asked.

"I can't do it alone!" Lelouch whined. "I need those memories!"

"You'll always have them Lelouch! You also have all these friends!" Milly exclaimed.

"…" Lelouch was silent.

"Lelouch, you have to get over the past. It's over. It's the past. It's not needed any longer. Just let it go. Your life right now is pretty good," Milly said.

"C.C., have you told them?" Lelouch asked.

"No," she replied in a whisper.

"What are you two talking about?! I wanna know!" Milly squealed.

"You'll spread it around school…" Lelouch whispered.

"I promise that I won't!!!!!! I swear that I won't!" Milly exclaimed.

"Yeah, we won't tell a soul!" Rivalz told them.

"I'm pregnant," C.C. said.

"Ooh!! I can't wait 'til we get to see him or her!" Milly squealed.

"Now, is this conversation over? I'd like to go take a nap," Lelouch said.

"That had better be all you're doing," Milly warned as her and Rivalz left.

"Sleep well and please, for our sake, don't do anymore drugs," she pleaded.

"I won't," he told her walking up the stairs.

**2 days later**

"Daddy! Wake up!" Suzaku yelled.

Lelouch groaned. "I'm up!"

"Mommy is making pizza!" he yelled.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon!"

"Damn it!"

"What's the matter?"

"I should have gotten up earlier! I have to go to work!" Lelouch jumped out of bed and began throwing clothes around.

"Daddy…"

Lelouch opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"You never spend time with us anymore."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll be home this afternoon and I'll hang out with all of you. Okay?"

"Yay!"

"Now, I have to go to work. I'll see you later," he said, moving around Suzaku and going toward the front door.

**Later**

"Mommy!" Shinji yelled, hugging the teddy bear.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she cleaned up the bathroom.

"Suzaku is bleeding!" Shinji yelled.

C.C. dropped the stuff she was holding and ran in there.

"M-Mommy?" Suzaku asked.

She looked at Suzaku and gasped. The window behind him was broken and a sharp rock laid below Suzaku's hand. It said: Go away eleven!

"What's an Eleven?" he asked.

"It's nothing Suzaku," she replied.

"My hand?" he asked, holding it up.

She cleaned up everything from the glass to the little bit of blood on Suzaku's hand.

**Around 5**

"I'm home and ready to play games with you guys!" Lelouch exclaimed, going to the living room.

"Daddy!" They all exclaimed running to him.

"You guys seem happy," he said.

"Daddy!" they yelled.

"What do you guys want to do?" he asked.

"Let's make castles!" Nanda yelled.

"Okay, we'll make castles and then we'll judge them!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Mommy says judging is wrong…" Aero said.

"Well, this is a different kind of judging. It's judging something that isn't human. That's what Mommy meant," Lelouch answered.

**20 minutes later**

Nanda's castle won. It was absolutely the best. It had small rooms and a door and everything else you could imagine.

"Great job!" Lelouch told them all.

"Do we get anything?" they asked.

"I don't have anything but a hug," he told them, grabbing them all up in a hug.

"We love you!" they yelled.

"Time for bed!" C.C. yelled

They whined as C.C. lead them upstairs. "You and I are going to talk," she said looking at Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded.

It took C.C. three minutes to get them all in bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Are you doing anymore drugs?" she asked.

"No, I understand what you guys were talking about. I wouldn't."

"I just had to make sure."

_**A/N: Suckish ending BUT!!!! I had to… Mom said bedtime and my sis wants to get on quick!!!! Well, read and review!!! X3**_


	62. Part 6, Week 5

Part 6, Week 5

A/N: Okay, I am lazy today. Again. Umm… RiseofaRebellion, Cornelia Li Britannia and Digimon Dreamer reviewed… Sorry if this seems a little, off… One of my besties was mad at me and now she won't talk to me… Oh, also, you may all get spammed or told your retarded for reading this story so, block ZukkaxLove. She was being a total bitch in a review that she put for the story. If you wanna read it, here it is:

DONT READ THIS FIC!  
THIS GIRL IS A COPY CAT AND EVERYTHING.

SHE COPIED HER "FRIEND'S" PENNAME AND MOST OF HER PROFILE.  
THANK GOD, MOONLITXPURSUIT (THE ORIGINAL "MOONLITX") CHANGED MOST OF HER PROFILE ALREADY.

THIS IS A CLINGY AND NO-LIFE BITCH.

DON;T WASTE YOUR TIME REVIEWING

_**It freakin' pisses me off!!! OMG!!!!! She has NO RIGHT to do that and now it's all awkward between us and MoonlitxPursuit isn't talking to me!!!!! Obama, America's president for the ones that don't know, is trying to take away freedom of speech!!!!!! People are allowed to disagree with him!!! It's crap!!! Well, I'm going to write this chapter now!!!!!!!!**_

Lelouch knew that he definitely couldn't get away from being caught with drugs. He still hurt and he didn't want to let it show. He couldn't talk to C.C. about because she didn't need the extra stress. He couldn't talk to the Student Council about it because Milly would blab. He grabbed the scissors off the counter in his bathroom.

**C.C.**

"Lelouch! Breakfast is ready and Suzaku is yelling for you!" C.C. yelled up the stairs.

"Be there in a minute!" he yelled down to her.

"Mommy is daddy all better now?" Suzaku asked as Nanda, Takara, Aero, and Shinji went to the kitchen and sat in their chairs.

Lelouch walked down the stairs and sat at the table with his school uniform on.

"You're going to go to school?" C.C. asked, placing eggs and bacon in front of all of them.

"No, I decided to wear this today. If I went to school I would too far behind anyway," Lelouch replied.

"Well, are you going to finish out your senior year?" she asked.

"On the internet," he replied.

"At least you'll be finishing it," she muttered.

**Later with Wolf**

He was walking around town with Sareena.

"Do you think that Lelouch and Nunna-chan are okay?" Sareena asked.

"They are probably just fine Sareena," Wolf muttered.

"Wolf, I can tell that something is wrong. I just know it. Can we please go and visit them?" she begged.

Wolf kicked a rock away and then sighed. "I guess so."

"What's got you so down?"

"I don't know. I have the same feeling that you do and I don't know if we can help them."

Sareena hugged him. "I know that you and I can do it."

**Lelouch**

He was upstairs in his room and crying on his bed. He couldn't stand to live anymore! He knew he had to for the sake of his and C.C.'s child. He wanted to know his son or daughter. He grabbed the knife from earlier out of his drawer and hid it somewhere else after cutting his arm.

**Rolo**

"Aren't you happy Nunnally?" Rolo asked.

"Well, walking around town is nicer than sitting in a chair," she said, spinning around and smiling.

"That's true. I would much rather walk around myself than being pushed," Rolo muttered.

"Hey! Rolo! Nunnally!" they heard Wolf and Sareena yell.

"Wolf! Sareena!" Nunnally exclaimed, running and hugging Sareena.

"We came to visit you guys," Wolf said to Rolo as Sareena and Nunnally squealed.

"You can tell too, can't you?" Rolo asked.

Wolf nodded.

**At the house twenty minutes later**

"C.C., are you alright? You look tired?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm fine. It's just… Lelouch, I think that Rolo and Nunnally are right. I can tell that something is wrong and we all know it," she told him.

"I told you, I'm fine. I promise," he told her.

"Alright Lelouch," she sighed.

"We're back!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"And we brought someone with us!" Rolo yelled, letting Wolf and Sareena in.

"Great, more people to think something is wrong…" Lelouch muttered.

"Hey C.C., How's it going?" Wolf asked, walking into the kitchen and getting in the fridge.

"I'm fine. How about you? How are you and Sareena?" she asked.

"We've been pretty good lately. How about you Lelouch?" Wolf asked, chugging down a half empty carton of milk.

"Eh, I've been better. Suzaku is little now so, it doesn't help," Lelouch replied.

"Rolo told us on the way here. Congratulations!" Sareena exclaimed hugging both C.C. and Lelouch.

"Thank you," C.C. taking the now empty milk jug and throwing it at Wolf's head.

"Hey!" he whined.

"You deserved that," Lelouch told him, holding back laughter.

"What was that for?!" he asked angrily.

"She was going to make pizza mister!" Suzaku exclaimed, kicking at him.

"Hey! I'll go and buy more milk, okay? So stop kicking at me Suzaku," Wolf said.

"Daddy, how does the stranger stalker guy know my name?" Suzaku asked, walking over slowly and hiding behind Lelouch's leg.

"That's my twin brother Wolf," Lelouch replied.

They all heard Nanda scream from upstairs.

_**I promise to make the next chapter longer! Sorry!! ^.^"**_


	63. Part 6, Week 5 pt 2 FINALLY!

Part 6, Week 5 pt. 2

A/N: Gah! I feel like shit… My noes is all stuffed up and I think that one of my friends ish mad at me because she won't talk to me!!! Well, I replied to you guys when I checked my e-mail… Here's the story!!!!!!:

Omg!!! I'm sooooooo sorry you guys!!!! My dad unplugged my computer and I haven't been able to update!!!!! Again, I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't posted sooner!!!!!!!!!

They all looked at each other and then ran up the stairs. Lelouch took a leap and walked up the banister and into Nanda's room.

"D-D-Daddy?" Nanda asked, looking at Lelouch while a dead bird sat in front of him.

"What happened?" Lelouch asked, looking at Nanda and then the dead bird.

"I killed the birdie," he whispered, tears flowing from his eyes.

"No, the birdie died on its own," Lelouch told him.

"No! I killed the birdie!" Nanda exclaimed, slamming his fist on the floor.

"It's just a coincidence Nanda," C.C. whispered.

"NO!" Nanda yelled.

Lelouch picked up Nanda's little six-year-old body and hugged him. "You didn't do anything that you weren't meant to do. Alright?"

Nanda nodded and hugged Lelouch back. "I love you daddy."

Lelouch put his hand on Nanda's head and said, "Me too."

**Next Day**

Rika was walking the streets by herself. She was tired of all the hiding they had to do because Aero and the others except for Angelo and Kagura. She knew that Matsume or Ritsuka could come out of no where and attack her but, she wasn't sure what to think.

"You know," Falcon said, walking up beside her. "Walking around on the streets is dangerous when you're alone."

"And?" she asked.

"Well, I thought that you would want to walk around with someone that is going to disappear."

Rika just looked at him.

"It's the honest to God truth. I'm going to disappear. Matsume and his group of people still hold my heart in their hands. There are two ways that someone like me can be killed. M and C.C. both know this way. Would you like to know all the ways?" He asked, getting up in her face. "I'll tell you no matter what."

She nodded.

"The first is the ways that you know. Either the two people I came from get killed or the essence disappears. The second way that no one but the three mentioned before know is to actually extract the essence from my body. It's not that hard actually. I am a slave to all that will have me," Falcon said sadly.

"You have free will though. Lelouch is your True Master, remember?"

"Yes, but, I still have to obey what Matsume, M, or C.C. were too say. It's an awful side-effect. If I am killed, Lelouch may die as well."

"How would that happen?"

"He is my True Master. I hold part of him in me. That would have to be destroyed for me to die. Part of Lelouch would die too."

Rika stood there for a moment.

Falcon looked at the ground. "See? My life is sad. I am a shadow of two people that are still alive. I have Lelouch's old emotions and Suzaku's old strength. That's all I am. Memories of their old abilities. I have no free will. I am an old remnant of what Suzaku and Lelouch have left behind. Ask Suzaku about his Dad. Just ask him. He won't be able to tell you how he died. He gave that horrid memory to me."

Rika put her arm around Falcon's shoulders. "You are your own person Falcon."

Falcon looked at her. "Did you notice? When Euphemia was brought back to life. Suzaku, he didn't really pay attention. He hasn't gone to visit her at all. He doesn't remember loving her. He gave that to me. Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Vi Britannia need to get over themselves and not dump their burdens on other people."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Talk to Suzaku about it. Tell him that he can have his old memories back, once I find out how to do so." Falcon went into the coffee shop.

**Lelouch**

He was sitting on his bed. He knew that he caused Falcon pain. He didn't know how he did or why he did it. He just did. He couldn't stand the guilt. He went to the bathroom and cut his arm, watching the red liquid slip through the cut.

**C.C.**

"Mommy, is Daddy really all better now?" Takara asked

"Don't worry about it Takara. Daddy is fine," she told him as she popped the pizza in the oven.

"Let's play a game!" Aero yelled to Takara.

"Okay! What game?" Takara asked as Suzaku and Nanda came up to him.

"Hide. And. Seek," Aero whispered.

"Why?" Takara asked.

"It might scary Mommy. I wanna see what Mommy does when she can't find us," Aero whispered.

"We all hide?" Shinji asked.

Aero nodded.

They all sneaked away from C.C. and hid.

**A few hours later**

**Lelouch**

He had to do something. He couldn't stand to live on this planet any longer but, knew that C.C. and their unborn child needed him. He loved them both. He really did. He just…He couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed the knife from its hiding place and sliced from his wrist to the back of his elbow.

**Falcon**

"I won't!" he yelled, running from the person behind him.

"You have to. Matsume said he'd kill you if you didn't!" Tamiya yelled.

Falcon stopped. "You can't kill me."

"Yes, we can. Matsume hold your heart in his hands. He could easily squeeze the life out of you," she replied.

"You would risk killing Lelouch for your own selfish gain?" Falcon asked turning around. "You're no better than them."

"Oh? How so? I've not dumped my burdens on you nor have I done anything to wrong you," Tamiya told him.

"Don't u _dare _talking about dumping burdens on people! That's all M and his lackeys do! They dump what they don't want to do on me!" Falcon yelled.

"Really? That's not how I saw it. I had to do my own work. You did yours," Tamiya replied.

"I don't care if I die but, Lelouch should be allowed to live. It's not fair that I must work for you to keep my True Master alive! It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair…"

"Then don't make it any worse for me. I was created and dealt a terrible hand. I hold the memories of what Lelouch and Suzaku wish to forget most of all! I refuse to work for M!"

"You want to die that much?"

"I don't want to die. I want to live making my own decisions!"

"Well, that's not possible for someone like you. M, C.C., and Matsume are the ones that rule over you."

"Well, then I should stay with Lelouch. M and C.C. are on that side."

"Not what I meant. Matsume holds your heart."

**Ritsuka**

He leaned against a building in the Shinjuku Ghetto. He was tired and hungry. He hadn't been to Lelouch's house and he couldn't find anything to eat. He wanted to go to Lelouch's house but, they were going through stuff and he knew it…

He got up and went out of the Ghetto and to Lelouch's house.

**C.C.**

"Shiro, is Ritsuka working for Matsume?" C.C. asked.

"I'm not sure. He could have left after me," Shiro replied.

Lelouch came down the stairs. "Yeah, Ritsuka left me alone with Matsume when he 'adopted' me."

**A few hours of explaining later…**

"Aww! I'm glad that you came here," Shiro said.

"Well, can I get something to eat? I'm starving!" Ritsuka exclaimed as his stomach growled.

_**A/N: Well, that's all!!!! **_


	64. Part 6, Week 6

_**Part 6, Week 6**_

A/N: Hehehe! I'm finally back on track!!! X3 I'm glad that none of you are mad!!! I'm all sad tho… For 3 weeks one of my friends wasn't talking to me… I found out that she had been in the hospital and I said some pretty mean things… She's talking to me again but, she isn't replying today!!!! Well, onto my reviewer!!!!:

**RiseofaRebellion: **_I control this story and the characters bend to my will!! Even if they don't want to! X3 Suzuka would if he didn't want to deal with the pain and hurt… Hurm… I think I'll end up speeding up her pregnancy and she might have the baby before Aero and the rest of them are grown up again… What are you talking about what happened to Suzaku? He's little again. End of story… Well, I'm glad ur glad I'm back!!!! X3 _

Zadie Rose told me that she tried to post a review but, the site wouldn't let her!!! . It makes me all sad… Grr! I wish I was used to typing again! My fingers keep going too high or too low on the keyboard and hitting the wrong keys!!!! . Well, onto the chappy!!!!!

Falcon sat down at the table and laid his head there.

"Is something wrong?" C.C. asked from the stove. She was making eggs for breakfast.

"I saw Tamiya yesterday… She was telling me that Matsume planned on killing me. That he didn't care if Lelouch died. He doesn't want me to be able to do what I want and is trying to bring me back to him," Falcon replied.

"We'll figure something out. I wish that Aero wasn't little. Him and Nanda are the only two that know how to reach M. Not even I know," C.C. whispered.

Tsubasa walked in at that moment and said, "I know how to contact him but, he said only do so if there's an emergency…"

C.C. looked at him in shock. "This is definitely an emergency!"

Tsubasa looked back at her and then grabbed out a small, black phone.

"Mommy! Daddy is gone!" Takara yelled running down the stairs.

"Where'd he go?" C.C. asked.

"I don't know…," Takara whispered.

"How do you know Daddy is gone then?" she asked.

"He's not in the bedroom. The window was open," Takara replied.

"He's not in the house, C.C.," Falcon said.

"Where could he have gone?" C.C. asked.

"I can't tell from here. He's got to be far away for me not to be able to tell," Falcon told her.

Suzaku, Nanda, Aero, and Shinji walked down the stairs at that moment.

"Daddy gone?" Suzaku asked.

"Where'd he go?" Aero asked.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Nanda whispered.

"Where's my teddy?" Shinji asked.

"Falcon, have you seen Shinji's teddy bear?" C.C. asked, putting the eggs on plates and setting them on the table.

"Nope. I haven't seen it since hide-and-seek yesterday," Falcon replied.

"Nobody touched my teddy, right?" Shinji asked.

"I'm sure nobody touched your teddy," Falcon told Shinji.

Shinji stomped his foot on the ground and screamed, "I need my teddy bear!"

Everyone jumped.

"We'll try to find it after breakfast, okay?" C.C. asked.

"No! Now!" Shinji yelled, stomping his foot.

"We'll find your teddy soon," C.C. sighed. She began to look around the house while the little kids ate.

"I'll go out and look for Lelouch if you want me to," Falcon told C.C.

"Would you?" C.C. asked, giving him a pleading glance.

"I'm working on it now," Falcon replied, walking to the door.

**Lelouch**

He was walking through the streets of the Ghetto. He just needed time to think. Most people thought that with all the things that had happened, he had forgotten about everything. He hadn't. His work kept him busy and, therefore, he couldn't think about what had happened.

He knew he needed help. Drugs and cutting himself weren't the right ways out. He didn't know how to fix it though. He knew he couldn't do it alone. He didn't want to tell C.C. so that she wouldn't have to worry. He walked through the Ghetto…

**Falcon**

He felt Lelouch and then it disappeared. It scared him. What if Matsume had gotten to him? What if Tamiya had done something? What if…? He didn't want to think about it… He walked toward where Matsume's hide-out was and didn't feel Lelouch's presence so he veered away from the building.

**C.C.**

"I found it behind the bookcase," C.C. told him.

"Who put it behind the bookcase?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not sure. Are you sure it wasn't back there when you guys played hide-and-seek?" C.C. asked.

"Aero took my teddy!" Shinji yelled.

"No! I didn't take teddy!" Aero yelled.

"Can we just drop it Shinji? We found your teddy so, it's all fine…," C.C. told him.

"Thieves!" Shinji whined.

Rolo and Nunnally walked in. "Need some help, C.C.?"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" she exclaimed hugging them both. "Watch them. I'm trying to help Falcon find Lelouch."

Rolo saluted. "We'll do our best!"

C.C. left.

**Lelouch**

"How do you propose that I help you when you didn't want my help before?" Diethard asked, walking through his lab and grabbing different parts.

"Because I want your help now," Lelouch replied. "I _need _your help now."

"What have you done that's so bad?" Suzu asked walking over.

Lelouch rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and showed Diethard all the cuts and scars.

Diethard and Suzu let out a low whistle.

"You do need help," Diethard muttered.

"You'll have to stay here for awhile. You can't go back home. We can't take you to the hospital as is normal, we'll have to stay here. You won't be allowed to contact anyone for a week and you'll stay here for two," Diethard told him.

"Two weeks?! Can't we speed it up? I need to be there for C.C.! She's pregnant for God's sake!" Lelouch yelled.

"Good behavior will make it one week. Don't be scared Lelouch. C.C. will be fine and she'll need the normal you. Not the druggie, alcoholic, emo you," Suzu whispered.

"I get it. Will you guys calls C.C. and tell her that she doesn't need to worry about me? I'm fine and will be back," Lelouch told them.

Diethard nodded and left the room…

_** A/N: Gah!!! My ideas have run out!!!! X3 I am completely and utterly stuck!!!! Wanna help me, all of you??? Then again, not a lot of you review anymore… I love this story but… My ideas are running out… It's sad… Maybe it's because I'm sad… I don't know… **_


	65. Part 6, Week 7

Part 6, Week 7

A/N: Aha! :) I have found something to write about! Thank you too… Dx I don't remember who gave me the idea but, I'm also using little things from the manga Yotsuba&! The…summer festival!!!! X3 Digimon Dreamer maybe… idk… Here are all u awesome reviewers now!!!:

**Zadie Rose: **_Yes, finally!!!! X3 stupid racist … I'm going to send them a message about that… They need to fix the reviewing! X3 Poor birdie… Dx I never thought of it that way! Let us hold a moment of silence for the poor bird that pissed Nanda off!! **awkward silence** I gay baby has just been born… _

_We all love Tamiya!!! X3 We still need to work on that whole fan club thing… Suzaku was depressed when Euphy died… He is still sad in this fic, just doesn't let it show… He gave those feelings Falcon. They couldn't control what went into Falcon… It's quite sad, really… I think I'm going to speed up the pregnancy and make it here soon… Little Aero is __**very**__ evil! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 'clears throat' sorry. Sugar in cereal this morning… XDD_

Suzaku: Is that the only reason u like me at all Zadie??? Hmm?? **does Spinzaku kick**

Rolo&Lulu: U always say that. We're glad tho!!! X3

**Digimon Dreamer: **_U were having problems with it too??? Zadie told me that she was having the same problem… I wonder if the entire reviewing system is down…? I broke it!!! Dx Ahaha!! There we are! U mentioned it! Rika still does need to meet Suzu… Hurm… Maybe Lulu can convince Diethard… Oh! Almost ruined my idea!_

**Merines Shinku: **_emo-hood??? Soon and Moon rhyme! XDD I'm random… Rnt I? I **was** all sad b/c one of my friends wasn't answering her phone. She's been my bestie for two years. Go MoonlitxPursuit!!!!!! X3_

**Invader Designia(Cornelia Li Britannia): **_I'm glad that the rest of the story makes up for Lulu's emoness! Hey, he's getting better so don't be mean to him!_

Muhahaha!!! I'm good now! X3 Now, I want all of you to check out MoonlitxPursuit's profile… Her stories are a bit…M rated tho… Depends on whether u like stuff like that! X3 Hurm… I'm going to start this chappy now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3

_**Reminder: This story is taking place AFTER the events of the anime. I'll do some story for how Lulu met Rolo… I will explain at the end of da chappy.**_

Suzaku scrunched up his face. "Mommy, why do we have to wear these clothes again?"

"We're going to a festival and these clothes are traditional," C.C. replied. She had wanted to go with Lelouch but, he was with Diethard and Suzu trying to fix his problem.

"Mommy, can my teddy bear come along?" Shinji asked.

"Do you want to lose teddy? If you bring him along someone might take teddy," C.C. replied, finishing getting Suzaku dressed.

Shinji threw his bear on the bed and then ran down the stairs.

"Slow down there Shinji! You don't want to trip and fall, do you?" Rolo and Nunnally asked him as he tripped a little bit and almost landed on his face.

"See?" Rika said catching him. "That's what you get for not listening to people."

"You'll end up hurting yourself at the place we're going to if you aren't careful," Rolo added.

"Where _are _we going?" Aero and Takara asked together.

"It's a surprise. How many times will we have to tell you?" C.C. asked walking downstairs in a yukata. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Is everyone almost ready?" Suzaku asked them, walking out.

"Almost!" Nanda yelled from his room.

"Everyone but Nanda is ready," Rolo replied.

"And Falcon," Nunnally added.

"And Falcon," Rolo confirmed.

"Where is he???" Suzaku asked them.

"Right here!" he yelled, running up and almost tripping like Shinji had.

"Is that just a bad place to be today?" Suzaku asked.

"Done," Nanda said walking in to the room.

**Ten minutes later**

"Nobody let go of each other's hands. I don't want to lose you," Suzaku said.

Nanda walked towards a booth and started playing a game because Falcon had given him money.

"Daddy! I wanna play that game!" Aero and Takara yelled together pointing to a ride.

-_-' "That's a ride… C.C., will you wait for Nanda while I take these guys to that ride?" Suzaku asked.

"Alright, Nanda might not be happy when we come over to you though," C.C. warned.

Suzaku gave her a questioning look and then walked off.

**Matsume**

He was leaning against the arm of his chair thinking. He knew that he would have to get Falcon's help if he wanted to succeed. He just needed a way to get Falcon to come to his side. Even if it meant capturing Lelouch.

"Matsume, we have a new recruit. He doesn't wish for his face to be seen though. That is his only condition for helping us," Tamiya came in and told him.

"Send him in. I'd like to talk to him," Matsume told her.

She bowed quickly and left the room for a few minutes. She came back with a man covered in black. Well, he looked about eighteen. Maybe seventeen.

"Hello. Why do you wish to join me?" Matsume asked.

"I've been following your ideals and wishes very closely. I have found that you and I agree in most areas. If we could create a hybrid race of human beings it would mean great things for this falling planet of ours. The 99th Emperor of Britannia is a prime example. He was killed for his foolishness and his sister ended up disappearing. Along with Zero and all other Black Knights. Charles ended up being alive and took back over. That is what he caused us. I Zero or former Emperor Lelouch even remember the incident.

"I would like to help you stop all this. To create the world that you envision. From what I've heard, it's much better than the one we live in now," the man told Matsume.

Matsume stroked his chin. This man had a very…interesting proposition. It made him wonder why he hid his face though…

"I can tell by your expression that you are wondering why I am wearing this hood, is that not correct?" the man asked.

Matsume nodded and let the man reply.

"A face and a name are powerful things. You know someone's face it can brought from your mind in these days of technology. If you know my name, how do I know you won't use it against me. My criminal record, my thoughts on earlier society, and many other things. I don't trust many people right now and must be very careful with whom I converse. I must be careful who I reveal myself to. People are after me. Here, working for you without you knowing who I am, it is the safest I will ever be."

"You seem like a very interesting person. Though, if I do bring you into my service, what shall I call you if you don't want your name known?" Matsume asked him.

"I will be known by the name of El," he replied.

"Do you wish to be powerful?" Tamiya asked.

"I am already powerful," he replied.

**At the festival**

"Yay!" Suzaku yelled, hugging a gigantic bear he had just won.

"Good job, Suzaku!" Falcon told him, patting him on the back.

"It's almost time for the fireworks!" C.C. exclaimed.

Falcon looked over at her and began to wonder something. He knew that she was only about, five weeks into being pregnant yet, she had the belly of a person in her second trimester.

"Mommy! Look!" Aero exclaimed, pointing into the sky as the fireworks began.

Takara hugged C.C. and whispered, "It's too loud."

C.C. took her hands and covered his ears.

"Hey you guys! How are you?" Suzu walked up and asked.

Rika looked from Suzaku to Suzu and back again.

"Suzaku has a clone," Rolo whispered.

"Oh," she whispered.

"You must be Rika. Nice to meet you. I'm your father's clone as I see Rolo told you. I have also gained a power from one of Diethard's ray guns and now I can tell you exactly who has Geass and who doesn't and what it is!" he exclaimed.

"What's mine?" Rika asked.

"You can make people fall asleep at will. Though, if I was you, I wouldn't let that get too powerful," Suzu warned before walking off.

C.C. gave Falcon one of those 'he's purposely not telling us something' looks.

They all began to watch the fireworks that were going off.

_**Well, I thought I'd be nice and leave you on a happy note! XDD Not really that happy though if you think about it… We have my newest OC…El!!!!! Don't judge him!!!! XP U don't know his past!!!! TT-TT You're all making fun of El, aren't u?!?!?! He's my pride and joy right now and you're making fun of him, aren't you?!?! **_

…

_**Sorry, feeling quite random right now… Well, I'll try to get the next chappy posted tomorrow or Sunday!!!!**_


	66. Part 6, Week 8

Part 6, Week 8

A/N: Okay!!!! Here we go again! X3 This chapter is going to be about C.C. and the baby!!!!! I know, I know. U all wanna hear about El and how awesome he is! **huggles El**

_**El-What the hell are you doing???**_

_**Me-You are my OC. I will do with you what I want to do.**_

_**El-I really do hate that I'm here. Well, not really but, you all know what I mean!**_

_**Me-'whispered' he's actually very random when we're not in the story so…**_

_**El-I'm going to thank the reviewers this time… 'points at me' **she's** making me do it…**_

**Invader Designia: **_El-I am **not** a Zero wannabe! If I was a Zero wannabe I would kill the innocent. We were definitely making fun of me. Well, this story is how Angel wants it to be soooo… Milly and them are still in school. That's how it's going to work. What do you mean by, 'And, since they helped, they saw Lelouch, didn't they?' Angel and I don't get that…_

_Me-Hope you liked El's little words right there! X3_

_El-Little?_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_El-yeah. Angel was kinda tired when she wrote the last chapter and she didn't have time to re-read through it. She realized her mistakes this morning… Suzaku is as old as the other young children. She was trying to get things written…_

_Both-We're happy that you liked the chapter!! X3_

_**Me-We have room for an interview! X3 so, how old are you El?**_

_**El-'sighs and rolls eyes' well, I'm fifteen right now. Almost sixteen.**_

_**Me-we share the same b-day! X3 Hurm… When is your b-day?**_

_**El- -_-" we share the same b-day… It's December 11**__**th**__**…**_

_**Me-Hurm… Why do you hide your identity?**_

_**El-that was explained in the last chapter…**_

_**Me-Hmm… Who is your favorite reviewer?**_

_**El-Definitely not Invader Designia… She insulted me… Hurm. My favorite reviewer would have to be Zadie Rose. She's funny and hilarious and…**_

_**Me-somebody has a cru-ush! 'sing-song'**_

_**El-NO! I do not like Zadie Rose like that!!! I just think she's a cool person!**_

_**Me-suurrreee…**_

_**El-MoonlitxAngel doesn't own Code Geass!!!! X3**_

Suzaku reached up and pulled on the jar of cookies he was hoping to get to. He grabbed for it and… CRASH!!!

"Suzaku, are you okay?! What happened?" C.C. yelled down the stairs.

"Nothing!" he yelled back, picking up the jar from the floor and putting it back in its place after taking a cookie from the pot.

"Would you come here?" she asked a few minutes later. She sounded worried.

Suzaku ran into the room and saw her laying on the floor holding her now bulging stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Would you grab that phone for me?" she asked her voice coming out a little strained. It sounded as if she were in pain.

Suzaku went to the phone and took it from the charger.

"Do you see the words 'Emergency' on there?" C.C. asked.

Suzaku nodded.

"Dial that number and then tell…Rolo, Nunnally, Falcon, Rika, Shiro, and Ritsuka to get everyone out of the house," she said as a wave of pain hit her.

Suzaku dialed the number and then yelled for Rolo. "Mom, what's going on?"

"I'm having the baby," she replied.

The person Suzaku was calling answered and said, "Hello?"

"What do I tell him?" Suzaku asked as Rolo came up behind him.

"Tell him that I'm having the baby and to get here quickly!" she yelled as pain hit her again.

"I heard. I'm going to bring your father also. Tell her that," the man said hanging up.

"He said that he's bring Dad," Suzaku replied putting the phone back.

"What me to take all the kids out of the house?" Rolo asked her.

"I want Suzaku to be kept here. Also, either you or Nunnally stay here," she told him.

The front door burst open and three people ran up the stairs/banister.

"C.C.! Are you alright?" Lelouch asked walking over. He took her hand in his.

"That was quick…" Suzaku whispered.

"Well, we're very fast when there's an emergency," Suzu said winking.

"Suzaku, why don't you go watch TV?" Lelouch said.

"I'll go check up on how Rolo and Nunnally are doing," Suzaku told them and then left the doorway. He walked down the hall to Rolo's room. Everyone was in there watching TV.

"We're just going to stay here because it's raining. Suzaku, would you like to stay in here?" Rika asked him. She seemed to stumble over saying Suzaku.

Nanda was sitting on the floor coloring in a small coloring book. He looked like he really enjoyed it.

"I guess I'll stay in here. Oh, Dad came back with Diethard and Suzu!" he exclaimed.

They all began yelling.

**Five Hours Later**

Suzaku was bored now. They'd been watching TV and listening to Nunnally, Rolo, Rika, Shiro, and Ritsuka tell stories. They were raising their voices to cover up C.C.'s screaming.

**Two Hours Later**

Suzaku had been laying against the bed, almost asleep when he heard a small whimper and then a wailing sound.

"I think she's had the baby," Rolo whispered to Nunnally.

Suzaku looked at the clock and realized something. It was midnight. He'd fallen asleep and all the others were asleep. He listened.

"When do you think C.C. will tell Suzaku, Nanda, Aero, Takara, and Shinji that they are actually different ages than how they're growing?" Nunnally asked.

Suzaku couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't supposed to be like this? He continued listening.

"Want to go and see C.C. and the baby?" Rolo asked Nunnally.

Suzaku guessed the Nunnally had just nodded because they then left the room. He sat up and crept out of the room. He walked down the hall and then peeked into the bedroom.

"Aren't they cute?" C.C. whispered to Lelouch.

Suzaku noticed that she was covered in sweat and looked tired.

"Of course they are. They're our children," Lelouch whispered back, kissing her forehead.

"What are we going to name them?" C.C. asked.

"While I was with Diethard and Suzu I started thinking up names. I like Aliyah and Jordan. Aliyah is a girl's name and we can call her Ally for short. Jordan can be both but, I think it fits," Lelouch replied.

"I think we have someone watching us," Nunnally whispered looking straight into Suzaku's eyes.

He walked in sheepishly. "Nunnally and Rolo were gone and I got worried…"

"It's alright. You were curious about these two, weren't you?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku nodded and walked a little bit closer.

C.C. patted the edge of the bed and Suzaku climbed up there. She handed him Jordan.

"They're so cute," he whispered. Jordan had his eyes closed but you could see the black hair on his head.

Aliyah reached was awake and moving. It was easy to see the green hair on her head and her purple colored eyes.

"Jordan hasn't opened his eyes yet. We have no clue what color they are," Lelouch whispered.

"They're so cute," Suzaku whispered again.

"I know," C.C. whispered.

"They are very cute," Diethard whispered.

"I just realized something!" Nunnally whisper-yelled.

"That you and I are their aunt and uncle?" Rolo asked.

She nodded.

**The Next Morning**

"Aww! They're so cute!" Aero, Takara, Nanda, and Shinji said together.

"Oh no," Falcon whispered.

"What's the matter?" Lelouch asked.

"Matsume and them are coming here. Now," he whispered.

A/N: This is a part one of two because my mother is making me get off the computer… Silly adults… Anyway! X3 I would appreciate it if you all reviewed this time!!!! I'm sooooooooooo glad that you all review how you do and value each and everyone of you!! X3

Do you guys want me to write a chapter on how El came to be? How Rolo and Lelouch met that makes their relationship different? I'm thinking about it because I know that some of you are confused about some of this…

~~MoonlitxAngel~~


	67. Part 6, Week 8 pt 2

_**ruPart 6, Week 8 pt. 2!!! **_

A/N: Okay!!!! I am soooooooo happy right now! X3 I got 5 reviews for this story!!!! Can u believe it?!?!?! 5!!! Woo hoo!!!! **gives out cookies, cake, and milkshakes** there! Happy?:

**Invader Designia: **_Yes, they are cute, aren't they? Oh! Well, idk. It just works out the way it does, okay? _

_El-Why are you stroking cheese?_

_Me-It tis a little strange… Are you sure you're sane? Not being mean or anything, just wondering…_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Ik! Isn't it cool?! Rika, don't be so full of yourself. It's hard writing about so many people… -_-'_

**Merines Shinku: **_Yay!! X3 Lol. We can't have C.C.'s screaming scarring the younger children for life, now can we? I'm glad that you review so, I'm not mad when you don't review! X3_

**RiseofaRebelliion: **_That's y Lulu was with Diethard and Suzu… They will have to take some but, it's called curiosity… . I don't think I'll have them get married… I'm still not sure where this story is going… It might end soonish… idk. 'slong as I have ideas, I will write! X3 I might make Diethard and Lloyd team up next chapter! X3 that would be hilarious!!! XDD_

**Zadie Rose: **_Haha!!! Finally!! Gah! I need to cum up with a trigger still!! I hope I can get this finished today!!! TT-TT_

_Answers!!!!!!!!!!!!:_

_Suzaku-I'm glad u think I'm that kewl…_

_El-Well, you won't get to know what I look like until, if ever, I take my hood off… I sleep with it on too so…_

_Me- that would be interesting… Maybe it could be a spazztic sister… El likes u smart one! Of course he'll want that girl to be like you!!!!_

_El-I DON'T NOT LIKE HER LIKE THAT!!!! ._

_Me-Aliyah and Jordan are only a few days old… 'course they can't talk yet! X3 _

_Rolo&Lulu: Thanks u Zadie!!!!!!! X3 _

!!!!!!!! I don't know y I just put that there… Hurm… I think I'll have C.C. say something

_**C.C.-Y me?????? I don't know what to say!!**_

_**Me-ur just going to talk so that I can fill up this empty space here at the bottom…**_

_**C.C.-Oh… Well then… MoonlitxAngel doesn't own Code Geass or any of the affiliated characters. She does own Aero and them tho! And El!**_

C.C. hugged Jordan close and looked at Lelouch. "What are we going to do?"

Lelouch looked up the stairs. His eyes got wide. "Falcon, where exactly is Matsume?"

"Coming toward the back of the house… Why?" he asked.

Lelouch ran toward the stairs and disappeared.

"What's he doing?" Rika asked.

"Aliyah is upstairs," C.C. whispered as Jordan began to whimper. She rocked back and forth.

"Hey! Tsubasa! Kagura! Your help would be appreciate upstairs!" Lelouch yelled down the stairs.

Kagura grabbed Tsubasa around the waist and ran up the stairs and to Lelouch.

C.C. hugged Jordan tighter to her and rocked back and forth.

"I'm not going up there. I'm going to make sure that all of you are going to be okay. Suzaku, Takara, Aero, Shinji, and Nanda need to get behind me. Don't you come from behind me at all. You don't need to get hurt," Falcon said.

They moved behind him.

At that moment Kagura and Tsubasa rolled down the stairs and stood up.

"This is hard…" Kagura said as Matsume came down the stairs holding Lelouch by his hair. Lelouch was holding Aliyah.

Falcon walked up to Kagura and Tsubasa and moved them behind him. "Don't come anywhere past me. I'm about to do something that with more than three people in front of me, could destroy the house. With only Matsume, Lelouch, and Aliyah it'll be fine."

"Be careful! Don't hurt them," C.C. whispered. She moved Jordan so she was cradling him.

Falcon nodded.

**About 10 minutes later**

Lelouch was sitting on the couch clutching Aliyah to his chest. He hadn't talked since Matsume left. He just sat there staring into space.

Aliyah began to cry and Lelouch rocked her.

"Are you alright?" Rika asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

Lelouch nodded and looked down at Aliyah.

Aliyah giggled and reached for Lelouch's hair.

"It's not safe for Aliyah and Jordan to be here while Matsume is after Falcon," Lelouch whispered.

"What are we going to do though?" C.C. asked.

"I don't know. And, no, Falcon isn't leaving," Lelouch said.

"It would be safer if I did though," he replied.

"Falcon, Matsume would get to you and force you to join him. It's safer for you to be here," C.C. replied.

"Yeah! You have to stay!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Come on everyone! Upstairs! We're going to go and play a game called 'Leave the Adults Alone'!" Rolo exclaimed.

They all gave them the 'We're not falling for that' look.

"Let's all go for a walk then. Rolo?" Nunnally asked.

Rolo nodded.

**A few days later with Matsume**

"El, how do you presume we go about getting Lelouch and Falcon?" Matsume asked.

"Send me to infiltrate their home. I will make sure to get Lelouch and Falcon alone and get them to you," El told him.

"How will you gain their trust if you don't take off that hood?"

"I am someone they know under this hood. It will be easy for me to get to them."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I will not reveal myself to you as of yet. In due time I will show myself to you," El replied and then left the room.

Matsume leaned his head against the armrest and sighed. He wasn't sure how well this was going to work out but, he had to try. He needed to have the Shadow Children come back.

(_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**_!!!!- _El is not a character that has shown up yet, actually. He is fully an OC of mine. He is someone that I am having them have met when Rolo and Lelouch met the way I had them meet. Remember? It was different than the anime!!!!)_

El walked down the empty streets until he got two blocks away from Lelouch's house. He pulled down his hood to reveal chocolate brown hair and dark red eyes.

**Lelouch**

He was staring out the window. He was pretty bored because C.C. and the others had left him alone to think. He hated it when they assumed things…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lelouch walked to the door and opened it up. His eyes got wide. "Matt… Is that you?!"

El, now known as Matt, nodded. "I finally found you guys. I took me forever to track the two of you down! I've been searching for awhile."

"Really? It's not that hard to track down two high school boys, Matt," Lelouch replied.

"So, where's Rolo?" Matt asked.

"He went on a walk with some of the…little children we're taking care of… Oh! I'm a father," Lelouch said, a small smile showing on his lips.

"You and a girl already?!" Matt asked walking into the house.

"Yeah, she's kind of different than other girls. Would you like to see them?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure!"

"Follow me." Lelouch lead Matt up the stairs and toward the babies.

_I can't believe that he hasn't realized yet. _Matt thought walking up the stairs.

_**Well! That's all for now!! I'll try to update Wednesday because I won't be able to get on tomorrow probably… Well, adios! **_


	68. Part 6, Week 13

Part 6, Week 13

A/N: Yes, yes, I know, I know. I skipped again. It gets kind of boring… I like the whole druggie them thing! X3 Zadie! I really hatez ur daddeh right now! He ish so dumb! If he would have just gotten you unlimited texting there wouldn't be any problem! Parents… -.-' Well, onto the reviewers!!!!:

**Invader Designia: **_Yes chu are! X3 I lubbs insane people though! I like acting insane! XDD It's sooo much fun! I'm hyper if you can't tell. I have no clue why though! Hehehe… Matt is actually El silly! It was clear enough! Lelouch knows him from back when him and Rolo met! I told you it was different! X3 Matt might succeed. This should be up today, Tuesday, or tomorrow, Wednesday!!!_

**Merines Shinku: **_Matt is El silly! I told you in the chapter! I didn't make it clear enough! T-T_

**Zadie Rose: **_Alice! Do the story by yourself and leave Zadie alone!!! Trigger thing is still definitely on my brain. Alice, you are hopeless… You gotz to do things on your own! Can't always rely on other people!_

_COMMENTS THING!!!:_

_El-yes, now you can stalk me… Great… Yes, I sleep with my hood on. Why? Do you think that's weird? That's kinda mean Zadie… I'm hurt you would think it's weird…_

_Me- Spazzes are awesome! I lubbs them! They me favorite next to insane people!!! XDD I'm not sure how fast the kids are going to grow. I think I'm going to make them babies for awhile though… I no! Aliyah and Jordan are just the cutest little babies in the world! X3 _

_Lulu&Rolo- we no! We love you too Zadie! You rock!_

_Lulu-I like her more!_

_El-She ish mine!!!_

_Me-Ha! You admitted it! 'punches fist into air'_

_El-damn…_

Well, that's all for that! Now, hurm… What to put… C.C. Lamperouge?! Collective Unconscious?! Where are you?!?!?! I really lubbs ur reviews and I miss them!! Dx

_**El-Haha! Sneaked on here!**_

_**Me-XP meanie!**_

_**El-I'm not mean!**_

_**Me-yesh u are!!!!**_

_**El-MoonlitxAngel doesn't own Code Geass or the characer except for her OC's. 'hands out cookies, cake, icecream, and milkshakes with pizza'**_

Suzaku, Nanda, Aero moved quickly. The couldn't get caught. They knew that if they got caught by the police for hanging out with those drug dealers they would end up grounded and in juevy for a few weeks. They had already gotten a warning for trying set the school on fire.

"Aero, anyone coming?" Suzaku asked, stuffing the bag of drugs they'd gotten into this jacket pocket and blowing warm air on his hands. It had begun to get cold again.

"Not that I can tell. Mom, Dad, Kagura, and Tsubasa don't trust us so they don't teach us how to sense people. I can for a little while. Oh! Shit! Here they come! From the left!" Aero exclaimed.

Nanda scrunched up his face in concentration and let out a sigh a few moments later. "They're passed out."

Suzaku motioned for Nanda and Aero to follow him and they ran from the buildings and into the shadows.

**Lelouch**

He was bottle feeding Jordan. C.C. had just gotten Aliyah to nap.

Jordan looked up at Lelouch and smiled through the bottle. He began sucking on the bottle again and looking around the room.

"I don't think that Jordan is going to even try to take a nap C.C.," Lelouch said turning around.

"How come?" she asked from the kitchen. She was doing some dishes.

"All he does is look around the room and smile around at everything," Lelouch told her.

"Well, once he gets done eating just lay him on the floor with some toys. He'll eventually tire himself out," C.C. told him.

Suzaku, Nanda, and Aero walked in.

"Where have you three been? I told you to be back here by four. It is five thirty," C.C. told them walking in.

"We, got caught up in a fight around town. We had to stand there and tell the police what happened," Suzaku told them.

C.C. raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that. You three seem to hate the police and rules. Why would you talk to them?"

"We're trying to be good," Nanda replied.

Lelouch looked at them and saw the bag sticking out of Suzaku's pocket. "What's that?"

Suzaku shifted so that the bag was concealed. "It's just a…project for school."

Jordan began to whine because the bottle was empty.

Lelouch set Jordan on the floor and moved to where Suzaku stood. "Don't think you can fool me. I know exactly what's in your pocket. Hand it over. Now."

Suzaku stared down at the ground.

Lelouch grabbed the bag from his pocket and looked inside. "Fifty dollars worth of drugs, eh?"

"How do you know how much it's worthy?!" Aero asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Lelouch replied.

"Where'd you get the money?! What did you steal?" C.C. asked.

"We didn't steal anything!" Suzaku yelled.

"Waahhhh!" Jordan cried.

Lelouch went over to Jordan and picked him up. He bounced and rocked him gently.

"You three aren't allowed to leave this house unless it's for school when you're allowed back next week. Your father and I will be driving you to and from and you won't be allowed out otherwise. Got it?" C.C. asked.

Suzaku, Nanda, and Aero nodded.

"Go upstairs. Take a shower and then get back down here. Nanda first. Aero and then Suzaku. Aero, go help your mother with the dishes. Suzaku, go help Nunnally and Rolo clean up the bedrooms," Lelouch ordered.

They walked to their consecutive places.

"Wow, you're good at that," C.C. said.

"It comes from getting yelled at when I was their age," Lelouch replied giving C.C. a quick smile.

Aliyah began to cry.

"I'll go get here. You keep up with the dishes," Lelouch told her going toward the stairs.

She nodded and smacked Aero's hands when he went to break a dish.

**A few days later with Diethard**

"Oh no," Diethard whispered, reading a report on a ray gun.

"What's the matter?" Suzu asked.

"You know the ray gun turns people into children?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I just did a full system check and, you're not going to believe this…"

Suzu looked over at the paper. "Oh my gosh. We've got to get over there then!"

Diethard gave him a 'don't you think I know that?' look and grabbed the car keys.

**C.C.**

That day had been hectic. She had to go down to the police station and talk with them about the punishments that the boys were receiving for almost setting fire to the school. She told them the newest punishment that Lelouch had given and kept the other things secret. She was about ready to collapse.

"Are you alright, C.C. was it?" Matt walked up to her and asked.

She was at the grocery store and hadn't realized that she had almost fallen asleep while holding onto the cart. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Oh. Would you like some help? I can get what you need and take you home if you like. I'd hate to see you get hurt," he said.

"I'm very…durable," she told him with a small smile.

"I still wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you drive while you were so tired. Let me help you gather the rest of your groceries and drive you home," Matt offered.

"You just won't take no for an answer, will you?" she asked as her phone rang. She picked it up.

"No, I won't take no for an answer," he replied.

She hung up her phone. "Fine, we just need to be quick because I need to get back home."

**A half an hour later at the house**

C.C. ran inside and hugged Aliyah close to her. "Did Diethard tell you?"

Lelouch nodded and hugged Jordan closer.

"Okay, what am I missing?" Matt asked looking at all the sad faces.

"Aliyah and Jordan may die," C.C. whispered, the tears running down her face.

Lelouch walked over and hugged her, Jordan, and Aliyah close to him.

Nunnally was sitting on the couch with Rolo and crying into his shoulder.

Rolo petted Nunnally's hair, trying to keep her calm.

The room fell silent as Jordan let out a loud cough.

"Is that doctor friend of yours on his way, Lelouch?" Matt asked.

Lelouch nodded, his eyes never leaving C.C.'s.

"You and C.C. really are good parents Lelouch. Don't worry. That doctor friend of your will fix those two up and then there will be nothing to worry about," Matt said.

"We hope so," C.C. whispered, looking at Aliyah's face.


	69. Part 6, Week 14

Part 6, Week 14

A/N: TT-TT you guys are mean!! I can't believe you'd think that of me!!!! (this doesn't include Invader Designia). Well, here's your treats for reading!!!! 'hands out cookies, milkshakes, cake, pizza, and soda' Well, onto the reviews!!!!!:

**RiseofaRebellion: **_You are cruel!!! Dx Why do you think I'd be evil and kill off the babies?!?!?! You're so mean! Their parenting skills suck. As do C.C.'s and Suzaku's… Hurm… Who's would work? I wonder… You really should pay attention to your e-mails! XDD I did too review!! It was an anonymous review tho… I was lazy that day and didn't sign-in. Look! It's there!!!! _

**Merines Shinku: **_O.O U just pointed a gun at me… That's just wrong… You really do need to get to know me better… _

**Invader Designia: **_I lubbs u!!! 'hands brownies and pizza' u get more because you said might and didn't point a gun at me or started calling me cruel!! XDD Lelouch is still Zero. The Black Knights are going to show up soon! Thanks for reminding me! x3_

**Zadie Rose: **_Let's all clap for my long review!! 'claps' 'shifty eyes' how do we know that Lulu is over them? Do u ever really think things through? Hehehe. Diethard should take precautions…_

_El: Idc if you stalk me or not… 'blush'_

_Me-Aww!!! X3 (Sorries. I have been reading Fall in Love Like In a Comic…)_

_El-Well, that's okay…_

_Me-I wish I could see them too… I **might** try to draw them one of these days… Hehehe! I'm glad that it's hard to beat a determined me! X3_

_El- -.-" ur determined to see me date her…_

**Collective Unconsciouss: **_Yayz!!! U reviewed!!! 'gives extra snacks' hehehe. I'm glad u think I pull off the OC's thing well. A lot of them will probably go away soon… Her name was Tamiya and yes, she's been changed to a minor character. It does have a part in it. It'll all be explained in this chapter! X3 Hopefully… Hurm… I keep trying to think how I'm going to end this story. I'm not sure which pairings to use yet. I'm not really feeling the C. coupling… Well, keep on reviewing! X3_

Okay, now, we're going to do random interviews!!!!! X33 Now, it will be… C.C.!!!!!!!! 'claps'

_**C.C.- -.-" me again?!**_

_**Me-Okay, so, C.C., how would you feel about Suzu stealing Lulu away?**_

_**C.C.- 'eyes turn red' I would kill Suzaku!!!!!**_

_**Me-Okay… O.o Not crazy at all… Okay, um? Do you think that Lulu really love you?**_

_**C.C.- I think so… I'm not actually all that sure. I know that I love him but, I'm not sure about how he feels about me anymore…**_

_**Me-Okay… Don't feel bad. Be happy that Lulu is alive.**_

_**C.C.-okay…**_

_**Me-Hurm… How cute, on a scale of one to ten, are Jordan and Aliyah?**_

_**C.C.- one-thousand!!!! X333**_

_**Me-How much space do we have left?**_

_**C.C.-Well, including this one, two. Well, I'm hoping that you all read the chapter and apologize to MoonlitxAngel!!!! =3**_

Lelouch was pacing. Diethard had explained what the problem was and what he was going to do to fix it.

_**Flashback**_

_ Diethard walked into the room and straight to Aliyah and Jordan. "Lelouch, Suzu is going to fill you in. Suzu, take Lelouch to the kitchen," Diethard ordered him._

_ Lelouch had given C.C. a quick smile and went to the kitchen with Suzu. _

_ "Diethard and I found out that the ray gun gives off some kind of… I'm not sure exactly what to call it. It seems to lessen in the person as they grow up. Diethard thinks it's what makes you grow up so fast from being small. According to Diethard-" Suzu began._

_ "Would you please get to the point?" Lelouch had asked._

_ "Diethard figured out that when you and C.C. …," Suzu coughed. "Yeah… Apparently it's been transferred to Aliyah and Jordan. Diethard thinks it might make them sick and they'll begin to have an unusual growth rate. It may have transferred to C.C. also but, Diethard thinks that won't matter. We're pretty sure that all that the stuff will do is accelerate their growth rate but, we're going to make sure," Suzu finished._

_ "Why tell me away from C.C.?"_

_ "Well, Diethard thinks that C.C. planned this. He thinks that she knew about the stuff in the lazer and decided to see if she could have children while you were younger so that they might be like her."_

_ "You mean immortal?"_

_ "Yeah. We think that she just wanted children that could stay with her for her life."_

_ "As a remembrance of what her actually loving someone was like?" _

_ "We're not sure. We want to ask C.C. in private about it next week. Once we know if Aliyah and Jordan will be alright."_

_ Lelouch nodded and went back to the other room._

_**Flashback End**_

Lelouch put his head in his hands and thought about the call he was waiting for. C.C. had left an hour ago for a meeting with Diethard and he had to think up some plan of attack for the Black Knights so that Charles wouldn't get to big-headed.

There came a soft knock on the door.

Lelouch looked at the door and then walked over and opened it up.

It was Suzaku. "Dad. I'm really sorry. I don't know why I do what I do. I just…like the sense of danger it gives me I guess."

"I would've been surprised if you had said anything else Suzaku," Lelouch whispered hugging him.

"Dad, are Aero, Nanda, Takara, Shinji, and I really that different from everyone else?" Suzaku asked him.

"You and your brothers are more special than you know," Lelouch whispered, kissing the top of Suzaku's head.

**Downstairs**

"Aren't you a sweet child?" Milly said in a mock-baby tone to Jordan.

Jordan looked up from the block tower he was making and smiled. He didn't like talking much. He really liked watching everyone around the house move around and guess what he wanted.

Aliyah wobbled over to Milly and leaned on her knees. "Milly? Mommy 'kay?"

Milly smiled and nodded. She didn't know that they would grow this quickly. Jordan and Aliyah were two years old. They still didn't walk very fast or anything and Jordan refused to talk unless someone was in a different room. "Jordan, are you alright?"

Jordan looked over at her and gave a quick nod before continuing to build a tower. He didn't know why so many people liked to bug him when he was building something. He loved to build things. He really hated it when people interrupted him.

"Good morning Jordan!" Aero exclaimed picking him up and hugging him. He put Jordan down and hugged Aliyah.

**Two Hours Later**

C.C. walked into the house and got attacked by Aliyah.

"Mommy!" Aliyah exclaimed hugging C.C.'s leg.

C.C. picked her up and hugged her. "How are you honey?"

"Happy!" she exclaimed.

Jordan looked over and smiled at his mother and started building again.

C.C. put Aliyah down and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"C.C., do you really love Lelouch? Or did you just want a child?" Rolo asked from behind her.

She turned around quickly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Lelouch is my brother. I care about him and if you do, or did, something to hurt him I'll have to take action," Rolo replied.

"Rolo, my feelings are something that I don't like to talk about a lot. I don't trust a lot of people to know what I feel like when something happens. That might answer your question or, it might not," C.C. replied. She made herself a cup of coffee.

"C.C., I'm giving you a fair warning. If you hurt Lelouch I will find some way to punish you. That is _not _an open threat," Rolo whispered leaving the room.

**Lelouch**

"She said that she does have feelings for you but, she also wanted a reminder of you for when she was gone. She didn't do anything to the ray at all but, she is hoping that the children will be immortal. She doesn't want to lose you but, she knows that those children will be all she has left of you once you grow old," Diethard told him.

"I see… What do you think I should do, Diethard?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm not sure, If it was me I would tell her that it's not going to work out because she plans to take those children and explain to them what happened to their father. Tell them they are immortal and they will live forever with her while their father has died."

"If I break-up with C.C. then all Aliyah and Jordan will have when I die will be each other. I really doubt that they will be able to find C.C.."

"You've gotten yourself in quite the predicament…"

"It's not my fault! I didn't know what would happen!"

"You were fifteen and you didn't know?"

"Shut up Diethard…" Lelouch hung up the phone and left the room.

_**I know, I know… It's short. This is part one of two parts!!! I'm going to try and upload tomorrow!!!!! Thx for reading!!!! X3**_


	70. Part 6, Week 14 pt 2

Part 6, Week 14, pt. 2

A/N: OMG! Everyone is all forgiven!!! X3 Zadie, for you, you don't need to be forgiven because you didn't jump to conclusions!! Dx Well, you're all forgiven! X3 Don't worry! Oh! I gotz a photobucket account! X3 MoonlitxAngel! Well, onto thanking you all!!! X3 Oh! 'hands out cookies, cake, ice cream, milkshakes, and soda':

Invader Designia: I'm glad you lubbs them! X3 Poor Lulu and his disturbed mind… I'll check out your story as soon as I can! X3 I'm glad you think I'm an awesome author!! X3

**RiseofaRebellion:**_ I forgives you!! X3 Diethard is definitely not assuming things. C.C. left the house to have a meeting with Diethard. I never really thought of that either. Definitely not going to make them anywhere **near** 40! XDD Aliyah got her attitude from Lelouch's side silly! X3_

Zadie Rose: You didn't do anything! X3 it was everyone else but Collective Unconscious and you… They all said I was gonna kill of Aliyah and Jordan! I can't believe you still have to write that review for your sister's story! I no! It pisses me off what they cut out! I swear, they cut something out of this one… I'm gonna go see if this one and the one on the page are the same… He should be but… Idk!

Rolo-glad you missed my awesomeness…

THIS THING!!! Answers:

Me-I like the short ones. It's only two volumes long and the story moves very quick… Ik it would also be strange! X3 hehehe…

El-You'll never know what I'm really thinking…

Lulu&Rolo- we're awesome and we know it! X3

El- If you want to add me in, sure. Idc either way…

Merines Shinku: I'm not sure if Lulu and C.C. will actually be a pairing in this… I'm just not so sure about pairings at the moment…

Jordan-What's you mean?

Collective Unconscious: My pairings normally come out how I want them to. Most of the time. The whole C.C. and Lulu thing isn't working for tho… I should bring them in, shouldn't I? I had most of it figured out by twelve. Tho, we went to school… He really didn't. Waffles are awesome! X3 Never heard of that game. I'll have to look it up… Hope u slept well! X3

Alright, well, I have to wonder. Do they take stuff out of my chapters when I write them? They take stuff from reviews…

Well, I'm glad you're all staying with me!!!!! X3 Hurm… What else to put…? I make sum pretty kewl backgrounds!!!!! Working on a C.C. one.

Lelouch was sitting next to Jordan on the floor. Jordan was smiling and making a big block tower.

Jordan handed Lelouch and block and looked at him.

"Want me to help you build it?" Lelouch asked with a small smile.

Jordan nodded and moved more blocks toward Lelouch.

Lelouch smiled and began building on one of the sides.

**Rolo**

He had to plan something for if C.C. hurt Lelouch. He knew that she had and he also knew that if he wasn't able to do something to make her pay when Lelouch found out, she wouldn't ever take him seriously.

"Rolo, are you okay? You've been in your room all day," Nunnally said through the door.

"I'm fine. Just need some time alone," he replied.

**C.C.**

She knew she had to do something. She knew that sooner or later Lelouch would find out about her plan to have the kids stay with her. She didn't want to hurt him. She knew that if she didn't tell him he'd figure it out on his own and get mad at her though. She walked down the stairs and saw him playing with Jordan…

**Lelouch**

He turned around as someone walked up behind him. "C.C.? Do you need something?"

She nodded and motioned for him to come to the kitchen.

Lelouch patted Jordan on the head and went to the kitchen.

"Lelouch, you know I love you, right?" C.C. asked him, putting her hand on the counter.

"Of course I do. I know that you love me but, I also know that time will catch up to me someday and I won't be here. We'll be separated and you'll find someone else," he told her.

"That's the thing! I don't want to find someone else!" She exclaimed.

Lelouch looked at her. She looked helpless for once. He could see the tears rolling down her face.

"I don't want to stay frozen in time while everyone else moves forward! I want to watch Jordan and Aliyah grow up. I want to grow older!"

"C.C., I love you. You know that. I know something else though. Do you really want to grow old? Or, do you just want Jordan and Aliyah to be immortal so you have something to remember me by?"

C.C.'s eyes got wide at his statement and he knew he had hit the nail on the head. "H-how?"

"Diethard told me everything. You just wanted Jordan and Aliyah to show that you had someone that loved you with out you having used your Geass on them. You wanted to prove that you could do something that you couldn't. As long as there is blood in my veins Jordan and Aliyah will be with me. They will live with me and they will grow up with their father. I will not allow you to take them from me C.C." Lelouch left C.C. in the kitchen.

**Wolf and Sareena**

"Oh no…" Wolf whispered.

Sareena took Wolf being silent as a cue to keep her mouth shut. She knew they'd been spotted.

"Did you see something over there?" a girl that Wolf took as Guinevere asked, pointing the bush in the garden that Wolf and Sareena were behind.

"I didn't see anything. Are you sure you're not just over tired?" a girl Wolf guessed was Euphemia asked.

"I'm sure I saw something," Guinevere replied, walking toward the bush.

Wolf pushed Sareena so that she was out of sight and hid himself better within the bush.

Guinevere walked over and looked behind the bush. "L-Lelouch?"

Wolf put on a scared face and whispered, "W-who are you? W-where am I?"

"Euphie! Come here. It's Lelouch," she said.

"Lelouch?" he said slowly. When Guinevere looked away Wolf glanced at Sareena and mouthed 'Go'.

Sareena waited, holding her breath, until they had left with Lelouch and she sneaked out of the garden and ran for Lelouch's house.

**The Next Day**

"Lelouch, make sure to call us once Nanda, Aero, and Takara are back to themselves," Kagura said, putting a backpack on her shoulders.

"I'll make sure I do. If I can't I'll send them along to M," Lelouch told her as he was holding Jordan.

"Be careful! Matsume is still out there! We'll try to keep him away from you and focused on something else!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Thanks for letting us stay here so long. We really appreciate it," Shiro said walking up next to Kagura.

"I'm just glad that we could help," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Daddy, why Mommy cwying?" Aliyah wobbled up and asked.

"She's just a little upset right now," Lelouch told her. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"You had better behave yourselves," Ritsuka said. They all left.

"Lelouch!" someone screamed.

Lelouch put Jordan down and walked outside. Something hard bumped into him.

"Lelouch! Wolf got caught!" Sareena exclaimed hugging his pant's leg.

"What do you mean?" he asked, bringing her into the house and sitting on the couch.

"Wolf and I were walking around the Palace Garden to spy on what Charles was doing. We wanted to know if he was still after you. Well, we were being quiet as could be and Guinevere saw Wolf move in the bush… He's pretending to be you with out your memory," Sareena sniffled.

Lelouch shook his head. "I've got to end this. He'll realize that Wolf isn't me and he may hurt Wolf. I'm not sure. We're going to them as soon as everyone is their right ages again."

"I wish I knew that Wolf was going to be okay…" Sareena whispered.

Lelouch hugged her close. "Sareena, Wolf is strong. He'll make it through all of this. We all will."

Sareena nodded and hugged Lelouch.

Jordan hugged Sareena's leg.

Aliyah hugged Sareena's other leg and smiled. "You be okay. Wolf be okay too."

Sareena looked at them. "Who are they?"

"This is Aliyah and Jordan. They are your niece and nephew."

Sareena smiled at them and said, "Thank you."

"You welcome," Jordan said smiling and hugging Sareena's leg tighter.

"Well, he must really care about you…" Lelouch said.

"How come?" Sareena asked.

"That's the first time he's talked. Too anyone," C.C. whispered from the doorway, her eyes all red.

"What's the matter C.C.?" Sareena asked.

C.C. shook her head and walked off.

Well, that's all for this chapter!!!! X3 Yay! Nanda and Takara are going to be older next chappy!!! (hehehe. I have no clue how old Shinji is 'spose to be so… he's getting dropped..)

Well, read and review!!!!! X3 'showers with cookies and cake'


	71. Part 6, Week 15

Part 6, Week 15

A/N: Okay!!! Onto another exciting chapter to MoonlitxAngel's hit story! What Would Happen?! Are you all glad? If I can actually stop looking at my instant messenger and get to putting something! Dx Well, I'm going to get to thanking you! x3:

**Invader Designia: **_I love Jordan so much and I will hate for this fic to end! I lubbs him too much!! Jordan and Aliyah will definitely not be going out of Lulu's site anytime soon! X3_

**Zadie Rose: **_Silly Alice-chan.. Don't u know that you're supposed to listen to your superiors? Yesh, tis very sad.. They took Wolf.. TT-TT poor Sareena… Jordan says there is a very big difference. Sareena was crying. Not in those words tho! He points at pictures cuz he likes to keep us guessing! _

_THIS THING!! (Answers):_

_Me:Some of the incredibly long ones are the best ones tho!! X3 The guy in the story ish very smexxyyy! His name is Tomoya. He ish mine!!_

_Rolo: I should be in this story more Angel! X3_

_Me: Okay, okay… I get it. I'll put him there._

_Lulu, Rolo, and El: Yay!!! X3_

_El-I'll miss me too… Are you offering to kiss me? Or someone else? 'glares at Rolo and brings out butcher knife'_

_Rolo- Woah!!!! Zadie is yours! U can have her! Don't hurt me!! ._

_Lulu-he has something planned…_

_Me-I know… I know… ^^" _

**RiseofaRebellion: **_Lulu isn't one to sugarcoat things… And. I have to just drop Shinji like that… Sorry Shinji! X3 _

**Merines Shinku: **_I'd be angry… She did something bad just to get children. Jordan: 'smiles'_

_Me-he doesn't talk much but, he cares about ppl immensely… He likes making people guess and he is also very sensitive… _

_**Well, I'm gna have to work on this story tomorrow… I don't have any ideas at all to put… Hehehe. I was gonna work on this yesterday but, didn't get the chance to. I'm kinda pissed at my bus driver but, that's not your problem!!! **_

_**Well, here we go! Here's the story!!!!:**_

"Lelouch, we'd like to thank you for taking care of us while we were younger. Though, we did end up doing drugs and that stuff I'd still like to thank you," Aero told him.

Lelouch nodded, looking back at Aliyah and Jordan, and then saying, "Come visit sometime. Maybe Wolf will be here again."

"Well, stay safe. Tell Suzaku soon about the whole him going to be normal again. I know you haven't told him and that's part of the reason he hates you. It's just one of those automatic things. He knows you're hiding something so he hates you," Takara told Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded. "Listen, you guys be careful. Don't get yourselves killed. I'll make sure everyone here is fine."

Aero, Nanda, and Takara nodded.

"Lelouch, watch your back. Be careful. Don't do anything too rash," Nanda said and then followed Takara and Aero out the door.

Lelouch closed the front door and looked at everyone that was there. It was himself, C.C., Nunnally, Suzaku, Jordan, Aliyah, Rika, Rolo, and Sareena. (A/N: Did I miss anyone?)

"Daddy, why is Mommy sad?" Aliyah asked.

"Why don't you go give Mommy a hug?" Lelouch asked her.

C.C., who was sitting on the couch, raised an eyebrow at him and hugged Aliyah.

Lelouch went upstairs and found Suzaku in his room.

"What are you doing here?" Suzaku asked from his bed.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't send time with you a lot when you were little and I guess C.C. and I paid the price for that with you using drugs and trying to burn down the school. I didn't pay enough attention to you and I'm sorry," Lelouch said hugging Suzaku.

Suzaku's eyes got wide. "Dad…"

"Another thing though. You've probably already guessed that you're not really my and C.C.'s son."

"Yeah, I guessed as much when I was ten. I was upset that you never told me…"

"Well, I'm telling you now."

Suzaku gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Dad… I mean, Lelouch."

"Your welcome…"

**A few days later with Wolf**

"I'm…not sure what you're talking about, sir," Wolf said, faking memory loss in front of Emperor Charles for the hundredth time.

"You were here at the palace and refused to join me. Refused to come back home. Refused to hear me out," Charles said again. He was getting tired of repeating it.

"Well, I'm not sure about all of this stuff. You kind of just loaded it all on me and asked me to join you. All in a span of a week and a few days. I need time to absorb it all…"

"That's what you said last week, Lelouch," Charles replied.

"It's because it's the truth. I need time to try and remember why I would have said no in the first place. I must have had a reason for not wanting to join you," Wolf replied.

"I understand. But, if you're memories aren't back in three days I will expect an answer," Charles told him. He then left the room.

**C.C.**

She knew there were two options. She either, give up her immortality or she takes Aliyah and Jordan and runs. She wanted to go with option one but, she didn't know how to do it. She knew that she'd have to leave for option one and she just wanted to be near Aliyah and Jordan. Lelouch hated her now anyway.

**Lelouch**

"So, what do the two of you want to do today?" Lelouch asked Aliyah and Jordan.

"I wanna play with Suzaku Daddy!" Aliyah exclaimed.

Jordan nodded and looked over at Suzaku.

"Suzaku, do you want to play with them?" Lelouch asked looking over at him.

Suzaku shrugged. "Sure, I'll play a game with them." He walked over to Jordan and Aliyah and began playing with blocks.

"Lelouch… May I speak with you in the kitchen?" C.C. asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Lelouch nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't think when I did what I did. I just wanted a reminder for when you were gone and I was still alive…" she whispered so that no one could hear.

"C.C. I know that you care about us. I believe so. I also think that us being together isn't what's best for Aliyah and Jordan. They need someone that won't out-live them. That will die before they do. I want them to not wonder why their mother is out-living them and doesn't look a day over eighteen," Lelouch explained.

"I know. It would upset them but, they'd understand as they get older," C.C. told him. "We'll eventually have to tell them about Geass and Code Bearers and all that stuff."

"C.C., let's discuss this when they're older. For now, just be happy you can be around them."

She nodded and went into the other room.

Lelouch phone began to buzz and he picked it up. The caller I.D. said Q-1. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"We need you now! Britannia is attacking the base! They keep saying that if we don't surrender you they'll use the F.L.E.J.A. and destroy what they can of our base and Japan!" Kallen yelled into the phone.

"Kallen, tell everyone to remain calm. Tell them that Zero is on his way to speak with them. Exactly who is it though?" Lelouch asked walking toward the stairs.

C.C. gave him a questioning look.

He put his finger over his lips and then began to talk to Kallen again. "Who is it that's attacking?!"

Kallen sounded shocked and answered, "It's Prince Clovis…"

Lelouch walked up the steps two at a time and stayed on the line with Kallen. "Listen, what exactly has he said?"

"He told us that he can tell the Black Knights who you are for handing you over…"

Lelouch hurriedly put on his Zero outfit and asked, "Has anyone agreed to his demand?"

"No, not yet. They're all yelling at him to leave us alone. Telling him we'd never betray you like that."

"Keep that going. Don't let him break you. He can be very…persuasive," Lelouch said getting in a car and driving off with the mask off.

"He just offered the liberation of Japan…" Kallen whispered.

Lelouch's eyes got wide and he almost veered off the side of the road. "Don't believe him, whatever you do."

"I don't. Some of the others…"

"Keep them away from getting me locked up. Kallen, you know how important it is that he doesn't show the other members of the Black Knights or the Royal Family who I am."

"I know. I'm trying. Get here quickly though." She hung up.

Lelouch had a bad feeling about all this.

**In the Headquarters**

"We have to give him up. He hasn't been here much anyway," Ohgi said.

"We can't just give up on him so easily!" Kallen told them.

"Why not? Like Ohgi said, he hasn't been here and we've got a chance and a liberated Japan. Isn't that what we all want?" Tamaki asked.

"Just wait! I was on the phone with him and he's on his way!" Kallen exclaimed.

"I'm second in command and since Zero isn't here I say-" Todoh began.

"I'm right here," Zero said walking in.

"Took you long enough…" Tamaki said.

"You've been gone way too long. I'm taking charge of the Black Knights once again," Todoh told him.

"Good luck with that. I'll leave and watch you fall to your doom as you lose more," Zero replied under the mask.

"How can we trust someone that hides behind a mask all day?! How do we know that you aren't really a Britannian trying to get information?" Ohgi asked.

Clovis showed up on the big screen. "Oh, Zero. I didn't realize you were there now."

"Well, I am. Do not promise things you can't deliver on," Zero replied.

"I can deliver a free Japan to them. All I need is you. Emperor Charles Zi Britannia, 99th Emperor to the Holy Britannia Empire, has issued a reward to the Japanese people. He has said that any Japanese person that hands Zero over to us will win Japan's freedom. Isn't that what you want?" Clovis asked.

"You're trying to trick us," Zero said calmly.

"No trick. It's signed and everything. Look," Clovis pulled an official looking piece of paper out and shoved it in the screen.

Zero read it over. "Let the Black Knights and I talk."

"You have fifteen minutes." The screen went blank.

"Kallen Kozuki, my Q-1. I am leaving you in charge of the Black Knights. There is no one better suited. If they take me prisoner and don't free Japan tell C.C. that I have been captured. She'll know what to do. You really wish to know who I am?" Zero asked.

"You'd really show them?" Kallen asked.

Zero nodded.

"Are you sure you want to show us?" Ohgi asked.

"Not some last chance to get us to keep you?" Tamaki asked.

"I want Japan free as much as you do. I do not agree with the people that I was raised by. I got this mask and called myself Zero. You wish to know who I am?" he asked, putting his hand at the top of the helmet. He pulled it off. "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia. Eleventh Prince of the Britannia Empire."

"Time's up! You decided to show your followers your face before it's on national TV? How nice. We're waiting for you outside Lelouch," Clovis said.

Kallen hugged Lelouch. "Good luck."

Lelouch nodded as he headed out the door of the building.

_**A/N: Haha! I leave u with a cliff-hanger!!! XDD aren't I sweet? Random shout-out!!!! X3 Zadie Rose! Whom I am talking to on yahoo messenger right now!! XDD 'gives Zadie extra cookies' anyone else have a yahoo and want to add me? hehehe. Well, I g2g! My mom is telling me to get off!! X3 next chapter should be up Thursday or Friday!!!**_


	72. Part 6, Week 16

_**Part 6, Week 16**_

A/N: Okay, well, this Author's note is going to be fast… 'hands out cookies, cake, soda, and milkshakes':

Zadie Rose: I know, wasn't it?! X3 What time do you have to go to school? Or, are you on break? Or something. Most schools start around eight o' clock and you sent this around nine this morning… Yay! SuzuxLulu moment!!! X3

THIS THING REPLIES!! X3

Me-Hehehe. I called him early! X3

Rolo-yeah. I've noticed that too… 'glares at Angel'

Me-Hey! XP It's not my fault that I can't keep track of people! He'll be in this chapter tho! X3

Lulu, Rolo, & El: We know! X3

El-No, the question is are you offering to kiss me b/c you said 'what if I kissed you? What if I kissed someone else?'

Rolo-I know that… I'm sorry… -.-'

El-Muhahahaha!

Why'd you have to restart the calendar project? What happened?

RiseofaRebellion: That's the reason that why he told Kallen to tell C.C. if he got captured… Silly! X3 Yeah, poor Charles… Wolf ish all silly! X3 M's group went to go keep Matsume and them out of Lulu's hair. So they could deal with Charles. It's kinda sucks b/c I like those guys. But, I'm trying to get this story finished. It's the longest that I've ever had and I've run out of ideas. Though, we need to finish out Suzaku's childhood. Then, I plan on doing an epilogue chapter showing where they all are like, five to seven years later. Well, I hope you like the story and keep reviewing 'til the end!

Merines Shinku: Yes, C.C. is definitely planning something. Well. Kinda. Not so much anymore… Yeah, it is kind of sad… **tear, tear** Jordan ish very cuuuuuuuuuteee!! X3 I'm glad you like this story. Oh, did you know that there's an actually story a lot like your fanfic out there? It's called Sold by: Patricia McCormick. I'm planning on reading it! X3

Well, that's that!!! X3 not a lot of you review anymore.. I know that Shiai10 is still reading! Can't wait 'til you get to review!!! X3

RANDOM SHOUT-OUT!:

Shiai10 and C.C. Lamperouge! U haven't reviewed in awhile! X3

Lelouch was put in a black limousine with three guards sitting next to him. He wasn't comfortable with this arrangement. He felt claustrophobic. They were too close to him. "Um, could you guys move away a little bit? I'm a bit claustrophobic and we're all squished together."

No one spoke. They didn't even acknowledge he was there.

Lelouch sighed and leaned back in the seat. He just knew that today was going to turn out badly…

"Well, how are you fairing on your ride?" Clovis asked as his face appeared on the once blank TV screen in front of Lelouch.

"Not particularly well, Clovis. I'm sort of claustrophobic and these men won't listen or respond to me. Did you tell them to do that?" Lelouch asked getting agitated.

"I apologize. I told them not to speak with you or acknowledge your presence until I called. I wanted to be sure that the car was moving so that you couldn't use that tricky Geass of yours," Clovis told him.

"I understand. Though, I do realize I underestimated you. I thought that you would do what Schnizel did and have someone else contact me. I do wonder, though, dear brother, how you manage to survive. I killed you myself, I'm sure," Lelouch said. He let himself become one with the Zero side of himself. He wouldn't and could not let himself lose his hold on this conversation. He didn't want it to turn to things he would end up having to tell someone later.

"Oh, you remember now? Well, I was passed out when you thought me dead. I was found about ten minutes later and brought somewhere else to recuperate. They pronounced me dead so that you, as Zero, wouldn't think me alive and wouldn't come after me. You see, our father does care about you and Nunnally a lot. He wanted to get you out of the battle for the throne. He didn't want it to end in a man-slaughter. He wanted you to be safe. He wanted some of the rest of us to fight and then you and Nunnally to hopefully be safe. He cares about all of us and hopes that you'll join him. Though, there is another boy here that is claiming to be you."

"Father never told anyone apparently… Nunnally and I were born as twins. Nunnally has a twin named Sareena and I have a twin named Wolf. He is the one with father right now. Also, if father cares **so** deeply about me why did he push me off as a political hostage and never contact me or Nunnally?"

"Do you have a brain? Father knew that being around the place where Marianne died would upset you. He wanted you to be happy. Would you have been happy living alone with out your Mother in the place where she died?"

Lelouch pondered this a moment and then replied, "I probably wouldn't have but, I would have anyway. Nunnally and I were just pawns to him. People nowadays say that I use people. Charles Zi Britannia is where I got it from. He uses his children as if they were disposable. He told me that Nunnally was crippled and of no use to him. He said she couldn't even be used for a diplomatic marriage. I was ten Clovis. I was young and I didn't understand why my father didn't care that mother was dead. I wanted answers and he wouldn't give them to me. He scared me and told me that me and Nunnally would be banished. We would be forgotten. The people that father sent to help us get settled in didn't do a thing for us. They stood around and waited for their duty to be over. After the sakuradite incident and the Shinjuku Ghetto came to be we were taken to Ashford Academy and Mr. Ashford was more of a father to me then Charles."

"Like I told you before. Father cares about you and Nunnally. He wanted to be sure that you'd leave and not try to come back. Don't you see that?"

Lelouch sat there and pondered Clovis's statement.

**Meanwhile…**

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Aliyah asked walking up to C.C. and tugging on her pants leg.

"Daddy is doing some work sweetie. He'll be home soon," she said picking up Aliyah.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

C.C. looked at the door and put Aliyah down. She walked over and opened it up.

"C.C., you've got to help me," Kallen said panting.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Clovis called the Black Knights and Lelouch gave himself up to Britannia so that they'd free Japan. No one has contacts us since Lelouch went with Clovis," Kallen said, leaning against the door frame.

"What's the problem?"

"Lelouch just gave himself up to Emperor Charles! How do you think that is going to end?!" Kallen yelled.

C.C. brought Kallen to the kitchen and said, "Kallen, Lelouch can't die. We need him here."

"It doesn't matter whether he's needed or not! Charles isn't going to care. He hasn't ever cared about Lelouch! Lelouch will end up dead and Aliyah and Jordan with out a father because Clovis told us that they'd free Japan for Zero," Kallen said.

"Kallen, Lelouch will make it out. Don't worry," C.C. whispered.

Kallen nodded. "I hope so…"

**Lelouch**

"I am **not** going to stay here if **she's** here!" Lelouch yelled as he was brought into the throne room.

"Oh? Don't you remember that day in the classroom?" Tamiya asked from Charles' side.

Lelouch glared at her. "You made me do that Tamiya."

"It doesn't mean that you didn't like it. Or that you didn't want it to happen," she said with a smile.

"I didn't want it to happen. Hence, the reason I yelled at you to get off of me," he told her.

"Lelouch, Tamiya is helping me. I would appreciate it if you would reconsider your earlier rejection," Charles told Lelouch.

"You know why I won't accept what you want to do. I won't join you. I don't want to live in the palace. I don't want to be anywhere near here," Lelouch replied, putting his full attention on Charles.

"So, you're going to work against me? Sit in your Black Knights headquarters and work for a free Japan when Britannia won fairly? When all I want to do is make life easier?"

"If you wanted life easier you wouldn't do what you've been doing. If you wanted things easier you wouldn't been doing what you do or have done what you've done. You left Nunnally and I without anyone we knew with us, those guards you sent didn't do anything, and you didn't care about Nunnally at all!" Lelouch yelled. "You told me she couldn't be used anymore so she was useless!"

"I told you that day we talked. I realized what I did hurt you and Nunnally. I realize that I hurt you."

"Why don't we let Lelouch calm down? Give him a room to stay in and we can all talk in the morning," Tamiya asked Charles.

Charles nodded. "We'll discuss this in the morning. We're going to let Wolf go and have Lelouch stay in that room. Tamiya and three others will stand guard at your door. You aren't allowed to leave."

"So I'm pretty much a hostage? I'm not going to be allowed to leave?" Lelouch asked as he was brought to a standing position.

"Yes. I cannot give you anything more. Most people in this palace don't trust you. It's for your protection as much as theirs," Charles replied.

"I can't trust that Father. You just want to keep me here," he told Charles as he was escorted from the room.

"Don't worry Lelouch," Tamiya said with a smile. "We'll take good care of you."

"That's what worries me Tamiya…" Lelouch replied entering the room that they gave him.

**A few hours later around supper time**

"Lelouch?" Tamiya asked, walking in and putting a plate of food down for him.

"What do you want Tamiya?" Lelouch asked glaring at her from the bed. He had pretty much refused to eat all day.

She stepped around a pile of clothes on the floor and handed the plate to Lelouch.

"If all you came for was to give me food then forget it. I'm not eating as long as I'm going to be kept here like this," he told her crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's not all of my reason though, it's the majority of it… I came to apologize. I was really lost back when we first met. V.V. was the only person that would actually listen to me and treat me like a real person and then I met you. I'd heard about you from V.V. and I had wanted to meet you. You were someone I knew wouldn't judge me. I knew you would at least try to understand me. I told C.C. my back story but, I don't think I ever told you. I never knew my dad. He left before I was old enough to remember. My mother didn't help raise me at all. All she did was sit around and make me do everything. I got into Ashford on a scholarship after taking care of myself and getting a job. Kids teased me and made fun of me and I couldn't take it anymore! V.V. gave me the power of Geass and I could control anything that happen to people. I drew it out on paper and it happened.

"As my Geass got stronger I didn't need to draw it out. I just had to think what I wanted and it would happen. I didn't mean to, I really didn't… I didn't tell C.C. this part…

"One day I was walking around minding my own business and I saw my mom. She was carrying a small baby and holding the had of another small child. A man was standing on her other side. They were walking toward a car and they were all smiling. Lelouch, I-I didn't mean to!" she sobbed into her arm. "I killed them. All four of them. It just came out of nowhere! I made a car run over them over and over."

Lelouch moved onto the floor where Tamiya was sitting and he looked at her. "We've all done things we aren't proud of Tamiya. The stronger the person the shorter time it takes for them to get over something. You killed your mother by accident. It was an accident and that's what matters. You know you didn't do it on purpose. Your mom would forgive you if she were here."

"B-b-but she's not. Th-those two small kids… I-I took their life. Th-they were b-b-barely three!" Tamiya cried.

Lelouch put his arm around her shoulders. "You know, not telling people about your problems and holding them in like this is bad. It'll all come out at some time and then bad things can happen."

She rested her head against Lelouch's chest and sobbed.

Lelouch didn't know how long they sat there like that but, he did know that he had a lot more respect for Tamiya now.

Tamiya sniffled. "Thank you Lelouch. I'm glad that you sat here with me. I just need someone that isn't going to judge me or use me for what I can do…"

Lelouch nodded. "Tamiya, you could have told me all this earlier. When you first came to the house. You could have told all of us and we would have helped you."

"I'm not a big group talker as you should have been able to tell."

"I realized that. Why did you always seem so attracted to me? You would always complain about everyone else but, you would always come talk to me."

"You were the only person that would understand any of the things I said. C.C. wouldn't really. She'd pretend to but, she wouldn't. The others just creeped me out."

"Well, are you going to be alright?"

Tamiya nodded. "Thank you again for listening to me. I knew that you wouldn't judge me…" she hugged Lelouch.

Lelouch hugged her back. "You know, when you aren't trying to do something to me you aren't half bad."

Tamiya laughed quietly and said, "I guess so…"

"Hey, if you ever want to get out of this place just say so. I'll help get you out and you can stay with C.C. and me."

Tamiya nodded.

"Listen, I'm going to be fine here. I just need to be clever and get out of here alive with out my cover blown. Leave now while you can. Go to the house and tell C.C. and everyone I'm fine. Ask C.C. to contact Kallen and tell her that if they don't do anything by noon tomorrow, like announcing that Japan is free from Britannia, then they are to mount an attack on Pendragon."

"Stay safe Lelouch. Don't get hurt," she whispered and then went out the window.

A/N: Well, that's all for now!!!! This is a pretty long chapter! X3 it kinda explains more about Tamiya and her problems and why she does what she does. Do you think that Tamiya is back to the good side? ^_- Well, I'll try to post more tomorrow or Monday!!! X3


	73. Part 6, Week 17

Part 6, Week 17

A/N: Alright, well, I need some ideas! I'm going to be getting back to the fluff and crackness of this fic here soon! Part 7 is going to start with a small prologue and then it will go into a new (and maybe last) part of the story with little kids. Once this story ends I'm going to make an epilogue for the whole thing and give you pairing and look about ten years into the future. Ideas are welcome! The little kids for next Part will be!: Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C., and Tamiya! Yay! We're going to see more of Tamiya whether you like her or not…

Invader Designia: Well, that means I must be getting better at this whole writing thing! I'm glad that you like this chapter! Ooh! You have a bondage fettish?!

RiseofaRebellion: It would have been funny if C.C. walked in but, it would have ruined the moment! X3 She definitely would have been jealous and there is going to be some Tamiya rape when she's all little.. You'll see who!

**Shiai10: **_Yay! You ish back!!!! X3 'hugs' You get some extra stuff for coming here and reviewing!!! X3 You get…a Zero plushie with a removable mask! You get, a Cheese-kun plushie! And! You get a bag of twenty cookies!! X3 She'll be much better in this chapter! X3 A lot of people love her! **coughs** Zadie and me! Hehehe! X3 We all know that Jordan ish very cute! X33_

**Zadie Rose: **_OMG! I **just** got done talking to you! XDD I'm glad you thought it was awesome! X3 It always makes me feel good when you all call it awesome! Why chu jealous? (I have to agree w/ the whole Mao thing. That just wasn't fair…) This takes place before the ending of R2. About the middle to R2. Schnizel isn't under Lulu's control. You do need to get Alice to read faster… She needs to catch up… B/c she's missing a lot of stuff._

_THIS THING REPLIES!!!:_

_Wow, u did this fast…_

_Rolo-I know… 'grabs knife' hehehe… (I should put a little sticky note here!)_

_El-My plans are my plans are my plans. Not your business… Rolo?! Are you ready yet?!_

_Rolo-No!!_

_El-Well then hurry up!!! I wanna use this new thing I found in this other story Angel was reading!_

_Rolo-No way…_

_El-Oh, and as to what happened to me… Angel keeps forgetting to put me in here! XP_

_**Me-Sorry sorry! Well, onto the story!!!**_

Tamiya ran toward the house and began banging loudly on the door. She couldn't tell exactly what time it was but, she knew it was around mid-night. She continued to knock until she heard crying.

Lights turned on inside the house and she heard pounding coming toward the door. It opened.

"C.C.!" Tamiya hugged C.C. and sobbed.

C.C. was shocked. "Tamiya, what are you doing here?! What happened?"

"Lelouch told me to come here and tell you… that he's fine and to…to tell the Black Knights… to mount an attack on…Pendragon if Japan wasn't free by today at noon…" Tamiya said through sobs.

C.C. hugged Tamiya. "It's going to be alright…"

"Mommy! My had a bad dream!" a voice yelled down the stairs.

Tamiya counted the days on her fingers and said, "Who's that?"

"Well, you missed a lot while you were gone… Would you like to meet Lelouch and my daughter and son?"

"You and Lelouch had kids?!" Tamiya asked following C.C. up the stairs.

"Yes. A girl and boy. Aliyah and Jordan. Jordan isn't a big talker but, Aliyah will warm up to you in no time. She loves talking to people." C.C. walked into their room.

"Mommy, Jordan is cwying…" Aliyah said pointing to Jordan on the bed.

"This is Tamiya. Tamiya that's Aliyah and the one crying on the bed is Jordan," C.C. said, walking over to Jordan and picking him up. "What's the matter baby?"

Aliyah waved at Tamiya and watched Jordan.

Tamiya waved back and she moved over to Aliyah. "Are you alright?'

"My fine… Jordan scared…" Aliyah whispered.

"My had a bad dream…" Jordan whispered.

C.C. hugged Jordan closer and whispered, "It's just a bad dream… It's not real sweetie. Are you going to be alright? Do you want to sleep in my room with me?"

Jordan nodded and hugged C.C.

"Tamiya, you can sleep on the couch. Don't be surprised if you're woken up by yelling in the morning though," C.C. told her hugging Jordan.

"My come too?" Aliyah asked.

C.C. picked up Aliyah. "Or, if you'd rather, you can stay in here. It makes no difference to me."

Tamiya thanked C.C. and laid down on the bed in the twin's room.

**The Next Day**

"C.C., Lelouch told me to tell you that if Japan wasn't free by noon today you need to call the Black Knights and get an attack on Pendragon," Tamiya said for the third time this morning.

"Would you watch the kids then? The Black Knights don't trust you and need to here it from me in person," C.C. asked.

"How hard could it be?" Tamiya asked as C.C. walked out the door.

"Where Mommy going?" Aliyah asked.

"She has to go to work. Daddy might be coming back later today though!" Tamiya said with a smile.

"You sure Tamiya?" Aliyah asked crawling over to Jordan and hugging him from behind.

"Daddy and Mommy are strong people. Daddy told me that he's going to get back here. I know he wouldn't lie," Tamiya whispered.

Suzaku walked down the stairs. "What are you doing here?!"

Tamiya rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to hurt anyone… I came here to get away from Charles… Lelouch helped me escape… I'm really sorry for all the things that I've said and done in the past."

"Prove it."

Tamiya reached into her back pocket and pulled the blue stone out. She extended her hand toward Suzaku. "Take it. Keep it from me. That's all I can think of that will prove to you that I'm not lying and trying to help Charles."

Suzaku took the stone from her hand carefully and stood there dumbfounded as the images of Tamiya's past flew through his consciousness. "Wow…"

"What do you two what to do now?" Tamiya asked Aliyah and Jordan.

"Hope Mommy and Daddy be safe…" Jordan whispered, not even stopping from his building.

**Lelouch**

"I don't know where she went and that's the truth. I'm sorry if you cannot find your own allies," Lelouch said to Charles.

"What happened to her then?" Charles asked.

"Again, I have no clue. She brought me my food and then left."

"I'm sure… Lelouch, I have cameras set up around the palace and I saw her enter your room and she didn't exit the room. Where did she go?"

"She found a passageway out of my room and she left that way. We talked and it would have too noisy for her to go out the front door so she went out the passageway. I don't know where it leads to and I'm not showing anyone where it is," Lelouch replied.

"Lelouch, this isn't helping anyone. We need to know where Tamiya is."

"Why is it so important? If she left you then shouldn't you let her go? She doesn't want to work for you anymore and how valuable is someone if they are unwilling to follow your orders?"

Charles was silent for five minutes and then sat straighter. "Lelouch, why don't you wish to join me?"

"I don't want to join you because Nunnally and I are fine as we are. I want Japan to be free but, as far as I can tell, you aren't going to do that. Nunnally and I have been fine with the help of friends and the people that treat us like family. I know that my siblings miss me and all but, I cannot and will not be staying here. I'm fine and happy where I'm at. So, please, just leave me and Nunnally."

**Tamiya (Twenty minutes later)**

She smiled at Aliyah. She was actually having fun with the two small children.

"Tammy, Mommy and Daddy be back soon?" Aliyah asked walking up to her and falling into her lap.

"I'm sure they'll be here safe and sound in about an hour or so," Tamiya replied looking at the clock and seeing that it was almost noon.

"Daddy be safe…" Jordan whispered. He didn't take his eyes off his building. It was beginning to become very elaborate looking. He had small little buildings and he had big skyscrapers. He had blocks that were shaped like bushes, people, and cars all around the small city he was creating.

Next to the one Jordan was working on was a small place made of gears and inner mechanisms of a mechanical object.

Tamiya gasped with shock as she looked at the second building. "J-Jordan? Have you seen that place before?" She pointed to the gears building.

"No," he replied.

Tamiya sighed and began watching the TV showing a live broadcast from the capital…

**On the TV**

Charles stood in front of a podium with the Britannian flag on the front. "I have an important announcement to make!" He exclaimed to the gathered crowd.

The crowd became hushed.

"We all have heard the story of my son, Lelouch Vi Britannia and his sister Nunnally Vi Britannia. We thought he was killed during his studies in Japan when the Sakuradite incident happened. I am here today to tell you that we were wrong," Charles stated motioning to someone on the left side of the stage. "Guards, come forward."

At those words three guards walked to the podium where Charles stood with Lelouch, bound and gagged. They brought him to the podium and held him there. (A/N: He's wearing the outfit that C.C. was wearing in the first episode. Everything is being held together so he has limited movement.)

"My son is a traitor to the Britannian name! He was in fact alive and stayed hidden in Japan! I am here to tell all of you that my son was in face the infamous terrorist, Zero! He has betrayed our nation and our country! I am going to let you, the people of Britannia decide! Should he be executed or be kept alive?!"

Lelouch's face remained unchanged through the entire speech. That same bored expression.

**Tamiya**

She gasped and shut off the TV.

"Daddy be okay?" Aliyah asked, wobbling over to the TV and putting her hands on the glass screen.

Tamiya picked up Aliyah and hugged her. "Daddy will be just fine. You wait and see."

_**Sorry you guys. My parents are being complete and utter assholes... I can barely talk and they're trying to get me to do all this other crap. I wanted to get this chapter out earlier today but, no one listens when I say that the computer is messing up. No one at my house cares that I can't talk. No one at my house cares that I'm sad… Well, screw them is all I can say… TT-TT I'm probably not going to get the next part out anytime soon b/c I have a lot of siblings and my parents don't really give a sh** what stuff I need to do. They promise me stuff and then lie and don't do it.**_

_**I'm sorry… I'm guess I'm dumping this all out on you guys… I'm crying right now b/c they're being so mean…**_


	74. Part 6, Beginning of Part 7! X3

_**Part 6 (Let's see what happens! X3)**_

_** A/N: Okay! Wanna help me so that this story stays around? Any ideas are welcome everyone! I actually have been thinking of having a bit of funny stuff between Lulu and Suzu! Or, other people depending on preferences! Hurm… Yay! Digimon Dreamer is back! Yeah, you have some major catching up to do… Well, my computer is acting funny so, I'm going to just thank the three of you that actually reviewed and get on with the story!!! So, 'hands all three, Merines Shinku, RiseofaRebellion, and Digimon Dreamer cookies, milkshakes, ice cream, and cake with pizza' thank you for your reviews!!! X3 I really appreciate them!!! To Zadie Rose- I will not be telling you what Rolo and El are planning!! XDD X3**_

Lelouch sat there as the Britannia people yelled out different punishments. Here's a list of some of the ones that were threatened: boiled in oil, cut with a knife over and over until he bled to death, and to sentence him to death by execution. He had, however, the still dim faith in Tamiya. That she had gone to C.C. and that the Black Knights would be coming to save him. It was working according to plan, as far as he knew.

**C.C.**

"Keep moving! We need to get there fast! They're planning on executing him or something!" C.C. yelled over the com unit.

**Tamiya**

She was trying to resist the urge to turn back on the TV to see how it was going. She knew that it would probably end badly if the Black Knights didn't listen to C.C. and if they didn't want to save Lelouch.

"Daddy be okay… Daddy be okay…" Jordan whispered to himself.

Tamiya crawled over to Jordan and hugged him. "It's going to be alright. Daddy and Mommy will come back safely, okay?"

Jordan nodded.

**Lelouch**

He was waiting patiently. He just had to have faith in C.C., Kallen, and Tamiya. One of the three would be sure to want to save him.

"The punishment has been decided!" Charles yelled to the crowd.

The crowd yelled and cheered louder.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia will either, join my troops at the front lines or he will allow himself to be torture 'til near death. Which do you choose?" Charles asked, looking down at Lelouch.

Lelouch looked up at Charles for the first time since he'd been forced into this. He saw the anger, joy, and resentment in Charles's eyes and knew he'd been lying before.

At that moment, twenty Knightmares entered the arena.

"Hand him over or we'll be forced to attack." C.C.'s voice rang loud and clear.

Lelouch smiled and got on his feet. "All of you! This man has been cheating you through the years! My sister and I were never sent to study! It was planned by this man that my sister and I would be sent to Japan to live with Genbu Kururugi and his son, Suzaku Kururugi. I grew up for two years with Suzaku, Genbu, and my dear sister Nunnally. Once Genbu was killed we were sent to live with the Ashford's and we settled in with the rest of the society.

"You have me years after my mother was killed and my sister crippled and you're calling me the bad person? I, who have struggled through life since I was ten and made it through not a bad person? I, who have had to watch my younger sister sit in a wheelchair because this man didn't care enough? I, who just want the Japanese treated fairly? Yes, you may call us terrorists. I'll agree with you there but, all we want is equality. Why aren't the Japanese people like us Britannian's? We are all born with hearts and feeling. We are born with love, compassion, and caring.

"Why do we let those feelings of envy, jealousy, and hate get in the way of equal feelings? Why can't we have what Ashford Academy has? A Japanese student going to school with the Britannians. We accepted Suzaku after a time. In the beginning kids would threaten him through different means. Then, Suzaku saved my life. We were on a building roof and he caught me before I fell. He showed the students at Ashford that Japanese people weren't bad. Why adults can't be like the students at Ashford Academy, I don't know. Can't we just stand side-by-side and be kind to one another?"

The crowd was silent for what felt like forever and Charles just stood there dumb-struck. After awhile there was slow but, steadily getting louder, clapping. Each and every person in the crowd began to clap. It was getting louder and louder until people were whistling and hollering.

**C.C. POV**

She had never seen anything like this. Every person in the crowd was clapping. Even Charles's guards and children were clapping. It made her smile, a small smile but a smile, to see that Lelouch had accomplished what he'd longed for.

She watched as Lelouch held up his hands for the clapping to stop.

**Lelouch**

"Now, does this mean that you all agree? That we can let the Japanese be the Japanese again and us all stand together as one unit still?" Lelouch asked the crowd.

The clapping began again. This time even louder than the first.

Lelouch waited for them to stop. "Can we all not agree that we need a new leader to reign in this time of justice and equality? I do not wish to take this seat for myself. Kallen! Start the video feed!"

Kallen hit some buttons on her Knightmare and an image of Nunnally showed up on the screen behind Lelouch.

"Lelouch? What's going on?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally, would you bring in this new time of togetherness and peace and be the Empress of Britannia?" Lelouch asked her.

Nunnally was silent for a little while and then she replied with a smile, "Yes."

*.*.*A Few Days Later*.*.*

Lelouch was sitting on the couch at home reading. He had just finished helping Nunnally and his other siblings gather all of Nunnally's things together.

"Are you alright Lelouch?" Tamiya asked him, sitting down on the couch.

"Kinda… Nunnally is leaving to be the Empress and I don't know how Nanda, Aero, Takara, Kagura, and Tsubasa are…," he sighed.

"It'll be alright. Nunnally is happy and Japan will be it's own country again. Don't worry. She'll be fine and Jordan and Aliyah and C.C. and everyone else here will be fine and happy. 'Kay?"

Lelouch nodded as Rolo and Rika walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Lelouch!" Rolo exclaimed hugging Lelouch.

Lelouch sighed. "Rolo, it's almost noon. You can't say good morning anymore…"

"It doesn't matter. It's still a good day."

"That's just because Diethard hasn't gotten trigger happy with that laser of his yet," C.C. replied coming back from the kitchen with Aliyah and Jordan.

"You just jinxed it…" Rika whispered.

"I didn't!" C.C. exclaimed putting Jordan down with his blocks and Aliyah next to Lelouch on the couch.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'm gonna laugh if that's Diethard…" Rika told them.

C.C. opened the door and…it was Diethard.

"Hello, I was just checking up on all of you," he said.

"We don't believe that for a second Diethard," Lelouch said, not even looking up from his book.

Diethard smiled. Well, you really shouldn't believe anything I say anyway. Me and my laser addictiveness…"

"And that's why we don't trust you," Rika whispered.

"Well, let's see…" Diethard rubbed his chin. He had a hand in his jacket pocket.

"What's in your pocket?" C.C. asked.

"Where's Suzaku?" Diethard asked.

Suzaku walked down the stairs. "I was working on getting ready for work. You need me?"

Diethard nodded and brought a ray gun from his pocket. He shot it off four times and then ran out the door.

"I just grew up!" Suzaku whined from the stairs.

"Does this mean that Rika and I are the parents…?" Rolo asked aloud.

"I hope not… Not to be mean or anything Rolo!" Rika exclaimed.

"I think we can do this…" Lelouch muttered from the couch. He was still reading.

"You're little too," C.C. said.

Rika took the book from Lelouch and handed him a mirror.

Lelouch looked around and realized that him, Suzaku, C.C., and Tamiya were all little.

"This is a first for me," Tamiya whispered.

"Let's see how this turns out…" Rolo muttered.

_** Well, that's all!!!!! Well, for this part… The next part's chapter should be out tomorrow or Friday! X3 Well, I'm hoping you all like Lelouch's speech.. That took me, like, ten minutes to write up… Well, that's all for now!!!! X3 read and review like always!!**_


	75. Part 7, Week 3

Part 7, Week 3

A/N: Like always, I'm skipping the first two weeks.. I've got some pretty funny stuff lined up for this chapter!!! X3 Hurm… This chapter is going out to Zadie Rose who made a deal with her brother and can't get on the computer until Friday!!!! XDD poor her… Well, onto my awesome reviewers!!!!!! :

**Digimon Dreamer: **_They would be the perfect couple, wouldn't they? Oh, u should read the little msgs at the bottom of the chappies… I had to kinda get rid of him b/c u weren't talking so I couldn't put his actual personality in there…_

_Rika-Ya know what? if it's sick, fill me in… Silly girl. Tell me what this secret is that I don't know!!! Dx_

**Merines Shinku: **_Diethard is very retarded. Silly billy Suzu-kun!!! X3_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_Yes, Diethard is very crazy… Diet hard… That sounds strange… Thanks for the luck and… hope u have fun on that trip!!!! X3_

Hurm… I gotz a lot of space down here today… I'm gna leave it that way.

'_**hands cookies, cake, ice cream, milkshakes, and soda with pizza'**_

Lelouch was jumping on the couch, C.C. was running around the house with a roll of toilet paper, Tamiya and Suzaku were the only two kind of behaving. They were sitting in front of the TV watching the news.

"Lelouch, would you please stop that?" Rolo whined. Rika had left a few hours ago and Rolo was alone with the four kids.

"No! I having fun!" Lelouch yelled, bouncing even higher.

"Lelouch, get off the couch right now." Rolo said angrily.

"Wee!!!!!" C.C. squealed running around Rolo.

"Shh! We watching the news!" Suzaku yelled.

"That's it!" Rolo yelled, activating his Geass. He quickly moved around the room and grabbed all the children and turned off the TV. He put them all on the couch and de-activated his Geass.

"Daddy, what happen?" Lelouch asked.

"You just got punished. You all are going to sit there and the couch and not move for five minutes. After that five minutes you are cleaning up this room," Rolo told them.

"But Daddy!" Tamiya yelled. "We just watch TV!"

"No fair!" Suzaku yelled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Life isn't fair. Now, if it doesn't get cleaned up, you won't be getting lunch for an extra half an hour. Got it?" Rolo asked them all.

"Okay…" they sighed.

Rolo went to the kitchen and began working on the lunch that he had planned…

**Nunnally**

"I would like to extend an offer to the Black Knights. We should all work together for Japan. It will be easier if we have a force of Japanese people to help us begin this new era," Nunnally said to her siblings.

"We'll try to make contact with them. Though, Lelouch is at home and won't respond to our calls. Still," Clovis said.

"Thank you," Nunnally said..

**Rolo**

He had finally gotten them to actually clean and not shove things in under the couch.

"Daddy! We done! Food now?" Lelouch yelled.

"It's almost done! Sit there on the couch and be kind," Rolo told them.

"No wanna just sit!" Tamiya yelled.

"That boring Daddy!" Suzaku yelled.

"Yeah! Boring!" C.C. yelled.

"Daddy! Let us play wif some of the toys!!" Lelouch yelled.

Rolo walked into the room and tickled Lelouch. "No, if you touch any of the stuff that you put away then the tickle monster is gonna get you!" He went back to the kitchen.

"Wanna play Simon Says?" Suzaku whispered to the three other kids.

They all nodded and stood on the floor.

"Who be Simon?" Lelouch asked.

"My be Simon!" Tamiya exclaimed waving her hand in the air.

"'Kay, Tamiya be Simon! Sit on couch," Lelouch told her.

Tamiya nodded and sat down on the couch.

Suzaku, Lelouch, and C.C. lined up together on the floor in front of her.

"Okay, Simon Say hop one foot," Tamiya said, crossing her arms across her chest and smiling.

They all hopped on one foot. Lelouch fell over onto Suzaku.

"Hug person next you," Tamiya said.

Suzaku hugged C.C.

"Suzaku out!" Tamiya yelled. "Okay, you two-"

"Food is ready!" Rolo yelled.

Lelouch and C.C. stood still while Suzaku ran to the kitchen.

"Simon Say stand still," Tamiya said walking into the kitchen.

A few moments later Suzaku and Tamiya walked back in with pizza.

"We go get lunch now?" Lelouch and C.C. whined.

"Simon Says stay still. No talk," Tamiya said, eating some of her pizza.

Lelouch was standing there trying not to move.

C.C. looked at Suzaku's pizza and yelled. "My give up! Give me pizza!" She ran to the kitchen.

"I win, right?" Lelouch asked looking at Tamiya.

"Okay, but we play 'gain later," Tamiya told him.

Lelouch ran to the kitchen and got his pizza.

Tamiya turned on the news.

"The new Empress has sent word to the Black Knights that she would like to work with them to free Japan. We have one member of the Black Knights missing and a member of the Knights of the Round missing. The Black Knights member is none other than Lelouch Lamperouge. Also goes by Lelouch Vi Britannia and Zero. The Knights of the Round member is Suzaku Kururugi. Neither of them reported to work for the past week and a half." Two pictures appeared on the screen.

"That me and you?" Lelouch asked looking at Suzaku.

"I no no… Daddy!" Suzaku yelled as Tamiya paused the TV.

Rolo walked in, saw the TV, and turned it off. "Don't watch the news. Bad things happen on there."

"Lies?" C.C. asked.

Rolo nodded. "Lies."

**A Few Days Later…**

Lelouch was laughing while him, Tamiya, Suzaku, and C.C. ran from the door of the basement.

"You four had better unlock this door right now!" Rolo yelled.

They all giggled and started running around the house.

"Fun!" Lelouch yelled.

"No Daddy rules!" Suzaku screamed throwing a sock.

"My run 'round the house!" Tamiya yelled, jumping onto the couch and over it.

"Yay!" C.C. yelled. She ran straight for the kitchen and began to eat the left-over pizza.

"You four need to let me out of here right now! I will call someone to come down here and get me!" Rolo yelled.

"Daddy lie! Suzaku yelled.

"Daddy have no friends!" Lelouch yelled.

"Yeah! Nobody come for Daddy!" Tamiya yelled.

"Just you four wait!" he yelled.

Suzaku yelled, "Don't think so Daddy!"

"Daddy lonely man!" Tamiya yelled.

"Alright, whatever you four want to say," Rolo told them.

**An hour and a half later**

"Rolo!" Someone yelled knocking on the front door.

"No come in! Rolo hostage!" Lelouch yelled back.

"Really?" another voice asked.

They heard a clicking sound and the door was opened to reveal Milly and Rivalz.

"Where's Rolo?" Milly asked them.

**Ten minutes Later**

"Let us out!!" Milly yelled banging on the door.

"I've tried that… That's why I called you two but, you didn't even get me out. Ended up getting yourselves locked down here with me," Rolo said.

Rivalz was sitting on a box. "Why don't we just be quiet. They'll eventually get curious and open the door."

"Good luck with that Rivalz," Milly muttered.

"Seriously. You think that four little three year olds are going to be fine alone in the upstairs of a house where there are knives and heavy things that can fall on them?"

"Call someone else then. It's the easiest solution," Rivalz replied.

Suzaku sat with his back against the door.

"DADDY!!!" he heard Tamiya yelled two minutes later.

"Tamiya, what's the matter?!" He yelled.

"Lelouch trip! He hurt! Daddy blood!" Tamiya yelled.

"Calm down Tamiya. Stay calm. Unlock the door!" he yelled. He heard footsteps on the stairs and the lock click. He pushed open the door and ran up the stairs.

Lelouch was sitting at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor and his leg was at a funny angle and bleeding.

Rolo grabbed his cell phone and called an ambulance.

*.*.*A Few Days Later *.*.*

"Daddy, my sorry for lock you downstairs…" Lelouch whispered from the couch.

Rolo hugged Lelouch. "It's okay. As long as you don't do it again."

Lelouch nodded.

"Well, we're going to go. Rivalz has already eaten half your food," Milly said dragging Rivalz from the kitchen.

"Good-night Milly," Rolo said as they left.

"Daddy, it bedtime?" Suzaku asked.

Rolo nodded and helped them get to bed.

_**A/N: Sorries about the crappy ending! ^^" I got bored and I have to get off here soon. Plus, it's my b-day!! So, I wanted to be nice and get this chapter out today! So, here it is!! Hope you all have fun reading it and (help me come up with ideas for them to do!) Hehehe! Well, adios! Luv ya! X3**_


	76. Part 7, Week 4

-Part 7, Week 4

A/N: Okay!!! Invader Designia and RiseofaRebellion get a special shout-out! No one else wished me a happy birthday so, you don't get treats this time. 'hands Invader Designia and RiseofaRebellion ice cream, cookies, milkshakes, and pizza' Now, for those of you that play video games and know the Legend of Zelda series, I was searching around and found an awesome story you should read!!:

.net/s/5557569/1/Forgotten_Trails#

_**Alright! Now for review replies!!!!!:**_

**Invader Designia: **_It's okay! I'm glad you're reviewing now! X3 Lol. He really is needed and he isn't there… Thank you for the happy birthday! No one else said anything which makes me think that they don't read the A/N…_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Lol. Thanks for the extra info about Rika! I guessed as much anyway! ^^" I don't care if stuff is ruined for me. It helps me make connections.. When are you gonna update?_

**Merines Shinku: **_He ish very retarded! XDD_

_Kids will get into whatever they can get their hands on.. She found scissors. Rolo is **very** stupid in this chapter!_

**Shiai10: **_I'm glad that you have time to review now! X3 it makes me soooooooooooo majorly happy! They are so very cute! X3_

**Zadie Rose: **_They are definitely evil three year olds! X3 It kind of stinks that Rolo, Milly, and Rivalz got locked in the basement though… Rolo and Rika are taking care of Aliyah, Jordan, Lelouch, C.C., Tamiya, and Suzaku. You're a very lazy person, aren't u? Your sis ish 'spose to be smart… and she spelt America with a k…? How do you threaten ur sis with large spoons? The news is **very** evil! It's just 'cause the other don't know! X3_

_THIS THING!! (Replies)_

_Me-Thanks you!! X3 I do need to put El in here, don't I? Though, he's not going to be trying anything bad anymore! ^o^_

_El-You should be… I'm a very scary person… _

_**Hehehe! I'm going to have to get off so I'm writing the chapter tomorrow! Thank you all for reviewing! X3**_

"Daddy, why we have to go to pre-school?" Lelouch asked early Monday morning.

"I need time to myself Lelouch. I need to be able to think and clean up the house daily. It's only until noon and you need to meet other kids. Okay?" Rolo asked, helping Tamiya into a coat.

Lelouch yawned. "Okay Daddy."

"Are they nice kids Daddy?" Suzaku asked.

"They're all your age. I bet you their really nice and understanding," Rolo replied.

**At the school**

"Daddy was wrong," Tamiya whispered.

All the other kids were doing their own thing. This one boy had walked up to them, seen C.C. and her cheese-kun backpack, and then laughed at her.

"They mean!" C.C. whispered back.

Lelouch and Suzaku had been surrounded by a few of the kids in the class while the teacher was in the office.

"Let us out!" Lelouch yelled.

"Yeah, you not nice!" Suzaku yelled.

"Leave us 'lone!" Lelouch added.

C.C. handed her backpack to Tamiya and walked up to the kids surrounding Lelouch and Suzaku. "You leave my brudders alone!"

"We don't have to!" one of the kids yelled back at her.

She pinched the kid in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Leave my brudders alone!" she yelled again.

The other kids backed away from C.C. and ran off to other tables.

"Thank oo Cassy," Lelouch said and then stood up.

"Yeah… Uh-oh! Teacher coming!" Suzaku whisper-yelled. He took Lelouch's arm and ran to their seats.

C.C. and Tamiya went to their seats.

"Alright! We're going to color pictures for your Mommies and Daddies today!" the overly cheerful teacher said.

For the rest of the class Lelouch, Tamiya, Suzaku, and C.C. and all the other kids were glaring daggers at each other.

**A few hours later (around noon)**

"Daddy, my never want to go back there again.." Lelouch whispered.

"What happened Lelouch?" Rolo asked.

"The kids were mean to me and they surrounded Suzaku and me. C.C. saveded us though!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Your welcome Lelouch!" C.C. exclaimed.

"Do we have to go back when we go 'gain?" Tamiya asked.

"You'll have to deal with those kids sooner or later. You're going to be going to first grade with them more than likely," Rolo told them.

"But Daddy! They hate us! They say so!" C.C. yelled.

"Well, normally as you get older you grow out of hating people. It'll be alright. I'll talk to the teacher and we'll see what happens. Okay?" Rolo asked.

"If teacher no do anything we don't have go again?" Suzaku asked.

"I won't make you go if the kids are scaring you," Rolo replied with a sigh.

_**Sorry for the short chapter… My mom shut off the computer and I had to get this done today… I'm going to try and make the next chapter pretty long though. I'm hoping to come up with something to happen… I might just skip to them being a bit older because I have stuff planned for that and none of you are giving me any ideas so… I'll probably end up skipping to older ages…**_


	77. Part 7, Week 10 Yesh, I skipped

Part 7, Week 10

A/N: Alright! We're up to Week 10 now! So, they're all ten years old! Hehehe… I have some very bad things to happen to Lelouch and Suzaku in this chapter… My sis and I actually talked about this earlier when we first came up w/ this idea! I'm a very mean person to them! X3 'hands out cookies, cake, pizza, and soda to everyone and extras to everyone that didn't get any last chapter. Hands RiseofaRebellion extra' That's for having to deal with that nasty virus! WARNING! YOU COULD BE AT RISK!!!!! XP: RiseofaRebellion got a virus on her computer. It's a think that came up and it's called Security Tool. Don't open it at all. You'll crash your computer!

**Zadie Rose: **_I'm stupid… okay? I forgot. Hehehe… Your dad ish soooo mean! He should have understood that you needed those! Digimon Dreamer read your review and started spazzing about them. You should totally upload some stuff on here! I'd totally read it! X3_

_THIS THING! (Replies)_

_Me-Yeah… I just keep forgetting… I'm an idiot… Sticky notes are **not** my friend! . They get all stuck on you!_

_El-What is that 'spose to mean?!_

_Angel-it is easy… Hehehe… 'picks up chair' Muhahaha! XDD El never had a spastic gf… I'm sorry for confusing you…_

**Invader Designia: **_C.C. is an awesome person, is she? I love her so much at that point! X3 I'm not sure if they are going to be doing drugs again… Prolly tho, they'll get away with more… XDD_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_That's all your going to say… Yay! Updated! … nothing about the story…?_

**Merines Shinku: **_Rolo can be silly. Dumb.. But, he's not **totally* useless! I said it in the chapter silly! I posted it on my b-day! The chapter before the last one!_

_Thank you! x3_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_It's very cute! I'm happy I made C.C. pinch that kid! It just worked so well!_

_Thanks for the warning… My older sis got that thing and she just closed it.. It worked.._

Well, I have limited space down here now!!! Hurm… Who gets a shout-out…? C.C. Lamperouge! (Who hasn't been here since I got back… .)

_**I don't own anything but the OC's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C., and Tamiya were being driven to school by Rolo.

"Now, we're all going to behave and not hit anyone, right?" Rolo asked. He was tired of getting reports from school saying that they got into another fight.

"Dad! It's not our fault that we get into fights! The other kids always tease one of us!" Tamiya yelled from the backseat.

"I don't care. They're trying to get a reaction out of you. They want you to fight back so that you get into trouble," Rolo replied.

"How are we supposed to not hit them?! They're always picking on one or more of us!" Lelouch yelled from beside Tamiya.

"Give it up! Don't let them get too you! Ignore them and you'll be fine," Rolo told them pulling up to the school. "I'm going to be picking you up today. You had better all be waiting here. Got it?"

They all nodded and then got out of the car.

"Have a good day at school!" Rolo yelled and then drove off. He hoped that they would all be fine.

**A few hours later at school**

*.*Lelouch*.*

He was minding his own business at recess. He was actually just reading. Sitting there under the canopy of the school's playground and reading a book. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less. But, he would get teased or prodded or poked somehow…

"Hey! Lelouch!" One of the beefier kids yelled.

Lelouch sighed and put his book down. "What do you want?"

"I want you and your sister Tamiya to do my homework," the kid asked.

"Why? Cheating is wrong and you shouldn't do it anyway. I'm not going to do your homework for you," he replied.

"You better do my homework kid!" the boy yelled.

"Why should he?" C.C. came up and asked. "He already did his homework and shouldn't have to do yours."

The kid's eyes got wide and he ran off.

"Thanks C.C… Here comes the teacher…" Lelouch sighed.

"What is it I hear of you hitting him?" the teacher asked pointing to the kid that walked off.

"I did not! I came over here and he ran off! He was trying to get Lelouch to do his homework!" C.C. exclaimed.

"She's lying nice teacher lady…" the boy said, hiding behind the teacher.

"I am not! You and your friends are always trying to pick on me and my siblings!" C.C. yelled.

"Cassandra! That's enough! Principal's Office!" the teacher yelled, pointing toward the school.

As she walked away with the teacher she turned around and flicked the kid off.

"You had better leave my brother alone!" Tamiya yelled walking up to the boy. "Both of them! And my sister!"

"What are you going to do about it? The teachers don't believe any of you Lamperouge kids and they aren't about to start anytime soon. They all think that you guys lie. Why would they start trusting you?" the kid asked.

"'Cause bad kids always get caught!" Lelouch yelled.

"Was I talking to you?! No. Stay out of it," the kid said.

"Leave my brother alone!" Tamiya yelled. She started punching the kid in the arms. "I'm going to get in trouble for something I actually did!"

"Tamiya! Quit it!" Lelouch yelled. "Dad said don't get in fights!"

The boy made a pouty face. "Baby Lulu gonna listen to his Daddy?"

At that moment, three things happened at once. Tamiya bit the kid's arm, the teacher looked over, and Lelouch hid his face behind his book.

"Tamiya Lamperouge! Principal's Office with your sister! Now!" the teacher yelled walking over.

"But he provoked her! He said he was going to hurt me!" Lelouch whined. He put on the same pouty face as that boy had.

"You too," she said looking at the kid that had been bugging Lelouch.

"But-!" the kid started.

"No buts! Both of you! Office! Now!" the teacher yelled.

"Dad is going to be mad, Tamiya," Lelouch whispered.

She nodded in agreement and followed the teacher into the school building.

Lelouch continued to read his book.

"What happened to Tamiya and C.C.?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

"They got in trouble for stopping a kid from teasing me and making me do his homework," Lelouch replied.

"Oh… How mad do you think Dad is going to be?" Suzaku asked, sitting down next to Lelouch and

"I don't know… He'll probably think that we actually did try to start something… Though, I tried that pouty face thing that kid always does and the teacher believed me."

"Well, we'll just need to pout more then, won't we?" Suzaku asked, leaning against Lelouch's shoulder and trying to read his book. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Lelouch replied.

"Isn't that a little advanced for us?" Suzaku asked.

"Not really. You just have to read into the words a little. It's not that hard. Dad has a copy of it in our room if you want to read it," Lelouch replied.

"Nah… It seems boring," Suzaku replied.

**After School**

"Do you think Dad is just busy at work?" Suzaku asked digging his shoe into the dirt.

"I don't know… It's almost been an hour and he hasn't shown up… Do you think we should just walk home? It's not too far…" Lelouch replied.

"We're going to have to… The school won't let us stand here any longer," Suzaku replied, nodding his head toward a teacher that was walking toward them.

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku arm and began walking quickly away…

**Rolo**

"You two had better stop misbehaving! This is the third time and the teacher suspended you! What's gotten into the two of you and your brothers?!" Rolo yelled.

It had been three full hours and Rolo was finally getting to the end of the speech about behaving.

"Dad, it's already four-thirty. Shouldn't you have left to get Lelouch and Suzaku yet?" Tamiya asked.

Rolo spun around and looked at the clock. "Crap! You two had better behave!" He ran around and grabbed his car keys

**Lelouch and Suzaku**

"Hey you two!" a boy yelled from across the street. It was a tall, burly teenaged boy and a girl. They looked like high schoolers.

"What are we going to do?" Suzaku whispered to Lelouch.

"We might as well listen to what they have to say… What could go wrong? Their high schoolers…" Lelouch whispered back.

The two kids walked up.

"Hey, you know it's dangerous to walk around Ashford Academy campus, right? Some of the kids that like to hang around campus are there right now and they aren't the nicest people you'll meet…" the boy said.

"You were over there, weren't you? Wouldn't that mean we shouldn't trust you?" Lelouch asked, reading his book.

"We're trying to break those other kids up. You know, get them away from the school?" the girl replied.

"Oh, well, we've got to get home…" Suzaku said, grabbing Lelouch's arm and steering him away.

The older kids caught up with them again and made them stop.

"Why not hang around with us for awhile? We'll even drive you home," the boy said.

Suzaku bit his lip. He'd always wondered what the older kids did.

"Dad says not to talk to strangers," Lelouch replied.

"Who's your dad?" the girl asked.

"Rolo Lamperouge," Suzaku replied.

The two kids looked at each other and smiled.

"We're friends of his from school," the boy said.

"Why would you want to hang out with two ten year olds?" Lelouch asked.

"You two seem alright. Plus, we like Romeo and Juliet," the girl replied.

"Oh, well, I guess we can hang out for a little bit…" Lelouch replied.

**A few hours later w/ Rolo**

He had been driving around and couldn't find Lelouch or Suzaku anywhere… He began another drive by of Ashford Academy and saw two kids laying in the grass. He got out of the car and walked up… "Lelouch! Suzaku! Are you two alright?! What happened?!"

"Two kids…" Suzaku moaned.

"Beat us up…" Lelouch groaned.

"Did something weird…" Suzaku added.

"Made is drink that junk…" Lelouch whispered, pointing to beer cans next to him…

Rolo knew exactly what the kids had done and, more than likely, how they'd gone about it…

**El**

He was standing in the middle of an empty house and laughing. "That stupid boy! When they're ten they're supposed to be older acting! It's so easy to manipulate people! Though, I won't be doing it anymore… Too bad for my fun… Eh? Falcon?"

**A few days later**

"Dad! We're fine! Don't spazz!" Lelouch exclaimed, running his hands through his hair because Rolo had fixed it so it lay normal.

"Dad, we're going to be fine…" Suzaku whispered.

"I know…" Rolo whispered kissing the tops of their heads.

"Dad, is Mom ever going to come back?" C.C. asked. "Ever visit or send a card?"

"I don't know… She left when you four were babies…" Rolo whispered… _Rika… Where'd you go?_

"Dad, what does mom look like?" C.C. asked.

"Surprisingly enough, her and I look a lot alike. She's a very kind person but, she's has some…issues," Rolo told them. "Now, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up and get out of the car!"

"Bye Dad!" They all kissed his cheeks and left the car.

"Rika, please show up some time soon…"

_** A/N: Alright! That's all! Let's sum up the chapter!!!**_

_**Suzu-I don't feel like it but, I will…**_

_** Okay, so at school the kids all hate us. We don't know why and we don't know who started it. Tamiya and C.C. got in trouble for standing up for Lelouch and got suspended.**_

_**Lulu-Suzaku and I were forced to walk home and we ended up being raped…**_

_**El-I did something and I've got Falcon.**_

_**Rolo-and I'm beginning to worry and wonder about Rika… She's been gone too long…**_

_**Well, that's all!!! Rnr?**_


	78. Part 7, Week 11

Part 7, Week 11A/N: Okay! Here we are again! Newest chapter for you! X3

**Digimon Dreamer- **_That's okay! X3 I'm glad that you just review anyway! X3 Poor Suzu and Lulu…ik…ik… I'm so mean to them!! XDD_

_Yesh, she's been gone for longer than a month actually… She left when they were little so about three monthes now… _

**Invader Designia- **_U butt turd! Lulu ish mine! I called him waaaaaaaayyyyy before u did! Zadie hash Rolo! I have Lulu and Suzu! X3_

**Merines Shinku- **_Lol. Tamiya should bite someone!!! XDD Unless she did… ^_- I'm lazy and don't want to look so, we'll be confused for a looooonnnnggg time…_

**Zadie Rose: **_Yay! Wait. Is this a fanfic or an actual manga/anime thing? I'm absent-minded! X3 I really want to know how much this thing cuts out… -_- I'm sending them a message about that and how devastating it can be… _

_El-that's a secret! X3_

_THIS THING!!!! (ANSWERS!!!)_

_Me-That's tru…but…I don't actually **have* any sticky notes I can use… ^^" Let's see what El hash planned!! XDD_

_El-normal will never exist in this universe w/ anyone one of you here! You, Angel, Digi-Dreamer! _

_Me-of course! We all get confused easily here!!! XDD_

_Rolo, Lulu, and El-We love you too!!!!!!!!!! X3333333333_

_Me-hahaha, I think that's the first time El has said it… ^_-_

Hurm, I have a lot of space down here b/c I don't get a lot of reviews anymore… -_-"

_**……………**_

_**I should make a random wall of dots but, the site deletes it to only one line…………………….**_

I think I'm just going to get to the story now!! X3

Rolo was walking around town. He wanted to find Rika. It was important to him. He was afraid for her and he knew that he might have lost her. What if she got caught by someone?

**El**

He smiled. "This was my first and last feat working for you Matsume. I only do one job for each person I work for and then I leave. You won't know where I'm going and you won't know who I'll be helping."

Falcon struggled against the chains that held him to the wall and yelled at El. "El! I can't be left for Matsume to deal with! He'll kill me! That'll kill Lelouch! You care about Lelouch, don't you?! Do you want to see him hurt?! Screaming for mercy!"

El spun on his heels and faced Falcon. "I need you out of the picture."

**Lelouch**

They were in the fifth grade this week. Lelouch didn't want to be in this school anymore. It ticked him off.

"Lelouch, are you alright? You seem out of sorts today," Tamiya asked him.

"Oh? I'm sorry. I'm fine Tamiya," Lelouch replied as he walked up the stone steps to their school.

"Are you sure Lelouch? You've been acting strangely ever since last week with those kids," Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch quickened his pace and nodded. "I'm fine." He ran to his seat.

"I know that something is wrong with him… Do you think we should tell Dad when we get home today?" C.C. asked, taking her seat next to Lelouch.

"I'm not sure… I don't think that Lelouch is going to do anything too stupid…" Suzaku replied.

"He's sitting right there Suzaku…" Tamiya added.

"And I can hear every single word that you three are saying to each other. You really shouldn't worry about me so much. I'm fine," Lelouch replied to them.

"Are you sure Lelouch? You really have seemed out of sorts for awhile since that thing happened…" C.C. trailed off.

He put his book down and sighed. "You guys are barely like siblings if you don't have the same worry I do. Haven't you noticed? Dad has been really down since last week. We've never met Mom and maybe she doesn't want to know us…"

"Oh Lulu! Don't worry about it! Dad might be able to find Mom! Be happy!" Tamiya exclaimed.

"What if he doesn't? What if he leaves and doesn't come back like Mom and we're left alone…?" Lelouch asked.

"He won't Lelouch! Dad loves us and he wouldn't leave us like that!" Tamiya exclaimed.

"Tamiya, haven't you ever had that feeling? Like Dad is lying to us for some reason?" Lelouch asked.

"Just a little. Sometimes," C.C. replied.

"Don't you ever wonder why? Why do we feel like Dad isn't telling us the truth? Why do we feel as if we don't belong in this school?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know Lelouch… Maybe we don't belong and Dad is just trying to make us feel okay…" Suzaku replied.

"Maybe. But. He should tell us…" Lelouch whispered.

"He should but, he's probably not going to so as to protect us," C.C. replied.

"Well, don't you wonder why Aliyah and Jordan were sent off a few weeks ago so that they "wouldn't get confused"…" Lelouch asked.

"I just think that there are things that we don't need to know right now. It's that we don't need to know all this stuff and Dad knows that. He wants us to be happy with how we are and he wants to be sure that we are. So, he's not telling us stuff that might upset us," C.C. said.

Lelouch nodded. "I guess so…"

**El**

"Hey, Rolo! How are you all these days?" El asked walking up to Rolo.

"Matt! … Eh. It's been better. I'm dealing with four little kids at the moment and I'm doing it alone…" Rolo replied.

"Do you want some help?" Matt (El) asked.

"It'd be really appreciated… Though, it's Lelouch, Suzaku, Tamiya, and C.C. that I'm taking care of… I sent Aliyah and Jordan to be taken care of by some friends of mine and it's still really hard taking care of the kids by myself…" Rolo told him.

"Well! I'm here to help!" Matt exclaimed saluting.

"Want to pick them up from school?" Rolo asked him.

Matt shrugged and nodded. "Doesn't make a difference to me!"

"Thanks Matt," Rolo whispered.

"You look like those three are little brats…?" Matt said, making it sound like a question.

"They can be… Tamiya and C.C. got in trouble the other day… C.C. was yelling at a kid and Tamiya bit a kid…" Rolo replied.

"I see…"

**After School ((Lelouch))**

Lelouch was tapping his foot impatiently. Him and his siblings had been waiting for half an hour for Rolo to show up…

"Hey, that's Dad's car, right?" Tamiya asked pointing to Rolo's car.

"Who is the guy driving though?" C.C. asked.

"A friend of Dad's probably…" Suzaku answered.

Lelouch just stood there. He was angry with his siblings for not even having the same concerns as him…

The car door opened. "Hey you four! Your dad sent me to pick you up today! I'm his friend, Matt."

"Nice to meet you," Lelouch murmured and then got into the car.

"Don't be such a sour puss Lelouch!" Suzaku exclaimed getting in. "That's a total of three friends for Dad!"

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Tamiya exclaimed and waved.

"Good to meet you," C.C. said and followed Tamiya into the car.

"Well, you aren't as bad as I thought you'd be…" Matt muttered.

"Wait 'til we get home… You'll see," Lelouch replied, not looking up from his book.

As Matt started the car Tamiya asked, "Are you and Dad going out? He said that Mom left us and-"

"That's not a nice question to ask…" C.C. muttered.

"It's alright C.C., no Tamiya. Your father and I are just good friends. And, I don't think your father would appreciate you thinking that way about him Tamiya," Matt replied, looking behind him as he pulled out.

"We'll see," Lelouch muttered.

**A few minutes later at home**

"Dad, can we watch the news before dinner?" Tamiya asked.

"It's for a school report on the actions the Black Knights are taking and what the government is doing about it." C.C. said.

"Alright, but only for half an hour. Supper will be done by then," Rolo told them.

They both nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Dad, I have a question for you…" Suzaku walked up and asked.

"What's wrong now?" Rolo asked. He was getting irritated because Matt was napping and things were going to get hectic soon.

"Well… Is it normal for a guy to like another guy…?" Suzaku asked, the hesitation clear in his voice.

Rolo knew this question was going to pop up… He didn't think it would so soon… "Some people don't think so but, we'll love you for however you are…"

"Tamiya wants Lelouch to pop her cherry!" C.C. yelled.

"… C.C., Tamiya, do you even know what that means…?" Rolo asked.

"Yup! Some kids at school were talking about their older siblings and saying that!" C.C. exclaimed.

"Don't listen to those kids, okay? That's not a thing that kids your age should be talking about…" Rolo said.

"Okay Dad. What ever floats your boat," Tamiya replied and then turned around to watch the news.

"You two need to learn more about what to mention around Dad… Like the fact that," Lelouch raised his voice a little. "Tamiya asked whether Dad was Matt's boyfriend!"

"You thought what now, Tamiya?!" Rolo asked.

"Nothing!"

**Later that night**

Lelouch tip-toed to Suzaku's room. "Suzaku…" he whispered.

"Le…louch? Wuz the matter?" he asked groggily.

"I just had a bad dream… Can I stay in your room tonight?" Lelouch asked.

"O…kay…" he muttered falling back asleep.

Lelouch got into Suzkau's bed and pulled the covers over himself. He felt warm and safe here with Suzaku…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't get this out earlier tonight! ^^" siblings wouldn't let me on the computer plus I was in a weird mood yesterday and couldn't think of anything to write! ^-^" Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and updates will be faster b/c I'm on winter break now!!


	79. Part 7, Week 12

Part 7, Week 12

A/N: Gah!!!! I am sooooooooooooooo mad right now!!!! This update would have been out yesterday but, I didn't get the e-mail that I had reviews when I did!! Dx 'hands out random snacks' I'm lazy so I'm not putting down what I'm giving out! X3 Here's my review replies!!!:

**RiseofaRebellion: **_No, I don't really think that Rolo is going to be gay… . I'm not sure though. I might make him gay for the pairings it'll open up! X3 stupid homework! T^T I don't have school until January 4__th__! X3 yay!_

**Zadie Rose: **_DDDxx I don't want you gone!!! Dx Your friends are very weird.. I'm glad that you get to see your mom tho!! X3 She definitely does have a dirty mind. Of course, it's carried over from when she was younger. It's not that big of a yaoi scene! Though, Lelouch and Suzaku might have sum yaoi fun in later chapters! XDD_

_THIS THING!!! ((Muhahaha! X3)_

_Me- I should ask for sticky notes for Christmas! XDD silly friend! XDDD_

_El-I'm glad that you're brain is being made to work…._

**Digimon Dreamer: **_They learn a lot from the mean kids at school! XDD I like the idea of a neko Rolo!!! That would be sooooooooooooooo kawaii!!! X3 (Note: I only say kawaii when it's awesomely cute!!))_

Invader Designia reviewed and ticked me off so…. .

I have a lot of room down here… =/ Do any of you care if I vent? Well, you all can't really say no so….

_**Gah! I'm soooooooo mad at a lot of people right now!! . I don't know why I'm still upset with them either and it's really ticking me off! Both of them apologized for what they did and I should forgive them! I don't know why I'm so upset! Dx**_

_**Zadie! All these chapters until you get back home, they're all dedicated to you! I'm going to miss hearing from you for every chapter! Dx**_

_**All this crap just keeps pilling up! This so called friend of mine was a complete jerk and bashed me! He wanted me to feel sorry for him because his dad's in jail for a few monthes… Because he drove drunk. He should be in there longer! Dx I have had worse happen to me than that! Well, not to me but, to my family… Not getting into that b/c that's not something I'm telling people on the internet… . **_

_**Wow, that's a long rant… It's only halfway done… . I do feel good enough to write up this chapter though… Hurm… Thank you all for putting up with all that! That really helped me! X3 anyone that didn't read all that really doesn't care, I can tell… . . ur so mean! =P**_

'_**hands out cookies, cake, soda, fries, cake, and pizza'**_

Lelouch ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. "I'm not going back to school! Not ever!"

"Lelouch! It couldn't have been that bad of a day!" Rolo yelled through the door while Matt kept the other kids downstairs.

"You don't know what it's like to be teased and ridiculed every day!" Lelouch yelled back.

"Lelouch, please just tell me what happened…" Rolo said through the door.

Lelouch was silent.

"Lelouch, don't hold stuff like this in… If you hold it in you're going to end up hurting yourself," Rolo said, leaning against the door.

**Matt**

"You three, do you know what happened at school today that got Lelouch so upset?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Would you please tell me?" Matt asked them.

"Some kids were picking on him for reading…" Suzaku muttered.

"And then they started saying that he looked like some kid that had pissed them off…" Tamiya added in a whisper.

"And they threatened to kill him and us…" C.C. finished.

"We couldn't do anything because Dad said not to start fights at school anymore…" Suzaku added.

"And, he was afraid… The kid said that if he told they would find where we live and kill everyone…" Tamiya finished.

"You four should have told us this before… We're taking you out of that school. I'll home school you until we can find a different school for you to go to… We're all six talking about this later," Matt told them.

They all nodded and scattered throughout the house.

**Lelouch**

He got up from his bed and locked his bedroom door. He was tired of all the things that were going on… He was so confused… He got a strange feeling in his stomach when he thought of C.C. and an even stranger feeling when he thought of Suzaku… He knew that Tamiya had that same thing with him. It didn't help that those kids at school were threatening his life. He was only twelve. Why did he feel too old?

"Lelouch! Please just tell me what's the matter!" Rolo called again.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled back. He threw the Romeo & Juliet book against the door and grabbed his pillow.

"Lelouch! Just tell me what's wrong damn it!"

"No!" He threw the pillow at the door. He ran from his bed and started throwing anything he could at the door. "Leave me the hell alone!"

**Matt**

He could hear everything that was going on upstairs and watched as Rolo walked down the stairs and outside.

"Poor Dad… He had to deal with Lelouch being angry…" Tamiya muttered.

"Want me to go and talk to him?" Suzaku asked.

"I just think that we should just leave Lelouch alone until he is ready to talk about it himself…" C.C. whispered.

"That's probably what's best right now… Rolo is probably mad and won't come back anytime soon so, I'm going to go and make dinner for you four."

"Good luck finding anything in the kitchen…" Suzaku said.

"How come?" Matt asked.

"Dad hides a lot of the stuff in there so that we don't know where anything but cups and bowls are… He gets out all the silverware and everything…" C.C. replied.

"He says it's all too dangerous for us to be messing with…" Tamiya added.

Matt walked into the kitchen mumbling something and got to work finding everything he needed.

**Rolo**

He was upset with that school and he was going to get at that principal at the teachers for hurting his kids…

**Lelouch**

He walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. "Where'd Dad go…?"

"He left after storming down the stairs earlier because you wouldn't tell him what happened…" C.C. replied.

"We told Matt.." Suzaku added.

"And he said that we would all sit down and talk about it later but, we didn't have to go back to that school and he'd get us to a different school," Tamiya replied.

"Well… That's one good thing at least…" Lelouch muttered.

"Yeah, at least we won't have to deal with those kids at all," Suzaku said.

"I'm glad about that," Lelouch said turning on the TV.

"We're sad to report that some new terrorist group has appeared. They are under Charles's command and have been causing mayhem for Empress Nunnally. Here is an earlier scene of the fight at the Shinjuku Ghetto," the reporter said.

"Turn that off!" Matt yelled from the kitchen.

**The Next Day**

"How come Dad hasn't come back, Matt?" Suzaku asked early the next morning.

"I don't know… I've never really known your father as well as you might think I do…" Matt replied. "I was more friends with a friend of his…"

"Why wouldn't he come back though?" C.C. asked.

"Unless he's leaving us like Mom did…" Suzaku whispered.

"Maybe that's where he went! To go and find your mom!" Matt exclaimed.

"Who knows…" Lelouch muttered.

"We can all tell that you're upset Lelouch.." Matt told him.

"Don't just hold everything in and let it go…" C.C. said.

"Everything is going to be alright! Dad is going to be back soon and maybe Mom will too!" Tamiya exclaimed hugging Lelouch.

"I hope so," Lelouch told her hugging her back.

Suzaku sat down next to Lelouch and hugged him too. "I'm glad that we're all going to be alright and safe."

Lelouch hugged him back and cried.

"Lelouch…" Matt whispered coming up from the back of the couch and hugging him.

"It'll be okay…" C.C. whispered…

_**A/N: Sorry this is so short! Dx I didn't get to work on it a lot yesterday b/c one of my friends got mad at me… It was really bad.. That's what my rant is about… Hurm… I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I'm working on something for a friend for Christmas on and I have to get it done still! Dx Well, I'm hoping to get another chapter out by Christmas Eve (December 24**__**th**__** for any that don't celebrate Christmas) and probably nothing Christmas Day. Maybe a thank you thing if I get on! Well, that's all! X3 rnr? **_


	80. Part 7,Week13Dedicate:Invader Designia

Part 7, Week 13

A/N: Gah! I screw everything up! Dx I was mad when I wrote the last chapter and took it out on one of you (you know who you are b/c I sent u a PM about it…) and again I'm soooooooooooo sorry!! DDx I don't know if you're even reading this at all because in that PM you said you weren't going to! DDX Now, this chapter is dedicated to!!:

_**Zadie Rose-Because she's in Mexico for Christmas and can't read or review a lot!!**_

_**AND!!!!!!**_

_**Invader Designia!!! You get extra cookies and cake and soda and a hug! X3 Please forgive me!!! DX**_

_**Now, to everyone else! 'hands out cookies, cake, ice cream, soda, and pizza' Onto the reviews!!!!!**_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_I'm not sure… They **may** just mysteriously disappear and then reappear in America… D I can't think of words to describe Lelouch as a child either! He's so messed up! XDD X3_

_YAY! ^o^ Did you get it? Did they get it for you?! I hope so!!! I hope that you like this chapter! X33 (=^-^=) so cute!!! X33 Life is pretty good right now! X3 though, three of my friends can't talk to me today… You're 12 or 11? And. I would believe in Santa but, I saw my parents put the presents out. Hmm… Maybe Santa brought them early… ^_-_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Nothing that horrible happened! X3 Or. Maybe it did and I just don't remember! Curse you Sims the Urbz!!! XDD I do too… I have no clue where she's going to be… Maybe just sitting in front of a mirror crying or freaking out or something… Any ideas???_

**Zadie Rose: **_Wow! That does sound difficult! Yeah… She did understand and everything! We get into that every month or so… She hates Lelouch and likes bashing him and I've asked her not to bring up the subject… Actually. We asked each other not too but, that's not the point! ^^" More yaoi coming up! It's getting me a lot of space in reviews from you guys! X3 I wouldn't enjoy using a phone either… So hard to get all your thoughts sometimes! Dx_

_THIS THING!!! (Answers and opinions!!!)_

_Me-We're all pretty darn weird! XDD You, me, C.C. Lamperouge(wherever she may be… ^o^), and RiseofaRebellion! Idk whether to add Invader Designia to that b/c she's all mad at me and stuff… I still love you too! X33_

_El-It's fun **watching** u wrack ur brain! XDD_

_Me-so ebil!_

_El-What is this question you speak of…? ^_- I don't remember…_

_Rolo-I hash no clue!!! ^^ actually.. At that elementary school! X3_

Lelouch was wondering around town. He was trying to find Rolo but, with no luck… He also could have swore he spotted a boy that looked like him but, he must be going crazy because Matt said that no two people ever looked alike.

**Rolo**

He was still wandering around the city. He'd managed to make the principal of that elementary school "disappear". He wanted to make the teacher that was on duty that day disappear too but, he couldn't find the guy…

**Matt**

He could feel that something was wrong. Something wasn't right somewhere and he knew it.

"Matt, are you alright? You were just staring into space…" Tamiya asked walking over.

"I'm fine… Where's Lelouch?" Matt asked.

"He went on a walk awhile ago. He said he needed to clear his head," C.C. replied.

"Damn it…" Matt muttered under his breath. He picked up the phone and called Rolo.

"Is something wrong?" Rolo asked.

"Yes. You've been gone for about two weeks now? And Lelouch," he brought his voice to a whisper. "May be in trouble."

"Do you know where he is?" Rolo asked.

"What's going on, Matt?" Suzaku asked.

"Nothing," he replied to Suzaku and then moved to the empty kitchen.

"Get back here quick. I think I know where Lelouch is and maybe even Falcon. I'm not sure though…"

"Leave them at the house and I'll get there when I can. Tell them that… C.C. is in charge until I get there."

"Alright." Matt hung up and grabbed him coat.

"Where are you going?" Tamiya asked.

"I'm going to go and find Lelouch. It's getting dark out and he's not home and your dad is coming back here as we speak," Matt replied.

"Who is going to be in charge?" C.C. asked.

"Your dad said that you are, C.C.. Only until he gets back though," Matt replied opening the front door.

"Good luck finding Lelouch… He has a way of not being able to be found when he doesn't want to be found," Suzaku whispered.

**Falcon**

He followed Matsume down the hall and into the empty room that used to be Tamiya's.

"You can see where people are, correct?" Matsume asked.

Falcon nodded dully.

"Tell me where the person that used to live in this room is at," Matsume told Falcon.

Falcon's eyes flashed a green color and then light shot out of his eyes and through the window.

**Matt**

He was running and saw a green light fly behind him. "Oh no! Please no! Not this crap again!" He called Rolo while running in the direction of the light. "Rolo, get to the house, quick! I think that, even though you were told it was safe, Matsume is after someone at the house!"

"Wait, how do you… Never mind. I'm on it! Find Lelouch and Falcon quick!" Rolo replied hanging up.

Matt got to Matsume's castle in no time… "Great. Now I have to deal with Naoto…"

"Who are you and what is your business here?" a cloaked figure asked.

"My name is… El and I wish to join Matsume again. I want him to know my face," Matt replied.

"You have already left Matsume and he has rejected your existence. He doesn't want you here. Please leave."

"You're just another one of them aren't you?!" Matt yelled, tilting so he could see under the hood.

The person moved back and looked down. "I would appreciate it if you didn't do that."

Matt ran at the person and knocked him down. He shoved off the person's hood.

"You wanted to see my face so bad, now you have. Now, you must forget who I am," Rivalz said as Matt blacked out.

**2 hours later with Rolo**

"I wish we knew if Matt was safe…" Tamiya muttered.

"Me too…" C.C. muttered.

"Don't be so sad you three! Matt will be fine!" Rolo exclaimed hugging C.C. and Tamiya.

"What about Lelouch…?" Suzaku asked.

"He'll be fine too…" Rolo replied.

**Matt**

He sat up straight. His back hurt a lot and he didn't know why he was laying on the ground. "Great. I more than likely found that guy wasn't Naoto and he wiped my memories… I know too much about Matsume…" He walked inside since no one was standing guard. He followed the hallway he was in to where he saw the light come from. Matsume and Falcon were standing there. "Hello," he said in a rough voice.

Matsume turned away from Falcon and faced him, "Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance. What is important is what you are doing to that boy right there," Matt replied taking El's way of speaking.

"He is helping me find someone. What is this information to you?"

"That information tells me that whoever you are trying to find doesn't want to see you," Matt replied.

"How would you know? You are barely, what?, fifteen? You think you know so much? Why not tell me who the person standing next to me is?"

"His name is Falcon. He is a Replica of two other people of whom I don't know. He doesn't want to work for you and is only doing so to keep his True Master alive," Matt replied with a bored expression.

"How do you know about all of this?"

"That is not of importance. Though, it doesn't matter much anymore. You will not be alive much longer to learn."

"How would you know that?"

"Well, I know that to fuel that beam of light Falcon is sending out he has to have a source of power, say a person, close to him through the entire search. Once the search has been started and cannot be stopped until either the person is found or the fuel dies. The person he is searching for cannot and will not be found because that person is protected. They cannot be found. So, you will die Matsume," Matt finished as Matsume fell to the floor taking deep breaths.

Matt waited until Matsume was hardly breathing and dragged Falcon from the room…

**Lelouch**

He was walking around town, avoiding going back home. He didn't feel right. He knew that these feelings he had for Suzaku and the ones that he has for C.C. aren't right. That's what everyone says. He didn't want to fall for his sister or his brother but, it has happened. He didn't know what to do but, he was going home.

**Rolo**

"Be happy! There's Lelouch now!" Rolo told them running to the door, opening it, and hugging Lelouch.

"Dad, can we have a talk later?" Lelouch asked.

"How about now? My room," Rolo told him.

Lelouch nodded and went up the stairs.

"C.C., watch for Matt," Rolo said and then followed him upstairs.

"Dad, I don't know what to do…." Lelouch sighed sitting on his bed.

"What to do about what, Lelouch?" Rolo asked sitting next to him.

"C.C. and Suzaku are my sister and brother. But. I think I like them. Not in the normal family way either. In the 'I dream of you and me together' way…"

Rolo hugged Lelouch. "Don't tell the others what I'm about to tell you, alright?"

Lelouch nodded.

So, Rolo explained the entire story of Diethard and how many times people in the house have been shot with a laser.

_**Okay… So…. The ending sucks and… I'm stuffed full with Christmas food! X3 Merry Christmas to you all and I hope that you got what you wanted! I got around 170 dollars in money and giftcards! With other things! X3 Sorry that the ending sucked… I've been on here for awhile and got bored… Ideas are welcome!!!! rnr? **_

_**Dedicated to:**_

_**Invader Designia-I'm soooooooo sorry for doing that to you and I hope that you forgive me! Dx**_

_**Zadie Rose- I'm sorry that you had to review and read on your mom's cell phone! That must have sucked! I hope that you're having fun for the holidays!**_


	81. Part 7, Week 14

Part 7, Week 14

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm sooooooooo sorry for the late chapter again! Dx I've been kind of busy since Christmas ended and now I found out that I have to go to my grandparents' house tomorrow! Dx I'm going to get this out today! I promise you! Hurm… Nothing to talk about so… 'hands out cookies, cake, soda, chips, cake, and pizza to all of u' Here's all my review replies and such!!!!:

**Invader Designia: **_I thought you would be… hehehe. Aren't I smart? I'm not going to go into your explanations for it because it would ruin a future thing that is going to happen… Lol. As long as we forgive each other it's fine! Right? 20 more and we reach 100 chapters!!! Yay!! I'm planning on another part so, there should be close to if not more than 100! X3 Uh. Did anyone say that Matsume died? No. They didn't. He was barely breathing. But. Did they say he died? Nope. Not at all. If you ever have any ideas they're welcome!! X3 I should put something about the Black Knights and Nunnally one there… Thanks for reminding me! I always seem to forget people!_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_I had it kinda planned in my head that it would be a Student Council member but, that was the end of that thought. Rivalz seemed like a good choice. I have something planned for that too.. DD_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_You figured out what? I do need to tie up some loose ends but, there are so many that I don't know where to start…. I guess I should get to PMing u then… _

Muhahahahahaha!!!! I hash finished w/ that and now have to help my mom make supper… -_-" I'm going to get this out today!!!!!!!!!

Lelouch sat on the couch silently reading his book. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had to tell Suzaku and C.C. about his feelings and he had to let them know that they were once seventeen and C.C. immortal. He wanted to tell Suzaku about the strange feeling in his stomach when he thought of him and the slightly less strange one that he felt around C.C. He felt almost nothing toward Tamiya. He would have to trust what Rolo had said. He wished that he knew where this sister of him was. Maybe even the two children that Rolo said he had. He knew they were a boy and a girl. His and C.C.'s children. She had used him when he couldn't feel anything though…

"Lelouch, are you alright? You haven't turned the page in nearly five minutes…" Suzaku asked, sitting next to Lelouch's feet on the couch.

And… There was that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach again. "I'm fine. Just…thinking about something that Ro-dad told me…" Lelouch had to catch himself before he said Rolo. He was still going to play the part of his son for awhile. Until he decided that he didn't want to listen to Rolo telling him to keep this a secret and him telling Suzaku, C.C., and Tamiya.

"Lelouch, I know that something is wrong… Please tell me," Suzaku whispered.

"Dad said not to… Ask him if you want to know. He still hasn't told me everything," Lelouch replied, keeping his face behind his book.

Suzaku had a feeling that Lelouch had the same feelings for him as he did for Lelouch so, he played with that. He poked Lelouch in the side and heard a stifled giggle come out. "I'll keep poking you if you don't tell me what's wro-o-o-ong!"

"I can't! Dad said not to!" Lelouch laughed out.

Suzaku began relentlessly tickling his brother. "Tell me what Dad told you!" He was starting to like this game. Him and Lelouch were close and he got to hear Lelouch laugh.

"S-Stop it!" Lelouch whined through his laughter.

"Daddy! Suzaku is doing dirty things to Lelouch!" Tamiya called from the stairs.

Suzaku's eyes got wide and he hopped off his spot on the floor next to Lelouch's head and onto the couch.

Lelouch glared at him and sat up.

"What are you two doing?" Rolo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Suzaku jumped me and was about to do very nasty things to me," Lelouch said innocently.

Suzaku glared at him and then looked at Rolo. "I did not! I was just tickling Lelouch!"

"Tamiya?" Rolo asked.

"I didn't know!" she exclaimed innocently.

"Yes you did!" Suzaku yelled at her.

"Dad, Tamiya has been spying on you while you've been talking to Matt," C.C. told him walking down the stairs.

Tamiya's mouth dropped as Rolo turned on her.

"What have you heard?" Rolo asked accusingly.

"Just that we're not all really supposed to be this age! We're not even siblings!" Tamiya yelled.

"Is that really true?" C.C. asked.

Rolo sighed and nodded. "I didn't want to have to tell you because it always seems to bring out bad luck. You all, with the exception of C.C., are all seventeen almost eighteen. C.C., you're immortal."

"You lied to keep us safe, right?" Suzaku asked, looking up from Lelouch's now almost blushing face.

"Yes, normally someone would be doing illegal things right now," Rolo replied.

"And we aren't so, I think it will be alright," Suzaku replied.

The other three nodded and C.C. went to the kitchen and got on the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Rolo asked C.C.

"I'm going to call Anya and see if she wants to go and take pictures of the ocean with me," she replied.

"Did you even care to ask me?" Rolo asked her walking over.

"That was just me asking," she replied.

"Fine. You can go for a few hours," Rolo replied.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed as Anya picked up.

"Dad, do you think you and I could talk for a minute?" Suzaku asked looking at him.

"Go to my room. I'll meet you in a minute," Rolo replied pointing up the stairs.

Suzaku walked up there as Rolo turned to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, I want to know what you think from all of the things I told you…" Rolo said.

"I want to know my children first of all… They'd probably get confused though because of the fact that I'm fourteen years old. What are they like, Rolo?" Lelouch asked, adding the last part in a whisper.

"Aliyah is the girl and she has C.C.'s hair and your eyes. Jordan is the boy and he has almost your exact features. He also seems to have your attitude. He's very quiet. He doesn't seem to like people much," Rolo told him.

"I'll have to remember to work with him on that," he told Rolo with a chuckle.

"You should. I'm going to go and talk to Suzaku now…" Rolo said and walked up the stairs.

"Did I feel this way about Lelouch when I was my actual age?" Suzaku asked as soon as he walked in.

"Yeah. You were always talking about him and things. You were really upset when him and C.C. were together… From what I've heard from Lelouch, you have a chance, Suzaku," Rolo said and then hugged him.

"Really?!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you have a really good chance," Rolo told him.

"Thanks Rolo," Suzaku muttered.

"No problem Suzaku… I think you'll have a little competition with C.C. though. I know that she really cares about Lelouch…" Rolo said.

"No matter… Thank you Rolo. Really…" Suzaku said and then hugged him.

"Your welcome…" Rolo whispered hugging him back.

**Matt**

Why'd did he get stuck with Falcon?! Watching Falcon, making sure Falcon was getting food, and making sure that Falcon didn't fall off the bed while he rested. For an entire week that's all Matt had done. Watched Falcon. He was tired of it…

"Lelouch…" Falcon muttered in his sleep and turned over.

Matt looked at the poor boy. He had to hold onto that feeling of dread that Suzaku had when Euphemia was killed.

Falcon's face scrunched up in pain and he hugged the covers tight.

"Falcon…" Matt whispered. "Everything is fine now… You're alright and you're safe… Nothing bad is going to happen to you and Lelouch is happy and safe…"

_**A/N: Well, that's all for that chapter! I'm sorry that it's kind of suckish! Dx I had to rush it b/c I procrastinated and read another fanfic! ^-^" I'm going to my grandparents' tomorrow and prolly wnt get on… I'll try to update on New Year's Eve! X33**_

_**Dedicated to: Zadie Rose b/c she's in Mexico!**_


	82. Part 7, Week 15

Part 7, Week 15

A/N: Oke! I'm trying to get this up by New Year's Eve! I hope I can make it! ^-^ I didn't get to go to my grandparents' house today so… I'm writing up part of this chapter today! (Wednesday). Now! I'm so happy right now! And. Kind of sad… School is going to start back up again soon… DDX One of my friends broke her phone and her parents have yet to buy her another… DDX Well, 'hands out cookies, ice cream, pizza, soda, and chips' Well, here are the review replies!!

**Merines Shinku: **_I don't know how the ending will end up! X3 I like the LuluxSuzu pairing but, I also like the SuzuxGino pairing. You definitely should pity Matt. I'm going to have to explain his past and how him, Lulu, and Rolo met… Do you want me to make a chapter in the end about that? ^_-_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_He didn't tell them everything… He's keeping secrets. Shame on him, eh? I really should bring her back… Hurm… How to do so… PM me those ideas you were talking about last chapter!_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_Yesh it is a good love triangle! Glad you liked da chappy!_

_**Interview with El!!! So El. Where do you come from?**_

_**El-Expand on the question…**_

_**Me-What was your home life like?**_

_**El-It was crap. I have a lot of brothers and sisters. Last time I was at home was Christmas Eve about five years ago… My mom had just had another baby… That made eleven of us… We weren't a very close family… My dad was never home and my mom was always taking care of all the younger kids… I don't think they even noticed me slip out the door…**_

_**Me-Aww!! Poor you!! 'huggles El'**_

_**El-hey! No one said you could hug me! XP**_

_**Me-I created you and I can un-create you! X3**_

_**El-Fine… Anyone else wanna give me a hug?**_

_**Lulu, Suzu, Rolo, and Falcon-'huggle El'**_

_**El- -_-" I meant the reviewers…**_

_**Me-Next Question! X3 How old are you?**_

_**El-Nineteen..**_

_**Me-Favorite color?**_

_**El-Black.**_

_**Me-Do you ever want to visit your family again?**_

_**El-No… Maybe… Yes…**_

_**Lulu-MoonlitxAngel owns her OC's and nothing else! XDD**_

Lelouch knew that Rolo was hiding something from all of them. He knew that Rika wasn't him mom and he also knew that she didn't just leave them. He moved closer to Rolo's room and opened the door almost silently.

"What do you think you're doing?" a girl whispered from behind him.

Lelouch spun around and saw Tamiya. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're trying to get into Rolo's room. And. What's in there that you have to sneak in to get?" Tamiya asked.

"I'm trying to figure out who that Rika person is. Do you think that she even really exists?"

"Of course she does dumbass!" Tamiya whisper yelled. "Why would Rolo make her up?"

"So that he could say we had a Mom…" Lelouch whispered back. He tip-toed into Rolo's room.

"I don't think you should go in there…"

"Well, does it look like I care or will ever care what you think?"

Tamiya huffed and followed him into Rolo's room.

"Why follow me if you don't want to get into trouble?"

"I never said that I didn't want to get in trouble. I just said that you shouldn't be doing this."

"I guess you can stay as long as you don't make any noise…"

"I was going to anyway…"

**Matt**

He sat next to Falcon on the bed and moved the hair out of his face. "I'm sorry Falcon, okay…? I shouldn't have given to Matsume… I've done some pretty bad things just to get by in life… I gave you to Matsume for my own selfish reasons… I didn't mean to… I just…," Matt grabbed a pillow and cried into it. He was sorry. He missed his parents and all his siblings but, he knew that he was needed here.

"Hey Matt! Are you alright?!" Rolo yelled up the stairs.

"I'm fine!" he yelled back quickly. He hugged the pillow tight and watched as Falcon's eyes twitched and then slowly opened.

"E-El…?" he asked groggily.

Matt nodded. "I'm sorry, Falcon…"

"You saved me…"

Matt nodded again. "I guess I did."

"I owe you…"

"Not really. I did it because I didn't agree with what Matsume was doing."

"Thanks anyway…"

"You're welcome, I guess."

**Lelouch**

"Tamiya! Look at this! Rolo has a file full of things about this Rika person!" Lelouch whisper-yelled.

Tamiya came over and gasped. "Wow. She seems to look a lot like Rolo…" Tamiya looked at more things.

"We've got to find her. I bet she's in trouble or something."

"What makes you think that?"

"Rolo put prone to get into accidents in her file…"

"Who all has a file?"

"Everyone single one of us. Though, Matt's is the smallest one. It's almost as if Rolo kept from putting stuff in Matt's file and my file. Yours, on the other hand, has some pretty nasty pictures in it," Lelouch whispered, closing Tamiya's file real quick.

"I wonder what else he has…"

"What are you two doing in my room?" Rolo asked from the door.

Lelouch shut everything away. "We were looking for…"

"We were looking for one of Lelouch's books. He thought he left it in here when he was in here the other day and he asked me to help him look. We found it so, we're going," Tamiya lied quickly pulling a random book off Rolo's shelf.

"Not so fast…" Rolo said. He walked over to the drawer the files were in and opened it up. "Why aren't all of these in a pile?"

"We were looking for Lelouch's book and we thought that you might have shoved it into the drawer. We didn't look at anything in there," Tamiya replied.

"That just shows me that you did. What did the two of you see?" Rolo asked.

"We didn't see anything! I swear! Right Lelouch?" Tamiya asked.

Lelouch nodded and moved toward the door.

"Stop. I know that you saw them," Rolo said.

"Then you know why we didn't want to tell you," Tamiya said.

"I know, I know… It's creepy to read. Whose files did you read?" Rolo asked her.

"We read mine, Tamiya's, Matt's, and yours," Lelouch replied.

"I'm not going to hurt you and you know that, right? Those were the old days," Rolo told him.

"Why do you have a file on yourself?" Tamiya asked.

"Those files are from somewhere that I used to work. I had to get them away from those people. They wanted to kill Lelouch. Didn't manage it but, no doubt would try again," Rolo replied.

"What's up with the kid that looks exactly like Suzaku and me with white hair?" Lelouch asked quietly.

"That's a long story and it would be better if you just remembered it on your own… " Rolo told him.

"I guess so…" Lelouch said and then left the room.

"Thanks for not yelling at us," Tamiya said nicely and then left the room.

Rolo closed the door behind them and put his files back. He unlocked the drawer below the opened one and pulled out a few files. "Shinsei… I will get you back."

_**A/N: Well, that's not very long… =/ Damn. I was hoping to work on this for a few hours and get out a long one for once but, I'm being forced to get off and talk to family… XP it sucks. Well. Happy New Year's Eve and a Happy New Year! X3 **_


	83. How They Met El's Story

How They Met (El's Story)

A/N: Okay! Since this story is AU and I made a different way that Lelouch and Rolo met and how they met El, this is the chapter that explains it. I couldn't think of anything for the regular chapters so I'm putting this out! I'm going to thank Digimon Dreamer and RiseofaRebellion for reviewing the chapter before this! Now maybe you'll see why El (Matt) has such an attachment to Lelouch…

_****El. Five Years Ago. At Home.****_

"Dad, I'm leaving," he said aloud. He looked up at his father and realized he didn't hear him. He walked to his room and packed up everything he'd need for awhile. He waited in the room he shared with his four brothers. He had six sisters.

"Matt, are you going somewhere? Is Dad making you join the Britannian Army?" his oldest brother, Marco, asked.

"I'm leaving. There are too many of us and Mom and Dad won't mind. According to Dad I'm just a moocher," he replied.

"What'll you do for a living?! How will you stay alive?" his second older brother, Anthony, asked.

"I don't know! I just know that I can't stay here! I can't deal with Dad never being here and Mom never paying attention to me! I can't stand four more years of this!" he yelled. "I'm going to do something with my life. I'm going to make sure that if I ever have children that they'll be alright…"

"What about us, bruddy?" Matt's younger brother, Ed, asked hugging a blanket.

Matt picked him up and put him on his lap. "Don't worry. I'll come back when I get the chance to. I'm not going to just ditch you guys. I'll find a home and someone that can help me. After that, I'll make money and I'll live with all of you that aren't old enough to be alone. Marco. Anthony. In six years try to find me. I don't know if I'll be able to find you…"

"Bruddy no leave," his youngest brother, Damian, said.

Matt put Ed down and hugged Damian. "I've got to… I want to make sure that all of you are able to stay alive and help each other. I want us all to be able to live together and I'll do anything to make that happen." Matt looked up at Marco and Anthony and said, "I love you guys. All of you. You're the only family I'm ever going to except. Mom and Dad don't mean a thing to me. They haven't done a thing for me anyway… I'll come back for all of you. Even our sisters. I'll get the money anyway that I can…"

"Matt… Be careful. Don't get hurt. And please. For our sake. Don't get mixed up with the wrong people…" Marco told him.

Matt nodded.

_****Later That Same Night****_

Matt slung the backpack on his back and looked at his sleeping brothers. "I'll miss you…" He said as he moved out the window. Silent tears fell down his face as he ran from the warm house.

_****Four Months Later****_

Matt was walking around the now empty Ashford Academy. He had sneaked in here the night before for something to eat and fallen asleep in the kitchen. He had woken up before anyone got there so it was fine.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" a voice asked behind him.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. "That's none of your business."

"It is if you're sneaking in or out of the academy. I'll have to tell Mr. Ashford on you," the boy replied.

"Fine. My name is Matt. I came in to get some food yesterday and got stuck because I fell asleep. I haven't got anywhere to go and I would appreciate it if you didn't report me and just let me go."

"My name is Lelouch. My sister and I are living here with the Ashfords'. Do you need help?"

"I don't know. How old are you?"

"I'm twelve. And you are…?"

"Ha! I'm fourteen."

"So? Do you think that matters to me? I'm probably smarter than you anyway."

"How would a little twelve year old be smarter than a fourteen year old?"

"That has nothing to do with you."

"Oh? Some big family secret? What? You don't want your sister to know but, your mother is dead and you're staying with the Ashford family? And maybe, just maybe, you're the Britannian Prince and Princess that were pronounced dead?"

Lelouch's eyes got wide. "How… How do you know that? The only person that knows that… I know he wouldn't tell…"

"I don't know how I do that. I've always been able to. I know people's deepest inner-most secrets. So? Will you please not tell on me? Keep my secret?"

"Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"Probably… I'm living in a dumpster… It's actually kind of comfortable once you get used to it…"

"You can stay with my sister and me. If you want, that is."

"I insulted you and you're offering for me to stay with you…?"

"You need somewhere to stay, right?"

Matt nodded.

"Then stay with my sister and me and stop protesting."

"Fine. Where do you live?"

Lelouch motioned for Matt to follow him and took him to the clubhouse. "I'll be right back. Be quiet because Nunnally is sleeping." He left Matt.

Matt wandered into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. He found some left over pizza and ate a slice. _I guess I can live here for awhile… It'll at least help me find a job to make money for my siblings…_

**Two Years Later (Lelouch=14. Matt=16)

__"Lelouch, thank you for letting me stay with you but, I've got to go… I have to get a job. I want to be able to take care of all of my siblings," Matt said to Lelouch. He was halfway to having enough money.

"Do you have to, Matt?" Nunnally asked taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah… I've done some stuff that, by living here, could get you both found out… I'm sorry," he said kneeling down to Nunnally's level and hugging her.

"Just be careful… Don't get mixed up with the wrong people," Lelouch told him.

"I won't, I won't… I'm old enough to take care of myself…," he replied.

"Not two years ago," Lelouch told him.

"I was perfectly fine back then!" Matt exclaimed.

Lelouch laughed. "You were living in a dumpster!"

"I was working on it! I at least had electricity. I got it from the house next to the dumpster. I also had a heater. And blankets. And pillows. And clothing. I was fine…"

"Yes, and that's why you thanked me that night when I came back a million times over."

"Oh whatever. Believe what you want," he said, sticking his tongue out at Lelouch.

Nunnally giggled.

"I'm going to miss you two… I'll try to visit in a couple of years or so…" Matt said.

"See you around…" Lelouch said as Matt left.

_****Six Months Later****_

__"No! I didn't cheat you at all! I swear!" Matt exclaimed covering his head.

"Then how'd you know who we all are? Huh kid?" a tall, muscular, black haired man asked Matt.

"I looked you up! I swear! I didn't tell anyone anything anyway!" Matt yelled.

"Then prove it. Go to the bookstore and get this book for us. With out paying. If you do that, we'll let you go. Got it?" the boy asked.

Matt nodded really quick and ran to the bookstore with the slip of paper the guy threw at him. _I need a new name… Something that seems powerful… _Matt ran through the names that he knew from mythology and decided on El. It meant power. He walked into the bookstore and went to find the book…

**Five Minutes Later**

Matt ran from the bookstore with the book in his jacket. He ran across the street and behind the dumpster. "Here it is. The stupid book you wanted."

"Fine. We believe you. Bye kid," the leader said and then walked off.

"I've got to get stronger…" Matt muttered to himself.

_****One Year Later****_

__"El, you have pleased me…" a man said in front of him.

"Thank you for the work," El bowed. "I really appreciate it."

"I appreciate the help you gave me. You helped my… company and now I'll help you," the man said. He came from his throne and handed El a few bundles of cash.

El counted it and then nodded. "Thank you.." He left.

_

* * *

_

A/N: that's all! Don't you think that's kind of sad…? That's how El (Matt) made money until he ran into Matsume and got caught in that. What did you think? Here's a preview of the next chapter of What Would Happen (Back to the main story!)

_ "Rika?! This is where you've been this long?!" Rolo exclaimed._

_ "I didn't want to be a Mom… I came here so that I didn't have to!" Rika replied with a small smile. "Diethard showed me how to use those ray guns he uses!"_

_ "I can't believe you, Diethard… Why didn't you tell us?"_

_ "Didn't feel like it…" Diethard shrugged._


	84. Part 7, Week 16 pt 1

Part 7, Week 16

A/N: Okay! Here's the next chapter! Back to the main story! X3 I really don't remember what you all said that did review and I'm kind of in a hurry/lazy… So, here's the chapter! Thank you for reviewing my story for all that did! (hands out cookies, soda, cake, pizza, and cookies) Onto the chapter!!!!!

Rolo decided to visit Diethard and Suzu. He hadn't in awhile and he wanted to take Suzaku, Lelouch, Tamiya, and C.C. to visit them before they grew up.

"Are we almost there?" Tamiya whined.

"Almost… Would you please stop asking that every two minutes?" Rolo asked.

"I don't ask every two minutes!" she exclaimed.

"She's right, Dad," Lelouch piped in.

"It's every three minutes," Suzaku added.

Tamiya slapped Suzaku and stuck her tongue out at Lelouch.

"Would you three stop fighting? It's dumb," C.C. said.

"Don't be fighting back there or you'll be grounded," Rolo told them.

**At the Black Knights Base**

"He gave you actual warning that he was coming?" Kallen asked Diethard.

"Yes. He said that he was bring Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C., and Tamiya with him," Diethard replied.

"Great! We're going to have four sixteen year olds in the base! How do you think we're going to make sure that they won't get attacked or hurt in some way?!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Rolo will be with them. Suzu and I will also stay with them and if the warning sirens go off then I'll help get them out. It will be fine, Kallen," Diethard said.

She sighed. "I'm going to regret agreeing to this, aren't I?" she asked no one in particular.

"I don't think so, Kallen. They need to know about all of this. It's been the same way ever since the beginning," Diethard told her.

"Why do they have to?"

"If they don't see this place before they turn back to seventeen, they'll be missing part of their memories. I don't know how much and I don't know why but, it'll be missing," Diethard answered.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?!" Kallen exclaimed.

Ohgi walked in. "What's going on?"

"Diethard left out some important information when he was telling us about those ray guns of his that turn people little," Kallen said, trying to say it calmly but, letting her agitation slip.

"How important is that information?" Ohgi asked.

"I didn't tell you because it didn't seem important at the time…" Diethard told them.

"Well, we need to make sure that they get here safely then.." Kallen said. "Ohgi, go out on the road and wait for Rolo car to pull up. It's the van they always use. Diethard, go inform everyone that they're coming and tell them to tighten security."

They all walked off and Kallen sat down.

**Rolo**

"Hey, is everything okay? Why'd we stop?" Suzaku asked Rolo.

"Something is in the way. Unbuckle yourselves and get down on the floor. Don't ask questions, just do it," Rolo said slowly, unbuckling himself and opening the door.

They all did as they were told and were silent.

Rolo walked up to the hooded person. "Move."

"My orders won't allow that," the person replied.

"And who ordered that?"

"It is against my orders to reveal that information."

"Well, you're just going to have to let us through. You have no reason to keep us here."

"You have Lelouch Vi Britannia in that vehicle and my master is in need of him."

"I can't allow that."

**Lelouch**

"What do you think is going on out there?" Lelouch whispered.

"I heard them say Lelouch Vi Britannia… I wonder what he's keeping from us…" C.C. said.

"I still don't understand why we have to go there," Tamiya said.

"Me either but, Rolo said it was important…" Suzaku whispered.

"Who knows…" Lelouch said.

**Rolo**

"I don't know him. I thought he was dead.." Rolo lied.

"I know he's in your car.." the person replied.

"Oh? How would you know that anyway?"

"I have that kind of power."

"If you have that kind of power you would be able to tell me what I'm going to do next, right?"

"I suppose that's possible…"

"You suppose or you know..?"

"I'm not sure.. My master has never told me of the full extent of my powers."

"I see… Then, how do you know that Prince Lelouch is even in that van…? He died years ago.."

"I realize this but, he was at the ball at the palace awhile back ,was he not?"

"I have no clue.. I didn't see him there, that's for sure.."

"Maybe my master was wrong, then…"

"More than likely."

"I'll be going then. Sorry to bother you…" He walked off down the road.

Rolo went back to the car. "Stay down. Don't make a sound. He's still out there waiting for us to pass by.. Don't make a noise.."

They all nodded.

Rolo got into the driver's seat and drove forward. He continued to go. He passed by the person as he crumpled on the ground.

"Rivalz?!" Rolo exclaimed.

The car swerved.

"Dad!" C.C. yelled, jumping forward and grabbing the wheel.

Rolo hit the brakes and jumped out of the car and to Rivalz. "You four! Stay here! Don't come near him. I'm going to go and get help." He ran off.

"Who do you think that guy is…?" Tamiya asked.

"He seems pretty important to Rolo…" Lelouch whispered.

Suzaku watched the guy on the ground as his cloak disappeared. "You guys… His cloak just disappeared… Isn't that Rolo's school uniform?"

"Yeah.. It is! Maybe that's why he seemed so worried…" C.C. whispered.

Lelouch leaned forward and peered out of the car. He saw a figure moving away from them. "You guys… I'll be right back. There's someone over there…" He jumped out of the car and ran toward the figure.

"Lelouch! Dad said stay in the car!" C.C. yelled.

Lelouch looked back at her and glared.

The figure walked up to Lelouch and put its arms around Lelouch's shoulders. It whispered something in his ear.

Lelouch's eyes got wide and he nodded.

The person pulled the hood of his head and muttered something into a phone.

"Lelouch! Come back here!" Suzaku yelled, holding onto the edge of the car and yelling over to him.

Lelouch looked up at the man and then broke into a run toward the van.

C.C. shifted where her foot was and accidentally hit the gas pedal.

Suzaku reached his hand out for Lelouch's as the car began to move forward. "Lelouch! Run faster!"

"I… Can't!" he panted.

"We have to get out of the car, Suzaku!" C.C. yelled, trying to find the right pedal.

The man came closer and closer to Lelouch.

"I… Can't… Make it!" Lelouch panted.

"You have to try!" Tamiya yelled to him.

"He's gaining on you!" Suzaku yelled. "C'mon Lelouch!"

"We have to get out of the car!" C.C. yelled.

"Hit the break!!" Tamiya exclaimed.

"How about this??" C.C. exclaimed. She hit a pedal and the car sped backward.

Suzaku held onto the seat and reached out farther. "Grab my hand Lelouch!"

Lelouch reached and grabbed Suzaku hand.

Suzaku pulled him in to the car and slammed the door shut. "Drive C.C.! Drive!"

"It's illegal!" she exclaimed.

"We don't care! We have to get away!" Tamiya yelled.

"What about Dad's friend??" Suzaku asked.

"We… We have to… leave him.." Lelouch panted. He was still out of breath.

C.C. hit the gas pedal and turned the car around to go the way Rolo had run off.

**Rolo**

He was running up the road as he heard a car coming up behind him. _What the heck?! There aren't supposed to be cars out here! _He watched as a van passed by and realized C.C. was the one driving. "You four! Stop!"

The van came to a stop and the passenger door opened and Tamiya came out. "Rolo, we couldn't stay there! A guy came and tried to take Lelouch!"

"Who was driving?! None of you know how to!"

"Well, C.C. accidentally hit the brake and the car started moving. So, we decided that she might as well just follow the way you had gone because we knew we had to get away from that guy… He looked like he was about to attack one of us… I seemed like he was going to take Lelouch from us.." Tamiya finished.

Rolo's eyes got wide and quickly walked to the driver's seat and opened the door. "C.C., get in the back. I want all of you on the floor. Keep your heads down. Don't let anyone see you. If you can see them, they can see you. Got it?" He asked getting in the driver's seat.

They all nodded and got down.

**Charles**

"We have to get him back today!" he yelled, throwing papers on the ground. "He has to be brought back to me before he reaches the Black Knights' base! He cannot make it there if my plan is to work!"

"Father, shouldn't we just leave him alone..? He clearly doesn't want to be with you and I doubt we'll be able to fight Nunnally… Add to that that there are only a few of us here that are working with you. How will we manage it, Father?" Clovis asked. He knew that Charles was doing the wrong thing but, he wanted their family back together.

"We do everything we can…" Charles whispered.

_**DDX I'm sooooooooo sorry! I was going to get this posted awhile back but, I never did get to finish it! Now I have to get off and It's still not done! DX It's been almost a week and I'm sorry for that! DX Don't hate me! I was planning on getting this out Tuesday (on account my mother grounded me… -_-"") but, I had to get stuff done.. I almost had it finished yesterday when my mother threatened to turn off the computer on me.. DDX I'll try to get one posted tomorrow or Sunday.. I might have to go to this religion thing tomorrow from 9-4.. -_-" I wanna say I don't have to go b/c of snow and ice but.. I'm not sure…**_

_** Well! Hope you liked this! Ilt's part 1 of 2 since I didn't get to finish it! X3**_


	85. Part 7, Week 16 pt 2

Part 7, Week 16, pt. 2

A/N: Don't worry! Updating should be faster this week! I'm going to try to get this out today (Thursday) But I might not make it! X3 Well, so far there are only these reviews so… ." *hands out cookies, cake, soda, and pizza*

**RiseofaRebellion: **_Lol. Glad to hear it! X3 Though, if you're not moving and you hit the brake then you go backwards.. _

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Thanks you! X33 Oh! And. That made me laugh! I'm glad that you like this story so much that you're using some of my characters! ^o^_

**Zadie Rose: **_Yay! Finally able to review! X3 Lazy. Closed my e-mail. So. I'm glad you liked the chapter and you're idea for a new character ish amazing! X3 Umm.. _

_El-Uh… Nothing… And. No. You won't get anything out of me._

Me-Crazy people are fun! X33

Add to this list the Anonymous reviewer! Lavender_Knight who reviewed chapter 47! X33

Because I have nothing to say, it ish random interview time! ^o^ Our participant today… Falcon!!! X33 *lots of automated clapping*

_**Falcon-Do I have to..? DX**_

_**Me-Yesh! You have to because I said so!! X3**_

_**Falcon-Damn it…**_

_**Me-None can fight with my logic! XDD**_

_**Falcon-Yeah, yeah…**_

_**Me-What is that supposed to mean?!?!**_

_**Falcon-Nothing! ^-^"""**_

_**Me-It had better be! . Now, how do you feel about El???**_

_**Falcon-O_O That is not something that I will talk to you about…**_

_**Me-You have to! XP**_

_**Falcon- -_-""" Fine. I think El liked Lelouch but, now likes me.**_

_**Lulu-Who said my name???**_

_**Falcon-You're not 'spose to be here! Dx**_

_**Lulu-Wait! Did you say El *likes* me?!**_

_**Falcon-Nothing!! ^-^""**_

_**Lulu-??**_

_**Me-We're running out of room! Dx**_

_**Falcon-Oh darn.. I didn't plan on that… XD**_

_**Me-XP You're gna be in trouble, Falcon!**_

_**Falcon-*runs* MoonlitxAngel doesn't own anything! DD**_

Charles walked from the room of the small place he was in and found one of the few Knightmares he still had. "Clovis, I want you to take this Knightmare and find Lelouch. Bring him and Suzaku Kururugi back here."

Clovis nodded. "How will you get Nunnally on your side? How will you get her to understand?"

"I will have to lie more… I do not wish to but, if it brings our family together again, I will," Charles told him.

Clovis got into the Knightmare. He didn't believe Charles but, he wanted the same thing. Their little family back together.

**Rolo (About ten minutes later)**

He threw a blanket behind him. "Cover yourselves with that and don't you dare peek out. Keep it over yourselves until you hear me speak to you. If you hear someone else say something, don't reply. Don't say anything at all, got it?"

They all nodded and put the cover on.

Rolo got out of the car and glared. "What do you want?"

Clovis climbed down from the Knightmare and stood in front of Rolo. "I want my younger brother back…"

"No."

"He's my family. I have every right to have him with me. That's more than you can Rolo. You're his fake brother. Placed there by my mother as an assassin to kill him if he regained his memories. You failed and became a traitor. A traitor to a fake brother."

"Shut up Clovis. I don't want to hear it. Lelouch is safe with me and that's it. Nothing else."

"I know what you're doing and I'm here to keep you from going."

"You won't be able to… I won't let you take him!"

"Oh?" Clovis moved toward the van and opened the door.

**Lelouch**

He heard the door open and looked at Suzaku.

Suzaku put a finger to his own lips and looked toward where the door was.

"Little brother… Are you in here? It's your older brother, Clovis. Please come out.. I just want our family to be together again…"

Lelouch thoughts raced. He saw old memories of his family. His _real _family. Father, Mother, brothers, and sisters. A small villa compared to the palace in Pendragon. He remembered a Mother that was killed and being banished by his Father. He remember his sister losing her eye-sight and her legs. His thoughts and appearances rapidly changed to that of his eight year old self…

"Lelouch… Are you here..?" Clovis asked.

"Brother!" Lelouch exclaimed, throwing the covers off himself and hugging Clovis. "Father! He… He banished Nunnally and me… I was scared…"

"Father is sorry for doing that to you and he wants you back…" Clovis said, bring Lelouch out of the car. (A/N: His clothes changed with him and they're the right size.)

"Lelouch…" Rolo whispered.

"I win, Rolo…" Clovis said, going to his Knightmare and putting Lelouch inside. "Stay here for a moment."

Lelouch nodded and watched Clovis.

**Clovis**

"Clovis, give him back." Rolo said forcefully.

"I don't have to. He wants to come with me. Give up. You've lost. We'll re-teach him to use Geass and we'll be unstoppable."

Rolo disappeared from in front of him.

"What the-" Clovis exclaimed.

"Brother!" Lelouch yelled from the car.

Clovis ran up to the car and grabbed the front of it. "Give my brother back!"

"Let me go! I want my Father and siblings!" Lelouch yelled.

"Rolo, we should just let him go…" Suzaku said.

"No! I'm not going to lose to Charles for everything that the Black Knights and Lelouch strived for!" Rolo hit the break and drove off backwards.

Clovis fell on the ground and then took chase in his Knightmare.

**Rolo**

He hit a button in the car and a communication system appeared. "Calling Black Knights: Q-1! Come in Q-1!"

"Q-1 here. What's the matter, Rolo?" Kallen's voice asked.

"Clovis showed up on our way to you and somehow Lelouch was turned into an eight-year-old. He doesn't remember anything about the Black Knights. It's as if he was just banished," Rolo answered back.

"Report back here. Diethard'll be on it as soon as you get here. I'm sending back-up to stop Clovis from bothering you," she replied. "They should be there momentarily. And Rolo?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. I don't want to see a scratch on anyone."

The unit emitted static.

"Suzaku! Tamiya! Keep Lelouch on the floor! Hold him down! C.C.! Put the blanket over yourselves and hold on!" Rolo yelled.

"We're right here… You don't have to yell…" Tamiya said.

Rolo sped off and continued forward.

**Clovis**

He followed after Rolo's van and was stopped by a Knightmare…

**Rolo**

He finally made it to the Black Knights. "You four stay in here for a little bit longer." Rolo got out of the car and went to Ohgi. "Get Lelouch out and take him straight to Diethard. Don't give in to his whining and complaining. Kicking or screaming. Just get him to Diethard."

Ohgi nodded and took Lelouch inside.

Rolo went back to the van and took the others inside the base.

**later with Kallen**

"We're going to have to keep them all here… Diethard said he's hoping that Lelouch being exposed to things in the Black Knight's base will bring Lelouch to seventeen tomorrow. That's all we can hope for…" Kallen whispered to the other members.

"I've been planning something that I'd like to tell all of you and see if you agree," Suzu told them.

Kallen nodded, giving him permission to speak.

"Well, I'd like to hit ********** and *********** with the ray gun and see how that goes…"

"That's a great idea, Suzu!" Kallen exclaimed.

"That'll teach them to mess with us!" Rolo added.

Everyone added their approval and the meeting was adjourned.

**Charles**

"Well, we failed… It seems we'll be forced to submit to the new empress of Britannia…"

"Oh well… Maybe we'll be allowed to live somewhere nice…" Clovis said.

"Or executed. Or maybe banished… It would fit for everything that I've done to him…" Charles muttered..

_**A/N: Alright! That's almost the end for Part 7!! We're almost to Part 8 with 388 reviews!! X33 Yesh! X3 Wanna help me make it to 400?? Pwease! Oh! Tell me what pairings you'd like to see for the ending pairings! I don't know what pairings I'm going to do! Anything you have seen is fair game! X3 (Gino and Suzaku is one of them). I'll probably end up not updating for awhile b/c my mom keeps b****ing at me b/c I stayed on too long though my sister has been on for the same amount of time before. XPP Mean Mother! XPP Well, read and review!!!**_

_**P.S. Counting how many stars there are and then seeing how many letters in each name in Code Geass won't help you at all in figuring out who he meant. It's a surprise… Shh! X3**_


	86. Part 7, Week 17

Part 7, Week 17

_** A/N: Okay!! So, we're almost to the end of Part 7! X3 Boo! X33 Hurm.. I miss all the people that used to review… Want a list? **_

_**Just-Illusions, WhiteKnight07704, Shiai10 (Who doesn't review often), C.C. Lamperouge (We miss you so much! You've been here since the beginning! Dx), Collective Unconscious, Spiritshipper-SuzuEuphy09 (miss you too! Dx), EdElricsKat (You're the reason Suzu and Lulu might be together! X3), MasakiForeverDead, NACHOIMG, Kibouchi, BrownSugar09, C.C. Lamperouge (Yesh, she's in here twice. I miss her!! I miss all of you but, she was here in the beginning! Dx), VizardLord7, Gespenst, Haruku Sakuke, Clichexgoesxcheeky, Merines Shinku (U review sometimes but you stopped…), Dragonmaster, Ciel in a Dress, and Shinji Chikorita!!**_

_***hands out cookies, ice cream, cake, soda, and pizza***_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Yesh! Sorry for the longness with the one before the one before last one! ^^" Probably here in this chapter! They just got back to the base anyway! X33_

_P.S. I PM'd that guy and I told him to PM you with questions and stuff. Told him to be nicer. X3_

**Invader Designia: **_They do but… It might not be them.. XDD It'll probably be up Tuesday or Thursday! X33_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_Lelouch got turned little by the memories. I'm glad you can't wait for this chapter! X33 I write a pretty awesome story and thank you all here! X33_

_{This will probably be a short chapter}_

Anyone that helps get the people that are listed above to come back and read this story will be rewarded!!! Look them up or something! X33

_**El-Well, I'm gna talk to you all for a little bit here. We all in this story love you all for reviewing. *winks at Zadie Rose***_

_**Lulu-Pervert! o**_

_**El-Am not! o**_

_**Falcon-Don't mess with him! XPP *hugs El***_

_**El-We all really wish so very much that all the people that stopped reviewing would actually review again.. Angel loves your reviews!**_

_**Suzu-And we miss you a lot!!**_

_**C.C.-I want my babies! Dx**_

_**Rolo-MoonlitxAngel doesn't own Code Geass! The OC's belong to herself and Digimon Dreamer! X33 Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X33**_

Rolo was wondering around the Black Knights base. Just looking around. He walked into Diethard's workshop. "Hey! How are… Rika?!"

Rika chuckled a little. "Hi…"

"You've been here this whole time?!?!"

She nodded.

"How come you didn't call or anything? I really could have used your help last week when we all got attacked…"

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think we're lucky to have Lelouch here though.. He almost got taken by Clovis.. He hasn't gotten back to seventeen yet.. He's still eight… We don't know what caused it or how to fix it…"

"I don't know either, but, Rolo..? I have to tell you something… Suzu helped me figure it out and it has me really worried…"

"We'll talk about it later. I have to go and make sure that Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C., and Tamiya are alright.." He walked from the room and then tore down the hall. He knew something wasn't right…

**Suzaku**

"Go away! Stay away from him!" Suzaku yelled, keeping Lelouch behind him and away from Schnizel.

"Our father wants our family back together. He wants Lelouch to come and live with us. Why must you all stand in the way?" Schnizel replied.

"He doesn't want to go with you! Clovis did something to make him this way!" Suzaku yelled back.

"You won't take Lelouch from us," C.C. added.

"I don't see why you won't let him be with his real family… It's very immature if you keep him here just because you want him here," Schnizel told them.

Suzaku held Lelouch's arm to his sides and looked him in the eyes. "You need to remember… Remember all the things that have happened to you from this age…"

Lelouch's eyes glazed over.

**Rolo**

He got in to the bedroom that Suzaku and the others were staying in and saw the scene.

"Rolo, we could use your help over here.." Tamiya said, her hands on her hips.

"Go away Schnizel.. He doesn't want to be with you. At all," Rolo stated.

Lelouch begin to grow up 'til he was 17 again. {A/N: Haha. Movie title! XDD}

Charles and Diethard walked into the room at the same time, Suzu following behind Diethard.

"Why don't you just give up, Charles. I'm never going to come back to you. Unless you apologize a lot and prove it," Lelouch told him.

"How would I do that?" Charles asked.

"Like this!" Suzu exclaimed shooting the ray-gun at Charles and Diethard and then making a run for it.

"I'm going to kill him!" Diethard yelled, running toward the door.

"Oh no you won't mister. Or you won't get any cookies.." C.C. said.

Diethard's eyes bugged out and he sat on the bed.

"Charles looks so…innocent…" Tamiya whispered.

"Most little kids do, Tamiya… Then they grow up…" he said.

"Can we go home now?? I'm tired of standing around here!" Charles whined as he went from fourteen to seven.

"Let's get in the car and go home," Rolo said, waving for them to follow.

"Once we get back, C.C. and I are going to take the car and get Aliyah and Jordan," Lelouch told Rolo, following out the door.

"That'll be interesting.." Suzaku said.

"Of course it will. We're going to be raising my children along with my father and Diethard! What could make me happier?" He asked in a sarcastic way.

"Jeez.. I was just saying…" Suzaku said walking ahead.

Tamiya hugged Lelouch's arm. "C.C.'s had your children already. I want my turn."

Lelouch wiggled his arm out of her grasp and ran off toward the car.

**At Home**

"Dad, when will supper be ready?" Diethard asked.

"It'll be done when it's done," Rolo replied.

"I was asking Dad. Not you," Diethard replied in a stuck-up way.

"Who's your dad?" Lelouch asked.

"Him," he replied pointing at Suzaku.

"Who's your Mom?" Suzaku asked.

"Mom isn't here…" Charles said, watching TV.

"I see.." Suzaku said, going back to the kitchen and getting out plates. "Do you think Lelouch and C.C. will spend the night at the palace? C.C. seemed reluctant to come back."

"I don't know. I called Lelouch and didn't get an answer a few minutes ago," Rolo replied.

"I bet him and C.C. are in a bedroom.." Suzaku said..

"I guess he loves her now."

"Or she tricked him into it."

"More than likely."

"She probably suggested it."

"She's very good at persuading people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! It means nothing, okay?!"

"Whatever you say, Rolo… Whatever you say.."

"What was that supposed to mean?!"

"That I don't believe you."

"About what?!"

"The comment about C.C. three sentences of yours ago."

"I haven't done anything to or with C.C."

"How do we know that?"

"I wouldn't break my brother's heart."

"Good for you, Rolo."

"Shut up Suzaku…"

"Oh! So you *did* do something with her!"

"No! I never said that and I would never do anything with C.C.!"

"Su-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ure-e-e-e-e-e-e-e…"

Rolo put the rest of the food on the table and got Charles and Diethard.

After supper Suzaku and Rolo got Charles and Diethard in bed and then waited for Lelouch and C.C.

"Hey, glad you guys didn't need any help," Tamiya said, walking into the house.

"Are C.C. and Lelouch coming back..?" Suzaku asked, getting up and closing the front door.

"Nope. They'll be back tomorrow. I'm not sure when though…" she replied.

"Alright.. Then, we're heading to bed. You coming?" Rolo asked, heading toward the stairs with Suzaku.

"No, I'll just sit down here and watch TV.. I'm not really tired at the moment.."

"Alright, good-night, Tamiya.." Suzaku said and then left.

"Night," he said, following Suzaku.

Tamiya laid down on the couch and cried. She had seen too much today.. She saw Rando earlier while walking home. She was more of Lelouch than she wanted too.. Well… When he was with C.C. anyway. And. She had learned that Aliyah and Jordan now had Geass. At such a young age of five, they had Geass. Lelouch and C.C. had hidden what it was from her. She was afraid for Rika. She had stayed behind in the Black Knights base to talk to Suzu for a little while. Tamiya was afraid that Rando would come after her…

_**A/N: Well! That's all! X33 Any ideas for Aliyah and Jordan's Geass power? ^_- I need to get something chosen… Hmm.. Well! Read and review! X33 **_


	87. Part 8, Week 3

_**Part 8, Week 3**_

_** A/N: Okay! These chapters are going to get shorter and they are going to come out probably every other day again. I hope.. My mom has tighten computer time and I got a new game for my DS! X33 Add to that that I have to try and get this all typed up and I'm pretty busy… So! *hands out random treats of your choice***_

**Digimon Dreamer: **_Suzu's pretty bada**, don't you think? ^_- Oh! That's what you thought? She just wanted to talk to Suzu some more! X33 Did you mean 200+ words? You put 20… XDD_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_It's okay if your chapter is late! X3 Just means you can put more work into it! X3_

**Merines Shinku: **_Lol. That's okay! X33 I don't know what I'm going to do! ^^"" I might make another part but, I might not. All depends._

**Zadie Rose: **_Yesh you did. Shame shame. XDD Same here but, it all depends on how you look at it for if he should have got more stuff happen to him. I love Tamiya too much! I may just make her get her wish… . . Diethard shall be a freak forever! XDD Darn.. Who was that gna be… Maybe it was C.C. … I think that one of them will be able to rearrange memories. Almost like Charles did but, just a bit different.. Jordan's may have something to do with his quietness… Ooh! He can get all angry when his activates and it makes him go berserk! XDD And. It makes anyone within a radius of him pass-out when it first activates! XD_

_THIS THING!!!:_

_Me-I'm glad that we're both crazy! XDD We're like two peas in a pod! X3 Though. There are only three people I'm like that with. You. My friend. And. My other friend._

_El-*bats eyelashes* Whatever do you mean? I'm not going to do anything and neither will you. ^-^_

_Lulu-XDD_

_El-Not a pervert! XP_

_Falcon-Ma-a-a-a-aybe! X3_

_(What really hurts? El being mean?}_

_**Well! That's all for that much! X33 I love all the reviews and stuff that I get back! X33 **_

_**Yay!!!!! I got Open Office for my computer! Now it'll keep the stuff that I put here! Yay!!!!!! X33**_

_**Aren't you all happy for me?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't know own Code Geass. I do not own Rika either. All the other OC's belong to me. Partial credit goes to Zadie Rose for helping come up with Tamiya.**_

"I don't want take nap!" Charles yelled, running around the room.

"C'mon Charles! It's nap time and you have to get to bed!" Suzaku exclaimed, running after him.

"He doesn't want to, Daddy! Me neither!" Diethard exclaimed, running behind the couch.

Suzaku sighed as Lelouch and C.C. walked back into the house.

Both kids' faces lit up as they walked in. "Mommy!" They ran and hugged C.C.

"So, you must be who they think Mommy is..." Suzaku muttered.

C.C. smiled and hugged them back. "What is Daddy trying to get you to do?"

"No nap!" they yelled together.

"Why don't you want to take a nap?" C.C. Asked.

"Not tired," they both replied with a frown.

"Well, you need a nap or you'll be grumpy later..."

"No need nap," Charles whispered.

Suzaku picked up Diethard and said, "We'll take out for a treat later if you take a nap now."

Diethard's eyes got wide. "Really Daddy?!"

Charles looked at Suzaku.

"If your mother agrees with it," Suzaku told them.

"Alright, we'll get ice cream or something if you go and take a nap right now," C.C. told them.

Diethard and Charles ran upstairs to their room.

"I don't understand something.." C.C. said watching the two run up the stairs.

"What would that be?" Lelouch asked, bring Aliyah and Jordan in to the house.

"Why would those two think that Suzaku and I are their parents..?"

"It confuses me too..." Suzaku whispered.

"I don't see why they would think that either but, it's how it is. We'll just have to deal with it," Lelouch said, hugging the now six year old Aliyah.

"Daddy! Would you please put me down?" Aliyah whined.

Jordan walked into the house and sat down on the floor. He stared off into space.

"Nunnally told me that Jordan has being doing that a lot lately.. He wouldn't play with anyone.. All he did was just sit there and stare off into nothingness for hours at a time," Lelouch told them.

"It worries me too.. I wish that he'd interact with people more..." C.C. Whispered.

Jordan looked back at his parents and smiled.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" Lelouch asked, hugging him.

Jordan nodded. "I just don't like people... That's why I don't want to talk much..."

"Why don't you like people?" Lelouch asked, looking at C.C.

Jordan pointed at the TV. "All people fight..."

"It's just a part of how people are.. There isn't too much fighting anymore, Jordan..." Suzaku said, hugging him.

"Everything is okay, Jordan.. You're safe here. You don't have to be quiet all the time just because people aren't nice out there... Suzaku is nice and Rolo is too. Everyone here will be nice to you, okay?" C.C. asked him.

Jordan nodded. "I'll try, Mommy..."

C.C. hugged him. "Thank you, baby.."

**Later that Evening**

Tamiya was out walking. She saw Rando a few times and had to hide. She didn't want to see or talk to him right now.

"Hey Tamiya," a voice said behind her.

She clutched her blue stone in her pocket and turned around to face Rando.

"I've missed you..." he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Get away from me, Rando!"

"Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?"

"You're not my boyfriend! We were over the day I left. I hate you! You do the worst things!"

"What does that mean? You've done worse things than I have, Tamiya. My powers just destroy or renew bonds between people. Your powers make people do anything against their will. Now, who's the worst?"

Tears began running down Tamiya's face. "I don't want this to be my life! I want to go back to growing up! I want to get older and I want to be able to die! I want this curse lifted off me!"

Rando hugged Tamiya. "I care about you.. I want you to be mine, Tamiya.. I've had to fight for you. I'm used to getting anyone or anything that I want because of my powers... I really do love you, Tamiya.."

Tamiya began crying again. "R-Rando... You've hurt me too much..."

Rando reached into her jacket pocket and took the blue stone out and held it out to her. "Tamiya, I swear on this stone that holds your powers that I love you and only you.. Please believe me..."

"Rando... I don't think I can.. Not after everything that you've put me through.. You're probably still helping Charles..."

"No! I quit! I swear.. I did it for you.. I just want to be with you, Tamiya.."

"Let me think about this, Rando..." Tamiya told him and then took her stone and walked off.

"Tamiya..." Rando whispered to himself. "I will win you back.."

**With Lelouch**

"Okay! Do we want spaghetti for dinner?" Lelouch asked everyone.

"Yeah! Let's have spaghetti!" Jordan and Aliyah exclaimed.

"I want sghetti!" Diethard and Charles yelled together.

"I think I'll just have a sandwich," Rolo told him.

Tamiya walked in and replied, "Spaghetti sounds good."

"Do you want help making it, Lulu?" C.C. asked him.

"Nah, I got it," Lelouch replied, going back into the kitchen.

"Mommy, do we have to stay here? It's really crowded..." Aliyah asked.

"Yes, this is Daddy's house. It's not too crowded anyway.." C.C. replied.

"All the people talking hurts my ears..." Aliyah whispered.

"Aliyah, it's not that loud..." Suzaku told her.

Jordan walked over to Aliyah and patted her cheek. "Be happy." The red Geass sigil shown in his right eye.

Aliyah hugged Jordan.

"Are you alright, Tamiya?" Suzaku asked, sitting down next to her.

She shook her head and hugged her knees. "I ran into Rando today.. He said that he wants me back and I don't know if I want him..."

Suzaku hugged her. "It'll be alright.. You have time to think about it, right?"

Tamiya nodded.

Diethard walked into the kitchen and stood on the table. He wanted to watch the water in the pot start to bubble. It was entertaining. He stood on his tip-toes to see into the pot and fell forward. He screamed as hot water fell on him.

Lelouch, Suzaku, C.C., Charles, and Tamiya ran into the kitchen. Lelouch had been cleaning up a mess that Charles had made.

"What do we do?!" C.C exclaimed trying to get some towels to get the water cleaned up.

Lelouch picked up Diethard and sat him on the table. He took off the jacket that he was wearing and his jeans. He pulled his shoes and socks off also. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Diethard.

"Tamiya, get Charles out of here so that it's not so crowded," Suzaku told her as he tried to help Lelouch.

Tamiya sighed, picked up Charles, and took him to the other room.

Once they got everything fixed again Lelouch resumed making dinner and Suzaku played with Diethard and Charles.

_**A/N: I know, I know.. The ending sux... Well, I have to get off soon and need to get two things posted today! X3 I hope you all liked this chapter!**_

_**I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to get out! I couldn't come up with anything to type.. Do any of you have any ideas? If so, please share! Well, read and review! The next update should be Monday or Tuesday I'm hoping! Bye! X33**_


	88. Part 8, Week 4

_**Part 8, Week 4**_

_** A/N: Oke! We're still in Part 8 and I have three or four more reviews until I get to the four hundred mark! Yay! So, here are the reveiw(s) I have so far!:**_

**Merines Shinku: **_Oke! Don't worry! Diethard and Charles will be a lot more destructive here soon! XD And. There was tension but, that night at the Palace helped fix that.. Idk if Rando will be for real yet or not. It just helped me write more to put that there! You want the ending that bad...?_

**Zadie Rose: **_Oh don't worry about it! ^^ I've been absorbed in school work lately so I can't get on as much as I want to.. Homework sucks.. I hate it! Dx Oh well! I think it's a pretty cute couple! Though, they aren't really together like that! X3 Charles and Diethard act like each other _**_because _**_it's creepy and funny! Eh. This part will more than likely just be eighteen pieces. They'll grow up on the eighteenth to their actual ages. That's what I plan anyway. See, I like having those two complete opposites! It makes you wonder how they're going to get along when they're older! It is kinda sad but, also very cute! I like how I made all that with Tamiya and Rando. I think I might make Rando do something to ruin someone or something. (← is that confusing?) Tamiya is a very complex person. It's kind of hard to write with her because I have to put a lot of thought into what she says so that's why she shows up rarely. I love Jordan's Geass power! And. My friend and I RP so it helps with talking to her! I came up with the idea for an RP character and just had to use it! X3 They will be horrible little smart asses when they get older! XDD Charles should push someone down the stairs! That would be hilarious! XDD _

_This Thing! *Replies*_

_Me-Yes it is! X3 I **really* want to know! Who and why did you push them down the stairs?! XDD He is very rude.. I should fix him.._

_El-O.O! No you won't! XP And. I didn't and am not planning anything evil! Dx Why won't you believe me?! Dx_

_Lulu-Eh. Who knows?_

_El-I am not! Dx_

_Falcon-O.O! You think my hair is cool? X3_

_Rolo-You love me, right? More than them?  
Lulu- -3- I don't like that attitude, Rolo. We are all special. -33-_

_El-I'm more special! ^3^_

_**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the story idea. And. The OC's that are mine. **_

Tamiya was walking around town again. Rando had been following her since she left the coffee shop down the street. She knew he was following her but, she couldn't get him to go away.

Rando ran up and caught her arm. "Tamiya.. I love you and I swear on my life that I'll do anything to prove that to you... I'm sorry that I used to hurt you a lot and made it seem like I didn't care.. Please... Tamiya... All I want is to be with you again.."

"Rando, I don't know if I can trust you.. It's not fair for me to feel trapped."

"I don't want you to feel trapped.. I just want you happy.. Please Tamiya.. Take me back. I promise I won't ever hurt you ever again.."

Tamiya looked at her shoes and began to think. She still wanted Lelouch and she wanted to fight for him.. She would be happy if C.C. took Rando. She wanted to have Lelouch's cute little baby.. It would probably have black hair because they both have black hair. Maybe a little baby boy? With Lelouch's eyes.. Those eyes really intrigued her. She could never really tell what he was thinking..

"Are you alright, Tamiya?" Rando asked her.

"Oh.. yeah, I'm fine.. I was just thinking.. I don't know if I want to get back together with you.. I've fallen for someone else.."

"Who?!"

"It's none of you business.. Just... give me a week to think.." She walked off.

**Lelouch**

"No touch my boo-boo!" Diethard yelled as Charles reached to poke the burn on his arms.

"My no touch! Just want poke!" Charles exclaimed.

"Don't touch your brother. No poking or anything, okay?" Suzaku told Charles, picking him up.

"It's not nice and it's hurting him, okay?" C.C. told Charles.

Charles smiled and hugged C.C. "Okay Mommy!"

"We get lunch now?" Diethard asked, looking at Lelouch.

Tamiya walked in at that moment. She slammed the door and sat down on the couch.

"You okay, Tamiya?" Jordan walked over and asked.

"Yeah, thanks Jordan.." she replied.

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile.

Lelouch walked over and hugged Jordan. "You're so cute!"

"Am I cute, too Daddy?" Aliyah asked, walking over and hugging his leg.

"Of course you are! You and your brother are both very cute!"

"What 'bout me and Charles?" Diethard asked.

"You're both very cute, too," Suzaku told him.

**After lunch**

Jordan hugged C.C.'s leg and yawned.

"Are you tired, baby?" C.C. asked, picking him up.

Jordan nodded and hugged C.C.

C.C. walked off with Jordan into his bedroom.

"How are you feeling, Diethard?" Suzaku asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"My feel bit better.." he replied.

"That's good.."

"Tamiya, are you alright?" Suzaku asked, turning toward her.

"I don't know.. Lelouch is with someone and I want to be with him and Rando keeps asking for me back... I just don't know what to do.."

"If you just sit there, you won't find the answers. Tell Lelouch how you feel and see if since Diethard and Charles are young and they think that C.C. and I are their parents if you and him could just hangout at the park or something. It might make him see what kind of person you are now," Suzaku told her.

"I'll try..."

**Later that Evening (Lelouch on a walk)**

He kicked a rock in front of him. He could tell that something terrible was going to happen soon.. He had no clue what it was though. Were Aliyah and Jordan in danger? What about Falcon? Rolo? El? Suzaku? C.C.?? He was really worried about it. It scared him to think that someone helping Matsume would come for Falcon. Or worse.. His father could try to hurt Nunnally. He didn't know what would happen so, he had to protect everyone he cares about back at the house.

"So, what do you think?" A person standing on the rooftop behind Lelouch asked a cloaked figure.

"He'll do.. We just need to get him away from those friends of his..." the cloaked figure replied..

_**A/N: Yes, it's short and it took a long time.. T-T Stupid Algebra! I curse you! Damn you Algebra and Mr. Teacher Dude!! XPP Well, I'll try to get another one posted soon! X3 Read and Review!! X33**_


	89. Part 8, Week 5

_**Part 8, Week 5**_

_** A/N: Soooooooo sorry for not getting this out sooner! Dx I'm almost failing two different classes and I've been trying to get my grade up! I officially hate Spanish and Algebra! I'm raising my grade slowly in Algebra and I have to do good on the chapter test in Spanish so that I can at least pass Spanish so that I don't get kicked out of Choir.. I HATE those classes! Dx Dumb teachers don't teach it well enough.. TToTT I don't want to fail!**_

**Invader Designia- **_You're lucky that you can manage a b+. My grade sux in that class.. My teachers are more than likely crueler! Rando or Lulu would be good for Tamiya. Who do you think Suzaku should be with?_

**Merines Shinku-**_Grr! Thought I did well on a test to find that I pretty much flunked the thing! XPP Yesh! The babies are destructive! XDD Lol. I like how you used the story title for the answer!_

**RiseofaRebellion-** _I just read it and it rocks! I love it! I can't wait for the next chapter of your story! X3 They favor her b/c she's a nice motherly figure. (XDD Makes me laugh too! X3) You get extra stuff for being the 400__th__ reviewer! *hands lots of treats*_

**Zadie Rose-**_ I have to open up two documents so that I can type up these review replies! It takes awhile to type them up! X3 Doesn't homework plague us all??I really do hate it most of the time.. Stupid teacher gets us used to not doing homework and then gives us this big a** assignment! XPP It won't go on that long though.. Week 68 would be wa-a-a-ay too long.. I may have it so that Jordan just gets ticked at Aliyah and hits her or something and that might make her use her Geass on him! XDD Rando will definitely have to do something big to get Tamiya back. I should bring Rynn in.. though. I might changer her story, I think, if that's okay! X3 I don't remember her story.. ^^""" Kinda sad.. XDDDDDD Not a good reason to push someone down the stairs but, it's still funny! XDDDDDD_

_THIS THING! (replies)_

_Me-It's part of his nature to be rude. He just isn't the same without it! X3 Maybe you should! XDD_

_El-Revenge is for dummies. Revenge starts revenge starts revenge. -3- And. Yesh. I'm sure. X3_

_Lulu-I'm not getting into this popularity contest.. -3-_

_El-^3^ She likes me more, of course! X33_

_Rolo-Nuu! She likes me more! _

_Ed(fullmetal alchemist)-MoonlitxAngel owns nothing but her OC's! ^^_

_Me-You don't belong here! *chases out of room* Sorry about that.. He likes popping into my house for no reason.. _

* * *

_"Lelouch Lamperouge, your assistance is required," a cloaked figure said to him. "We will come to you. This dream is a warning. Get yourself prepared to leave home. You may never return. Do not tell anyone of what you are hearing here. Do not tell anyone that you are leaving."_

Lelouch sat up in bed panting. He got up and groggily walked down the stairs.

"Dad! Lelouch's is up now!" Diethard yelled from the living room couch.

Suzaku walked out of the kitchen and went to the coat closet. "Lelouch, I need you to watch those two. I have to go to work on an emergency mission. I should be back around six this afternoon. C.C. took Aliyah out on a walk and Rolo went to go and get Rika.

"Okay.." Lelouch walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.

"Daddy, are you upset?" Jordan comes in and tugs on Lelouch's pant leg.

"No, I'm just tired.. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.." Lelouch said picking up Jordan.

"You look upset, Daddy," Jordan told him.

"I know.. It's just that I had a strange dream and I don't remember exactly what it's about," Lelouch told him, kissing the top of his head.

"Lelouch, are you sure you're alright? You look a bit pale.." Tamiya added, picking up Jordan and hugging him.

"That dream just scared me for some reason. It was almost like it was real yet it wasn't. Ever had that feeling?" Lelouch asked her.

"Sometimes.. Most of the time when I do the stuff could really happen but, doesn't happen. Don't worry too much about it, okay?" Tamiya said, putting Jordan down next to the block tower that he and Aliyah had been making. "How did you and her get it up that high?"

Jordan shrugged and started adding blocks to the bottom.

C.C. walked back in and kissed the top of Jordan's head and Lelouch's cheek. "How are you this morning?" She went to make a cup of orange juice.

"He had a weird dream that felt weird and now he's tired," Tamiya said quickly before Lelouch could answer.

"Ready?" Aliyah asked Jordan.

Everyone looked at them.

Jordan nodded.

The red Geass sigil flashed in Aliyah's eyes and a shock wave was sent out that knocked down the tower and nearly cracked the window. "Oops.."

Lelouch picked Aliyah up and hugged her. "Don't use that too much, sweetie. I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

"Okay Daddy!" She hugged him back.

"Lelouch, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch put Aliyah down and made his way to the kitchen.

"Nanda contacted me early this morning and told me that people have come around looking for a person to be their leader. They are looking for a person that fits your description exactly. I don't know exactly what the group is for or why they want you as their leader but, I don't want you to leave the house at all for the next few weeks. Nanda is trying to find out more about them because he can't sense them. Please, please, promise me that you won't leave the house.." she told him.

"I won't. I think I know who the people are.. I don't know names or faces but, I do know that they wear black hoods that are covered in gold outlining. They were in that dream that felt real.. They said that they'd make me leave.. That I wouldn't know when and, I think, that I should tell anyone.. I don't know. It kept cutting out. Almost like-"

"As if Nanda were contacting you?" C.C. didn't wait for Lelouch to respond before she grabbed the kitchen phone and dialed a very long series of numbers.

Lelouch leaned against the counter and listened to C.C. talk to Nanda for a little while.

"Alright, Nanda thinks that he knows who you're talking about. He said that you can't sleep for the next few days though. You said that what they said cut out, right?" Lelouch nodded. "They told you not to tell anyone. Those people, if Nanda is correct, can kill you in your sleep and they won't even have a second thought. They want you to come of your own free will. You not knowing what they'll make you do and then forcing you to do it anyway. I'm going to go out and buy some soda and a lot more coffee. You find things to keep you awake," she told him, leaving.

"She sure does leave a lot," Tamiya said.

"She's doing it so that I'm going to be okay, Tamiya. It's for the safety of our kids and everyone living in this house," Lelouch told her.

"I'm hungry!" Charles complained.

"Me too! Make us some breakfast, Lelouch!" Diethard commanded.

"It's ten o' clock. Suzaku didn't make you guys breakfast?" Lelouch asked.

They shook their heads in response and Lelouch went to the kitchen.

Tamiya followed him and took the pot he was grabbing. "Lelouch, you sit down and take a rest. We don't want you to work yourself and get tired, right?" she smiled and started to make scrambled eggs with ham bits in it.

"Thanks," he told her and then sat down on the couch.

Diethard and Charles had gotten into the older people's clothes and were playing dress-up.

**Rando**

He walked around the town thinking up different things that he could do or get to apologize to Tamiya. He knew that getting rid of Lelouch was out of the question because she'd get upset if he did that. He had to get her something that meant a lot to her.. He finally decided that he'd go to Ashford and see what was there.

**Lelouch**

He hugged Aliyah and Jordan. "How much bigger are you going to make that tower?"

"It isn't big enough yet.." Jordan replied.

"What are you going to use it for?" Lelouch asked.

"We're making it to test Aliyah's Geass.." Jordan told Lelouch.

"I see.. You want to see how far and how wide it goes?" Lelouch asked.

"We hope." Aliyah told him.

"How old are you both?" Lelouch asked.

"We're six," Jordan replied.

Lelouch hugged them both and turned on the TV.

"Empress Nunnally had this to say about her other siblings coming to join her," a reporter said as the screen changed to an earlier press conference. "I am glad that I get to live in the home that I grew up in with my brothers and sisters again. The one thing that would make it perfect were if my older brother, Lelouch, and the rest of the family I had come to know lived with me. People say that home is where the heart is. If I hold to that, this palace is not my home. My home is with my older brother and my niece and nephew. I hope that one day soon my brother and I can live together again."

_** A touching speech by Nunnally finishes this chapter! Yay! Or rather, boo! I'm doing okay in Algebra, still haven't brought my grade up but, that's fine with me! I at least understand what we're learning! I'm hoping to get another chapter of this out before next Thursday but, I don't know how well that's going to go.. Thank you all for sticking with me! Ideas for things for the kids to do are going to be used because I have none. ^^ Well, review! X3**_


	90. Part 8, Week 10

_**Part 8, Week 10**_

_** A/N: Hahaha! I skipped! XDDD Yesh! I ish very evil! XDDDD So, anyway. *hands out random treats to reviewer(s)* i'm just going to put that because I don't know if anyone else will review! Thank you to! RiseofaRebellion! DDD**_

**RiseofaRebellion: **_Yes they are! I love Aliyah and Jordan so much! They are so cute, too! X3 they are very smart and they know all about the Geass stuff so C.C. and Lelouch don't have to explain! XDD Studying always sucks. I really don't like studying at all.. It's so boring.. ._

**Zadie Rose: **_It would most definitely take a long time to get to Week 68! I'd probably get bored and skip through monthes at a time, though. XDD I'll probably just use Rynn in some random ways or something. Maybe some more Tamiya and Rando. XDD I love Aliyah's Geass! It ish so cool! X3 Those robes do sound mega-awesome, don't they?! X3 Sound a lot like the robes Nanda wore.. *hint hint* They are just going to be getting an education from Lelouch, Rolo, and Suzaku when they can b/c Aliyah and Jordan grow up at a fast rate. X3_

_This Thing! Answers! X3_

_Me-It's a good thing that nobody got hurt.. XDD Wish I could have seen the person's face! XDDDD I love scared-y people! XD (Sounds mean but whatever! XDD)_

_El- -3- Just plotting. Not using._

_Rolo-You should. *whispers* El's a dirty pervert.._

_El-Am not! 3 Stop making up stuff! XPP_

_Rolo, Lulu, & El-Let's hope! X3_

_**So, I'm just going to get started on typing up this chapter! X3**_

Lelouch sat up reading in his room. He _still_ wasn't allowed to go to sleep at all. It had been five weeks and Nanda still hadn't found the people and Lelouch could barely function. He drank coffee and sodas and sat around his room reading random magazines and things that C.C. and Tamiya brought him. Sometimes Suzaku would stop by and just sit talking about how Aliyah and Jordan were. Those two were freaked out by how Lelouch looked that they wouldn't come and see him.

"Hey Lelouch.. How are you doing today?" Suzaku asked, coming into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Ehhhhhhh.." He replied. He couldn't even begin to think about what he was going to do.

"Nanda called today. He told us that he's really close to finding those guys and you'll be able to sleep soon," Suzaku said gently.

"I hope so. I'm way to tired to be doing this and I can barely do anything! Do you know how long it's going to take for me to catch up?!" Lelouch yelled.

"Ten days. Twenty tops," Suzaku told him.

"You better hope so.." Lelouch said angrily.

"I'm going to let that slide since you are obviously tired. Just remember, drink all your caffeinated and sugary drinks and don't fall asleep. Keep yourself occupied." Suzaku left the room and closed the door.

**Tamiya**

She was out walking again. She was tired of having to baby sit those kids because C.C. was always off somewhere and the other older people were at jobs or too busy to listen to her complaints.

"Tamiya.. I know that I can't buy my way into having you be my girlfriend again but, maybe this will help.." Rando said with a hopeful tone, holding out a small, red box.

Tamiya took the box and opened it. It was a key.

"That's the key into Ashford's basement. I know that they have to have something of yours down there and I know you might want it back because you said that you'd always wanted all of your things back.. I'll help you look and everything. I won't rest until you have all of your things back. That's what my mind is set on. I'm not going to stop until I find everything in that place that you once, and may still, hold dear to you."

Tamiya was surprised. She stood with her mouth open and tears coming to her eyes staring at the key. "R-Rando.. Thank you.." She hugged him and let her tears fall. "Thank you so much, Rando.. This is the best gift that you've ever given me.. I'll take you back.."

Rando smiled. "I'll do anything for you, Tamiya.. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "I don't know how I can ever say thank you enough times.."

"You don't have to.. Letting me be with you is enough for me.."

**C.C.**

She was playing with Aliyah and Jordan

"Mommy? Will Daddy be okay soon?" Aliyah asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Yeah.. Will Daddy be okay soon so he can play with us?" Jordan asked.

"I hope so.. There's a really good chance that he'll be better today but, he'll be asleep for awhile.." C.C. replied.

"Watch what I can do!" Diethard yelled, jumping off the back of the couch and landing on a side table at the other end of the room.

"Diethard! Don't do that! It's dangerous!" C.C. yelled.

"I can do that too!" Charles yelled, jumping over the couch and landing on the side table.

"Why don't the two of you go read in your room or something? Or do that homework I told you to do?"

They both ran up the stairs and to their room.

**Lelouch**

_Lelouch Lamperouge, we want to help you. Be under your command as the Black Knights are. We wish to help you keep the peace in the world. We have found a resistance group that has made another generation of Knightmare Frames and they are plotting to take Britannia down and rule over the world, as you once planned. We will not and cannot deceive you once you become our leader. Think on it, Lelouch. Help us or stay how you are.._

_**A/N: Gomen for the late chapter update! ^^"""" I didn't get a chance to get on the computer and type up anything until today! (Saturday) Then it took forever for me to get the thing done because my little brother kept saying "Is your turn up yet?" over and over and over. -_-"""" Well! Read and review! X3**_


	91. Hiatus for now READ!

_**Hiatus**_

_**A/N: This entire thing is a message out to you guys. I don't know how soon I'll be updating this story. I've lost all ideas for it and have writer's block. I tried to think up stuff for this story but, I don't have anything anymore.. I don't know where to go with it next and I can't think of anything to write on it. I tried to come up with something for it but, couldn't. I would appreciate any ideas that you guys have and will more than likely use them. I'm sorry for not acknowledging my 400th reviewer. I was going through something and couldn't concentrate. I'm sorry again for not posting a lot anymore.**_

_**Any ideas are welcome. Zadie Rose, I probably won't bring in that person you came up with because I already have a lot of people in this story to keep up with.**_

_**So, again, ideas are welcome. Please let me know if you've got anything that you want to see in this. Put it in a review or send me a PM. Just give me something to help me! X3 It can be encouragement or whatever.**_

_**Oh! I got a C- on my Report Card in Algebra for this quarter! ^^ I'm so proud of myself! X3**_


	92. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I'm so sorry for going slow with updates! I'm still getting used to my new computer and finally got my parents to buy Microsoft Office. X3 I'm hoping to get back up and writing soon but I want to wait for my dad to upload our virus protection so I can get the older chapters and things of my back-up on our virus protection. X3 I'm working on trying to get everything on our new computer. I asked a friend of mine to PM you all and tell you what happened but, here's the story:

Somehow this virus got onto my old computer and it was one that began eating all the space on our computer. Like, it went from 1 GB (this was an old Windows 98 turned XP) to 558 MB. It kept going down so that computer was trashed. We waited about two weeks to get another one. I'm still getting used to this one and now I'm trying to get my dad to add the virus program.

So, I'm hoping to get everything back to normal soon. ^^ Thanks for sticking with me!

~~MoonlitexAngel~~


	93. Do You Want This to Continue?

_**Do You Want This to Continue?**_

_** Alright, everyone. I want to know how many of you are still interested in seeing this story finished. X3 I do want to continue this story, but there are two problems…**_

_**1 .) I don't know of any of you are still wanting to read it. =3**_

_**2 .) I don't remember the major points in this story. It's been so long and I don't have enough time to read all almost 100 chapters… ^^""""""**_

_** So, there are two things that I need you guys to do for me. One, either review here or PM me saying that you want this to continue and you want to see the ending. Two, PM me or (if you know my e-mail) e-mail me the major points of the story. X3**_

_** Please and thank you!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
